Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños
by Amai do
Summary: Rescata esos sueños que abandonaste, enfrenta los problemas, sonríele a la vida -aunque a veces no sea justa- Vive, lucha. No importa cuales sean tus sueños ni que tan locos parezcan. Debes saber que las personas que no son valientes ni capaces de hacer algo te dirán que tú tampoco puedes. Si quieres algo, ve por ello, punto. Y por favor… ¡nunca dejes de soñar!. Conti de D:EPE!
1. Best Seller

**Hello everybody! …**Los saludo con muchos ánimos y con toda la felicidad del mundo, porque hoy, justo hoy se cumple un año más de nuestro amado anime **Digimon Adventure**. Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un fic, y no cualquier fic, sino la conti para cerrar esta **trilogía power**. Tengo bastante prometiéndola, y mucho más que me la han pedido, espero que sea de su agrado y que cubra con las expectativas que tuvieron de ésta. Gracias por su paciencia!

Espero con todo el corazón que este fic sea de su agrado, aquí encontrarás muchas aventuras, algunas profecías, problemas conyugales, crisis de edad, problemas adolescentes, un embarazo no deseado, más problemas adolescentes, muchos digimons malvados, corazones rotos, problemas familiares, un pasado no superado, la crisis digital entre varios mundos que no debe faltar, escenas sorato que aparecen en cada fic de Amai, muchos sueños por cumplir, muchos sueños que no se cumplieron en su momento, otros problemas adolescentes, pelas entre adultos (no de esas que dice Juni XD-ver _Mi familia se separa-_), traumas y obsesiones, base de datos tipo virus que se enamoran de las humanas, viajes, problemas con la prensa por ser gente famosa, … ya dije problemas adolescentes? Bueno, bueno… que si le sigo, termino de contar el fic… sólo deben saber que este fic pinta para largo y para mucha información.

Decir que este fic no sería posible sin la participación de dos grandes escritoras de esta misma página **Marin-Ishida **y **CieloCriss** que no sólo me apoyaron al darme ánimos, sino que con sus propios fics me inspiraron (fics que todos amantes de Digimon tienen que leer) con nuevas ideas frescas y originales, y por supuesto, hacer mención especial a mi pequeña hermana **Anael-D02. E**spero que lo disfruten, que lo disfruten todos los amantes de Digimon.

No es necesario leer las precuelas de éste, aunque sí lo recomiendo, sobre todo "Digimon: El poder de los Emblemas" debido a que algunas cosillas que quedaron en el aire, aquí se irán aclarando, además conocer un poco más a los personajes; "El poder del amor y la amistad", no tanto, aunque sí retomaré algunas cosas.

Para los que me han seguido por Facebook, decirles que muchos de los adelantos que he dado estarán en este capi.

Creo que sólo queda decir que estoy muy emocionada de iniciar este proyecto, así que…. A LEER!

Dedicar este capi a todos quienes me han animado a escribirlo y sobretodo esperado, en especial a la cumpleañera de la semana pasada Portgas D. Monica (anteriormente Moika Uchija)

PD: **Digimon no me pertenece**

.

.

**~ DIGIMON: EL PODER DE LOS SUEÑOS ~**

Por **Amai do**

.

_Y así, después de esperar tanto, un día como cualquier otro decidí triunfar…_

_decidí no esperar a las oportunidades sino yo mismo buscarlas, decidí ver cada problema como la oportunidad de encontrar una solución._

_Decidí ver cada desierto como la oportunidad de encontrar un oasis, decidí ver cada noche como un misterio a resolver,_

_decidí ver cada día como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz._

_Aquel día descubrí que mi único rival no eran más que mis propias debilidades, y que en éstas, está la única y mejor forma de superarnos._

_Aquel día dejé de temer a perder y empecé a temer a no ganar, descubrí que no era yo el mejor y que quizás nunca lo fui._

_Me dejó de importar quién ganara o perdiera; ahora me importa simplemente saberme mejor que ayer._

_Aprendí que lo difícil no es llegar a la cima, sino jamás dejar de subir._

_Aprendí que el mejor triunfo que puedo tener, es tener el derecho de llamar a alguien "Amigo"._

_Descubrí que el amor es más que un simple estado de enamoramiento,_

"_el amor es una filosofía de vida"._

_Aquel día dejé de ser un reflejo de mis escasos triunfos pasados y empecé a ser mi propia tenue luz de este presente;_

_aprendí que de nada sirve ser luz si no vas a iluminar el camino de los demás._

_Aquel día decidí cambiar tantas cosas…_

_Aquel día aprendí que los sueños son solamente para hacerse realidad._

_Desde aquel día ya no duermo para descansar… ahora simplemente duermo para soñar._

_-Walt Disney_

_._

* * *

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Best Seller

.

_El día de tu nacimiento, cuando solo sabías llorar, recibiste mil besos y caricias, pero también un libro con las hojas en blanco, sin estrenar: _

_¡El libro de tu vida! __Desde aquel instante comenzaste a escribir la historia de tu vida. Ya llevas varias páginas. ¿Qué has escrito hasta ahora?_

_A veces escribimos y escribimos y nunca ojeamos las páginas escritas. Toma el libro de tu vida y repásalo durante unos minutos. Tal vez encuentres capítulos o páginas que te gustaría besar, algunas escenas te harán llorar, y al abrir alguna página amarilla o reciente, te entraran ganas de arrancarla. Incluso se ve negra con salpicaduras de tinta.__No arranques esas páginas, pide perdón si cometiste un error, para que así se borren todos tus garabatos y así podrás continuar escribiendo tu historia mejor que ayer.__  
__¿Por qué no almacenar el libro de tu vida entre los Best Seller del mundo? Aprovecha tu tinta porque tarde o temprano se te va acabar, y ¡no se venden repuestos ni en los kioscos ni en las librerías!__La vida es una y se vive una sola vez. La muerte cerrará tu libro. Y al final solo pedirán tu libro, y alguien lo leerá o lo pasará en video, como las aventuras. Todos somos arquitectos y novelistas, así que, amigo, borrón y cuenta nueva.__Recuerda: Comienza cuanto antes Tu Best Seller_

El libro de tu vida. **–Anónimo. **

_._

_._

_Han pasado tres años desde las aventuras más increíbles que pudimos pasar en el digimundo. Las cosas han cambiado bastante, sobre todo yo, creí 20 centímetros y si me pongo los zapatos con tacones de mi mamá, parezco más alta todavía. Me llamó Juni Yagami, soy la segunda hija de los ex portadores del valor y la pureza. Mi hermano Daichi tiene el emblema del valor, yo el de la pureza, y mi hermanita Tsuki, a quien me gusta vestirla de princesita de cuento de hadas, tiene el del esfuerzo. Ahora tengo 9 años, voy en tercero de primaria, aunque pronto pasaré a 4°.  
Con mi familia me la pasó súper contenta; mis papás se viven comprándome vestidos, a veces me voy con Kazuyo para que también le compren a ella y las dos jugamos a ser princesas de __Disney__, aunque últimamente ella se comporta diferente, a lo mejor es porque es dos años mayor que yo, ella tiene once, y creo que le han dejado de gustar ciertas gustos._

_Las cosas sí que han cambiado, la verdad es que hace dos años, amenacé a Aiko, Chikako y a Amai con decir que a ellas les gustaban mi hermano y mis primos Saki y Kotaro. Sí funcionó, pero sólo por un par de semanas, después, no sé qué pasó pero Daichi y Aiko rara vez se hablan, y cuando lo hacen, terminan en discusión. Tampoco Saki y Chikako la han pasado bien, hasta donde alcancé a espiar las conversaciones de mi hermano con mi primo, supe que de repente Chikako se alejó y dio por terminada esa breve relación; los únicos con los que sí funcionó mi plan fueron Amai y Kotaro, ellos sí que se quieren. Pero bueno, desde ese entonces, me he dedicado a tratar de juntarlos, ¿acaso es malo querer que tu familia se haga más grande? Yo digo que no, además, son adolescentes y por lo que escucho decir a mis papás, ellos sólo piensan es sí mismos. _

_Otros que nos dejaron con la boca abierta al terminar su relación fueron Miyu y Yori, tras una relación de tres años, __¡pum!, __terminaron como si hubieran durado una o dos horas, cada vez entiendo menos a los jóvenes, por eso es que cuando yo tenga a mi príncipe azul lo voy a elegir muy bien._

_Y con decir que otros que nos sorprendieron fueron Ami y Akari al empezar a salir con los gemelos Shun y Souta hace un año. Vaya, sí que no me los imaginé, pero como a mayoría de nosotros sabíamos, no iban a durar nada, o al menos es lo que dicen, yo sí les creo, porque desde ese momento, los dos comenzaron a bajar en sus calificaciones y a ser súper irresponsables, con decir que la última vez que los vi, parecía que no se habían peinado en bastante tiempo._

_Bueno, eso es respecto a algunos, aún faltan bastantes. Mi tía Hikari y la señora Noriko siguen con su escuela de jardín de niños, Yume me cuenta que en ocasiones ella les ayuda y va a leerles cuentos a los niños chiquitos, por cierto, a esa escuela es en la que está Isamu, Shousha (a quien yo le sigo diciendo Sushi), mi primita Kibou, y en el área de maternal se encuentran mi hermana Tsuki, además de mi pelirrojo Fuyu y el cabezota que se come las crayolas, Tenshi._

_En fin, hace tres años mi sueño era tener una nube y dormir en ella, ahora es ser una princesa, sólo de imaginarme a mi con un vestido enorme color rosa y una corona, me divierte mucho… algún día lo seré…_

-¿Juni?...

_._

_._

_._

Los primeros rayos del Sol le hicieron abrir sus ojos color miel. Por lo regular tardaba un poco menos en despertarse, pero la noche anterior tardó más de lo acostumbrado en dormirse por esperar a su esposo; al pensar en él, abrió los ojos para ver si es que se encontraba en la habitación. Agudizó el oído en caso de que estuviera en el baño. Y nuevamente posó su mirada en el lado que ella no ocupó al dormir, para darse cuenta que esa parte derecha de la cama estaba intacta, lo que significaba que Koushiro Izumi no durmió con ella… otra vez.

Mayumi era una mujer verdaderamente paciente y tolerante. Entendía las razones por las que su esposo pasaba las noches en vela… siempre, desde que estaban en el colegio así era, pero en los últimos años, sobretodo en los últimos meses, la vida en la casa se había vuelto casi agonizante. Ella no lo veía excepto en las cenas familiares, fines de semana, reuniones, al levantarse, y si tenía suerte, o él no estaba muy ocupado, podían pasar un tiempo juntos.

Parecía que eran un matrimonio sólo de nombre. May temía que su familia se destruyera, de la misma forma que la suya cuando era niña y su padre las abandonó a su madre y a ella, dejándolas a su suerte. No podía permitir que esa triste historia se repitiera. Así que debía ser más paciente y poner manos a la obra. Se levantó y después de adecentarse y arreglarse un poco, fue a preparar el desayuno para el resto de la familia, con la vaga y parpadeante esperanza de encontrarse con Izzy y al menos poder decirle "Buenos días".

Curiosamente, justo al pasar por el estudio de su esposo, notó una luz encendida, entró para apagarla, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a su marido de la misma manera en que lo había dejado unas horas atrás cuando el sueño y cansancio la vencieron.

-Kou… ¿no dormiste nada? –preguntó en un tono preocupado, pero no recibió contestación, dando el silencio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. –Deberías descansar amor, deja el trabajo por un rato. Si quieres duerme y te levantó en unas horas. –propuso con un tono dulce y comprensivo.

-No es necesario May, ve a dormir, yo voy a descansar más al rato. –contestó si dejar de ver ni usar su computador.

-Kou, ya amaneció. ¿Te diste cuenta? No dormiste nada. –le respondió mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de él.

Esa acción le tomó por desprevenido, no esperaba que eso pasara, y fue cuando prestó atención al reloj digital de su escritorio.

-Rayos, se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo. –exclamó sorprendido al pasarse una mano por su cabellera. –Ya debería haberme ido… May, ¿por qué no me avisaste? –reprochó al momento de levantarse de su asiento e ir con dirección a la habitación.

Ese reclamó hirió a la castaña.

-Oye, no me hables así. Yo no sabía que estabas aquí, ni que pasaste la noche en vela. Lo más humano era que fueras a dormir y pusieras el despertador para levantarte a tiempo en lugar de reclamarme por cosas de las que no tengo culpa.

Izumi hizo caso omiso al reclamo totalmente justificado de su esposa, pasó de largo y se metió a la ducha para comenzar el día.

Mayumi, por su parte lo siguió hasta que él entró al cuarto de baño, se decepcionó ante el poco tacto que él tenía con ella últimamente. Respiró profundo, y al igual que los últimos meses, se prometió que esa noche hablaría con su esposo sobre la crisis matrimonial que ella veía avecinarse.

Guardó la compostura y dejó algunas pertenencias de Koushiro para que se alistase cuando saliera de bañarse; y sin perder más tiempo fue a preparar el desayuno para el resto de la familia. No quería que los demás fueran testigos de la discusión que tenía con su esposo mañana tras mañana durante el último año. Pero en cuanto terminó de secar esas traviesas lágrimas mientras entraba a la cocina, se dio cuenta que los digimons y sus hijas habían escuchado todo, lo descifró por el rostro serio en sus semblantes.

May intentó guardar la compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buen día, ¿qué les apetece de desayunar?

Nadie respondió nada por unos breves segundos, era como si todos pensaran que ante cualquier palabra todos podían estallar y enojarse.

-Ya desayúnanos, mamá. Es algo tarde, así que Chikako y yo nos iremos al colegio. –se aventuró a hablar la hija menor, Kazuyo.

-De acuerdo, hijitas. –comprendió. –No se les olvide que tenemos que…

-Llegar temprano para la ceremonia del papá de Kotaro y Akari… no mamá, no se nos olvida, nos avisaron desde hace casi un mes. Kazu y yo estaremos aquí para arreglarlos, sólo asegúrate que papá lo haga. –interrumpió groseramente la niña del conocimiento.

La primera poseedora de la paz estaba verdaderamente agotada de tanto pleito familiar como para regañar a su primogénita ante la actitud negativa que mostraba. Desde hace dos años, le parecía que Chikako había perdido parte de su empatía, espontaneidad y alegría que le daba a todos los que la conocían, para ser remplazada por una concentración total hacia los libros y aspectos computacionales. De hecho, las dos niñas habían heredado la inteligencia de su padre, por lo que ambas estaban en sus respectivas escuelas en un proyecto de alumnos sobresalientes, lo que les hacía estar más tiempo estudiando. No era el caso de Kazuyo, a pesar de estar en ese proyecto, la niña de cabello negro seguía alegre, simpática y amable como siempre.

-De acuerdo. Ya tienen que ponerse, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mayumi.

-Sí mami. Yo tengo el vestido que me compraste. –comentó Kazuyo.

-Yo también tengo algo de ropa. –añadió para no hacer sentir más mal a su mamá ante su actitud. Después de todo, seguía pensando en los demás. –Ya nos vamos. Hasta más tarde.

Salió de la casa sin vacilar ni un segundo.

-Espérame Chika. –avisó vanamente Motimon, porque su compañera ya se había retirado.

Una vez que se marcharon, también lo hicieron Kazuyo y Heiwanamon. –Nos vemos mamá. –se despidió de ella, a diferencia de su hermana, lo hizo con un abrazo que la reconfortó de cierta manera.

Una vez que los digimon más pequeños de la casa se fueron junto a sus hijas al escuchar el cerrar la puerta del hogar, Mayumi respiró profundo, cerró los ojos e intentó definir la decisión que debía tomar. Calladamente comenzó a preparar un desayuno ligero para ella, Koushiro, Heiwamon y Tentomon.

Los compañeros de la Paz y el Conocimiento no eran nada tontos, sabían que algo andaba mal entre sus compañeros, pero no se atrevían a decir nada por no incomodar a la familia.

Ya estaban desayunando, May había dejado listo el platillo y el lugar de Koushiro para que él no perdiera tiempo en esperar. En cuanto, escuchó que su esposo bajaba, terminó de servir su café, era obvio que necesitaba uno bien cargado para estar despierto todo el día después de estar la noche entera en vela.

-Ya me voy. Nos vemos en la noche. Vamos Tentomon. –mencionó mientras buscaba sus llaves en la mesita de bienvenida junto a la puerta.

-¿No vas a desayunar?, ya está listo y servido. –preguntó esperanzada al ponerse de pie.

-No, ya es tarde. –reusó al terminar de recoger sus cosas.

-Como quieras. –aceptó tristemente. –No olvides que hoy es la presentación del libro de Takeru y tenemos que estar en el restaurante de Daisuke a las 7:00 pm… confirmamos asistencia.

-Sí, allí estaré. –contestó mirando su reloj. –Tentomon, te estoy esperando.

-Ya voy Izzy. –exclamó el digimon insecto mientras regresaba del sanitario después de lavarse la boca. –Gracias por el desayuno Mayumi, estuvo delicioso. Nos vemos, cuídense.

La puerta se cerró en el hogar por segunda vez en la mañana, provocando en la señora de la casa una inmensa decepción por repetir la triste rutina de la familia Izumi, misma que años atrás estaba llena de amor y de cariño, ahora llena de un ambiente incómodo y poco comunicativo, y aunque ella intentaba día a día regresarle esa luz, muy dentro de ella sentía que iban sumergiéndose en un abismo, mismo del cual no podrían salir tan fácilmente, mucho menos si ella y Koushiro estaban a cada segundo más distanciados por el trabajo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su compañera digimon.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tras estos presentimientos e ideas que poco a poco dejaban de serlo para convertirse en hechos.

-Kou… buenos días…

.

.

La familia Ichijouji ya se encontraba desayunando en la casa en la que tenían cerca tres meses viviendo. Mucho más espaciosa y grande, con un bonito jardín al frente, un gran patio, en el que los amigos de sus hijos iban comúnmente a jugar y realizaban diversas reuniones; y lo mejor de todo, al menos para la ama de casa, cercana a la casa de sus amigas, especialmente a la casa de los Hida y los Ishida-Yagami, por lo que se juntaba con ellas a platicar, aunque sólo fuera una vez cada dos semanas o incluso una vez al mes.

-Miyu… ¿sucede algo? Casi no has probado tu desayuno, ¿te apetece algo más? –preguntó Miyako al recoger el plato de su hija y ver que estaba casi como lo había servido.

-No mamá, estoy bien, no me desperté con mucho apetito. –contestó para después levantarse de su asiento e ir a lavar sus dientes.

La mujer había notado actitudes extrañas en su hija, no sabía qué es lo que había pasado, sólo que la relación de ella y el innombrable Yori –nombrado Voldemort por su hijo Kenshi- había finalizado hacía casi un mes. Claro que dejó a todos consternados tras tener tres años de relación, y aunque ella y Ken habían tratado de hablar con su hija, e incluso le habían pedido a Noriko y a Daisuke de hablar con Yori para saber las causas de su rompimiento y poder comprenderlos un poco más, pero ni el chico ni la chica quisieron decir nada. Dieron por finalizado ese tema de discusión, puesto que ni uno ni otro querían hablar del tópico, y para no incomodar ni crear riñas incensarías familiares, ambas familias dejaron ese tema por la paz.

-Allí tienen a la adolescente Ichijouji, pensando una vez más en _Voldemort Motomiya. _–manifestó el pelilia mientras dejaba de saborear el almuerzo. –No sé porque las mujeres son tan complicadas.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina a lo Inoue, misma que seguía siendo igual de penetrante y que te ponía los nervios de punta como si se empezase a cavar la propia tumba.

-Me iré a lavar los dientes. –indicó Kenshi para no provocar más pensamientos oscuros entre él y su madre.

Inmersa en la tarea de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, después de verificar que su hijo más pequeño siguiera jugando con esos juguetes didácticos que Koushiro le regaló en su pasado tercer aniversario.

-¡Muévete, yo estaba aquí primero! –se escuchó el grito de sus hijos en el segundo piso de la casa.

-Ya empezaron. –articuló pesadamente abriendo camino para ir a regañarlos como lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras y calmar las peleas de sus vástagos, el llanto de un infante le hizo cambiar de opinión. Volteó hacia donde provenía y vio cómo Hawkmon y Wormon se señalaban mutuamente culpándose por hacer llorar al Ichijouji menor en medio de ellos. Sin saber bien qué hacer, y medio dubitativa, porque los gritos de los chicos eran verdaderamente fuertes, tomó la sabia decisión de ir con el pequeño Isamu (en realidad no quería enojarse más, por eso fue con él), pero en al ir caminando a la sala, una mano tocó su hombro.

-Descuida, yo iré a calmar a los muchachos, tú ve con Isamu. –indicó amablemente el detective.

Entre gritos y diretes, peleas y abrazos, los muchachos se despidieron de su madre, dejando a ella y al pequeño Isamu en su ya acostumbrada rutina que sabían de memoria, lo único nuevo era que Isamu iba a la guardería de sus amigas, pero no dejaba de ser monótono y aburrido para ella.

Nuevamente, este desierto de vida en el que todo era igual para ella, no dejaba nada diferente a su paso; pero no contaba con que el teléfono que comenzaba a sonar le causaría una decisión importante, la llenó de ilusión como si fuera una adolescente; aunque eso sí, como una buena esposa primero debía consultarla con su esposo y después aceptar o negar esa oferta tan atrayente.

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!

Bueno, no se espero a hablar con Ken, era una oportunidad, no quería desaprovecharla; aunque eso implicara una discusión con su esposo en cuanto él se enterase.

.

.

El dojo se encontraba en una tranquilidad muy agradable. Ubicado en el territorio de la casa Hida, rodeado de una agradable vegetación en el jardín japonés con muchos árboles y modelos del Ikebana; funcionaba en diversos horarios abiertos para niños, jóvenes y adultos que quisieran aprender de las artes marciales con los reconocidos Hida. Hiromi llevaba a cabo la enseñanza, siendo asesorada por su esposo y como asistente, su tierna hija Amai. Era un buen ingreso extra de dinero, pero antes de eso, era un trabajo que Hiromi amaba hacer. Después de haber tenido a su hijo, la primera elegida de la Nobleza no pudo continuar trabajando en la escuela de Artes Marciales, por lo que decidieron que el dojo que había sido instalado en su casa, fuera remodelado y adaptado para que en lugar de ser familiar, pudiera abastecer a las personas que quisieran aprender. Siendo dirigidos por Iori y Hiromi Hida, y teniendo como maestros a varios colegas de ellos, sin duda el Dojo estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

Pero en esas tempranas horas de la mañana en las que el Sol tenía unos minutos de salir, no había clases programadas, pero sí un entrenamiento amistoso de Kendo.

-Excelente hija. Haz mejorado considerablemente. –felicitó Hiromi al levantarse la protección de la cabeza que se llama men.

-Gracias mamá. –simpatizó con una reverencia. –Tengo unos muy buenos maestros.

Hiromi observó orgullosamente a su hija, una muchachita de quince años de edad, con un buen promedio, obediente, noble, dulce, dedicada, cuidadosa, amable, talentosa… era la hija perfecta, era la niña que seguramente todos los padres querían como descendencia. Creía que ella y Iori habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Creo que iré a asearme para ir al colegio. Muchas gracias por la lección de hoy madre. –haciendo una reverencia de nuevo, se marchó.

Hiromi tenía la vida que siempre había soñado, esa misma vida que por adversidades del destino su padre le impidió tener, de la misma forma que a Iori, pero que ahora ambos disfrutaban.

Recogiendo algunas cosas que había dejado esparcidas por el lugar antes de dejar listo el establecimiento para las próximas clases del día, de las cuales una amiga suya se encargaba; un ruido le hizo poner atención, y le llenó de ternura la imagen que estaba allí. Claramente se veía al pequeño Shousha, copia exacta de Iori, brincando por haber derribado a Armadillomon en una pelea. El pequeño a penas y se paraba y ya quería imitar a su padres y hermana en todo lo relacionado al Kendo. Por eso, es que ver a ese niño que tantas alegrías le había traído a su familia, le llenó de satisfacción y agradecimiento.

Riéndose ante la inocencia del niño por la supuesta victoria de él, fue hacia él y lo cargó amorosamente mientras le acomodaba un diminuto flequillo que comenzaba a encimarse en su blanca frente.

-Mi pequeño ganador… no sé que habría sido de nosotros sin ti. –murmuró levente con aires de nostalgia al recordar el inusual nacimiento que él tuvo.

La agenda de esa jornada estaba completamente hecha, al igual que la planeación de cada día con cada una de las actividades a realizar, y es que con tantos años de convivencia, Hiromi había aprendido a ser más organizada y a ayudar a organizar a su esposo, un amante del buen equilibro en la vida. Y como primer actividad de esa mañana, al igual que lo hacía desde que era niño, el digidestinado más joven de la segunda generación había encendido el reproductor de la cocina para escuchar música clásica para mentalizarse sobre ir al trabajo.

-Buenos días, Iori. –saludó Hiromi mientras entraba con Shousha en brazos para dejarlo en la pequeña sillita que era poco más alta en el desayunador. –Amai y yo te esperamos para ir a practicar, pero visto que no fuiste, empezamos sin ti… espero no te moleste.

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que hoy tengo un caso muy importante en la corte, por lo que no pude asistir; quise invertir ese tiempo repasando un poco mis argumentos y la defensa. –explicó mientras terminaba de tomar su té.

-Ya veo… ¿estarás libre para la noche? –preguntó algo temerosa de su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, no me pierdo la presentación del libro de Takeru. Lamento no poder pasar por ti, creo que llego directo para allá. –garantizó con una mirada de confianza.

-No te preocupes, me lo imaginé, nos iremos nosotros y te veremos ahí.

Antes de que el abogado pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Hiromi estaba a punto de contestar y saber quién llamaba, pero su hija se adelantó.

-Ya contesté mamá. –informó dentro de la sala.

La mujer regresó a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, sin saber que mientras tanto era observada por Iori. Hacía aproximadamente tres años de un fatal accidente en el que casi Hiromi moría, y con ella, su hijo. Estuvo en coma por dos semanas y con una recuperación lenta debido a una costilla rota. Pero afortunadamente, ella seguía viva, su felicidad era cada día más grande, y estaba agradecido por seguir viendo ese brillo en los ojos miel, y por tener a su pequeño ganador con ellos.

-Mamá, es una llamada para ti. Es del hospital de Odaiba. –informó la muchacha mientras entregaba el teléfono a su progenitora.

-Gracias hija. –lo tomó con algo de preocupación. -¿Diga?... así es, yo soy Hida Hiromi… sí, soy su hija, ¿le sucedió algo malo?... Gracias por informarme… en unos momentos voy para allá.

El abogado estuvo al tanto de cada una de las palabras y gestos de su mujer, sentía que algo andaba mal porque a cada momento que pasaba con la oreja pegada a ese articular, la luz y brillo de los ojos que ella tenía se iba apagando para ser sustituido por una mirada llena de tristeza, preocupación y miedo. Por eso mismo, cuando ella terminó de hablar con esa persona, rápidamente se levantó y fue hacia ella. La conocía tan bien, que con esa expresión supo que necesitaba un abrazo. Sin pensarlo un segundo la rodeó con sus brazos y ella buscó refugio en él ante la mirada expectante de Amai.

-¿Qué pasó Hiro? –preguntó Iori sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

-Me hablaron del hospital… es mi madre… sufrió un paro cardíaco… está muy mal.

Amai se quedó sin habla ante la respuesta de su progenitora. Sabía que su abuela estaba mal, pero no se imaginó que lo estuviera tanto como para sufrir ese tipo de problemas en la salud.

-Tengo que ir con ella… me necesita. –susurró.

El ex poseedor de la justicia conocía a su esposa. Sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte, y tenaz. Que si bien había cometido un error teniendo 9 años al querer portar la semilla de la oscuridad, había aprendido de su error y ahora se dedicaba a ser una persona de bien a los demás. Pero, siempre que se trataba de su madre, ella cambiaba, era como si aún tuviera un error que debía enmendar sintiéndose en deuda con ella, quizá por eso se sentía así en ese momento.

-Ahora mismo nos vamos. –afirmó el abogado para después hacer una llamada al trabajo avisando que pospondría la audiencia un poco, o en su defecto, que lo esperaran.

.

.

-¿Juni? –preguntó Mimi al entrar al cuarto de su hija mayor, viendo graciosamente como es que ella utilizaba un peine de cabello como micrófono mientras se veía al espejo y hablaba como si fuera una estrella de televisión.

-Dime mamá. –cuestionó dulcemente al voltearse en dirección a ella.

Ver esa escena, le llenó de ternura a Mimi, hace mucho tiempo ella también ponía una cámara de video casera mientras cocinaba y daba explicaciones sobre sus recetas, mismas que ahora formaban parte de los más prestigiados menús.

-Es hora de ir a la escuela hijita, te estamos esperando. –informó mientras entraba al cuarto y cerciorarse de que le vestido que lucía su pequeña estaba impecablemente rosa.

-Ya voy mamá. –concedió mientras dejaba el cepillo en su tocador y se dirigía a su progenitora. -¿Cómo me veo?

-Como una princesa. –sonrió sinceramente. –Pero date prisa.

-Sí mami. Oye… ¿hoy iremos con mi tío Takeru?

-Así es, recuerda que debemos ir al restaurante de Daisuke. Es el lugar donde se presentará ese libro. –recordó mientras bajaba la escalera. –Pero eso será hasta en la noche.

-¿Y va a ir la prensa? –preguntó emocionada.

-Es lo más probable, hay muchos escritores famosos que asistirán, así como los elegidos… hay más de cien personas invitadas, y por ser un escritor renombrado a nivel mundial, pues creo que sí… ¿pero porqué lo preguntas princesa? –indagó Mimi mientras terminaba de acomodar el gorrito que su hija había escogido ponerse ese día.

-Pues para irme arreglada y bonita… para salir en la tele. –explicó con frases sencillas y llenas de inocencia.

Juni era como una copia de Mimi. Ella misma había detectado cientos de actitudes y características que ella mostraba de niña y que poco a poco fue viendo en su hija. Así como la pequeña princesa era como Mimi, el rebelde de la familia era igual a Taichi.

-Ya nos vamos. –informó una voz desganada y algo fría a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que Mimi se colocara completamente en pie y viera a su hijo mayor. –Regresamos más al rato.

La chef suspiró ante su primogénito.

-Claro Daichi… oye…. –lo llamó. –Acomoda el cuello. –ordenó amorosamente mientras arreglaba la camisa, el saco y la estorbosa corbata que todo adolescente detesta como parte de su uniforme escolar. –Así está bien, te ves mejor.

-Sí, de acuerdo… ya basta, no soy un niño. –rezongó un poco ruborizado por las acciones de su madre. –Ya vámonos Juni.

-Sí hermano. –contestó la infante. –Adiós mami.

-¡Espérenos Daichi! –gritaron Koromon y Tanemon mientras que el primero iba atragantándose con alguna cosa que encontró para comer.

Y tras despedirse se marcharon al automóvil familiar en el que se encontraba el chofer de la casa, quien por ese día los iba a llevar, con destino al colegio, dejando por un breve momento la casa en tranquilidad.

Las cosas habían cambiado en el hogar Yagami Tachikawa. Dos años antes habían recibido la llegada de un nuevo integrante en la familia, la pequeña Tsuki. Tanto a Taichi como a ella les había ido bien en sus respectivos trabajos, y aunque ambos viajaban mucho, en especial el embajador, trataban de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible que tuvieran, no sólo por sus hijos, sino también por ellos mismos. Respecto a sus hijos, Tsuki apenas y andaba, pero ese sí, con sólo dos años, sus hermanos y padres le mimaban y chiflaban demasiado, pues porque al igual que Juni y Mimi, Taichi decía que tenía algo especial, algo que sólo había visto en Hikari. Juni, esa niña inocentona, seguía creyendo en la bondad innata del hombre, detestaba la oscuridad, seguía creyendo que alguien podía vivir en las nubes, pero sobretodo, tenía los sentimientos más puros que alguien podía conocer. Respecto a Daichi… él era todo un caso; un día estaba feliz y jugaba futbol con sus primos y amigos, y al siguiente era el chico más apático del planeta. Sus padres le delegaban ese problema a la adolescencia, pero en realidad Mimi sabía que había algo más que no había sincerado. Se notaba porque de un día para otro, cerca de dos años atrás, él y Aiko rompieron cualquier lazo de amistad, ni siquiera se sabía si había existido algo más entre ellos, pero lo que era cierto, es que ese lazo que tenían, ya no estaba, y lo que era peor, las rencillas entre sus hijos habían llegado a afectar la amistad entre Taichi y Yamato al momento de querer buscar culpables y responsables.

-Creo que cada día nuestros hijos están más locos. –le susurró una voz a su espalda mientras unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y le daba un ligero balanceo.

-Tonto… me asustaste. –respondió Mimi al momento en que se daba media vuelta y buscaba la mirada de su esposo. -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor de lo que creí… por lo visto el cambio de horario no me afecta. –informó.

-Nunca te ha afectado, tú duermes en cuanto ves la cama. –bromeó. – ¿Ya se solucionó todo?

-Así es… felicita al embajador del Digimundo porque gracias a él, se ha aceptado la propuesta sobre los derechos de los digimon. Si bien antes se habían apegado a los Derechos Humanos, ahora ya hay leyes que anuncian los Derechos Digimon. –manifestó con un toque de arrogancia muy bien fingida.

-En ese caso, debo hacerle llegar mis felicitaciones a ese embajador que desde que se gradúo de la universidad no ha hecho otra cosa que tratar de ayudar cuanta persona necesite, y que desde hace seis años es el único puente entre el mundo digital y la Tierra. Felicidades, mi amor. Sabía que iban a aceptar tu propuesta. –y comunicando esto, ella le plantó un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

-Mejor dicho, era el único puente entre la Tierra y el Digimundo. –corrigió apartando un poco el rostro de su esposa del suyo.

-¿Eras?, ¿ya no lo serás?, ¿estás desempleado?, ¿aceptaron tu propuesta y ahora te corren? Menudos diplomáticos… igual de aprovechados… -antes de que Mimi siguiera maldiciendo a los colaboradores de Taichi, éste decidió que era momento de aclarar la situación.

-Espera princesa. –la calmó. –Yo era el único puente, y cómo era una especie de prueba, ahora se ha definido que cada país tendrá un embajador, y yo seré el embajador de Japón. Ya no tendré que estar viajando y viajando… bueno, sí lo haré, pero con mucha menos frecuencia. –notificó alegremente.

Esa noticia llenó a Mimi de mucha alegría.

-Te felicito mi amor, te mereces eso y más… estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –con una sincera sonrisa le compartió ese momento de dicha. A pesar de pasar periodos sin verse físicamente, ellos eran un verdadero matrimonio estable, lleno de amor y que eran un claro ejemplo para otro tipo de figuras públicas que por lo general acababan separados o divorciados, pero afortunadamente, ese no era el caso de ellos dos.

-No sólo fui yo… Koushiro me ayudó mucho, y ni hablar de Iori, prácticamente fue él quien hizo el anteproyecto, yo sólo me encargué de enmendar ciertos detalles… a propósito, la próxima semana será el nombramiento de todos los embajadores en New York. Quiero que vayas conmigo… ¿te gustaría? –ofreció con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Me encantaría mi amor, pero a pesar de tener estos días libres, creo los niños tienen colegio. –se opuso temerosamente.

-Anda… –insinuó. –Dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario, y creo que sería una buena idea que tú y yo… nos demos un tiempo juntos… ¿qué te parece? –preguntó más esperanzado a cada palabra que decía, llenando de ternura a Mimi por la actitud y detalle que su esposo tenía con ella… cómo negarse a algo así.

-No.

Taichi cayó en un abismo, creía que su plan funcionaría.

-¿Porqué no?... ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?, ¿no quieres otra luna de miel? –preguntó desdichadamente sintiéndose el peor marido en la historia de los matrimonios.

-Claro que sí. –aclaró antes de que los poderes de la oscuridad se apoderaran de él y lo mandaran a una cueva oscura. –Por supuesto que me gusta la idea de regresar a New York, y más si es para estar contigo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero me preocupo por los niños, Daichi ha andado medio loco últimamente, se ha salido sin permiso e incluso me han llamado de la escuela para informarme que no entra a clases. Y Tsuki está acostumbrada a verme todos los días, sería algo extraño para ella que no esté aquí… créeme que sí quiero ir contigo, pero hay que darle prioridad a lo que es primero. –manifestó sintiéndose fatal por romper las ilusiones del hombre.

-Ya no me amas… está bien, lo entiendo. –aceptó dramatizando en exceso. -Es porque me están saliendo canas, ¿cierto?

Mimi rio ante el comentario infantil de su esposo. –Claro que te amo. Por favor no digas eso.

-Está bien. Acepto tus disculpas. –ofreció juguetonamente. Ver la actitud de su amada sólo le hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz en el planeta, y entre tantos pensamientos y recuerdos, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. -¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje familiar? Pedimos permiso en la escuela de los chicos, y nos apartamos de todo… por favor, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Un viaje familiar? –indagó ilusionadamente, pues desde que Tsuki había nacido, prácticamente esas salidas se habían reducido a ir a visitar a los abuelos o salir con uno que otro amigo. -¿Hablas en serio? O sea… ¿todos en New York?

-Por supuesto, nuestros hijos tienen que conocer el lugar al que te mudaste cuando tenías once años… y el lugar en el que fui a buscarte cuando tú y yo terminamos cuando teníamos diecinueve, donde me rompiste el corazón por saber que eras novia de Michael, donde tu padre me amenazó de muerte por quinta vez, donde…

-Ya no recuerdes esa historia. –pidió por tratar de olvidar tan amarga experiencia de varios años atrás. –Pero me encanta la idea de ir, pediremos permiso con los chicos en la escuela, y todo solucionado.

-¿Queda cerrado el trato? –preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

-Dalo por hecho. –el beso que selló la promesa fue de los más tiernos y amorosos que se habían dado, pero como siempre, había quienes interrumpían el momento romántico.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Nosotros también queremos ir. –mencionó Agumon que tenía rato viendo esa escena junto a Palmon.

-Pero claro que van. Toda la familia irá. –afirmó sin rastro de duda el primer embajador del Digimundo.

.

.

-¡Es la última vez que les hablo! ¡O bajan en este momento o yo misma iré por ustedes par de adolescentes!

Con ese grito amenazador empezó el día atareado para la familia Kido. En los últimos meses en la familia las cosas no marchaban bien. Era conocido que Momoe era una de las mejores doctoras y que siempre estaba ocupada, y que Joe era el iniciador de la medicina digital, y que con el paso de los años, había logrado ser el pionero, ejemplo y motivación a los miles de doctores que ahora ejercían como médicos cirujanos digitales. Lamentablemente, con una carrera tan exitosa, se dejaba de por medio la comunicación familiar, que si bien, no había problemas conyugales entre él y Momoe, sí los había con sus hijos, especialmente con los mayores.

-Katashi, por favor habla a tus hermanos, que nuevamente van a llegar tarde a la escuela. –pidió derrotadamente la única mujer que vivía en esa casa.

-Sí mamá. –obedecía enseguida después de terminar de arreglarse su corbata frente al espejo del recibidor.

-Espera, yo voy contigo. –mencionó su Bukanamon, un digimon parecido a Bukamon, pero un poco más pequeño y de color azul.

Momoe suspiró pesadamente. Vivir entre cuatro hombres era pesado, recordó que antes no lo era tanto puesto que todos eran muy organizados y obedientes, pero en los últimos meses todo fue cambiando… Katashi no era el problema, de hecho, él era un muy buen portado, y su esposo, a pesar de verse sólo después del trabajo, era un gran apoyo para ella al igual que sus digimons. Pero sus hijos mayores eran todo un caso. Se habían vuelto algo irresponsables, flojos, e incluso habían descuidado su aspecto personal, cosa que era totalmente inadmisible en el hogar. No sabía que es lo que le había pasado a esa personalidad extrovertida y preocupona que tan buena mezcla era entre ella y Joe. No quería que sus hijos se volvieran así de aislados, no creyó que eso pasara con ellos puesto que ni ella ni su esposo eran así, y sobretodo no deseaba que sus hijos vivieran la mejor etapa de su vida siendo amargados y medio rebeldes.

Vio el reloj nuevamente, ya era tarde, y lo que más le extrañaba era que tampoco Joe había bajado, así que fue a buscarlo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Momentos antes de que Momoe decidiera gritar y apresurar a los hombres de la casa, Joe ya se había levantado y arreglado desde temprano como todos los días, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, el médico digital había demorado más de lo previsto.

Mientras se peinaba, él descubrió lo que todo hombre teme, incluso sintió ese miedo mayor al que en su momento le invadió cuando era niño elegido y vio por primera vez a Apocalymon… porque el enemigo que ahora estaba frente a él, no podía vencerlo: una cana.

Prestó más atención a su reflejo. Vio una que otra arruguita entre sus parpados, y por primera vez en todos esos cuarenta años, el mayor de los elegidos se sintió poco cool.

Sin dudar un solo segundo más, y decidido a cambiar algo en su vida para darle un toque más atrevido, fue a cambiar su vestimenta, se puso lentes de contacto que sólo había usado en una ocasión, se peinó diferente, y se arrancó con todo el dolor de su corazón esa estorbosa cana en su cabellera azul.

La verdad es que sí se veía mejor, un poco más relajado y un poco más joven… bueno, en realidad no se veía tan diferente a excepción del cabello y la ausencia de anteojos, sin embargo, interiormente él se sentía mejor.

-Te vez diferente Joe. –comentó Gomamon mientras observaba las raras poses que él hacía frente a espejo.

-Esa es la idea Gomamon.

-Como tú digas… oye… me iré abajo con Jiyumon para esperarlos. –informó cediendo la razón a su compañero.

El digimon acuático salió de la habitación, mientras Momoe entraba.

-¿Joe?, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó demasiado extrañada.

Esa era la oportunidad que él necesitaba para mostrar la gala de una nueva personalidad. –No ocurre nada preciosa. Sólo que he decidido cambiar un unas cosillas… ya sabes, para agradarte un poco más.

Y fueron esas palabras y ese tono sugerente en la voz que hizo ruborizar a Momoe como nunca en la vida, ni siquiera de adolescente cuando él y ella llevaban una relación de odio-amor; lo cual, fue un punto extra para Joe, ya que no esperó esa reacción.

-Estás loco… ¿qué intentas hacer? –preguntó sorprendida cuando él la sujeto en brazos rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio doctora? –susurró coquetamente.

Ese fue el límite para la mujer. Le resultaba muy divertido ver a su esposo en esa actitud de chico cool buena onda, no sabía que es lo que le había orillado a hacerlo, pero ella debía ser sincera y mostrar ese apoyo a su esposo. Así que tras darle un inocente beso, se dedicó a sincerarse de la manera más dulce posible para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Joe, que te ves patético. –sutil.

Al parecer las hermanas Inoue eran iguales.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –preguntó desolado.

-Te ves bien, pero así no eres tú… no finjas ser alguien que no eres por favor… que por algo te amo así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso lo reconfortó, así que sin esperar más, ambos bajaron para llevarse la sorpresa de que sus hijos mayores aún no habían salido de su recamara.

-Bueno… ¿qué es lo que les ocurre a estos muchachos? –espetó el medico, que ahora ya estaba cambiado a su vestimenta ordinaria.

-Fui a buscarlos, pero ni siquiera me abrieron la puerta. –informó Katashi.

–Iré yo… ustedes suban a la camioneta… en un momento voy, ya es muy tarde. –terminó de ordenar el médico.

En cuanto su esposa, hijo menor y digimons salieron del hogar, Joe fue hacia la habitación que sus hijos compartían.

-Hijos, ya los estamos esperando. –tocó la puerta, y en vista de que nadie dijo nada entró a la habitación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la precaria situación en la que esa alcoba se encontraba. Era tan deprimente. Basura por todas partes, ropa tirada, restos de comida, y un olor desagradable así como una clara evidencia de que los muchachos Kido no estaban allí.

Joe se preocupó en gran manera, lamentablemente era muy tarde, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue ver esa nota que uno de ellos se molestó en dejar.

_Salimos temprano._

_No llegamos a comer._

_Nos vemos en la reunión del señor Ishida_

_-Shun_

-Al menos esta vez dejaron una nota. –susurró decepcionadamente. Esta situación con sus hijos debía cambiar cuanto antes.

.

.

-Buenos días. –saludó la maestra de prescolar, que junto a Hikari Ishida se encargaba de dirigir el colegio para prescolares que ellas habían puesto. –Adelante. –dijo Noriko a los padres de familia que dejaban a sus hijos en la entrada.

-Buenos días maestra. –saludó inocentemente un pupilo de cinco años. –Le he traído esta manzana. –y entregándola rápidamente en la mano de su educadora, se fue corriendo a lo que era una pequeña cancha de fútbol.

-Gracias. –habló en el aire ante la huida del niño.

Regresó a su labor de recibir a los infantes. Esa profesión realmente le gustaba, y más porque lo hacía junto a una de sus mejores amigas, Hikari.

-Mamá, si ya no necesitas nada mas… creo que le diré a mi papá que nos lleve a la escuela. –sugirió Yume al llegar a donde esta su progenitora.

-Seguro hijita, y gracias por ayudarme a decorar el salón para el taller de cuentos, creo que no se me hubiera ocurrido todas esas ideas que tú tuviste. –comentó Noriko.

-No fue nada, sabes que me gusta mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas. Por cierto, ¿has visto a mi papá?

-Sí, está con tu hermano en el patio. –contestó señalando el lugar.

-¿Están jugando fútbol? –preguntó quedamente, como si esa información le lastimara, pero lamentablemente, la maestra no se percató de ese tono en la voz de su única hija.

-Ya los conoces. Está claro que ellos no pueden ver un balón sin que lo pateen. Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlos, yo debo quedarme aquí por si algo se ofrece, aun no ha llegado Hikari.

Yume y su digimon se marcharon a buscar a su padre, pues Daisuke estaba con sus vástagos en el patio.

-Ya me desocupé papá, si quieres podemos irnos ya. –informó mientras veía cómo pateaban el balón en la diminuta portería.

-Sí, sí, sí… sólo espera que Tenshi logré anotar un gol y nos iremos de inmediato. –contestó sin siquiera mirarla pues ellos estaban completamente absortos en la próxima gran hazaña del niño.

Yori comenzó a indicar cómo debía patear el balón, y el niño, haciendo como si prestase atención o cómo si los consejos de su consanguíneo mayor fueran lo más importante del mundo, obedeció.

-¿Así? –preguntó su inocente voz mientras apuntaba con su piernita derecha la pelota en dirección a la portería.

-Así, muy bien campeón… ahora patea con todas tus fuerzas en cuanto el narrador del partido diga sobre el penal. –el pequeño Tenshi, de a penas dos primaveras de edad, asintió. –"Después de un partido lleno de jugadas intensas hechas por el equipo nacional de Japón, el jugador goleador estrella Tenshi Motomiya, hará un penal que decidirá el futuro de su país en la copa mundial. Recordemos que es hijo del aclamado ex jugador Daisuke Motomiya y hermano menor de Yori Motomiya, el mejor jugador que actualmente se encuentra en el equipo nacional de Brasil junto a _Ozora_ _Tsubasa. _Y como entrenador tiene a Taichi Yagami, el antiguo digielegido, leyenda en el Digimundo, portador de los googles legendarios, embajador digital y…"

-Papá, que Tenshi ya se está durmiendo. –interrumpió el primogénito al hacer notar como su hermanito comenzaba a cerrar los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

-¡Con ustedes el penal de Tenshi! –aceleró el discurso para que el infante anotará.

Dicho esto, Tenshi levantó la piernita y pateó con todo lo que sus escasos dos años le permitieron, pero en lugar de patear hacia el frente, lo hizo hacia la derecha, mandando la pelota justo hacia el lugar en el que Yume y Ginomon estaban.

Los todos los digimons de la familia Motomiya estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba, y ellos, como los varones, siguieron con la mirada y la boca abierta, a excepción de Tenshi quien aseguraba que el balón iba tan rápido que apenas y se podía ver a simple vista en dirección hacia la portería que tenía a escasos metros de ellos.

En cambio, Yume, apiadándose de su hermanito y de las ilusiones de su padre por revivir esas historias locas en su cabeza, fue que con un ligero y firme movimiento de la punta de su pie, aventó la pelota en dirección, enfoque, y ángulo perfecto hacia la anotación. La niña de los sueños sonrió victoriosa al ver que sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, anotó un gol perfecto, con la esperanza de que su padre lo valorara.

-¡Gol! –gritaron todos.

-¡Excelente Tenshi! ¡Hiciste un tiro _con chanfle_! –vitoreó al pequeño mientras ambos gritaban y celebraban las porras que los digimons daban por hacer el supuesto "tiro en rosca"

-¡_Hip Hip_..! –comenzó Yori sabiendo que eso le gustaba decir a su hermano.

-¡Hurra! –contestó de manera orgullosa por anotar un gol mientras levantaba su puño en señal de victoria.

Yume fue acercándose a la celebración del gol plagiado.

-¿Viste cómo metí ese gol, papá? –preguntó la muchacha llena de ilusión.

-Sí, hija, pero recuerda que ese gol lo metió el campeón de tu hermanito. Tú no debes estar en la cancha de futbol. –dijo sin verla a los ojos cargando al menor.

Ese comentario le hirió en su corazón. Parecía que nunca, hiciese lo que hiciese, sería suficiente para su padre. Siempre la había tratado diferente a sus hermanos, nunca le había dejado jugar con ellos, pocas veces la tomaba en cuenta al momento de divertirse, y si lo hacía, le ponía cosas "irrelevantes". Yume se quedó con la idea de que si fuera chico, tal vez su padre le pondría más atención.

Entre gritos de emoción y porras de la tribuna conformada por tres digimons, parte de la familia, todos regresaron a la entrada para ir a las respectivas actividades del día, encontrándose allí a unas personas muy queridas por ellos.

-¡Hola Kotaro, Saki! –saludó su amigo Yori al llegar con él. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Le ayudamos a mi mamá a traer algunas cosas para las actividades que habrá el día de hoy sobre los talleres de lectura. –respondió Saki. –A propósito Yume… tu mamá me dijo que decoraste el salón… muy originales tus ideas, es como si entraras al Digimundo.

Yume se ruborizó ante el halago, no era secreto que la chica Motomiya sentía algo especial por el rubio hijo de Takeru, en realidad sentía cosas por cualquier chico guapo, pero no había sacado los genes de su tía Jun al lanzarse y pegarse como lapa, más bien dicho, era más parecida a su madre en esos aspectos, aunque de vez en cuando, daba gala y honra al apellido de su progenitor. –Gracias. No fue tan difícil, tu papá describe muy bien los lugares en sus libros infantiles del Digimundo. Además que hemos ido en varias ocasiones, así que ya tenía las ideas, sólo las plasmé en los cartoncillos pegados en las paredes.

-En las paredes, el techo, las ventanas… en serio, tienes demasiada paciencia para todo eso, la verdad es que yo no podría hacer tanto material didáctico. –agregó el rubio.

-Pues gracias por reconocer mi trabajo. –se mostró agradecida y halagada. –Por cierto… ¿ya se irán a la escuela? Si gustan podemos darles un aventón, mi papá nos va a llevar. –ofreció.

-Por mí está bien, hoy nos iríamos caminando. ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? –preguntó Tokomon a su compañero y hermanos.

-Pues… si tienen mucha prisa pueden irse ustedes, pero yo tengo que esperar a Amai. –comunicó el portador de la luz.

-¿Amai?, ¿que viene a hacer aquí? –preguntó extrañado Yori.

-Me llamó y me dijo que sólo por hoy va a venir a dejar a Shousha… al parecer tuvieron un problema, y Amai se debía encargar de él. –comentó a grandes rasgos sin caer en detalles que no le correspondían decir.

-Pues hablando de la reina, mira hermano… allí está Amai. –señaló Saki.

Desde hace tres años que Kotaro y Amai tenían una relación sentimental. Si bien, esa relación que floreció como un amor infantil desde niños a raíz de que Kotaro salvó a la mencionada de ahogarse en una alberca con sus escasos seis años de edad, con el tiempo ese sentimiento creció, al igual que ellos, y de la amistad pasaron al amor, y aunque muchos dijeron que tenían sólo doce años de edad, ahora tenían quince y seguían compartiendo una de las etapas más bonitas de la vida. Pensar en eso, le alegró grandemente, le dio algo de nostalgia recordar las primeras citas que tuvieron, así como sus primeros besos, los cuales fueron mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Kotaro estaba agradecido no sólo por tener a una chica tan linda, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, sino porque esa chica linda y dulce, le correspondía sus sentimientos.

No pensó mucho sobre cómo es que ambos cayeron en eso conocido como amor, porque vio en su novia llevaba a su hermanito de la mano. Era una escena bonita y tierna, pero, él la conocía a la perfección, y por más tranquila que ella se mostrará, tenía una mirada que ocultaba una preocupación y miedo.

-Buenos días señora Hikari. –saludó Amai con una reverencia. –Saluda Shousha. –le ordenó a su hermanito.

-_Guenos días. _–la finita voz del infante saludó a la maestra mientras imitaba la reverencia que su hermana había hecho.

-Igualmente, buen día. –contestó la llamada luz. -¿Y tus padres Amai? –indagó al notar que ella venía sola.

-Pues verá… por el día de hoy yo tuve que hacerme cargo de traer a Shousha. Mi madre tuvo que ir al hospital. –informó reservadamente.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Hiromi? –cuestionó alarmada Noriko, la mejor amiga de la mencionada.

-Mi madre está bien… fue mi abuela quien está delicada, no entendí muy bien, pero parece que ella sufrió un paro cardíaco. Mis padres fueron a verla. –aclaró.

-Pues si hay algo que podamos hacer, sólo díganlo, y tengan por seguro que les ayudaremos. –apoyó Daisuke que recién se integraba a la conversación.

-En ese caso no era necesario que Shousha viniera, entendería a la perfección que él tuviera que faltar. –mencionó Hikari.

-Lo sé, pero en el hospital no se le permite pasar, además que mi madre iba a estar ocupada para atenderlo. –opinó.

-Creo que tienes razón… y tú, ¿irás al hospital? –cuestionó su novio.

-De momento no. Tengo examen en la escuela. –precisó.

-Pues espero que tu abuela mejore. Nuevamente te recuerdo nuestro apoyo, no sólo para ti, sino para toda la familia, ya sabes, lo que necesites aquí estamos. –retomó dulcemente la madre de su novio.

-Gracias. –reconoció su ayuda, y aunque su padre le decía desde que era niña que no debía deber nada a nadie, por esa ocasión sintió la necesidad de acudir a ellos. –en realidad… hay algo que me gustaría pedirle Noriko. –empezó tímidamente.

-Claro, dime.

-Quería pedirle si me podía hacer el favor de esperar un poco más de la hora de salida cuando pase por Shousha. Siempre lo recoge mi madre, pero por esta ocasión mi mamá me dijo que no vendría, así que yo me haré cargo de él. Sin embargo, como en la escuela yo salgo más tarde que aquí, pues… quería pedirle que me esperaran hasta que fuera mi hora de salida, aunque si no puede me salgo antes del colegio, no se preocupe.

Noriko se enterneció por el tono en la palabras de Amai, le recordó mucho a cómo Hiromi era a su edad, y ante una petición tan simple y esa manera de pedirla, no había nadie que se negara ante esa dulce muchacha.

-Amai, por supuesto que sí. Siempre hay padres de familia que tardan en llegar por sus hijos, ni siquiera tenías que molestarte en pedirme eso. Pero te propongo algo más. Yo me llevo a Shousha al colegio cuando pase por Yume y Yori, así no te sales temprano, no das vueltas innecesarias y de paso te llevamos a tu casa. ¿Qué opinas? –ofreció mientras buscaba la mirada de apoyo y afirmación en su esposo.

-Claro, así tus padres también estarán más tranquilos. –sugirió Daisuke.

-No quiero molestar, con esperarme es suficiente. –ruborizándose se disculpó.

-Insistimos Amai. No es molestia, son vueltas que como quiera debemos hacer.

La mencionada volteó a ver a su hermano quien tenía sus ojitos verdes enfocados a ella con la cabeza totalmente levantada y sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

.

.

Todo era oscuro. No se sentía nada, todo era negro, con carencia de sentimientos. No había nada porqué luchar… parecía que todo estaba perdido. Intentó moverse, pero una gran fuerza la mantenía en su sitio. Estaba acostada de lado en lo que parecía ser una cama, sin poder hacer nada más, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se enderezó.

-No, no, no… -Sora despertó en su cama. -Sólo fue un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. –se dijo agitada y sudando.

-¿Sora, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Biyomon que al parecer estaba a su lado.

-Biyomon, sí, estoy bien, sólo que… tuve un terrible sueño. –contestó llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando profundamente.

-Sora… -la digimon pájaro intentó interrumpir.

-Soñé que Yama y Gabu no regresaban de su misión espacial Pero… fue un sueño. –se convenció.

-Sora… no lo soñaste. –le dijo su digimon con la voz quebrada y ojos acuosos ante romper las pocas esperanzas de su compañera.

-No, no es verdad. Él no puede estar muerto, Biyomon no me mientas tú también. –le dijo con voz fuerte e incontradictoria.

-No estoy mintiendo, Por más que me gustaría que así fuera no lo hago. Sora… ocurrió un accidente en la nave espacial. Los compañeros de Yamato quedaron encerrados en el túnel que conectaba la base del satélite que ellos acababan de arreglar con la nave espacial. Yamato y Gabumon fueron a ayudarlos y lo lograron, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –gritó fuertemente.

-¡Pero al ayudarlos y hacer que salieran, ellos quedaron atrapados y...!

-¿Y qué…? –quería terminar de una vez.

-¡Explotó! –dijo cayendo en lágrimas nuevamente. –El laberinto explotó, no quedó rastro de ellos ni del satélite. Los tripulantes narraron la historia cuando regresaron.

Esa información destruyó todas las esperanzas y sueños de la pelirroja. No podría ser cierto, Yamato le había dicho que ella y él estarían juntos por siempre… ¿acaso "por siempre" duraba tan poco?

Se negaba a creerlo, no quería que nada de eso fuese cierto. Yamato estaba vivo. Gabumon no permitiría que su compañero muriera, eso era seguro.

Sora sabía que su esposo y padre de sus hijos estaba vivo, algo le decía muy dentro de su corazón.

Al pensar en eso, ahora sí, Sora despertó. Agitada y temerosa, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar a su esposo a su lado, pero en la cama sólo estaba ella. Se asustó, vaya manera de comenzar el día; aunque se tranquilizó al ver su bata en un perchero y las sabanas revueltas, clara señal de que Yamato se había levantado.

-Es increíble que hayan pasado tres años y yo aun sigo teniendo las mismas pesadillas. –murmuró mientras se levantaba del lecho matrimonial. Pero al hacerlo, cayó nuevamente sentada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras la otra le ayudaba a resistir el equilibrio apoyándola en la mesita.

Y ver esa escena, a quien iba entrando a la habitación, le asustó.

-Sora… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la compañera de la mencionada.

Con algo de esfuerzo, intentó contestar. –Sí Biyomon, estoy bien, es sólo que me sentí muy mareada de pronto.

-Yamato me dijo que estarías así. Aun no sales de tu resfriado. –comentó rememorando las palabras del rubio.

-Sí es probable, aunque he de decirte que me siento mucho mejor que ayer. –informó.

-Me alegro Sora, Fuyu prácticamente está recuperado. –agregó felizmente.

-Me alegro, a él le pega muy fuerte cualquier resfriado. –comentó mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó al ver nuevamente la terquedad de su amiga.

-Pues lo que hago todas las mañanas Biyomon, a preparar el desayuno de los niños. –habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Es que… es que los muchachos y Yamato ya se fueron. Sólo se quedó Fuyu y su digimon. –afirmó tímidamente.

Esa información le molestó a la pelirroja. Vio el reloj de la mesita y vio la hora, era demasiado tarde como para que sus hijos la esperaran. –Pues ya que.

-No te enojes, Yamato te dejó listo el desayuno, sólo que Fuyu se volvió a dormir. –agregó la digimon.

A Sora no le quedó remedio más que aceptar las decisiones de su esposo. Y en el fondo le agradecía que fuera así de comprensivo y se mostrase solícito a ayudarla por su gripe.

Después de desayunar, aunque no le hubiera encontrado sabor a la comida, atendió a Fuyu; al parecer no volvería a ir al maternal, y ella se quedaría en la casa. Hizo un par de llamadas para ordenar lo que debía hacerse en el estudio, pronto saldría la ropa de verano, y no podía darse el lujo de faltar sólo por faltar, pero sus empleados habían sido comprensivos, y como siempre le dieron su apoyo.

El móvil de la pelirroja sonó en el momento que ella y su hijo menor, junto a los digimons, utilizaban un jueguito de construcción que su tío Takeru regaló en su segundo cumpleaños hacía cinco meses. Se alarmó por un momento, pensando en que podía perturbar al bebé, pero la melodía que sonó la conocía de sobra, demostrando que era su esposo quien hablaba.

-Hola. –contestó Sora con una sonrisa y esperanza de escuchar la voz de su amado.

-_Hola cielo, ¿cómo amaneciste?_ –preguntó con esa devoción que mostraba desde la adolescencia. Lo cual hizo sonreír inconsientemente a la pelirroja.

-Mucho mejor, Fuyu también está bien. –manifestó en un tono tranquilizador.

-_Me alegro. ¿Crees que puedas ir en la noche con Takeru?_ –cuestionó a sabiendas de poder recibir una negativa.

-Claro que sí. No me pierdo ninguno de sus presentaciones, y mucho menos si es una en la que salimos nosotros… a ver que es lo que le agregó al libro. –aseguró.

-_Es cierto._

-A propósito, ¿cómo estaban Aiko y Yuujou? –preguntó por sus otros hijos al no haberlos visto en la mañana.

-_Iban bien. Yuujou estaba adormilado, pero estaba bien. Dijo que se pasaría a casa de Kenshi en la salida para hacer un trabajo, me encontré a Ken y me dijo que con gusto lo recibía. Aiko regresará a la casa, para que estés al pendiente, por favor._

-Claro que sí. No te preocupes.

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir mi cielo, sólo quería ver cómo estaban y si necesitaban algo… hay que trabajar. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo._

-También te amo a ti, mi amor. –correspondió para después colgar la llamada que ella y Yamato habían entablado. Sora se sentía extraña, ¿era normal seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones cada vez que hablaba con Yamato?, si no lo era, en ese caso, no quería sentirse bien.

.

.

_-"Las crestas demuestran una cualidad, un sentimiento, una virtud o un valor; pero no brillan por sí solas, necesitan de una fuerza mayor llamada voluntad. Esa voluntad es el poder por el cual te levantas y decides soñar, de esta manera la voluntad se transforma en una luz, y esa es la luz que todos conocemos como: El Poder de los Emblemas."… _¿Qué te parece Patamon?

-Está bien Takeru… ya lo has repetido muchas veces. Ya lo sabes de memoria. –comentó el digimon de la esperanza.

-Lo sé, pero es que estoy algo nervioso. Hoy sale la nueva edición de todos mis libros de los elegidos. Cinco libros que se presentan… no creí llegar a tanto. –comentó ilusionado mientras hojeaba una vez más esos apuntes que se había hecho.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, sólo confía en que así será.

.

.

En un lugar sin ser ubicado, no perteneciente al Digimundo ni al Mundo real, unos seres cuya apariencia no podía describirse por tanta oscuridad que había, se encontraban atentos a la siguiente orden que su amo diera.

-Pronto habrá un desequilibrio entre los mundos. La fuerza que mantiene protegido al Digimundo se ha debilitado, pronto necesitará liberar el poder de los emblemas para sellarlos nuevamente.

-Y antes de que eso pase, lograremos entrar a la tierra y traer a aquello a quienes necesitamos. –agregó otro ser.

-No te adelantes a mis planes. –regañó, callando al ser que lo interrumpió. –Pero ya saben que hacer… sólo esperar un poco más, y está vez, lograremos tener nuestra venganza, esa venganza contra aquellos que decidieron mandarnos a la más oscura vida, y al más triste destino. Si a nosotros nos ha tocado vivir así, a todo ser viviente le ocurrirá lo mismo.

-Pero tú puedes ir libremente a todos los lugares que buscas, tienes la capacidad de materializarte en un ser humano o en un digimon… ¿Por qué sólo tú puedes hacerlo? –preguntó un Divermon

-Cállate. –espetó golpeándolo fuertemente con un látigo. –Lo hago para entrar a la vida de los elegidos y detectar sus puntos débiles.

-Haz vuelto a hacer lo mismo que hace tres años, ¿Cuál será la diferencia?, ahora ya no hay Digimons tipo virus con los que hagamos pactos. –cuestionó.

-La diferencia, es que tenemos el poder de los antiemblemas, y una gran ventaja es que muchos de los elegidos han perdido esa fuerza que los emblemas les daban. Además, pronto conseguiremos lo que hace falta. La mitad de mis datos reside en uno de ellos, una vez que la obtengamos, lograré estar completo, y ahora sí, no fallar. –comentó el anteriormente conocido como Dark.

Esa información sólo dejó a los digimons más atentos a lo que tenían que hacer. Lo único que querían era esa reina que tanto tiempo atrás les había sido negada, querían a alguien para su amo, para poderles servir y tener esa descendencia inmortal; confiaban en ese ser que llegó a ellos tres años atrás, esperando, de que esta vez, llegará alguien mejor a la chica que tiempo atrás, se fue junto a un chico de cabello rubio volando con unos digimons.

.

.

El salón de ese restaurante estaba impecable. Una elegante decoración, arreglos florales y un servicio amable eran los calificativos para describir la armonía del lugar.

El espacio se fue llenando poco a poco por las personas que llegaban con la invitación y por la prensa, así como algunos clubs de fans que el aclamado escritor Takeru Ishida tenía.

-Felicidades cuñado. Cinco rediciones de tus libros, y de ellas cuatro catalogadas como Best Seller. –felicitó Taichi con un golpecillo en su hombro.

-Te lo agradezco Tai, muchas gracias por venir. –gratificó sinceramente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Takeru. Es un verdadero placer que nos permitas compartir tus logros con nosotros. –añadió Mimi quien estaba al lado de su esposo.

Personas iban con Takeru y le elogiaban por sus logros literarios. No se libraba de la prensa, había muchas revistas, periódicos, la televisión… incluso sus padres iban a trabajar para cubrir la nota, no tanto como padres orgullosos que apoyan a su hijo.

Todos los elegidos y sus familias estaban allí, pese a sus vidas ocupadas y agenda apretada, siempre hacían un espacio para los asuntos digitales. Incluso Hiromi hizo el esfuerzo de dejar a su madre en el hospital por un breve momento para ir a apoyar a su amigo, a demás de que ya se encontraba un poco más estable de salud. El único digielegido que faltaba era Koushiro, May le había hablado en varias ocasiones durante la velada, pero no contestó, sólo hasta que habló a su oficina Tentomon le contestó pero le dijo que estaba ocupado, deprimiendo más a la elegida de la paz.

Llegó el momento de que algunos de los encargados de la editorial comenzaran a decir unas palabras sobre el trabajo del rubio.

Contó una breve sinopsis de la redición de los libros, así como algunos personajes, y para sorpresa de todos, la nueva edición contaba con imágenes de las locaciones en las que todas y cada una de las aventuras vividas por los elegidos, y para asombrar más aún, muchas eran de las fotografías que Hikari había tomado en el Digimundo.

Hablando sobre la trayectoria de Takeru, sobre su vida, y sobre sus hazañas junto a sus amigos en el mundo digital, fue como la presentación de esos libros estaba a punto de concluir, pero claro, no sin antes, dirigir unas palabras de agradecimiento y aliento a quienes estaba allí dirigidas por el rubio escritor.

-Buenas noches una vez más. Les agradezco su presencia a todos los que me han apoyado en esta trayectoria. Hace dos años publiqué la última parte de las narraciones sobre las aventuras que viví con mis amigos en el Digimundo. Y gracias a ustedes es que se ha elegido como libro del año y se ha lanzado una nueva edición. Agradezco a la editorial que fue la única que se atrevió a apoyarme hace quince años con mis primera publicaciones, a la prensa que está aquí, al club de fans, claro que a los digimons, a mis amigos digielegidos y no digielegidos, a los hijos de ellos, a mi familia, pero sobretodo, a mi esposa Hikari, ya que sin ella apoyándome en cada una de las decisiones que he tomado simplemente no sería lo que soy ahora.

Una gran ovación de aplausos se escuchó en el local.

-Creo que ya conocen todo sobre esta saga de libros, mentiría si dijera que no quiero escribir una continuación, pero la verdad es que si la llego a escribir, es porque habría otro problema entre los mundos.

Ante ese comentario, se escucharon risas en la audiencia. Justo en ese momento, Koushiro y Tentomon llegaron, pasando desapercibidos y sentándose en la mesa en la que estaba parte de la familia Izumi y Kido, mostrándose a una molesta Mayumi.

-Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo, daré una firma de libros en un par de días para los interesados. –informó sus próximas actividades con un toque gracioso. –Y ya por último les hago mención de una de las últimas frases que escribí en mis obras: _No hay que olvidar que aunque ya no formes parte de ella, la aventura siempre digievoluciona..._ Gracias por todo, espero que sigan disfrutando de la cena.

Aplausos y más aplausos se escucharon en el establecimiento, felicitaciones llegaron al escritor, y muchos se fueron incluso a felicitarlo en persona, especialmente sus seres mas allegados.

Cuando las muestras de reconocimiento disminuyeron, Takeru fue personalmente a cada mesa.

-Daisuke, muchas gracias por prestar tu restaurante para la presentación. Déjame decirte que tienes un servicio de banquete muy amplio. –reconoció el rubio mientras pasaba por la mesa en la que las familias Motomiya e Hida estaban.

-Al contrario Takeru, gracias a ti y a la prensa me hago publicidad. –sinceró.

-Ya decía yo…

-Oye Takeru… en esta mesa, es la quinta canasta de canapés que se pide, sabes. Creo que te saldrá muy costoso. –comentó Iori al recordar que Motomiya mayor e hijos habían acabado con todo.

-Pidan lo que quieran, después de todo es la editorial la que paga. –despreocupó.

En la mesa contigua, la familia Yagami e Ishida Takenouchi se encontraban, la verdad es que los adultos y los más chicos estaban muy alegres de compartir unos momentos juntos.

-Te digo So, ¡que me voy a New York!, todos nos vamos la próxima semana, es increíble. –comunicó la chef.

-Ya lo has mencionado toda la noche… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? –pidió el ex astronauta.

La pelirroja miró fulminantemente a su esposo, y Taichi también lo hizo a sabiendas de que cuando Mimi hablaba de ella es porque quería seguir hablando de ella.

-¿Y ya sabes la ropa que te vas a llevar? –siguió Matt para salir un poco indiferente tocando el único tema que conocía gracias a su esposa.

-No, por eso es que le quería pedir a Sora que si podía mostrarme algunos diseños de su nueva temporada y usarlos el día del nombramiento de mi Tai. –compartió su gran idea.

-Por supuesto Mimi… creo que tú eres quien más publicidad me haces al usar mis diseños en televisión. Si quieres puedes ir mañana al estudio y te muestro la colección antes de que salga a la venta, ¿te parece?

-Claro que sí. Debo aprovechar que ya terminé de grabar esta temporada del programa y disfrutar de este mes de vacaciones.

-¿Y también puedes hacerme un vestido a mi tía Sora? –preguntó desesperadamente Juni al escuchar la palabra vestido.

-Seguro Juni. Es más, te haré uno especial, sólo para ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme cómo lo quieres…

En seguida, la princesa empezó a dar detalle de lo que un vestido suyo debía tener, claro que debía ser color rosa, esponjadito, con más color rosa… y claro que todos estaban divirtiéndose con sus explicaciones, claro, excepto dos adolescentes que no hacían otra cosa más que evitar sus miradas. Para Daichi, Aiko y Yuujou, era un ambiente algo pesado, incluso el pelirrojito Yuu no sabía el porqué de esa actitud.

-Me enteré que entraste al equipo de futbol en la escuela, te felicito. –mencionó el adolescente de cabello alborotado en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Sí, así es. Es muy divertido. Soy defensa. –siguió alegremente el chico mencionado.

-A mí la posición que más me agrada es ser delantero. –dijo Daichi.

-Él juega muy bien. –habló Koromon en esta ocasión.

-Pues Aiko juega con Chikako en el equipo femenil de la secundaria. –refutó Pyokomon para no quedarse atrás.

-Pues Daichi es el capitán.

-¿A sí?, pues Aiko también es la capitana del equipo.

-Ya van a empezar. –murmuró Yuujou cansadamente al pronosticar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre humanos y digimons en un juego de "mi casa es más grande que la tuya, lero lero." Por lo que volteó a algún otro lado para distraerse, enfocando su mirada en su amiga Kazuyo. Por un momento tuvo la idea de buscarla a ella y a Kenshi, pero desistió porque allí estaba su papá. Y por lo que la niña había comentado, él casi no pasaba tiempo con ellas, así que se aguantó las ganas de divertirse un rato y dio la oportunidad a su amiga de que disfrutara de la compañía de su familia reunida.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, tuvimos una junta y se prolongó más de lo esperado. –comentó Koushiro a su esposa en voz no muy alta mientras estaba revisando un par de apuntes en su celular.

-Lo importante es que ya estas aquí para apoyar a nuestro amigo. –rectificó mientras ponía una mano encima de su móvil.

-Está bien. –se rindió ante la mirada esperanzada de su esposa. La quería demasiado como para no darle unos cuantos minutos que ella le pedía.

-Y dime Izzy, ¿cómo has visto a mi hermano? Hace tiempo que no lo veo. –preguntó Joe.

-Pues Shin está ocupado igual que todos. Él es el encargado del área que abrimos hace tres años, sobre vigilar los estados del mundo digital y del nuestro. –informó a grandes rasgos. –Y díganme… ¿cómo les va a ustedes? –preguntó para variar de tema.

-Antes de que llegaras le estaba comentando a Mayumi que pronto se abrirá una carrera en la universidad como Doctor del Mundo Digital. Y me han solicitado muchos de mis estudios y experimentos para desarrollar las teorías. En realidad no varían mucho de las de los humanos, pero también es importante crear estudios sólo para ellos, pues difieren entre sí, porque el tratamiento también depende de la función que tengan los digimons.

-Pues te felicito Joe, me alegro que cada día los digimons son más tomados en serio.

Shun y Souta no habían hablado demasiado, los dos estaban inmersos en sus celulares, y escuchando música, de hecho, antes de llegar al local, había habido una gran discusión por la ropa que ellos deseaban usar, una que no era la apropiada para salir. A resultado de esto, los dos decidieron cambiarse, pero algo sí era seguro… las cosas estaban mal con ellos, la pregunta era ¿porqué? Si siempre habían sido hijos ejemplares.

Por otro lado, Mayumi estaba un poco más tranquila por la presencia de su esposo, pero no dejaba de lado la preocupación por un próximo problema familiar, el cual, no estaba segura de afrontar.

La velada concluyó de una manera muy tranquila pese a los roces que algunos de los hijos de los elegidos podían tener entre sí, las cosas estaban tranquilas, y como siempre, como si no se vieran entre semana, algunos hacían planes para salir.

-Entonces… ¿les parece si el próximo viernes nos vamos de día de campo al Digimundo? –preguntó Akari a las chicas.

-Sí, vamos… últimamente con la escuela no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para divertirnos. –comentó Ami con ojos suplicantes para las demás.

-Pues la verdad, yo no estoy segura, todo depende de cómo siga mi abuela. De momento no cuentan conmigo. –se disculpó Amai.

-Amai, es una reunión de chicas… nunca podemos estar todas. –comentó Chikako. –Pero te entendemos, no te preocupes.

-¿Y yo también puedo ir? –preguntó Juni.

-Por supuesto prima, sólo pide permiso a tus papás. –accedió Akari. –Es una reunión de chicas elegidas. ¿Hay alguien más que no pueda o quiera ir?

Todas se vieron entre ellas, hasta que Miyu habló.

-La verdad es que… yo tengo cosas que hacer, no creo poder. –dicho esto, la pelinegra salió del círculo conformado por las elegidas.

-¿Qué sucede con Miyu? –preguntó Aiko, pues sus actitudes le resultaban raramente familiares.

-Desde que ella y Yori terminaron ha actuado extraño. –suspiró Amai. –Y no pregunten el porqué, ni siquiera me lo ha querido decir a mí.

A Aiko le pareció muy extraño todo ese comportamiento, sobretodo en ella, pues desde que eran pequeñas, Miyu se había caracterizado por ser extrovertida, feliz, valiente, firme, caprichosa y decidida. Nada que ver con la chica tímida, cerrada, triste y callada en la que se había convertido en el último mes.

Entre comentarios, la cita para salir quedó para el sábado en la mañana, todo el día estarían allí, tenían mucho cotilleo del que platicar.

Cada una de las familias se fueron a sus hogares, había sido una bonita cena, llena de recuerdos, de amistad, de buenos deseos… de cierta forma era el final feliz después de grandes batallas en el mundo digital.

Una vez en la casa, los Ishida Yagami se disponían a dormir después de cerciorarse que sus hijos y digimons estuvieran dormiditos.

Tk estaba preparando la cama matrimonial mientras Hikari terminaba de hacer algunos apuntes sobre las clases que al día siguiente terminaría de dar en el prescolar. En cuanto la primera portadora de la luz se levantó y volteó al lado donde estaba su esposo, se ruborizó al ver cómo es que él llegaba rato observándola.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Que te amo demasiado. –contestó mientras caminaba hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Yo también mi escritor. –le susurró en el momento en que se acercaros sus rostros. –Ya ni te dije lo mucho que me gustaron tus palabras, sobretodo las que me dedicaste.

-Es toda la verdad. Sin tu apoyo en todo lo que decido, yo creo que ni si quiera habría entrado a la universidad. –sinceró.

-No digas eso Takeru, tú tenías y sigues teniendo ese talento, si no hubiera sido yo, te aseguro que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

Ishida se que quedó cautivado por la voz y por la mirada de esa mujer, esa maravillosa mujer que tenía por compañera.

-¿En qué piensas ahora? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Recordaba lo que Chinlonmon nos dijo hace muchos años, sobre nuestros digieggs, que la luz es lo que da vida al Digimundo y la esperanza es el guardián de ésta. Cuando entras en una oscuridad no se debe perder la luz que se lleva dentro del corazón, y sabes que… tú Hikari, tú eres la luz de mi corazón.

La castaña lo miró nuevamente, como lo veía todos los días. Cada vez ambos descubrían algo nuevo en los dos.

-Y por ti, es que yo soy luz, si es a eso que te refieres.

Y para sellar ese momento inolvidable entre ambos, Takeu recordó lo que en cierto momento un maestro en la universidad le dijo sobre escribir el libro personal de cada quién, y para él, Hikari era el libro entero, él sólo se limitaba a llenar las páginas con todo el amor y felicidad que pudiera darle.

Sin embargo, aunque muchos de los elegidos de todas las generaciones tuvieran una vida "tranquila", con los problemas cotidianos y no tan complicados para resolverse, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Koushiro, quien se encargaba de investigar las anomalías en el Mundo Digital; tenía una idea lejana del trago amargo que estaba por llegar a la vida de todos los humanos. Pues los problemas no sólo estaban en el Digital World, estaban en los demás mundos que rodeaban a la Tierra.

Al parecer, Takeru Ishida estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir un libro acerca de otra historia de aventuras, el cual, seguramente volvería a ser un _Best Seller_.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sabían que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito?, bueno, que así es como comienza esta última parte de la trilogía. Gracias por decidir seguirla, espero que sea de su agrado, que de momento yo estoy disfrutando mucho al escribirla.

En lo personal me costó trabajo escribir sobre adolescentes, amo a mis niños, y los niños que hay aun son muy peques no saben ir al baño; pero creo que de quienes se reirán más será de Tenshi.

Hay decenas de preguntas, espero que se vayan contestando poco a poco.

¿Qué le pasó a la mamá de Hiromi? ¿Porqué Daichi y Aiko no son pareja si en el epílogo lo eran? ¿Porque Saki y Chikako tampoco? ¿Qué sucedió con cuates Kido? ¿Por qué Koushiro y Mayumi están al borde de la desintegración? ¿Cuál será ese plan de los malos malvados si se supone que ellos ya estaban muertos? ¿Por qué Juni ya no quiere a las nubes? Y la pregunta principal… **¿Qué paso con el Yoyu/Miri? **(entiéndase Yori y Miyu)… todo esto y mucho más en:

**En el capítulo 2**: Dura realidad

_No guardes rencor._

_Tengo que cuidar a mi hija… nada le va a pasar_

_-Miyu… -fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar al ver cómo su "amiga" se retiraba_

_¿Por qué Yori y tú terminaron?_

_Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, me avergüenza mucho…_

_Han sido suspendidos una semana. Ellos no han asistido a clases en el último mes, llevan reprobadas unas materias, no hacen trabajos, y la última, le faltaron el respeto a su maestro._

_Falleció, ya no está con nosotros._

.

Infieran sobre los posibles problemas adolescentes que habrá, jeje :D

Creo que es todo de momento, muchas gracias, comenten si les apetece, y nuevamente les deseo Feliz aniversario Digimon!

Por cierto, por cierto! Agradecer demasiado a Anael, pues ella fue quien me hizo el gran gran favor de subir esta historia, porque en este momento estoy de vacaciones en Cancún jeje, así que si tardo en responder reviews, es por motivos de ausencia.

****Amai do****

Publicado: **01 08 12**


	2. Dura realidad

**Digimon no me pertenece**

Ya que aparecieron todos los hijos de los elegidos en el capi pasado, les pongo sus nombres, edad y padres.

Disfruta la lectura :D

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora _

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi _

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **Dura realidad

"_Tuve la suerte de ser arrojada bruscamente a la realidad"._

**-Ana Frank**

.

.

El edificio blanco, perfectamente limpio y bien cuidado era el lugar en el que se encontraban. Iba de vez en cuando sólo al área de consulta, nunca a las habitaciones ni a los cuartos, y mucho menos a cuidados intensivos que es donde estaba su madre.

-Tranquila… en unos momentos nos dan razón de tu mamá. –alentó Iori quien estaba sentado a su lado y acariciaba su hombro.

-Iori está en lo correcto, ya escuchaste que el doctor dijo que lograron estabilizarla, podrás pasar con ella más al rato. –recordó Armadillomon.

-Gracias, y disculpen por estar así de alterada.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, no nos has ofendido. –habló mientras la acercaba a él con uno de sus brazos. El abogado no era muy dado a mostrar su cariño a su esposa ni a sus hijos en público, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo con Hiromi.

-Familiares de Kawasaki Sumire. –preguntó el médico que entraba a la sala de espera.

Rápidamente, se levantaron pronto y caminaron hacia él.

-Yo soy su hija. –informó Hiromi.

-Su madre ya está estable, la pasaremos a cuarto, pero sigue algo débil. Llegó a justo a tiempo, de no haber sido porque llamaron a la ambulancia se la habríamos perdido. Se llamó a una ambulancia privada, el hospital cubrió esos gastos, pero les recomiendo que para que no aumente esa deuda, la liquiden pronto.

-Sí, gracias, ahora me encargó yo. –notificó el poseedor de la justicia para tranquilizar a su esposa.

-¿Quién fue la persona que llamó?, me gustaría agradecerle. –preguntó Hiromi con su sentido de deber.

-Yo mismo iba en la ambulancia para atender a su madre, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie. El departamento estaba vacío, pero lo que sí sabemos es que era una mujer quien llamó, además la atendió un poco porque su madre estaba algo consciente cuando llegamos.

-Ya veo. –añadió sin saber qué decir o qué pensar.

-Tal vez usted logre saber quién era la persona que estuvo con su madre, de momento ella no ha dicho nada, pero quizá a usted sí le diga. Le mandaré hablar cuando sea pasada a cuarto. Con permiso, tengo otros pendientes.

Tras hacer una reverencia, el médico se marchó. Dejando a los elegidos y digimons.

-Iré a arreglar eso de la ambulancia. –comentó Iori.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Aquí te esperamos. –refiriéndose a ella y a Cloudmon.

Tras marcharse rumbo a la recepción, los varones saldaron esa pequeña deuda, aunque también dejó un baucher abierto para que cualquier gasto que se necesitara se llevara a cabo.

-Armadillomon, Iori, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Momoe al verlos pasar y saludarlos cortésmente.

-Buenos días Momoe, pues, verás… la mamá de Hiromi sufrió un ataque al corazón. La trajeron de emergencia y nos llamaron para venir. –informó rápidamente pero con cierta discreción.

-Hiromi está muy preocupada. –añadió el digital monster.

-Me imagino. –consintió ante la información. -¿Les han dado noticias?

-Ya la estabilizaron, la pasarán a cuarto en unas horas. –confirmó.

-En ese caso significa que esta mejor, me alegro. Sabes, urgencias y terapia intensiva no es mi área, sino yo misma iría con ustedes para mantenerlos al tanto. Aun así, cualquier cosa si yo puedo ayudarles, díganme, y haré lo que pueda. –apoyó amigablemente.

-Lo sé, Mo. No te preocupes. Bueno, debo ir con Hiromi, tal vez ya han dado pase y me gustaría ver a mi suegra.

-Sí Iori, estaré al pendiente, y te repito, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy.

Y tras ese breve encuentro entre Kido y Hida, cada profesionista regresó al lugar en el que se le necesitaba. En cuanto el abogado y su digimon regresaron, no encontraron a la elegida de la Nobleza, según una enfermera, ya habían pasado al cuarto 112. Así que fueron a buscarlas.

-Mamá… soy yo Hiromi. –susurró la hija ante la adormilada mujer. Hiro sintió un escalofrío en cuanto sintió la mano de su madre entre la suya. Temblaba ligeramente y estaba algo fría. –Ya estoy aquí, no te dejaré.

-Hijita… -murmuró tenuemente.

-Shhh… no te esfuerces, descansa, ya me contarás qué fue lo que pasó. Mientras tanto no te alteres.

-Hija… tu padre… tu padre… Kenta… -la mujer apenas podía hablar y decía palabras carentes de coherencia y sentido. Ella había mencionado el nombre del padre de Hiromi. No tenía sentido ni caso que lo dijera, él había muerto hace muchos años. Era cierto que Hiromi guardaba recelo por lo mal que se comportó con su madre y con ella, por lo que le pareció extraño escucharla. –Tengo que cuidar a mi hija.

-Madre, ¡mamá!, estoy bien, estoy aquí, nada me va a pasar. –intentó tranquilizar vanamente.

-Yo voy a cuidar de Hiromi señora, nunca permitiré que nada le pase. –alentó Cloudmon.

Entre tanto, el portador de la justicia y su compañero digital entraron al cuarto tras tocar levemente la puerta, pero al notar algunos gritos, dejaron de lado los modales e ingresaron sin vacilar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Iori al ver la escena.

-Mi mamá se está alterando, por favor llama a un doctor. –pidió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de que su madre la mirara.

-No… no hagas eso, escúchame… -dijo tenuemente la mujer en la cama. –Hiromi, tu padre… tu padre… Amai, Shousha…mi dulce niña y mi bebé.

Frases llenas de preocupación y duda atormentaban a la señora y a los observadores.

-Tengo que cuidar a mi hija… nada le va a pasar.

Iori se acercó a la pobre mujer. –Sumire, no le pasará nada a Hiromi, yo cuidaré de ella, le prometo que yo me encargaré de ella y de nuestros hijos.

-Hijo. –le habló al ojiverde. –Cuídalos, por favor, te dejo lo más valioso que tuve en mi vida. –refiriéndose a su hija.

-Mamá, no hables así, no te despidas.

Era unos momentos estresantes y llenos de incertidumbre, no se sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar, y por ende, que consecuencias traerían a la vida del matrimonio.

-Mi amor, por favor llama a un médico. –suplicó la castaña.

Obedeciendo de inmediato, salió a pedir ayuda a algún especialista. Era claro lo que pasaba, tenía una crisis de nervios, y si no se controlaba, podía llegar a perder el dominio personal, así que la sedaron por unos momentos para que cuando despertara, pudiera hablar con más calma y ahora sí, tranquila. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el ataque había finalizado y tanto Iori como Hiro estaban en el cuarto de hospital viendo a la dormida mujer.

-Creo que puedo quedarme aquí. Mi mamá no despertará hasta dentro de un rato. Además tú tienes trabajo, no me gusta que quedes mal con la firma de abogados en la que estás. –comentó.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero dejarte sola.

-Cloudmon se queda conmigo, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa, prometo avisarte. –tranquilizó la portadora de la nobleza.

-De acuerdo. –accedió tras pensarlo unos segundos. –Por favor no dudes en hablarme, tal vez no te conteste por estar con un caso, pero déjame el mensaje y te respondo, estaré pendiente. –besó la frente de su esposa para marcharse después de despedirse.

No había pasado mucho desde que Iori se había retirado, cuando Hiromi comenzó a ordenar las palabras de su madre.

-No entiendo… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi padre murió… ¿porqué lo mencionó?, ¿acaso algo sobre él fue el responsable del paro cardiaco?

Entre esas dudas e ideas que se iban hilado poco a poco en la cabeza de la ex elegida, su mente viajó muchos años atrás, incluso antes de conocer a los digimons, se fue y llegó a una etapa en su vida que quería olvidar y sellar en el pasado, que quería borrar completamente y dejar de tener ese rencor y ese coraje a su progenitor por el daño que le hizo a su mamá, pero sobretodo a ella.

_Flashback_

Una pequeña niña regresaba de su entrenamiento de Kendo, una muchacha con la que se había topado en el parque por un malentendido le hizo el favor de dejarla cerca, pues su madre había tardado en ir por ella. Ese día había sido verdaderamente agotador, no por la práctica que había tenido, sino porque las últimas noches ni siquiera había podido dormir tratando de ignorar las peleas tan fuertes y agresivas que sus padres habían tenido.

Esa situación se había vuelto verdaderamente agonizante. Era cierto que su padre se ausentaba largas temporadas fuera del hogar, su trabajo como comerciante lo mantenía ocupado, y cada vez que regresaba era una discusión fuerte.

Con pesadez abrió la puerta del departamento, y al entrar, su mirada vio algo que nunca creyó, ese día, supo que esa escena quedaría grabada en su mente: su madre estaba sentada en el sillón con diversos golpes por todo el cuerpo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro y un llanto agudo que derrumbaba los cimientos de esa familia –si es que se le podía seguir llamando así -.

Hiromi, tratando de pensar en cómo una niña de escasos ocho años debía actuar, se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá… ¿qué pasó? –preguntó con el tono de voz más preocupado que en su corta vida había demostrado. Sumire, la madre de Hiromi, aun no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba a su lado hasta que ésta le llamó. Fue cuando dejó de sollozar, se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, se adecentó la vestimenta que usaba y se dirigió a su hija.

-Hiro, hijita… escucha. Tu padre…

-De nuevo estas allí metiendo ideas tontas en la cabeza de tu hija. –esa explicación, que Sumire comenzaba a dar, se vio interrumpida. Al notar que el hombre estaba allí, ella se levantó y se puso en frente de la niña. –Tranquila, ya tengo lo que estaba buscando. –dijo mostrando el dinero que tenía en sus manos y guardaba en su maleta. –Ya me voy, no pienso seguir hundido en esta miseria. Hasta nunca, a ver cómo le hacen para mantenerse, porque de mí no esperen nada.

Y se cerró la puerta dejando a las mujeres allí.

-Mamá… -la niña levantó la mirada en busca de respuestas y apoyo.

-Todo va a estar bien hija… te lo prometo. –garantizó Sumire mientras se agachaba para abrazar a su hija y darle esa caricia cálida, cundo en realidad era ella misma quien la necesitaba.

_Fin del Flashback_

.

-Ay mamá, desde ese día, no hiciste otra cosa más que cuidarme. –susurró nostálgicamente mientras la observaba. Al enfocar su vista, vio que comenzaba a despertar. Se preparó en caso de que tuviera otra crisis de nervios.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó en un murmuro mientras abría los ojos.

-En el hospital. –informó calmadamente la portadora de la nobleza.

-Hija… ¿porqué? –cuestionó al tratar de enfocar la mirada.

-Sufriste un paro cardíaco mamá. Alguien llamó a la ambulancia y te trajeron. –explicó con voz calmada.

Sumire comenzó a hilar los últimos hechos que recordaba, y poco a poco todo estuvo claro en su mente, desde lo que hizo al despertar temprano, hasta el intenso y agudo dolor que sintió cuando platicó con esa mujer.

-Fue a mi casa. –dijo de improviso causando en la castaña una curiosidad.

-¿Quién?

-La última esposa de tu padre.

Ese dato la dejó de piedra. Sabía que su padre había tenido otra familia, o al menos tenía conocimiento de una, pero nunca imaginó que ellos tuvieran el descaro de ir a buscarla.

-¿Y qué es lo que quería?, ¿acaso algo que te dijo fue lo que te puso así? –exigió saber inmediatamente.

-Quería localizarte a ti… al parecer uno de sus hijos tiene leucemia, y quiere pedirte que te hagas unos exámenes para ver si eres compatible con él, y donarle un poco de medula ósea –dio a conocer con dificultad.

Indignación total fue lo que sintió.

-Por supuesto que no, no puedo hacer nada… por ellos es que batallamos demasiado, ni siquiera aparecieron en el funeral de mi padre hace más de veinticinco años, y vienen a pedir ayuda. Pues no, que lo resuelvan ellos. –estableció firmemente con una actitud que rara vez mostraba.

-No hija… no guardes rencor. –pidió. –A final de cuentas, él es tu hermano. Yo tampoco conozco a esa familia, pero sí sé que necesitan ayuda, ¿o me vas a negar que si estuvieras en esa situación no pedirías ayuda?

-Sí pediría ayuda, pero no ellos. Además, por eso es que te pusiste así, casi mueres.

-Te equivocas Hiromi. Tengo mucho tiempo con problemas del corazón. Mis días están contados. –recordó.

-No,te has mantenido estable. Y por su culpa has recaído gravemente… no sé que habría pasado conmigo si te pierdo, madre. –sollozó con las últimas palabras.

A la señora que estaba recostada, se le humedecieron los ojos también. –Estoy muy enferma, en cualquier segundo mi vida puede terminar… no quiero que te deprimas ni que sufras, tú aún tienes mucho que hacer, así que… cuando muera, tú debes seguir adelante mi niña.

-No hables de eso mamá. –pidió con las manos entrelazadas con las de ella y con mucha desaprobación. –No quiero que me digas eso, yo aún te necesito.

-Siempre estaré contigo, pero, hay cosas con las que tienes que aprender a vivir. La muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos en la vida, mi corazón ya está muy gastado, el medicamento no me hace efecto… no creo que pueda más. –sinceró con dolor. –Y yo quiero que estés bien, quiero que sepas la verdad de muchas cosas que te he ocultado, aunque me imagino que sabes desde hace mucho, a pesar de que eras muy pequeña, siempre has sido demasiado madura para tu edad.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, y algunos datos de su pasado, Hiromi se destrozó por completo. Comprendió un poco más a su progenitora, sin embargo, los propósitos de su madre no se cumplieron, al contrario, incrementó el rencor e ella.

.

.

Al día siguiente de la presentación del libro de Takeru, un gran juego se llevaba a cabo en el campo de una escuela, el torneo recién empezaba y el equipo de la primaria de Odaiba había logrado otra victoria. Para los jugadores, era un verdadero triunfo, pues no sólo jugaban contra uno de los rivales más fuertes en el campo, sino con el equipo que hacía un año los había eliminado, y ahora gracias al gran equipo y al excelente capitán que tenían, los habían derrotado.

El equipo vitoreaba ese partido y tres de los elegidos estaban en celebrando la nueva etapa a la que habían sido acreditados.

Yori daba brincos y saltos junto con sus amigos. Estaba de más decir que Kotaro, Saki y Daichi celebraban y estaban hablando entre sí sobre bañar a Yori por ser el capitán.

Tras despedirse cortésmente del equipo vencido y disfrutar de los ánimos de sus porritas, el equipo se reunió.

-Excelente muchachos. Regresando de vacaciones tendrán seguirá la siguiente etapa, y si trabajamos duro, llegaremos a la final. Así que en verano, sigan entrenando. Confío en ustedes. –aseguró el entrenador.

-Jugaron muy bien primos. –felicitó el pequeño Yuujou acercándose rápidamente con Tsunomon desde las gradas, donde se había quedado sus primas, su hermana, amigas y amigos, y por supuesto, los digimons de ellos y de los jugadores estrella.

-Gracias enano. –gratificó emocionadamente Motomiya mientras sacudía su cabello, incomodando al pelirrojo.

-No te decía a ti, Yori. Tú no eres mi primo. –corrigió Yu al acomodarse nuevamente ese rebelde cabello. –Y ya estoy grande, ya cumplí once.

-No seas tan delicado Yu, pero gracias. Yo también creo que fue un buen juego. –coincidió Saki.

-¡Felicidades muchachos! –gritaron Koromon y DemiVmon al llegar con sus compañeros.

-Esa jugada que hicieron fue excelente, ni los mejores jugadores del mundo podrían igualarla. –halagó Salamon recordando ese pase cuádruple que hicieron de improvisto.

-¿A que sí? –coincidió Yuujou cuando llegaron los demás. –En serio que ha sido el juego más emocionante que he visto.

-La verdad estuvieron muy bien. Pero las chicas jugamos mejor. –retó Yume encarando a su hermano.

-Digas lo que digas, pero tú no juegas futbol, así que no presumas lo que no tienes. –calló su hermano.

-Claro que juego, y te aseguro que mucho mejor que tú, sólo pon hora y lugar, y te lo demostraré.

Se veía avecinarse una pelea Motomiya, así que decidieron pararla.

-Basta chicos, la verdad es que tanto hombres como mujeres saben jugar muy bien, y todos lo sabemos, así que a calmarse y a regresar a nuestras casas. –estableció la portadora del amor.

-Aiko tiene razón, no vale la pena discutir. –apoyó Daichi mientras fijaba su mirada en la rubia menor de las tres, para después soltar un bufido viendo cómo la niña del amor le volteaba la cara para evitar que mantuvieran contacto visual.

Al ver a su amigo en aprietos y ser testigo de cómo era que algunos de los niños comenzaban a preguntarse por tan frío trato, el mayor de todos decidió disculparse por su error y tratar de solucionarlo.

-Vale… ¿les gustaría ir a cenar a un restaurante? Yo invito.

-Yori… somos más de veinte, incluyendo digimons, y la mayoría adolescentes. ¿En serio piensas pagar todo? –preguntó asombrada la niña inocente del grupo, Juni.

-Buen punto, además van Daichi y Yori con sus digimons, lo que significa que ellos comen como si fueran ocho. –señaló sabiamente Saki.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás. –añadió Kotaro recordando el apetito descomunal que llegaba a tener en ciertas ocasiones.

-Pues… la verdad… es que… había pensado en ir a un restaurante de mi padre. –confesó nervioso y algo ruborizado. –Él me ha dicho que cuando quiera puedo ir con quienes quiera… y pues… como soy hijo del dueño… tengo inmunidad diplomática. ¿Qué no?

-Ay Yori… se dice simplemente que gozas de privilegios. –corrigió Amai. –Inmunidad diplomática es sólo para los hijos de la nobleza.

-¿De la nobleza? –curioseó el portador de la confianza.

-Sí, de la nobleza. –siguió la hija del abogado con simpleza, como si fuera un dato que todo el mundo conociera.

-Nobleza… -repitió el chico tratando de sonar sabio e hilando ideas en su cabeza. –Eso quiere decir que sólo los hijos que tengan Kotaro y tú son quienes podrán tener esa inmunidad diplomática, ¿o me equivoco?

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por la rara e inusual manera de relacionar información, y claro que por deducir conclusiones tan fuera de lugar, aunque dejó consternados y ruborizados a la única pareja de novios que había entre ellos en ese momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó totalmente irritada su hermana por seguir siendo testigo de las ocurrencias del chico.

-Pues… pues… Amai dijo que los hijos de la nobleza tienen esa inmunidad diplomática, y pues ella es la portadora de la nobleza, y cómo sale con Kotaro, pues… creí que… ellos serían…

-Ay Yori… -exasperó Kotaro derrotado por su compañero. –No se refiere al emblema, se refiere a los nobles… como reyes, príncipes, princesas…

-En ese caso, yo tengo inmunidad diplomática, yo soy una princesa. –aseguró Juni.

Con ese comentario todos se desesperaron por dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no llegar a una conclusión.

-Bueno, ya que quedó claro, ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar? –preguntó Daichi para no tener otra discusión en el grupo para el alivio de los demás.

-La verdad es que en mi casa ya tenemos planes para cenar, gracias, pero será en otra ocasión. –se disculpó Aiko.

-No es verdad hermana. Nuestros padres dijeron que no había problema si llegábamos tarde, siempre y cuando les avisáramos. –recordó inocentemente el pelirrojo Yuujou.

Ai se vio envuelta de miradas en busca de explicaciones, y trató de improvisar para salir inmune.

-Es que…

-Es que su madre le llamó para decirle que sus abuelos irían a cenar. –apoyó Chikako. –Le habló antes de que iniciara el partido.

-Así es. –añadió Aiko. –Irán nuestros abuelos.

Cuando la rubia menor creyó que se había salvado, no fue así, pues olvidó tomar en cuenta a todos los participantes.

-Pero mis padres no me dijeron nada prima, ¿estás segura que irán? –preguntó Ami al sentirse fuera de los planes familiares con sus padres y hermano mayor.

La niña del amor se vio en aprietos nuevamente, pero lo bueno es que tenía una escapada rápida.

-Hablo sobre los padres de mi mamá. –improvisó.

Con esa información dieron por cerrado ese tema.

-Nosotros no tememos prisa por llegar. –comentó Kotaro. -¿Qué dicen hermanos?

-Yo me apunto, muero de hambre. –informó Saki mientras sobaba su estomago.

-Creo que si ustedes van, ¿porqué no?... sólo le avisaré a nuestros padres. –dijo la rubia de la casa, Akari.

-Genial, ¿ustedes qué dicen Daichi? –preguntó Yori al tener respuesta de algunos.

Daichi se quedó viendo a Aiko, él la conocía bien, sabía cuándo mentía, cuándo estaba incómoda, cuándo se quería ir, cuándo estaba triste, y cuándo necesitaba librarse de cierta presión, justo como ahora, y lo peor para él, es que él era esa presión para la rubia. Así que visto que Ai ni su hermano irían, pues no tenía razón para no aceptar, total, ahora no habría nadie a quién incomodar.

-Cuenta con Juni, los digimons y yo. –accedió al mirar decepcionadamente a su mejor amiga, después de todo… era comida gratis y un Yagami varón no la desaprovechaba.

-Excelente… ¿qué hay de ti Amai?, ¿tu hermano y tú irán? –preguntó a los últimos que faltaban por confirmar.

-Lo siento Yori, tengo que buscar a Kenshi y a Miyu. –empezó con algo de prudencia, pues sabía de sobra que a Miyu no se le podía decir el nombre de Yori, y ni a Yori, mencionar el nombre de Miyu. –Esta noche Shousha y yo nos vamos a dormir a su casa… -informó señalando la pequeña maleta que traían.

-Ya veo. –respondió el elegido de la confianza tras perderse en unos recuerdos, mismos que sólo su amiga Amai fue capaz de percibir.

-¿irás a una _piyamada_? ¡Qué lindo!, deberíamos hacer una. –comentó Juni emocionada. –Una noche sólo de chicas.

-No Juni, nos quedaremos por que nuestro padres les pidieron a los Ichijouji que nos alojaran por esta noche. Pues estarán ocupados por cuidar a mi abuela. –aclaró dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, pero haremos una piyamada nosotras, ¿me lo prometen? –preguntó esperanzadamente la princesita.

Ante esa inocencia e ilusión, por supuesto que las chicas accederían.

-Por supuesto Juni, sólo dinos fecha y te aseguro que iremos. –accedió Kazuyo.

-Bien, entonces debemos irnos. –estableció Daichi.

-Que se diviertan, nos vemos el lunes. –se despidió la hermana de Shousha.

-Amigos, adelántense… yo acompañaré a Amai, no me tardo. –informó Kotaro.

-Y nosotros también nos iremos, nos vemos luego. –siguieron los Ishida.

-Bueno, pues hay que caminar, que si no, no llegamos. –apresuró Saki.

-De acuerdo, sólo voy por mi mochila a las gradas y regreso, no tardo. –comentó Yori mientras ya corría para no perderse ni un segundo con sus amigos.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, él tomó sus cosas, y vio que también el despistado de su amigo Daichi había dejado su bote de agua, así que lo tomó para llevárselo en unos momentos. Sintió una mirada extraña, levantó la vista, y algo retirado de allí, después de la malla de alambre que protegía la cancha, estaba una chica mirándolo atentamente, misma que en cuanto sintió los ojos de Yori sobre los suyos, bajó la mirada y caminó fuera de allí apresuradamente.

-Miyu… -fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar al ver cómo su "amiga" se retiraba. En ese casi mes, él le había mandado miles de mensajes e emails para contactarla, aunque no significara una reconciliación; sin embargo, ella siempre había sido su amiga, y aunque gran parte de su vida se habían pasado discutiendo, ella ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón, y él, a pesar de no entender completamente el porqué de la pelinegra al finalizar su noviazgo, al menos quería volver a ver la sonrisa de ella, no ese rostro triste y pálido que venía viendo desde hace una semana. Quizá ella no se sincerase con él, pero tan siquiera quería tener la seguridad de que estaba bien, así que pedirían un gran favor a alguien.

-Oye Yori, te estamos esperando. –escuchó la voz de Chikako a lo lejos.

-Ya voy. –dijo para tranquilizar y volver a ver el lugar por el que la poseedora de la Alegría se había marchado.

Cuando regresó se dio cuenta que Kotaro, su mejor amigo, ya estaba allí, y notó en él cierto rubor, era curioso cómo es que ese chico serio y callado, dejaba salir su verdadero yo con su novia; él conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de libertad que sólo puede darte una chica especial.

.

.

En el hogar de Miyako y Ken se podía aspirar ese olor a tranquilidad que emanaba el amor de esa pareja, si bien era

-Muchas gracias por la cena, les agradezco a nombre de mis padres. Estuvo delicioso. –agradeció Amai por el atento recibimiento que obtuvo de la familia Ichijouji.

-Sabes que no es nada. A propósito, ¿Qué te dijo Hiromi sobre tu abuela? –preguntó Miyako con intención de conocer más sobre la madre de una de sus amigas.

El rostro de la cuestionada se tornó serio y triste, atrayendo la atención de los que comían en la mesa.

-Hoy fui a verla, la verdad es que la vi muy mal, incluso ella se despidió de mí y de Shousha. Los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas. –informó pesadamente.

-No te pongas triste Ami, esperemos que tu abuelita se mejore. –alentó Kenshi.

-Gracias.

Tras terminar la cena y atender ciertos detalles, como bañar a su hermano, arreglarlo, leerle ese cuento antiguo japonés sobre guerreros que su madre le leía con el que sólo Shousha conseguía dormirse, Amai se retiró a la habitación de su amiga.

-Vaya, no había venido a tu nueva habitación, y todo es color rosa, te debe gustar mucho, ¿cierto Miyu? –preguntó Amai, pero la castaña se llevó una gran decepción al ver su amiga estaba distante y ajena a todo lo que ocurría. -¿Miyu, qué te pasa amiga?

La mencionada giró su rostro y negó con la cabeza. –No pasa nada, ¿Cloudomon y no vino? –preguntó para cambiar el tema. –Porque si vino puede irse al cuarto de los digimons.

-No, no vino, se fue al Digimundo… pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó tomando asiento.

Miyu bajó su rostro y se quitó los lentes. –Mejor ve a cambiarte, y cuando estés lista hablaremos, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, no me tardo.

Al regresar, del baño, Amai se encontró con Miyu acostada y "dormida", haciéndola rabiar más si es que era posible.

-No te hagas, la dormida, que tenemos que hablar. En este mes ni siquiera hemos salido de compras, no hemos hablado por teléfono, ya ni nos juntamos en los recesos y ni te molestaste en buscarme para formar equipos en la escuela… ¿qué sucede? –preguntó empezando a llenarse su rostro de lágrimas. -¿Qué no ves que en estos momentos ocupo a mi mejor amiga? ¿o acaso ya no lo soy?

Después de escuchar las dolorosas ideas de la portadora de la nobleza, Miyu se enderezó, por más triste que estuviera, primero estaban los sentimientos de fraternidad que le unían a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Habían pasado todas y cada una de las etapas juntas que sus quince años les permitieran, no había secretos entre ellas, se conocían a la perfección, eran hermanas y ahora que vivían más cerca, Miyu tampoco entendía por qué se habían distanciado, al fin y al cabo, las dos pasaban por momentos difíciles; sin embargo, la pelinegra seguía sin definir el motivo por el cual aún no le decía a su amiga _eso_ que la atormentaba.

-Perdóname Amai, es que han sido tantas cosas que he querido contarte, y perdona por no ser de apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ti por lo de tu abuela. –se acercó y se abrazó a ella, aunque las dos entendieron quien en realidad necesitaba el abrazo era ella.- Perdóname por alejarte de mí. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Perdóname Amai.

Esa era la Miyu con la que creció de la mano. La Miyu que no temía expresar sus sentimientos, y la portadora de la Nobleza se alegró de saber que su hermana seguía siendo la misma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo que debes saber que me duele que no confíes en mí como antes… que me ocultes cosas… y que no seas tan abierta. Esa es tu manera de ser, por favor no la cambies, por nada ni nadie. –murmuró con voz entrecortada, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que se cansaron y decidieron recostarse. El plan era que Amai durmiera en una bolsa de dormir, pero por la escena de reconciliación amistosa que tuvieron, decidieron que ambas estarían en la cama. Comentaron algunas cosas sobre la escuela, hicieron planes sobre ir de compras al centro comercial para cambiar algunas ropas, también hablaron sobre sus hermanos, sobre la idea del próximo día de campo que las digielegidas tendrían en una semana –pues lo pospusieron ese sábado para ir a apoyar a los chicos con su partido de fútbol -, pero principalmente, recordando un par de anécdotas que habían compartido juntas.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando nos quedamos solas a cuidar de Isamu y Shousha? Que ya no había pañales en la casa, estaba lloviendo y que no podíamos salir. –recordó Amai.

-Claro que sí, que les pusimos como pañal una camisa de mi papá cortada con mucho papel higiénico. –terminó riéndose a carcajadas. –Es fecha que mi papá busca esa camisa para dormir.

Entre carcajadas y risas la noche fue haciéndose madrugada, sin tener ganas de dormir, las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo están los chicos?, hace tiempo que no los veo. –preguntó Miyu ya un poco más relajada.

-Están bien. Como en los últimos meses, Daichi y Aiko a penas y se hablan, en lo que respecta a Saki, se nota que él sigue detrás de Chikako, pero por alguna razón ella dejó de hablarle, ya ni supe si en verdad llegaron a ser novios o sólo se quedó con esas famosas galletas que Juni nos obligó a dar. Ese sigue siendo un misterio para todos.

-Ya veo.

-Y los chicos, hoy jugaron muy bien, Yori como capitán se lució con tres goles que anotó, Kotaro, aunque recién empieza en el equipo también lo hizo muy bien, esos cuatro hacen muy buenas jugadas. –recordó con una sonrisa por pensar en su chico.

Volteó a ver a su amiga, y pareció que lo logrado en esa noche con sus risas, se fue hacia atrás, pues nuevamente Miyu tenía esa mirada y semblante triste.

-Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo.

-No te preocupes, sería muy patético si lo borramos de nuestra vida, después de todo, seguimos relacionados por medio de nuestras amistades y padres. –comentó la Ichijouji.

-A todo esto Mi-chan, ¿Por qué Yori y tú terminaron? –preguntó curiosa y con deseos de entender la tristeza de su amiga.

La señalada se volteó y dio la espalda a Hida, respiró hondo y con deseos de no llorar a pesar de sentir las lágrimas cerca, aclaró su garganta y habló. –Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, me avergüenza mucho…

-¿Pero por qué?, vamos, me dijiste que no habría secretos entre nosotras, lo prometimos por el dedito. –retomó la promesa mientras señalaba su dedito meñique. –Además, se han dicho cosas sobre ti en la escuela, y aunque he tratado de defenderte, no puedo hacerlo bien si no se la verdad.

Ese dato era desconocido por la pelinegra, no sabía que su reputación se había vuelto un chisme. -¿Qué han dicho?

-Pues… que al terminar con Yori, empezaste a salir con Yuuko, el de último año; pero que terminaron a los pocos días. Es obvio que es mentira, pero si supiera por qué terminaron, sería más sencillo defenderte amiga. Y pues también han dicho muchas cosas de Yori, que él está saliendo con Nozomi, la que está en otro grupo. Pero no me he atrevido a preguntar, siento que sería una manera de darle más importancia.

Esa información le rompió el corazón a la muchacha. Lo que le pasaba no era nada sencillo, se le había salido de control, ya no lo tenía bajo sus manos, y a pesar de tener toda la confianza del mundo en su amiga, algo le decía que no debía hablar, no aún.

-Amai, lamento no poderte decir esto, te prometo que lo haré, pero dame oportunidad de ordenar mis ideas… después me sinceraré sólo contigo, pero dame tiempo. –pidió con los ojos llorosos.

La practicante de Kendo ya no pudo hacer nada, simplemente la consoló. No sabía lo que había pasado con sus amigos, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que ambos se seguían queriendo, y mucho, pero lamentablemente, la realidad les había puesto algo diferente.

.

.

Un hombre venía entrando a su hogar junto a su compañero digimon. Había sido un día muy cansado. Entre escribir un libro, ir a la universidad a participar en el apoyo para la realización de un curriculum de educación diferente al de la medicina humana, y sobretodo, atender a digimons enfermos en el hospital de Odaiba y del Digimundo realizando diversos viajes diarios; por fin, después de mucho esperar, entró a su dulce, calmado, e ideal hogar. Joe abrió la puerta con alegría, esperando encontrar a su esposa con una taza de té para recibirlo, a sus hijos mayores con la mesa preparada para cenar y al hijo menor preparándole un baño relajante; deslizó la llave por la cerradura, y entró, pero se desilusionó al hacerlo. En vez de una devota esposa se encontró con los gritos de ella, en lugar de la mesa preparada, se topó con sus dos hijos de vagos siendo regañados por su mujer, y en vez de baño, con la casa echa un desastre, además de un asustado hijo menor. Aún no soltaba la mano de la perilla, pensó en volver a cerrar la puerta y regresar más al rato, después de todo no lo habían visto, así que en cuanto empezó a retroceder sus acciones de los últimos treinta segundos, su plan se vio truncado por su compañero digimon.

-¡Ya llegamos! –saludó fuertemente Gomamon.

Kido bufó molesto por tener que enfrentar la situación que su familia vivía.

-Buenas noches papá. –correspondió Katashi temerosamente para que su madre dejara de gritar y enfocará la vista a su esposo. Por lo visto, el plan de Kido menor funcionó, pues con esa frase, Momoe volteó y encaró a Joe.

-Joe… que bueno que llegaste. Sabes que no me gusta recibirte así, pero debes saber que tus hijos… Shun y Souta... fueron suspendidos del colegio. –informó seriamente y con un tono de preocupación en su voz, que a pesar de ser disimulada, Joe fue el único que la notó.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó para cerciorarse de que su cansancio no le había jugado una mala información.

-Han sido suspendidos una semana. Ellos no han asistido a clases en el último mes, llevan reprobadas unas materias, no hacen trabajos, y la última, le faltaron el respeto a su maestro.

La lista claro que era más grande, pero la poseedora de la Libertad solamente le dijo lo más importante.

-Shun, Souta, ¿qué tienen que decir al respecto? –preguntó seriamente.

Los cuates de la segunda generación se quedaron callados.

-¿Qué les ha pasado hijos? Ustedes no eran así, ¿Dónde quedaron esos chicos responsables, maduros, atentos y obedientes que eran? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Hermanos… yo también los extraño, también sus amigos… y estoy seguro que ustedes no son felices siendo así como lo han sido los últimos meses. ¿Qué les sucedió para que cambiaran tanto?

Esa escena les estaba hastiando tanto a los chicos en cuestión, lamentablemente no la valoraban, haciendo estallar el poco sentido de tolerancia que les quedaba y que tan gastado estaba.

-¡Ya cállate mocoso! –gritó Souta. –Si nos pasa algo, es nuestra decisión o no decirla, no son nadie para meterse en nuestros problemas. –espetó de la peor forma mostrada en sus dieciséis años de vida.

-Además no les afecta, no dejaran de vivir, ni les afectará a ustedes esta suspensión. –agregó indiferentemente, decepcionando a sus padres en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Joe no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. Se negaba a creer que esos chicos que cargó en sus brazos justo a los pocos segundos de ver nacer se hubieran convertido en una imagen totalmente ajena a lo que habían sido.

-Pero que groseros se han vuelto. Los dos se van en este instante a su habitación. Y mañana que inicia su suspensión me acompañaran al Digimundo a mi a Gomamon. No se quedaran de flojos aquí en la casa. Ustedes se comportaran bien por las buenas o por las malas, he dicho, y no quiero batallar, así que mentalícense que trabajaran mucho. –ordenó con una voz pocas veces visto en ellos, que asustó a todos los presentes de la casa, tanto humanos como digimons. -¿Entendieron?

-Sí papá. –respondieron. Tal vez, sólo tal vez quedaba algo de esos chicos responsables y atentos que hasta seis meses atrás habían sido.

.

.

Lo más difícil de todo medico es saber que a pesar de todas las medicinas, tratamientos y descubrimientos que se han hecho a lo largo del tiempo, la ciencia seguía siendo incapaz de solucionar el final inevitable de todo ser humano: la muerte.

-Lo siento… Falleció, ya no está con nosotros. –informó amargamente el hombre que portaba bata blanca. –Su corazón ya no pudo.

Hiromi sintió lo peor en ese momento. Perder a un ser querido es uno de los dolores más difíciles que una persona puede experimentar. Se tiró sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Sumire Kawasaki había muerto en los segundos pasados, lo comprobó porque sintió su cuerpo tibio, pero ya no emanaba esa calidez que ella buscaba desde bebé que su madre la abrazaba cada vez que necesitaba consuelo.

El reservado Iori hizo a un lado su compostura y abrazó a su esposa, tratando vanamente de que dejara de llorar, pero empeoró al sentir esa caricia con ella.

-Mamá… aún te necesitaba… trataré de cumplir la promesa, aunque no será fácil. –murmuró con la voz entrecortada, recordando la última plática que tuvo con su progenitora horas antes de que cayera en sueño, ese sueño del que nunca volvería a despertar.

Iori se encargó del papeleo que se debe hacer cuando la defunción de alguien ocurre, dejando momentáneamente sola con Cloudmon en la sala de espera mientras veían cómo el cuerpo inerte de Sumire era llevado para realizar ciertos estudios.

Necesitaba a alguien más, alguien que la escuchara, que la consolara, necesitaba una hermana o hermano, pero sus padres sólo la habían tenido a ella, y aunque recientemente había descubierto que tenía medios hermanos, ni siquiera los conocía, y en el fondo, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Ella sabía a la perfección que la familia son las personas que quieres cerca de ti aunque no tengan lazos sanguíneos ni carnales, que él hecho de sentir cariño por alguien y corresponderlo, te hacía más hermano a alguien que en verdad lo era, y gracias a la vida, ella y su familia tenían muchos hermanos. Así que rebuscó entre sus cosas y llamó a la mujer que desde muchos años atrás consideraba como hermana mayor.

_-Sí… ¿qué sucede Hiromi? Es muy tarde, ¿Todo está bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_ –preguntó la intrigante voz.

Escuchar la voz de su amiga le tranquilizó en su interior, pero también incrementó las ganas de sacar ese dolor.

-Mayumi… mi madre ha muerto… -informó dolorosamente mientras la garganta se cerraba a cada segundo más y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir conforme Cloudmon le abrazaba en su regazo.

_-En este momento voy al hospital. No tardo._

Así como Sora era una especie de hermana mayor y apoyo para Noriko y para Hikari, Hiromi también sentía ese lazo con la pelirroja, pero había algo más que le unía a May, y también por lo que fue su primera opción para informar el trago tan amargo que le habían dado como bienvenida a esa dura realidad que a partir de ese día comenzaría a vivir.

.

.

.

.

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de decir mi nota sobre el capítulo del fic, quiero expresar una gran decepción que tuve.

Hace unos días, por medio de mi cuenta de Facebook como **Amai Do**, una amiga me contactó y me notificó que mis fics de El Poder del Amor y la Amistad, así como Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas se encontraban en una página ajena a fanficition.

Hace unos meses me había tocado el plagio de identidad como escritora, además de la copia excata de mis fics. Pero en esta ocasión, fue mucho más molesto esto pasó: a estos fics, todas las palabras que decían Sora, las cambiaron por Mimi, y viceversa. Haciendo de mis soratos, terribles y plagiados mimatos. Siempre me he mostrado respetuosa ante los gustos de las parejas de digimon, algunas son oficiales como el sorato (aunque algunos lo nieguen) y el miyaken, y otros más no, como el takari y el michi, de los cuales amo escribir a sabiendas que no son establecidos. Lo peor de todo es que en estos fics han puesto como portadora del amor a Mimi y a Sora como portadora de la pureza, cambiando una que otra frase… (¬¬)

He visto en comentarios que hay aquí en FF que las personas amantes del mimato o el taiora cambian las palabras y las leen para sí mismas. No digo que este bien, porque ya con eso están cometiendo cierto plagio, pero de eso, a publicarlas como propias en una pagina privada… no señor.

Esto me ha enojado más que la vez pasada, y a mi es bien difícil que me hagan enojar así.

A quienes hagan esto, pido de la manera más atenta que no lo hagas. No te sirve de nada defender tus gustos si necesitas las ideas de tus "enemigos" para hacerlo. Se original, escribe por y para ti. No será fácil al principio pero poco a poco irás mejorando, pero no a costa de ideas plagiadas con sumo descaro. A final de cuentas, todo se sabe.

Pasando de hoja y después de mi desahogo emocional, gracias por haber leído el capi 2 de El poder de los sueños. Va algo lento, pero seguro.

Pues efectivamente, la madre de Hiro ha muerto, ya empecé con mis tragedias, pero ya estaba muy enferma… es parte de la vida. Por otro lado, vimos la tensa situación en la que Daichi y Aiko viven… Chikako y Saki pues, eso se dejará para después. Pronto se sabrá qué pasó. Por otro lado, Miyu sigue depre y algo melancolica por las decisiones que tomó. Y lo que ha descolocado a todos, sobre el comportamiento tan rebelde en el que se han puesto los adolescentes Kido…. Todo esto compañeros, no es otra cosa más que problemas adolescentes por los que todos pasamos, se los aseguro.

Algunas respuestas y muchas otras preguntas las encontrarás en:

**Capítulo 3:** Corazones lastimados

_¿En serio crees que pasar unos momentos conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo?_

_Esa es la mejor solución. _

_Debí decirle la verdad a Yori y no escapar como una cobarde, pero ya es tarde, él ya tiene novia._

_Ya sabes lo que puede pasar con tu hermana y amigas si no haces lo que te digo._

_Nunca pensé que tendrías que acostarte con los maestros para mantener tu promedio._

_Hace dos años, Daichi traicionó toda la confianza que le tuve al jugar con mis sentimientos._

_El destino se encargó de unirnos en algún momento, ahora ya no nos quiere juntos._

.

Jujuy! El prox capi es el que más que ha gustado escribir, al menos de momento jeje

Gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo en Facebook y en Fanfiction. La situación ya se controló.

Gracias por el buen recibimiento que mi historia tuvo, gracias por leer

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	3. Corazones lastimados

**Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y sobretodo a quienes han dejado su opinión sobre él. A propósito, la estructura de este capi es algo… pues… diferente, no sigue una secuencia narrativa coherente. Da saltos en el tiempo, regresa al pasado, vuelve al presente, se queda en el presente, da vuelta al pasado otra vez y se adelanta a algunas escenas de futuros capis, algo así como un capítulo de la serie Lost. **(Un pequeño detalle para Marin-Ishida que sé que ama esa serie)**; además, se puede decir que conoceremos un poco más sobre el pasado de Mayumi y sobre la madre de Hiromi.**

**Los dejo con la lectura, nos vemos abajo.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora _

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi _

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**Capítulo 3:** Corazones lastimados

.

"_¿Qué si me duele? un poco, _

_te confieso que me heriste a traición, _

_mas por fortuna, tras el rapto de ira _

_vino una dulce resignación."_

.

Humorismos tristes. –**Luis Gonzaga Urbina**

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Tokio no era muy diferente a Osaka, la ciudad en la que creció, y aunque en ese lugar había nacido y después se había marchado, era un espacio completamente desconocido para ella. Su madre le había dicho que podía dar un paseo y tratar de conocer su ciudad, ingenuamente se fue con su raqueta de tenis para ver si llegaba a algún parque y practicaba un poco, pues en un par de días iría a su nueva escuela y, como en la anterior, Mayumi ingresaría al club de tenis; pero no pensó en que no conocería a nadie y por consiguiente no podría jugar. Caminó por un rato en un parque que estaba cerca a su nueva casa, la verdad es que iba distraída como para haber chocado con algunas cosas, o peor, con algunas personas. Y fue exactamente lo que le llevó a chocar con una niña que iba pasando por allí.

-Lo siento, iba distraída, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la morena a la niña castaña mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, descuida. –informó la niña mientras acomodaba sus ropas y tomaba su maleta del suelo. –No fue nada, con permiso.

Y sin decir nada, esa chica se fue, dejando a Mayumi un poco consternada. Esa chica se le hizo familiar, tal vez la había visto en antes, fue una sensación extraña, una de esas en las que prometes conocer a alguien y saber cómo es, sin siquiera conocer su nombre. Fuera como fuera, el corazón de May le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a esa niña de cabello miel con mirada triste, y no se equivocó. Retomó su camino y decidió volver a casa, así que cuando recogió su pequeña bolsa del suelo, se dio cuenta que esa mochila no era la suya, es más, ni siquiera estaba su raqueta. Probablemente la niña con la que chocó por accidente, se había equivocado de bolso, tomando el suyo y llevándolo a quién sabe dónde.

-No puede ser. –masculló. No tenía si dos días en esa ciudad y una niña de unos siente le había dado la "bienvenida" al crearle su primer problema.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde la chiquilla se había ido y como buena atleta que era, corrió de deprisa, pero nada, nada daba señales de ella. No había pasado mucho tiempo como para que ella se hubiera marchado, a lo mucho unos dos minutos, pero esa niña ni aparecía, era como si hubiera sido un sueño.

Eso estaba mal. Con trece años, un par de días en la ciudad, una bolsa perdida; y la hacía de policía.

Se sentó en una banca a esperar algo. No sabía qué debía esperar, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Pasaron unos momentos. Se rindió, daba por perdida su raqueta y su bolso, no traía gran cosa dentro, pero a final de cuentas eran sus cosas. A punto de levantarse, sintió detrás de ella un par de sollozos, por mera curiosidad se volteó y se asombró por ver a esa niña que tanto había buscado tratando de no llorar, tal vez por eso se había marchado rápido, o tal vez la caída que tuvo por culpa de ella había sido fuerte y se había lastimado. Fuera lo que fuera, la pequeña despertó en May algo que no sentía comúnmente: ternura y unas ganas tremendas de consolarla.

-Kawasaki… ¿te encuentras bien?

La mencionada levanto asustada por no reconocer esa voz, también se limpió esas inocentes lágrimas y encaró a la muchachita que tenía en frente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó dubitativa.

Mayumi sonrió cariñosamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la niña. –Lo dice tu mochila. –explicó mientras entregaba la bolsa a su respectiva dueña.

Hiromi la tomó extrañada, ante esa expresión, la chica del cabello negro siguió con la información. –Cuando choqué contigo, por accidente tomaste mi mochila, te estuve buscando y parece que por fin te encontré.

La niña ni cuenta se había dado de ese dato, ella tenía una bolsa que no le correspondía, así que, cumpliendo con los modales que su madre le había instituido, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. –Lamento haber tomado tu mochila. No fue mi intención.

-Descuida, me imaginé que tenías prisa.

-No mucha. –tomó el bolso ajeno y lo entregó a su dueña. –Lo siento… Minomoto Mayumi. –se disculpó leyendo la etiqueta la información de ella. –Osaka… ¿no eres de aquí?

-Pues me acabo de mudar. Hace poco mi madre encontró a una amiga de su niñez, y ella le ofreció trabajo en una escuela de Ikebana. –comentó a grandes rasgos.

-¿Ikebana?, ¿te refieres a la escuela Takenouchi? Es la única que hay por aquí. –preguntó.

-Sí, es esa.

-Ya veo, pues bienvenida a la ciudad. –recibió la niña. –Aquí tienes tu mochila.

-Y aquí tienes la tuya. ¿qué tanto llevas allí?, ¿piedras? –preguntó al entregarla y notar el peso que tenía para una niña.

-Es mi equipo de Kendo. Lo practico desde hace poco y regreso de mi clase. –atendió mientras ella observaba el bolso de la chica. -¿Practicas tenis?, digo, por tu raqueta.

-Sí, así es… pero creo que he cargado esto en vano, pues aun no conozco a nadie y tampoco sé si haya algún equipo de Tenis aquí.

-Tal vez en la escuela a la que entres.

-Sí, quizá.

Las chicas tomaron asiento y siguieron platicando de temas totalmente amenos. Era curioso, puesto que ninguna de las dos eran confianzudas ni soltaban gran parte de sus vidas a una perfecta desconocida.

-Oye, Kawasaki… ¿por qué llorabas antes de que llegara? –preguntó curiosa.

Ante tal pregunta, la chica se incomodó, Mayumi entendió que había tocado una parte sensible de la niña.

-Perdona por entrometerme.

-Descuida, no hay problema. ¿Tus padres han discutido fuerte en alguna ocasión? –preguntó, lo más probable es que ese fuera un punto de la razón de sus lágrimas.

-Pues, la verdad es que… -May no sabía cómo afrontar esa pregunta. –No lo sé. No tengo papá, bueno, obvio que tengo pero por lo que sé, es que él falleció cuando yo era un bebé, o quizá antes… no estoy segura. ¿Es por eso que estabas triste? ¿Tus padres han peleado?

-Sí, las últimas semanas han sido un verdadero caos en mi casa. No me gusta ver a mi mamá llorar. –contestó amargamente.

-Sé lo que sientes. No sé sobre problemas con los padres, pero lo que sí sé es sobre aceptar las cosas cómo son. Quizá no son cómo nos gustarían que fuesen, pero sí te digo que los problemas que tu mamá y tu papá tienen, aunque directa o indirectamente te afecten, pues tú no eres la causante, y por lo tanto no te debes afligir por eso. Además, estoy segura que los dos te aman, y no quieren que estés así. Deja que los demás resuelvan sus problemas como tienen que resolverlos.

Hiromi sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo.

-Gracias Minomoto. –se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-De nada, pero puedes decirme Mayumi.

Como May aún tenía que conocer un poco más esa ciudad, y Hiro tenía que regresar a su casa, ambas caminaron juntas. Ni siquiera sabían por qué se tuvieron tanta confianza con sólo saber los nombres de la otra, pero la tranquilidad y paz que la personalidad innata de la mayor emanaba, sosegó el espíritu noble de Hiromi que en esos momentos se encontraba perturbado.

-Te agradezco por todo, espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos, ya sabes yo vivo en este edificio, si necesitas ayuda para algo, sólo ven a buscarme. No vemos Mayumi.

-Fue un placer Hiromi.

Se esperó un poco a que la chica entrara al edificio. Cuando la vio pasar por un pasillo no muy alto que tenía esa vista a la calle e ingresar a su casa, cruzó esa avenida y trató de buscar de nuevo el camino por el cuál regresar al departamento de ella y su madre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó a la pequeña en la casa, inconscientemente regresó la mirada a dónde había visto a la niña, y para su sorpresa observó a un señor saliendo del pequeño departamento con una furia exagerada.

Tal vez ese era su padre, tal vez los problemas que los padres de ella tenían eran demasiados como para solucionarse, tal vez el señor había salido para respirar… ¿pero porqué se llevaba dos maletas completamente llenas?

Lo vio cruzar la calle en dirección a la esquina donde ella estaba, apenas y pasó cerca de ella, y para ver a quién tenía al lado, el hombre la miró a los ojos. Fueron escasos dos segundos, pero fueron momentos suficientes para que May sintiera ese odio y rencor que la perturbada mente que el varón sentía, además, se sintió rara. Por una parte, tenía unos sentimientos diferentes por la niña que acababa de conocer, seguramente la estaba pasando mal por la ausencia de su padre, y por otro lado, esa mirada de ese hombre la inquietó, algo le decía, que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos furiosos.

.

.

.

Fracasada.

Era la palabra con la que Miyu se sintió en ese momento.

Fracasada, tonta, perdida, humillada, ingenua, fea, pero sobretodo, sola.

Día tras día se recordaba a sí misma el cómo se sentía. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndole sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Se sentía sola. La chica segura de sí misma, confiada, extrovertida, inteligente, abierta y feliz ya no estaba. En su lugar había llegado esa chica que vestía colores oscuros y ropa holgada.

Cualquiera que la conociera sabría que ella escondía un secreto, más bien dicho, ocultaba algo que le avergonzaba. Era una situación que se le había salido de las manos.

El famoso _"yo puedo controlarlo" _había dejado de funcionar en su vida en el momento en que decidió terminar con Yori. Pensar en él sólo le trajo amargos recuerdos de aquel día, en el que sin darle explicaciones terminó de tajo con esa relación de casi tres años.

Era cosa de niños. Fue lo que algunas compañeras le dijeron.

No iba a durar por siempre. Fue lo que se repitió hasta el cansancio.

Pero, no podía negar que ella seguía teniendo sentimientos por él.

Aunque para el resto del mundo el fuese un chico comelón, relajado, confianzudo, y en ocasiones algo simplón y torpe; ella lo quería tal cual era.

Necesitaba de alguien a quien poder decirle la verdad, a quien contarle lo que _le pasaba_.

Pensó en sus padres, pero ellos pegarían un grito en el cielo. La segunda opción fue Amai, su mejor amiga, pero no quería preocuparla con temas en los que no tenía nada que ver, además ella estaba feliz con Kotaro, no podía entrometerse en medio y bloquear esa armonía de su vida, además la estaba pasando mal por su abuela. Pensó en cualquiera de las otras chicas, e incluso en sus primos Shun y Souta, que eran como sus hermanos mayores, pero últimamente habían cambiado, no tenía la seguridad de que la entendieran, ni tampoco que la apoyaran, al contrario, temía que esa actitud integra y responsable saliera flote y le recriminaran su comportamiento. Por último, pensó en su tía Momoe y en su tío Joe. Al final de cuentas, eran doctores, pero eran adultos, pensaban como adultos, y actuarían como adultos, y no solo como adultos, sino como sus tíos, por lo que le dirían a sus padres, y se armaría un escandalo; ese escandalo que quería evitar a toda costa, o al menos postergar todo lo posible.

Siguió con la numeración mental, pasando por maestros, digimons, papás y mamás de sus amigas, su digimon Pouromon, e incluso con su hermano Kenshi, y hasta Isamu, pero nada.

Así que todas sus opciones, por una cosa u otra, se habían descartado.

Llegó al final de la lista, Yori. Comúnmente él la encabezaría, sería el primero y le único a quien le contara las cosas, pero ya no eran novios, y aunque tenía la certeza de que fuesen amigos, había una barrera que habían atravesado, una barrera que dividía al amor de la amistad, y que si se encontraba destruida, muy difícilmente lograrían entablar una relación amistosa si en cada conversación regresaban recuerdos de su antiguo noviazgo.

Pese a todas sus fuerzas, debía recorrer a alguien. Tenía que ir con él, tenía que contarle lo que pasaba con ella, las razones para terminar esa relación en la que había sido tan feliz, y si no era mucho pedir, rogar por otra oportunidad, pues si seguía "sola", sentía que se haría más daño cada vez.

Se levantó de la cama, se arregló, y fue al lugar en el que –si todo seguía igual como de costumbre – estaría Yori: en el parque con su digimon.

Decidida fue a buscarlo, Pouromon se ofreció a ir con ella. Parecía que la antigua Miyu comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo en cada paso que daba; pero, lamentablemente, al doblar la esquina rumbo al parquecito, sus lentes se empañaron de lágrimas por tan desoladora escena que sus ojos vieron. Pocas semanas antes, tras descubrir una verdad, sintió la más fuerte daga en su corazón, estuvo afligida por mucho tiempo, pensó que nada se compararía a ese dolor y esa desesperación. Sin embargo, esa imagen que quedaría grabada para siempre en sus pupilas, superó con creces esa antigua sensación.

Se sintió más fracasada todavía.

Corrió a su casa, no estaba lejos, pero corrió más fuerte.

Al llegar a su hogar, se encerró en su habitación de nuevo, tratando de borrar de sus recuerdos, todo pedacito que tuviera a Yori entre ellos, pero, a medida que intentaba hacerlo, más dolor le causaba.

A nadie le gustaba ver que un exnovio sale con una chica mejor que tú. Eso fue lo que Miyu sintió. Conocía a Nozomi. Era una buena chica, desde la primaria estaba detrás de él, pero por razones desconocidas, nunca le declaró sus sentimientos, quizá porque él estaba con Miyu, pero ahora que el moreno se encontraba soltero, la chica aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Debí decirle la verdad a Yori y no escapar como una cobarde, pero ya es tarde, él ya tiene novia. –murmuró pesadamente.

-No estés triste, tal vez sólo era un abrazo de amigos. –propuso el digimon rosa.

-Te equivocas, conozco los abrazos de Yori, conozco cómo abraza a sus amigas, y te aseguro que los amigos no se abrazan así.

Un rato después, fue a la cocina a picar algo, encontró las galletas que su madre compraba a sus hermanos, agarró unas cuantas para ella y su compañero y se las llevó a su habitación.

Después de comer unas cuantas, las comenzó a mirar con desagrado, como si le produjeran asco. Se levantó abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Pouromon, quien observó cada uno de sus pasos hasta el baño que ella tenía en su recamara. Y escuchó lo que tenía un par de semanas de percibir, a Miyu vomitando.

Entró al sanitario para ver en qué podía ayudar.

-¿Estás bien Miyu?, creo que debes decirle a tus papás, llevas mucho tiempo con esas náuseas. –sugirió preocupado.

La pelinegra se enderezó sujetándose fuertemente el vientre, negando con la cabeza.

-No Puromon, por favor, prométeme que no dirás nada aún.

Al digimon no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la petición de su amiga, pero más que nunca, no permitiría que algo le pasara, y si tenía que romper la promesa para que ella estuviera bien, aunque se ganara el odio de ella, lo haría.

.

.

El funeral de Surime Kawasaki fue triste. Cuando una de las personas más nobles y dulces del planeta se va, así se sienten todos. No era consuelo saber que ella ya no sufría, pero sí calmaba la tristeza un poco.

-Lo lamentamos mucho Hiro. –Taichi dio el pésame.

-Estamos contigo amiga. –secundó su Mimi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Se los agradezco mucho. Gracias por venir. –musitó la mujer con voz entrecortada.

En seguida de ella, se encontraba su hija, otra afectada, quien tenía tomado de la mano a su hermanito junto a Kotaro, su inseparable ayuda.

-Nosotros también estamos para ti. –sinceró Daichi.

-Tranquila Ami, tu abue ya no está batallando por su corazón. –comentó tranquilamente Juni, quien a pesar de haber crecido, tenía la misma personalidad inocente que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Gracias chicos.

Entre muchos abrazos, lágrimas y sobretodo condolencias, las personas comenzaron a marcharse, quedando solamente las familias Izumi , Motomiya e Ichijouji con ellos.

-Es un golpe muy duro para Hiromi, siempre fue muy apegada a su madre. –expresó Iori mientras intentaba mantener una conversación con los varones.

-Lo sé. Pero lamentablemente es parte de la vida. –continuó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo lo han tomado tus hijos? –preguntó Daisuke en esta ocasión.

-Pues Shousha aún no tiene conocimiento de lo que sucede, es más duro para Amai, ella fue de las últimas en hablar con ella anoche.

-Sí, nos comentó que Sumire se había despedido de ella.

Iori asistió con la cabeza, observó a su mujer dejando las últimas flores en la tumba, así como siendo consolada por Mayumi y Noriko, estando al lado Miyako con los niños. Recordó la difícil semana que tuvieron entre todos, como su abuelo decía, era un trago amargo que ya estaba siendo tomado, sólo quedaba el mal sabor de boca, pero que podía pasarse.

Miyu, la mejor amiga de Amai, por más que hubiera querido evitar verse con Yori, pues simplemente hizo a un lado esos sentimientos para junto con él, demostrar esa amistad incondicional que habían tenido durante quince años.

Con unos últimos abrazos, tanto los adultos como sus hijos, se despidieron de ellos, pero antes de que Ken se marchara, la portadora de la nobleza lo interceptó.

-Ken, disculpa, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto Hiro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Si quieres podemos llevarnos a los niños esta noche, para que descanses bien. –sugirió Mikayo al acercarse, pensando que era lo que la castaña iba a pedir.

-No, no es eso, gracias, tenemos que hablar con ellos. Es otra cosa… más delicada. –eso llamó la atención de los dos.

-Si, dime.

-Quiero saber cuánto cuesta una investigación privada. La verdad es que no confió en nadie que no seas tú para contarle mi vida.

-¿Investigación? ¿De qué? –cuestionó el detective.

-Para localizar a mi hermanos. –estableció con un ligero aire de rencor y reserva.

-¿Hermanos?, creí que eras hija única. –mencionó la pelilia.

-Lo soy, bueno… única hija de mi padre y mi madre. Pero mi padre tuvo otros hijos. Mi madre me confesó antes de morir, y quiero saber si puedes ayudarme a localizarlos. Es por una promesa que hice, si por mí fuera, ni siquiera pensaría en ellos, pero… mi madre me hizo prometerle que debía buscarlos y ayudarlos.

Esa información era totalmente nueva para los Ichijouji.

-Claro… claro que sí, cuenta conmigo para eso. Cuando me digas, paso a tu casa para hacerte algunas preguntas y comenzar cuando tú lo decidas, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer solo asintió. –Sólo déjame pasar unos días, yo te hablaré.

-Ya sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites.

Y con esas palabras, el funeral de su madre terminó. El cuerpo inerte ya estaba enterrado, estaba muerta, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni tiempo había tenido de digerir esa noticia, ahora venía la parte difícil, la de aprender a vivir sin ella.

.

.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Lo que sucediera en los próximos tres minutos de su vida decidiría lo que pasaría con ella.

Aunque tuviera a su familia, aunque tuviera muchas amistades, eso no se compararía al apoyo incondicional de la persona que amas.

A final de cuentas, era una mujer.

Se sentó en la taza del baño y siguió esperando.

Había seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que esa temida cajita decía.

Siguió esperando un poco más, hasta que… el tiempo se detuvo.

Positivo.

Alegría, tristeza, emoción, miedo, decepción, esperanza, soledad, compañía, ella…. _Él_.

Estaba embarazada, tendría un bebé, no era lo esperado, ni lo planeado, ni siquiera una idea remota hasta que esa mañana su cuerpo le dio indicios de esa nueva condición.

Y lo peor de todo, ya no tenía al amor de su vida; y todo porque ella así lo quiso.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿cómo le diría a la gente lo que le estaba pasando?

Su corazón se agitó rápido, sintió casi salirse de su pecho para ir corriendo a buscar un refugio en donde ya no le hicieran daño, o peor aún, ir directo con quien lo lastimó para que él mismo pudiera curarlo.

Lloró demasiado, pero también sonrió. Tal vez era una esperanza para su vida, tal vez… un hijito o una hijita era lo que llenaría ese hueco que le dejaron en su ser.

Sonrió esperanzada, sería difícil sobrellevar eso, pero ese ser que comenzaba crecer ya le empezaba a dar esa calidez que su vida necesitaba.

.

.

La mudanza no era tan sencilla como creía. Llegar a un lugar nuevo, donde nadie la conocía, o esperaba que nadie lo hiciera, era algo complicado. Hacía catorce años que se había ido de ese lugar, en ese entonces no tenía ni pensamientos en regresar, pero con el paso del tiempo se enteró que la razón por la que escapó ya no estaba allí, así que más relajada y con ayuda de su amiga Toshiko, regresó.

Escuchó pasos entrar, era su hija, la razón de su existir, esa razón por la que no se murió hacía tanto tiempo, el salvavidas que la rescató de una oscuridad; y la vio más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Cómo te fue May?

-Bien, conocí un poco más sobre el lugar, tuve un problema con una niña… se llama Hiromi, confundimos nuestras mochilas, pero se solucionó. –informó a grandes rasgos.

-Me alegra. Por cierto, tienes que medirte tu nuevo uniforme. Comienzan las clases la próxima semana.

-Sí mamá.

Rani Minomoto se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, criar a su hija sola era una tarea que ella había aceptado con amor, pero sobretodo, que le había levantado cuando se sintió en esa oscuridad; y aunque se sentía algo temerosa de volver a un lugar en donde sufrió mucho, y donde además corría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien a quién no deseaba ver, tenía que enfrentarlo, por ella misma, pero principalmente, para darle un mejor futuro a su hija.

.

.

La fuerte tormenta que caía no era ni una sola distracción para seguir tecleando como un loco. La investigación que se llevaba a cabo en el centro estaba dando muy buenos resultados. Cada vez tenía más trabajo, pero también cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir toda aquella información sobre el Digimundo que nadie conocía, pero claro, que Koushiro Izumi, estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en darla a conocer.

Un par de pasos se escucharon por el pasillo de ese estudio, se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver a Mayumi que entraba.

-No sabía que estabas aquí. Me llevé una sorpresa por ver el carro estacionado. ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? –comentó la mujer dando inicio a una ligera plática.

-Hmm sí, tuve oportunidad de haber salido un poco antes, pero llegué y no las encontré. Así que me puse a adelantar trabajo.

-Entiendo, de haber sabido no dejaba a las chicas en casa de Mimi. –murmuró. –Hubiésemos podido pasar un tiempo juntos los cuatro.

-¿Se fueron con Mimi? –preguntó el pelirrojo interesándose en la información, pero sin dejar de ver la computadora de escritorio.

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?, anoche te pidieron permiso para ir a quedarse a dormir a casa de Juni… ella quería hacer una reunión antes de salir de viaje. Además hoy es viernes, Tentomon y Heiwamon se acaban de ir al Digimundo para recargar energías. Regresan mañana en la mañana.

-Ahora recuerdo… ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar? –murmuró en voz baja pensando que no había sido escuchado.

-Últimamente no es lo único que olvidas. –musitó acercándose a él y poniéndose a sus espaldas, agachándose para poner su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su esposo abrazándolo amorosamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó dejando de lado la computador, viendo en reflejo de ellos dos en el delgado monitor.

-Que has olvidado acompañarnos a hacer las compras, no has ido a visitar a tus padres, no has pasado tiempo con nosotros, olvidado desayunar, comer y venir a cenar a la casa. Incluso te has olvidado de relajarte… sólo mira esas ojeras que tienes. –expresó sin dejar de ver sus ojos a través del reflejo y acariciar un poco su rostro.

-May, no empecemos. –reprochó levemente cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza para dejar de mantener la mirada de ella.

-Es normal que te canses mi amor… -susurró cerca de su oído mientras posaba sus delicadas manos en los hombros de Izumi, dando un ligero masaje en esa parte del cuerpo, sintiendo los nudos de estrés que tenía, así como ser único testigo de ese cambio en la expresión de Koushiro ante el relax que comenzaba a experimentar. –Deberías descansar un rato… el trabajo ni la computadora se irán.

En ese instante que comenzaba a ser mágico para los dos, se interrumpió por un fuerte ruido en el hogar. Izzy abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendido por no ver ninguna luz, excepto la de esa computadora que tenía cierto programa que ayudaba a mantenerse prendida por un plazo pequeño ante un apagón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuró Mayumi un poco asustada.

-Se ha ido la luz, debe ser por la tormenta.

-Será mejor que guardes el trabajo y apagues el ordenador. No creo que la iluminación regrese pronto. –sugirió sin dejar de tener la manos en Izumi.

-En eso estoy… ya quedó listo. Espero que regrese y pueda seguir trabajando. –comentó girando su cabeza y mirando fijamente a su esposa quien la miraba decepcionada.

-Ni hablar, quiero que descanses. Debes reponer energía, después de todo es fin de semana. No tienes que trabajar tan duro. –intentó acariciando un poco el rostro de él.

-May…

-Shh, sólo relájate. No pienses en nada que tenga que ver con tu trabajo. –colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para después susurrar sobre ellos.

Desde el momento en que Mayumi puso sus manos en los hombros y comenzó con ese masaje para liberarlo del estrés, había dejado de pensar en el trabajo, para sólo pensar en ella. Y conforme la mujer hablaba, comenzaba a sentir sensaciones que sólo su esposa provocaba en él, mismas que hacía tiempo no permitía que le quitasen tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, sus bocas se unieron en un beso dulce y lento que no duró mucho, al separarse se vieron a los ojos, sólo entraba la luz por la ventana del estudio, se escuchaba la fuerte tormenta, pero todo eso fue desapareciendo; comprendieron sus miradas, esas miradas que sólo compartían mensajes entendidos exclusivamente por ellos; y volvieron a besarse, a disfrutar de esa compañía que en los últimos meses se habían negado, pero sobretodo, se volvieron a demostrar ese amor que sentían desde la adolescencia, que seguía intacto, y más grande aún. Por unos momentos, sólo fueron él, ella y ese amor apasionado.

.

.

-¡Genial, ya han llegado todas! –exclamó la niña de la pureza al abrir paso a la última chica que venía acompañada de su madre. –Bienvenida Amai-chan

-Gracias Juni. –la mencionada hizo una reverencia. –Gracias por invitarme Mimi.

-Es un placer linda. Dame tus cosas, que las llevo a la estancia.

Juni había decidido hacer una fiesta de piyamas para todas sus amigas elegidas.

Esa noche era verdaderamente divertida, pues las chicas habían ido al Digimundo en la tarde y después se pasaron a la casa Yagami, aunque algunas se negaron a ir.

-Miyu falta, ¿acaso no vendrá? –preguntó Yume al notar la ausencia de su ex-cuñis.

-Me dijo que no. No se sentía con ánimos de venir. –comunicó pesadamente Amai. –Ya les dije que no sé lo que le pasa. Hace una semana me quedé en su casa y me prometió que sería más abierta y regresaría a ser la de antes, pero parece que sólo fueron palabras.

-Pues que mal que esté así por haber terminado con mi hermano. –comentó la cuestionadora de antes mientras Ginomon se acomodaba mejor en su regazo.

-¿Crees que se debe a la ruptura? –preguntó interesadamente Kazuyo.

-Pues no le veo otra explicación. Ella ha cambiado desde que terminaron hace un mes. Además, Yori también ha andado como zombie de vez en cuando. –mencionó la hermana del mencionado.

-Pues las veces que lo he visto, lo he notado muy bien, sólo recuerden la semana pasada con el juego de fútbol, anotó muchos goles. –comentó Pyokomon desde la cabeza de Aiko.

-Pues yo creo que está fingiendo. Al menos es lo que DemiVmon me dice. –infirió Ginomon.

-Bu… en serio que el amor entorpece a las personas. Por más que quieras a una persona no puedes depender así de alguien. Es tu vida, y tú vales demasiado como para que un chico te haga sentir inferior. –opinó Chikako fríamente sorprendiendo a todas, a excepción de su mejor amiga Aiko.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con decir que no puede depender así de una persona? –preguntó Akari.

Chikako se retractó de haber sido así de tosca al momento de hablar, pues a pesar de que Akari tuviera un año más que ella, la rubia había crecido en un lugar totalmente ajeno a la sociedad, sólo conviviendo con Digimons, en tres años no había aprendido muchas cosas de la vida.

-Yo tampoco entiendo_, kalu kalu_. –siguió el digimon de Ami, un Kalumon.

-Pues a lo que me refiero es que… todas conocíamos a Miyu, conocíamos lo que ella había sentido por Yori desde que usaban pañales, aunque desconocemos las razones de su ruptura, está claro que nuestra amiga hizo de él su mundo entero y ahora…, ahora se ha quedado sin nada. –trató de no emocionarse mucho ni sacar a flote sus sentimientos de corazón decepcionado, sobretodo por los acontecimientos de esa tarde en su salón de clases.

-No es malo tener una relación, ni ser feliz con ella. –objetó Amai defendiendo su punto de vista.

-Tienes razón, pero dudo que haya una sola chica en el planeta que no se haya obsesionado por si un chico la va a llamar o no, o por si va a tener pareja para asistir a una fiesta. Y por culpa de la presión de conseguir un chico para ir aquí o allá, termina conformándose con alguien que no la merece. –opinó una voz.

-Vaya Ami, parece que tienes una gran madurez en estos temas. –opinó Kazuyo.

-Ni es para tanto, pero en estos tres años que he vivido en la secundaria, me he dado cuenta que hay muchos chicos que no valen la pena. Y principalmente me he fijado que, cuando una chica realmente encuentra a un chico al que piensa especial, se olvida completamente de sus amigas. O bien cambia de costumbres para agradarle, en vez de hacer lo que quiere o lo que sabe que es lo correcto.

La rubia mayor, era una mezcla ideal entre sus dos hermanos, Yamato y Takeru.

-Tienes toda la razón, hay muchos chicos que no valen la pena, que son unos patanes que sólo juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas, tratándonos como unos juguetes, y lo que es peor, que ellos son malos jugadores. –se levantó Aiko con los puños en alto, siendo secundada por Yume y por Ami, en las últimas palabras se unió Chikako.

Si el padre de Ishida la hubiera escuchado, le hubiera parecido la niña más sabia de todas dándole como reconocimiento esa guitarra eléctrica que tanto quería y que tan cara estaba.

-No creo que valga la pena sufrir por nadie. –segundó su pelirroja amiga.

-Lo importante somos nosotras. –terció la hermana de la anterior, demostrando que a sus escasos once años ya le habían lastimado su indefenso corazón.

-Ni siquiera por los príncipes azules. –gritó Juni, manteniéndose al margen de lo que creía un juego.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todas incluyendo a los digimons.

-Pues la verdad es que hay chicos que valen la pena. –dijo Amai, la única que no se había puesto de pie.

-Lo dices porque mi hermano es un gran chico, pero si ignoramos a chicos como él, la verdad es que muchos no tienen sentido de lo que es querer a alguien. –musitó Akari.

-Además, todos los chicos solo piensan en una sola cosa. –comentó amargamente Chikako, como si recordara alguna experiencia dolorosa.

Las presentes, especialmente las mayores, asistieron, incluyendo a la única chica con novio.

-¿Y cuál es esa cosa en la que piensan? –preguntó interesada la pequeña inocente organizadora de la fiesta.

Todas las chicas se ruborizaron, y se vieron entre sí, como si quisiesen pasarse esa pregunta a alguien en especial.

-Díganme. –exigió cruzándose de brazos.

-Ami, tú eres la mayor. –susurró Aiko.

-Dile a Chikako, ella empezó todo esto. –se retiró de la jugada.

-Estamos esperando. –ahora siguió el digimon de Juni, Tanemon.

-E… pues… ellos sólo piensan en…

-¡Videojuegos! –señaló Yume. –Mi hermano y sus amigos se pasan todo el día hablando de los videojuegos. Pensando sólo en eso es imposible que sus pequeños cerebros tengan espacio para algo más.

-Entiendo, mi hermano a veces es igual. –se conformó Juni olvidando ese tópico.

Las chicas suspiraron tranquilas por librarse de esa plática, y en momento más oportuno, la señora de la casa no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

-La cena está lista, ¿quieren que les traiga la comida aquí o pasan al comedor? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Preferiría que comiéramos aquí mamá, ya casi estamos instaladas. –pidió amablemente Juni al señalar cómo sus amigas estaban sentadas en el piso.

-Perfecto. Ahora les traemos los alimentos. –informó Palmon.

La reunión de las digielegidas marchó a la perfección. Contándose chismes, jugándose bromas, una que otra palabra de aliento para Amai –quien seguía triste por la perdida de su abuela materna-, juegos de mesa, películas, palomitas, y una rica cena ofrecida por la chef de prestigio internacional; fue cómo las chicas se prepararon para dormir, eso sí, justo después de tener una pelea de almohadas.

-¡Basta! Me rindo… Juni y su equipo gana. –habló Ami.

-¡Sí! –vitorearon Juni, Kazuyo, Yume y Akari junto a sus digimons por haber ganado ese encuentro.

-Ya me estaba cansando. –compartió Amai mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón dejando ver, sin querer parte de su torso al levantarse levemente su blusa para dormir, siendo observadas por todas.

-Que curioso Amai, yo también tengo ese mismo lunar que tú, en el mismo lugar. –comentó Kazuyo mientras levantaba un poco su piyama y enseñaba esa pequeña marca cerca a su ombligo. –Mi hermana también la tiene, me imagino que es de familia.

-Sí es probable. Mi mamá igual la tiene, quizá somos parientes lejanos y no sabemos. –bromeó Chikako.

Más entrada la noche, bueno, madrugada, cuando los ojos comenzaron a pesar y querer cerrarse para descansar, las chicas aún seguían con energías y ganas de dormir; pero como seguían siendo eran pequeñas, sus organismos aún no estaban acostumbrados a desvelarse, por lo que poco a poco fueron cayendo dormidas.

Sólo dos de ellas no lograban conciliar el sueño, así que como estaban juntas, hablaron en voz baja.

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó Chikako en un susurro.

-No, estaba pensando en lo que hablamos hace rato. –siguió Aiko.

-¿En qué?

-En cómo es que las chicas cambiamos con los chicos.

-Es verdad… todas lo hemos hecho.

-Sí, pero al menos yo tengo razones validas para no volver a confiar en ellos. –estableció la rubia ante los recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Lo dices por Daichi?

-Sabes bien que sí.

-Ai, la verdad es que tengo mis dudas respecto a que él…

-No lo defiendas. –interrumpió. –Bien sabes que hace dos años, Daichi traicionó toda la confianza que le tuve al jugar con mis sentimientos. Lo que me hizo no tiene justificación, y que agradezca que no le dijera a mis padres, ni los digimons, que si no, ellos mismos lo habrían matado, especialmente mi papá. Yo también llegué a pensar que éramos el uno para el otro, si bien el destino se encargó de unirnos en algún momento, ahora ya no nos quiere juntos_._ Y tengo que agradecerle. –Aiko se giró para estar de frente a su mejor amiga, se vieron, entre ellas no había secretos, eran como hermanas; pero a final de cuentas, nunca dejas de conocer a las personas.

-Chika… ¿qué te pasó en el brazo? –preguntó al ver que la extremidad donde apoyaba su cabeza tenía una bandita.

La pelirroja se incomodó por recordar cómo se había hecho daño, en realidad tenía tres heridas, dos en un mismo lugar, y otra más, en el corazón.

-Me lastimé al limpiar el salón después de clases. –mintió, bueno, era una verdad a medias.

.

.

-Esa es toda la tarea para el lunes, por favor, no se les olvide. Quedan pocos días de clases antes de salir de vacaciones. –informó la maestra ante el grupo después de escuchar que sonara el timbre y los alumnos salieran disparados en dirección a la puerta.

El aula estaba casi vacía, a excepción de los chicos a quienes les correspondía hacer el servicio de aseo en el salón.

-¿Irás a la reunión de Juni? –preguntó Aiko al ponerle agua a las flores.

-Sí, mi padre nos dio permiso de ir anoche a Kazu y a mí. –contestó amablemente Chikako mientras acomodaba los pupitres.

-Yo también iré, sólo que tengo algo de desconfianza, no quiero toparme a…

-¿Daichi?, descuida, Kazuyo me dijo que él se quedará a dormir en casa de tus primos.

-Me alegro. –suspiró.

-No creo que sea bueno evitarlo, después de todo estamos en el mismo grupo, los vemos a diario.

-Tal vez no evite verlo, pero sí puedo evitar hablar con él. –sentenció. –Me adelantaré a separar lugar en el vestidor de las chicas, recuerda que en el entrenamiento pasado nos quedamos sin uno. ¿O prefieres que te espere?

-Adelante, sólo borro la pizarra y me iré, no te preocupes. –accedió la pelirroja.

En cuanto la rubia salió del grupo, Chikako suspiró, hubiera preferido por mucho que Aiko y sus demás compañeros del aseo se quedaran allí con ella, pero ellos ya habían terminado lo que les correspondía, ella era quien había demorado más de la cuenta, sin embargo si se daba prisa, lograría irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Se dedicó a borrar la pizarra y dejar listo el salón, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de tener una presencia aparte de la suya. Volteó temerosa, algo le decía que ya sabía quién era.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí, profesor? –cuestionó algo temblorosa buscando una salida rápida..

-El suficiente como para apreciarte, niña del conocimiento. –informó mientras el maestro de la pelirroja se acercaba con arrogancia.

-Pues ya he terminado mis deberes, me iré profesor Shiro. Que pase un buen fin de semana, con permiso.

-Espera Chika. –la tomó del brazo, asustando a la muchachita. –Recuerda que tenemos un tema pendiente por hablar.

Ese era el momento que Chikako había evitado durante casi todo el semestre.

-Sí, lo se. No pude ir a la asesoría de alumnos sobresalientes porque la semana pasada fui al funeral de la abuela de una gran amiga mía… y pues… -vaciló un poco.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso. –murmuró a la vez que acariciaba su rostro y acercaba el suyo. –Tienes todo el semestre prometiendo que irás a mi casa o que nos veremos en alguna parte.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo, y pues se han venido muchas cosas en mi casa, además de la tarea y… -nerviosamente intentaba excusar, pero dejo de hacerlo en el momento en que el hombre sujetó más fuerte el brazo derecho de la elegida.

-Ya sabes lo que puede pasar con tu hermana y amigas si no haces lo que te digo. Recuerda que también tengo el programa de alumno sobresaliente en la primaria, y tu hermanita está conmigo, además… tu amiga, ¿cómo se llama?, Aiko, no está nada mal. Si tú no quieres que algo les pase a ellas, y entiendes a la perfección que no me refiero a calificaciones, tienes que hacer lo que te he pedido. No te va a molestar. Te espero en tu próxima sesión de estudio particular para ponernos de acuerdo, más te vale no faltar. –amenazó, por fin, soltando el lastimado brazo de la adolescente. –Y no llores, no me gustan las chicas que lloran. –amenazó nuevamente al ver los ojos vidriosos de ella.

La pelirroja era conocedora de lo que ese docente era capaz de hacer. Sabía la historia de otra compañera suya, ella había pasado por lo mismo.

-Está bien, iré. –prometió ante el miedo de que le hicieran algo a su amiga o a su hermana menor.

-Así me gusta. –dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Chikako, pero en un reflejo, ella volteó su rostro, quedando esa "caricia" en la mejilla izquierda.

Sonriendo cínicamente, el hombre salió del lugar, dejando perturbada y con más miedo que nunca a la muchacha. Ya no podía seguir cargando con ese peso, necesitaba decirle a alguien, pero a quién. Cualquiera la juzgaría, además, tenía mucho miedo de que cumpliera esos chantajes con su amiga, pero sobretodo, con su hermana. Se limpió las lágrimas, tenía que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba normal, por el bien de todos. Fue por su mochila, cuando sintió unos pasos entrar de nuevo al salón. Sintió escalofríos, miedo por volver a ver a ese hombre que tenía apareciendo en sus pesadillas casi todo el semestre.

Se giró para encarar a la persona que fuese, pero al enfocar la mirada azul que estaba allí, se tranquilizó, aunque logró divisar un toque de rabia en ella.

-Vaya Chikako, resultaste más lista de lo que creía. Nunca pensé que tendrías que acostarte con los maestros para mantener tu promedio. –insinuó Saki, quien estaba recargado en una pared cercana a la puerta.

Un dolor horrible sintió el corazón de la pelirroja. ¿Después de esto cómo sería capaz de confiar en alguien si cualquiera le diría lo mismo que el chico en quien más confiaba?

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ishida? –preguntó con rabia acercándose a él.

-Que por fin entendí la manera en la que logras los primeros lugares de generación todos los años desde maternal. –prosiguió con más cinismo y burla aún.

Dicho y hecho. Para ella, los hombres le estaban causando demasiado dolor.

-No sabía que fueras una cualquiera como para… -la frase del rubio se vio truncada por la bofetada más grande que alguien pueda dar en toda su vida. Chikako nunca había arreglado nada a golpes. Pero que el chico por el que suspiraba, al menos hasta ese momento, le dijera aquellas palabras, y pensara lo peor de ella; le derrumbaba sus fuerzas y desmoronaba lo poco que quedaba en su corazón después de una decisión que tomó tiempo atrás respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por él.

-No sabes nada. No eres nadie para hablar así de mí. –espetó furiosamente, pero especialmente lastimada.

Respondiendo ante sus instintos, Saki iba a levantarle la mano, pero no lo hizo, se acercó más a ella en un vano intento de asustarla, lo logró, pues Chikako también retrocedió, sin embargo, al hacerlo, con la orilla filosa del escritorio, le causó una herida en el mismo brazo en el que el maestro le había tomado, dejando ver claramente que el color rojo salir de entre su atenuada piel.

-Chika… lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte daño. –se disculpó el muchacho en un tono mucho más dulce y protector acercándose para socorrerla, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y se apartó de él, terminando de tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a la enfermería para atender esa herida. –Chikako…

-No te preocupes, no tienes porqué hacerlo, después de todo y según tus palabras, yo soy una cualquiera. –espetó saliendo del salón dejando a solas al rubio.

Resopló decepcionado, no había actuado maduramente, y ahora, gracias a él, su amiga había resultado lastimada.

Tomó la libreta que había olvidado de su pupitre y se marchó triste, decepcionado, confundido, y más solo que nunca.

.

.

Tenía mucho tiempo que el sol no lo despertaba. Por lo general se levantaba muy temprano y se marchaba al trabajo. Pero esa mañana, fue la excepción. Se sentía tan diferente, como si una parte de su vida hubiera vuelto a encajar y a encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos un poco confundido, volviéndolos a cerrar inmediatamente por el reflejo de la luz solar que le cegó por un momento. Intentó mover su brazo para taparse sus ojos, pero no lo logró, debido a que se encontraba sujetando fuertemente a su esposa, quien yacía a su lado.

No le importó que la luz le molestara su mirada, al contrario, abrió sus ojos para contemplar la belleza que tenía a su lado. Se ladeó completamente para tener de frente a Mayumi, y le dio un suave y casto beso en su cabeza, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos también.

-Buenos días, Kou… ¿cómo dormiste? –por fin, después de una agonizante espera podía decirle esas palabras a su esposo.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? –musitó suavemente.

-Excelente. –respondió al momento en que abrazaba un poco más al pelirrojo y entrelazaban sus manos de nueva cuenta.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Siguieron en esa misma posición por varios minutos más. A ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado lo que pasara fuera de ese lecho matrimonial, al igual que la noche anterior, sólo eran ellos dos. Por un lado estaba Koushiro, quien creía que estar con ella por unos momentos todo podía arreglase y que no le reprochara seguir con su trabajo; y por otro, May estaba feliz y completamente segura de que los problemas que tenían, se habían solucionado… ilusa.

-Mira… ya regresó la electricidad. –indicó ante ver el reloj digital parpadeante por tener la hora mal.

-¿Qué dices? –se enderezó rápidamente para observar mejor el entorno. –Debe ser tardísimo. La energía ya ha regresado, y yo aquí… perdiendo el tiempo como tonto.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse, dejando anonadada y sola a su esposa.

-¿En serio crees que pasar unos momentos conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo? –dolida, decepcionada, y en especial, enojada fue como May se sintió. Era como si todo lo que había pasado en esa noche se quedara de lado, o mejor dicho, nunca hubiera existido. Todas esas promesas, palabras, y momentos especiales desaparecieron, quedando solamente esa tensa escena.

-May, no quise decir eso, lo sabes. –se giró ya vestido para ver a la mujer.

-Te conozco Koushiro, sé que lo quisiste decir. Lo dijiste de todo corazón. –reprochó en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

-May, no pongas palabras en mi boca. No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo… eso sólo que estoy ocupado. –se excusó al terminar de abrochar su camisa.

-Sí claro. –ironizó al tapar su cuerpo un poco más con la sábana y sentarse en la cama matrimonial. –Anoche estabas muy ocupado cuando me comenzaste a besar.

-Ay Mayumi… no había luz, y además fuiste tú quien empezó todo.

-Y tú bien que me seguiste, ¿no? –retó.

-Ah, no tiene caso seguir hablando de esto. –se dio la vuelta para buscar algo más.

-No, no, no… ya estoy cansada de que cada vez que tenemos un problema te marches, pongas como excusa tu trabajo y me dejes con la palabra en la boca. No hay nadie más en casa, puedes decirme y gritarme todo lo que quieras. –declaró firmemente, pero en realidad es que había pensado mucho decir esas palabras.

-Ya vas a empezar. –murmuró fastidiosamente.

-¿Empezar con qué?

-Pues con eso… con quejarte, como si te hiciera falta algo.

-Como si me hiciera falta algo… -se burló con ironía. –Qué dices de tu compañía, de tu apoyo, de las charlas que teníamos que duraban horas y horas, o sobre los planes que hacíamos cada fin de semana… ¿cuánto tiempo tienes sin decirme que me amas? –expuso dolorosamente.

Él sabía que todo eso estaba pasando, sabía que hacía las cosas mal, y sin embargo, no podía detenerse ante eso, era como si algo le obligara a centrase sólo en su trabajo; era algo que no podía controlar.

-Escucha… te amo. –dijo para tranquilizarla, sin tener en cuenta que provocó el efecto contrario.

-¡Eso no cuenta! –le arrojó una almohada haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-¿Entonces que quieres? –exigió mirando su reloj.

-¡Qué regreses a ser el mismo!... que dejes de estar conectado a tu trabajo, y atiendas a tu familia, que me atiendas a mí, ¿Qué no ves que te necesito conmigo? –pidió comenzando a sollozar.

-Mayumi, no me des a elegir, no puedo elegir, es mi trabajo, y son ustedes, son lo más importante que tengo. Simplemente no puedo elegir. –dijo simplemente esperando que entendiese. –Creí que me apoyabas, pero en realidad sólo me quieres para ti, eso es bastante egoísta.

Egoísta, egoísta, ¡egoísta!… esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza, le hizo pensar claramente en las palabras que iba a decir, pero era tanta su furia y el dolor de su corazón que no tuvo más opción que soltar lo que llevaba meses guardando y que no le había gritado por ser "egoísta".

- ¿Egoísta?, ¿yo? Yo no soy la que por su trabajo está dejando a su familia, ni quien prefiere horas ocupada en vez de estar aquí y ver crecer a sus hijas. Ni mucho menos quien trata mal a la persona que supuestamente ama para evitar un problema, ignorarlo y a ver si así se resuelve por sí solo.

-Pero May es mi trabajo, lo que me apasiona, y también es lo que nos da de comer… no creo que unas clases de Ikebana nos den demasiado. –defendió su situación.

Definitivamente, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues ese trabajo fue el que pagó toda mi educación, lo que me dio un hogar mientras mi madre vivió, y mientras yo viví con ella. También es mi trabajo. Yo también estudié… terminé la universidad y si ejercí profesionalmente por poco tiempo fue porque Chikako iba a nacer, y ambos decidimos que mi lugar era en la casa. No empieces con eso, no ahora, no después de dieciséis años. –exigió totalmente decepcionada ante la actitud de él. –sabes muy bien que ambos trabajamos, no tienes que cargar solo con esa responsabilidad… somos una familia Kou nos apoyamos uno al otro… aunque ya no parece.

-A mi tampoco me gusta pasar poco tiempo con ustedes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no haces nada al respecto?

-Entiende que es mi trabajo.

-Y regresas a lo mismo. –chilló, pero está vez, dándose por vencida.

Hubo un duelo de miradas. El silencio reinó en esa habitación. Habían dicho palabras que no quería, pero que sí habían llegado a sentir. Rompiendo con el contacto visual, la castaña aprovechó para vestirse y dejar de cubrirse sólo con las sábanas.

-Entiendo Koushiro, no me digas que soy egoísta. Así que, pensando en ti, en mí, y sobretodo en Chikako y Kazuyo… me doy cuenta que para los dos es insoportable esta situación. –escuchar esas palabras hizo que Izumi pensara lo peor. –He analizado mucho nuestras vidas, nuestra familia, y lo que queremos. Llegué a una conclusión, tú eres muy inteligente, y sé bien que tú ya habías pensado en esto. –Koushiro nunca había sentido los latidos de su corazón tan rápidamente como en esos momentos. –La nuestro, nuestra "familia", ya no funciona. –May hizo una pausa para tomar aire, para recuperar fuerza hacia lo que venía. Después de lo que dijera, su vida cambiaría. Suspiró fuerte, aclaró su garganta, y le pidió a Taichi un poco de valor estuviese donde estuviese. –Es lo mejor para todos, especialmente para ti.

El portador del conocimiento iba a intervenir, pero antes de tomar aire para hablar, su esposa se adelantó.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que ya no te amo… no te amo así.

En ese momento, la vida se destruyó para el hombre.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos. Yo no quiero seguir en este rumbo donde todos acabaremos perdidos.

Un breve momento de silencio inundó la habitación nuevamente.

-¿Qué dices? Piensa en las niñas, en los digimons, en nuestra familia… piensa en mí. –pidió con un dolor demostrado en su voz.

-Es lo que hago. Ya tienes suficientes responsabilidades como para que te eche la carga de nosotras. Creo que esa es la mejor solución.

-¿En serio quieres eso? –preguntó dolido y decepcionado, pero al no obtener respuesta de ella, pensó lo peor. –De acuerdo… será como tú quieras.

Se escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse de golpe.

Y ahora sí, Mayumi, todavía Izumi, dejó caer esas lágrimas, cayó en la cama tan triste y decepcionada. Koushiro ni siquiera le había pedido otra oportunidad, no le había dicho que iba a cambiar, al contrario, había querido que lo siguiesen entendiendo.

-No cumplí mi promesa… no lo logré… no logré que mi esposo no me hiciera lo mismo que le hicieron a mi madre.

Con ese llanto, fue cómo la mente de Mayumi viajó muchos años atrás, recordando momentos muy dolorosos, parecía, que al menos para ella, todo hombre que ocupada un lugar en su vida, terminaba por decepcionarla. O mejor dicho, de lastimarle el corazón.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Cómo les pareció la estructura? En lo personal me encantó jeje, me ahorré muchos conectores al momento de escribir.

Decidí ponerle al capítulo así porque cada uno de los personajes que aparecieron resultaron con el corazón lastimado.

Me duele la muerte de la madre de Hiromi, pero ahora sabemos que ella le dejó una tarea sobre buscar a sus medios hermanos. Kenta Kawasaki no fue un buen hombre, ya se enterarán…

Sé qué hay demasiadas preguntas sobre Yori y Miyu, que ahora han salido con otro problema mayor, también sobre Ai y Daichi… y peor tantito con la nueva información que les estoy dando sobre Chikako… vaya líos en los que he metido a mis niños que ahora son adolescentes; quiero decir que el problema de esta muchachita es basado en una historia real, ya les iré platicando más adelante.

El próximo capi será dedicado a la familia Yagami Tachikawa, a ver qué pasó en New York, aunque si vieron mis adelantos por Facebook, recordarán que tendrán un problemilla…

Bueno, una que otra cosita y más enredos se sabrán próximamente en:

.

**Capítulo 4: **En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

.

_-¿Que qué nos pueden hacer?... sabes a la perfección que ellos así en el grado de pureza e inocencia que tienen lo hijos más pequeños pueden expandir sus poderes más allá de lo conocido. _

_-Lo entiendo, pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste? Tal vez te confundiste y juzgaste a Chikako precipitadamente._

_-¿Dónde está Tsuki?, no la encuentro._

_-Koromon, por favor busca en el cajón del lavabo, mi mamá puso un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Necesito gasas para sanar a Juni._

_-Me encanta este lugar, me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿olvidaste cuando veníamos aquí a pasear? –recordó el compañero de Betamon._

_Siempre tuve ganas de darte un beso de despedida._

_-Y miren nada más lo que la reconocida chef del programa televisivo "Cocinando con Mimi y Palmon" ha hecho en New York. Justo frente a su esposo, le ha sido infiel._

_-Parece que solo con golpes entiendes. _

_._

Gracias por leer, gracias alas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus reviews, deben saber que los tomó demasiado en cuenta.

Nos leemos a la próxima

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_29 08 12_


	4. En las buenas y en las malas

**En este capi es algo corto, en comparación a los demás, vemos las vacaciones de la Familia Yagami en la gran manzana y los resultados después de éstas, además de la aparición de un digimon que quiere lastimar a los elegidos. Un ligero **_**break**_** antes de empezar con el menjurje del asunto. **

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora _

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi _

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: **En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores

"_El matrimonio es una barca que lleva a dos personas por un mar tormentoso; si uno de los dos hace algún movimiento brusco, la barca se hunde."_

**-León Tolstoi**

.

.

La gran manzana es conocida por todos los humanos, a decir verdad es que era uno de los lugares más luminosos, y por supuesto costosos del mundo entero. Pero eso sí, tenía muchas partes en las cuales gozar de un buen entretenimiento. Una de entre muchas cualidades de esta ciudad es que era la sede central de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, lo que la convertía en un punto de relaciones internacionales, y situándose justamente allí, esa semana, algunos embajadores se reunirían para ser testigos de un nombramiento especial.

-Aquí hay edificios más altos que en Japón. –musitó ahombradamente Daichi.

-Sí, casi tocan las nubes. –prosiguió Juni, captando con una cámara cada parte de ese lugar. Era claro que ya casi se le acababa la memoria a ese aparato por haber tomado tantas fotografías de tantas nubes que vio en el viaje por avión.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve. No puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí. –comentó en un suspiro, siguiendo a sus hijos asomándose por la ventana de ese hotel que daba directamente una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad.

-¿Les gusta? –preguntó Taichi mientras salía también a ese balcón.

-Sí. –gritó emocionadamente la pequeña Tsuki. –Es bonito.

Taichi no se quedó con las ganas y cargó a su pequeña con la más paternal de las delicadezas al igual como en su tiempo lo hizo con Juni y como lo hizo con su adorable hermana Hikari.

-Muchas gracias por traernos, mi amor. –se acercó Mimi.

-Fue un placer, no quería estar sólo con Agumon una semana. Después de todo, así disfrutamos más de nuestro nombramiento, ¿verdad Agumon? –comentó, buscando a su compañero, para darse cuenta que ya estaba echado en la cama. –Nunca cambiará.

-Déjalo, ha sido un viaje muy largo para ellos, lo mejor será llevarlos a la habitación, descansamos un poco, y salimos a dar la vuelta, ¿te parece? –propuso Mimi

-Me parece perfecto. –consintió el diplomático mientras se acercaba a su esposa y besaba tiernamente sus labios, aún con Tsuki en sus brazos.

Así fue como la familia Yagami Tachikawa empezó sus vacaciones en New York, sin saber, que la estabilidad de sus vidas estaba en peligro.

.

.

En un lugar apartado al digital y al real, un grupo de digimons estaban completamente preparados y al tanto de las órdenes de su amo.

-Por esta ocasión tenemos que actuar con cautela, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Recuerden que desde la última batalla, las entradas y salidas a la tierra están controladas y seguidas. Más les vale no arriesgarse. –estableció Dark.

-Da igual… ¿qué pueden hacernos? –preguntó burlonamente uno de los digimons que se encontraban allí.

Ese comentario le pareció tan más fuera de lugar en todo sentido.

-¿Que qué nos pueden hacer?... sabes a la perfección que ellos así en el grado de pureza e inocencia que tienen los hijos más pequeños pueden expandir sus poderes más allá de lo conocido. Tenemos que acabar con ese poder a como dé lugar. –sentenció. – Con la destrucción de una Piedra Sagrada, el día de hoy ha habido una pequeña curvatura entre los mundos, su deber es traerme a los portadores de la semilla de la oscuridad.

-Pero quienes portaban esa semilla ahora la han transformado en semillas de la esperanza, ¿cómo funcionará?

-Tráiganlos, y también al ser a quien le he dado la mitad de mis datos. Los necesito. –dicho esto, Dark se marchó a descansar, aún no renacía del todo, pues para hacerlo necesitaba a un inocente ser, en quien lamentablemente, había dado la mitad de sus poderes sin planearlo en la última batalla.

¿Cuál sería el plan de todo aquello?, ¿venganza, rencor, justicia?... lo que fuera, iba por buen camino, y a pesar de haber cuidado las Piedras sagradas que ya habían sido rehechas, nuevamente comenzaban a sufrir cambios en el Digimundo… la pregunta era porqué, después de todo, se suponía que el mismos Koushiro había sido el responsable de vigilar día y noche la estabilidad de ambos mundos para que no ocurriera otra desgracia.

.

.

La prensa tomó muchas fotografías y muchos videos en el nombramiento de los embajadores Digitales, por increíble que pareciera, o por mera decisión del destino, todos los embajadores habían sido niños elegidos.

Así que en esos momentos, estaban disfrutando de la cena organizada por la mismísima ONU.

-Muchas felicidades Taichi, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –sinceramente dijo Mimi sentada a su lado en esa mesa, aunque resistiendo esas ganas de abrazarlo frente a todos.

-Gracias mi reina, la verdad es que tú fuiste una clave importante para ser lo que soy ahora. –confesó.

-¿Yo?, ¿porqué? –preguntó muy curiosa.

-¿Cómo que porqué? –ofendido. –Si no hubiera venido a buscarte y pedirte perdón por la manera tan patética en la que me comporté antes de que regresaras de Japón, no habría visto este edificio, ni tampoco me habría interesado tanto las relaciones internacionales, definitivamente habría batallado mucho más en encontrar mi vocación.

-O sea, ¿estás diciendo que si no nos hubiésemos peleado y terminado cuando teníamos 18, tú nunca habrías sido embajador?

-Exacto, eres la culpable de la estabilidad entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Mimi. –bromeó.

-La comida está deliciosa Tai, ¿ya la probaste? –preguntó Agumon.

-Aunque Mimi cocina mejor. –presumió Palmon.

Sonriendo por las locuras e incoherencias de su esposo y su digimon, la velada siguió su rumbo, hubiera sido perfecta si sus hijos también hubiesen asistido, pero lamentablemente ellos y sus compañeros digimons habían tenido que quedarse en el hotel por no estar invitados a esa cena.

-Mañana ¿Qué deseas hacer?, tendrás todo el día, Agumon y yo estaremos por varias horas, tenemos que solucionar todo antes de regresar pasado mañana.

-Yo creo que iré con los niños a Central Park. Quiero que Tsuki se camine un poco.

-Me parece bien, tal vez más tarde podamos acompañarles.

Antes de que la noche llegará, el mayor de los vástagos estaba muy preocupado por su primo, con quien se encontraba hablando en una videoweb.

-En serio Daichi, no le digas a nadie esto que te platiqué… pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, sólo pensé en ti. –pesadamente confesó Saki.

-Lo entiendo, pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste? Tal vez te confundiste y juzgaste a Chikako precipitadamente.

-Te digo que sí, ella no negó nada, y su maestro salió con una gran sonrisa del salón. ¿No crees que es suficiente razón para que ella esté en programa ese de alumnos listos?, nunca pensé eso de ella, no creí que fuera una… -calló sus palabras y cerró también sus azules ojos.

-Mira, no te pongas así, aún no sabemos qué pasa, me dices que ella se ofendió en lo que le dijiste, quizá no es lo que piensas, tal vez ese maestro la acosa y nosotros la criticamos en lugar de apoyarla y defenderla.

Saki no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo.

-En ese caso, ella debería haber dicho algo, sería patético que se quedase callada.

-Yo te recomiendo que hables con ella, conocemos a Chika desde toda la vida, no tiene sentido que desconfíes así de ella.

-Tal vez, le preguntaré a Ai si sabe algo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Daichi se tensó un poco.

-Lo siento, no debí mencionarla.

-Descuida, es tu prima, por mucho que me incomode y que intente arreglar las cosas, ella no dará su brazo a torcer.

-La verdad es que cuando ella me contó lo que hiciste te quise matar. Algún día deberás decirle la verdad.

-Mientras ella no me quiera escuchar, no habrá mucho qué hacer. –finalizó con un suspiro. –Ni tampoco te quiere escuchar, así que ni le muevas el asunto, capaz y no somos el uno para el otro como habíamos creído.

-¡Hola primo! –dijo efusivamente Juni al asomarse en la pantalla, provocando que tanto Saki como Daichi dieran un brinco del susto.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo la han estado pasando?

-Muy bien, ahorita en New York todo está iluminado, es como si fuera navidad. A Tsuki le gusta mucho también. –informó llevándose consigo la Tablet de su hermano, enseñando cómo estaban viendo por la ventana unos fuegos artificiales. –Aunque ya le empieza a dar sueño. ¿Tú tienes sueño Saki?

-La verdad no, aquí son las 8:00 am, allá con las 9:00 pm, así que no tengo sueño, bueno, si tengo sueño porque quiero seguir dormido, pero no como para dormir muchas horas. –explicó brevemente.

-¿Porqué allá es de mañana? –las preguntas inocentes y sin salida comenzaban.

-Pues porque hay diferencia de horarios Juni, estamos del otro lado del mundo.

-No entiendo.

Las preguntas de Juni siempre sacaban de quicio a las personas, por más dulces e inocentes que fuesen; por eso mismo, los chicos se empezaron a impacientar.

-Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, tengo que irme… cuídense chicos, y saluden a mis tíos. –se despidió rápidamente, dejándole a Daichi toda la carga para responder a Juni.

-Adiós primo. –dijo adiós con la mano. –Oye Daichi, ¿por qué allá es de mañana?

-Mejor pregúntale a papá cuando llegué. –se libró. –Él sabe más, ha estado más veces aquí que nosotros, igual mamá.

Con eso, dejó tranquila a la pequeñita princesa, quién se fue de allí, seguramente a jugar.

Pasaron un par de horas en los que Daichi aprovechó para resolver unos cuantos trabajos que sus maestros les dejaron de tarea por esa semana que faltaría, un digimon se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está Tsuki?, no la encuentro. –preguntó el Datirimon de la bebé, un digimon en forma de plantita, curiosamente, el mismo tipo de digimon que en algún momento, Oikawa tuvo por breves instantes.

Ante ese cuestionamiento, Daichi dejó de lado su Tablet, no hacía más de diez minutos que había visto a Tsuki en esa misma habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, y aún no era la suficientemente alta como para alcanzar a abrirla, la buscó con los ojos, pero nada, no logró encontrarla.

-¿Y dónde está Juni? –preguntó por está vez Tanemon.

-Lo que me faltaba. –murmuró pesadamente mientras apagaba la Tablet, sin saber, que con eso, cerraba la invitación a un videochat mandada nada más y nada menos que por Aiko Ishida. –Estas hermanas mías. –quizá la oportunidad para arreglar los problemas de ellos se había ido allí.

Las buscó por la habitación, pero nada. –Koromon, deja de ver la televisión y ayúdame a encontrar a Juni y a Tsuki.

El digimon rosáceo obedeció la orden en cuanto la escuchó.

La habitación era espaciosa, pero no como para que dos niñas desapareciesen.

Sin embargo, nadie conocía que algo extraño pasaba en la terraza de esa habitación.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas pajarito? –preguntó la castañita Tsuki levantando las manitas inocentes para que le hicieran caso.

El digimon, que se encontraba en la orilla del balcón no dijo nada.

-Ven, pasa. –lo invitó con la manita a que pasara a su cuarto. –Bueno, toma. –ofreciéndole un pedazo de sandía que sus padres le habían pedido a la habitación

El ave tenía una mirada muy penetrante, demasiado. Se acercó sigilosamente con un aleteó.

-Tú debes ser la hija de la pureza ¿verdad? _"Mi amo estará muy satisfecho con mi trabajo"_

Dejando curiosa a la niña de dos añitos, se preparó para mandar un ataque conocido como Demiagujas.

Había mejorado en su puntería, y el ataque iba directo con la pequeña luna. Abrió lo ojos y vio que no la había lastimado, al contrario, que el ataque le había sido devuelto, teniendo que huir de ese alto lugar.

En esa terraza, Tsuki se encontraba en el suelo, llorando por el golpe que había recibido.

-¿Estás bien hermanita? –preguntó amorosamente Juni, la heroína de esa noche al aventarse contra la nena y cayendo encima de ella.

-Sí, Juni… ¿qué era eso? –preguntó en sollozos estruendosos, abrazando a su consanguínea.

-Creo que un digimon. –comenzó a llorar también.

Con los gritos y con el llanto, fue imposible que no fueran escuchadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un grito Daichi cuando salió por la ventana al escuchar el llanto de la niña. -¿Qué tienes Juni?

La niña de la pureza ni siquiera se había percatado de que salía demasiada sangre de su boquita, es más, se le había caído el diente que tenía medio flojo. En cuanto tocó el líquido rojo con sus deditos, ahora sí, dejó salir ese miedo y preocupación que segundos antes había sentido al ver a ese digimon.

-Nos tenían asustados. –mencionó Datirimon acercándose y ayudando a Tsuki a ponerse de pie.

-Hermano. –Juni se abrazó al adolescente al igual que la bebé.

Daichi las cargó a ambas, haciendo gala de su reciente y aparecida fuerza al término de la pubertad; entró a la habitación cerró la ventana y las sentó en una salita que había.

-Koromon, por favor busca en el cajón del lavabo, mi mamá puso un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Necesito gasas para sanar a Juni. –pidió rápidamente mientras veía que tan profunda había sido la herida en el labio.

-En seguida Dai.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su digimon regresó con el botiquín completo, en el momento en que Daichi iba a tomar una gasa y el alcohol, los padres entraron en la habitación.

-Ya llegamos. –avisó felizmente Agumon. -¿Cómo se la pasaron?

Las sonrisas con las que entraron los cuatro líderes de la familia se desvanecieron en el momento en que vieron esa terrible escena. Tsuki llorando como nunca la habían visto, asustada y corriendo en dirección a su madre; a Juni también llorado y con la boca toda roja, a Daichi, pálido y preocupado, pero eso sí, actuando responsablemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó furiosamente Taichi. No le gustaba que su princesa y su princesita estuvieran en esa situación de la que creía responsable a Daichi.

El primogénito estaba a punto de hablar, dando la explicación que el conocía.

-Un pajarito. –respondió en sollozos la más pequeña mientras corría para esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron en cuanto padre e hijo ayudaron a Juni a lavar esa herida que por suerte no fue tan profunda ni tan grave, pero fueron a buscar el diente a la terraza, mientras que Palmon y Mimi tranquilizaron a Tsuki, tratando de que con su escaso vocabulario fuera lo más clara posible y les contara sobre la ese pajarraco que tantos problemas causó.

-¡Aquí está el diente de Juni! –exclamó Agumon al recogerlo del suelo.

-A verlo, al menos era de leche, le crecerá otro. –tomó Daichi y se lo entregó a su padre.

-Sí, oye hijo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –cuestionó intranquilo por no saber qué había sucedido con sus tesoritos.

-La verdad no lo sé, estaba haciendo tarea, Datirimon me preguntó por Tsuki, Tanemon lo mismo con Juni, las busqué y en cuanto escuché el llanto corrí a la terraza. Cuando llegué solo vi a Juni sangrando de su boca al lado de Tsuki. Todo pasó muy rápido, creo que un par de minutos antes y ustedes mismos habrían visto todo.

Meditando un poco las palabras, Taichi comprendió que no debía hacer responsable a su primogénito.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que entremos, está un poco frío.

-Ya se durmieron. –informó Palmon al entrar junto a Mimi.

-Estaban más tranquilas. Juni me dijo que no era un pájaro, que era un digimon, y que quería atacar a Tsuki. –explicó la madre de las niñas.

-¿Un digimon?, ¿pero qué clase de digimon querría hacerle daño a una bebé?

-No lo sé Agumon, después de todo, pues… ellas se defendieron. –respondió el digimon tipo planta.

-La niña me dijo que una luz salió de su pecho. Tal vez su emblema la protegió. –finalizó de contar lo que la niña había informado.

-Quizá. No podemos decir qué fue, pero en cuanto lleguemos, tendremos que contarles esto a los demás, quizá ellos también han sufrido algo y no lo sabemos. –estableció, recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes en esa terraza.

Al día siguiente, las niñas ya estaban tranquilas y emocionadas por disfrutar su último día en la gran manzana, pues después de ir a museos, atracciones, paseos en el famoso metro, merecían un relajado paseo en el parqué que había sido testigo de muchas escenas en películas. Aunque lo harían sin la presencia de Taichi y Agumon.

-¿Tú venías aquí?

-Sí, hijita. Frecuentaba mucho este lugar. –contestó con un suspiro nostálgico por tan buenos momentos que vivió en ese parque en compañía de sus amigos americanos a quienes fue a saludar en cuanto llegó, pero lamentablemente no alcanzó a ver a todos, pues sus ocupaciones con Taichi eran otras.

Se sentó con la niña más chiquita en una banca.

-Pueden pasear por aquí, es hora de comida para Tsuki, por lo que me ocuparé un poco, por favor no se alejen mucho.

-Yo iré a jugar en las hojas de los árboles y al laguito. –dijo Juni señalando los patos.

-Creo que iré con ella, cualquier cosa te hablo mamá.

-Iremos con ellos ¿podemos?

-Por supuesto. –contestando a la pregunta de Palmon y Datirimon.

La pequeña ya había terminado su jugo, le comenzaba a dar un poco de sueño. Miró el reloj, ya se acercaba la hora de regresar al hotel, Tai no le había hablado por lo que no iba a poder alcanzarlos en el Parque, comenzó a guardar las cosas, viendo a sus hijos jugando, estaba concentrada en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia que había llegado a esa misma banquita de madera.

Le taparon los ojos y la boca, por un momento sonrió, pensó que era Tai, pero no reconoció ese aroma, ni tampoco la sensación de las manos.

-Hola princesa. –esa voz sí que la reconoció.

-¡Michael! –chilló al ver a su amigo, claro, dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio igual de emocionado por verla.

-Vinimos por el nombramiento que Taichi recibió como embajador, nos vamos mañana, de haber sabido que estabas aquí, te habría llamado, disculpa, no se me ocurrió.

-Descuida, yo acabo de llegar.

-Es cierto, estabas en Los Ángeles, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo está Ann?, ¿Y tus hijos?

-Bien, Ann fue a visitar a sus padres, y los niños, pues ya se fueron con los tuyos. –señaló la escena infantil, donde sus dos hijos jugaban con sus conocidos amiguitos. –Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Sí, creo que desde antes de que Tsuki naciera ya no nos vimos, casi tres años. –recordó.

-Te he extrañado mucho. –le dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también Michael. –correspondió el abrazo.

Siguieron hablando de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas en ese tiempo, lo que habían hecho, lo que habían logrado, y como en toda reunión de ex, los recuerdos del pasado se asomaron por la ventana de la nostalgia.

-Me encanta este lugar, me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿olvidaste cuando veníamos aquí a pasear? –recordó el compañero de Betamon.

-Claro que no, aquí viví gran parte de mi adolescencia, y la viví muy feliz.

-Sí, recuerdo que en este lugar fue donde nos hicimos novios… y dónde terminamos también. –empezó a abrir esa pequeña cicatriz en la que ninguno había pensado en los últimos veinte años.

-Michael, no creo que sea prudente hablar de eso. –se incomodó algo.

-¿Porqué no? Después de todo, han pasado muchos años. No es malo recordar.

-No, pero, pues también recuerdo momentos no muy gratos de mi juventud. –sinceró algo ruborizada.

-¿Lo dices cuando regresaste a la ciudad huyendo de Taichi, para que a los pocos días él viniera a buscarte?, vaya Mimi, deberías saber que gracias a esos traumas que sufrí por ustedes logré producir muchas ideas para mis películas.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿te causé mucho dolor? –afligida y medio culpable preguntó.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí, fue bastante, pero gracias a eso es que abrí bien mis ojos y le di esa oportunidad a Ann, y míranos después de veinte años; aunque si te dijo que siempre tuve ganas de darte un beso de despedida. –confesó.

-¿Qué? –sorprendida y temerosa de alguna petición pronta.

-Vaya. –riendo a carcajada limpia por la cara que Mimi había puesto. –La verdad, pero todo está bien. Ambos somos muy felices, ¿no?

Más tranquila y relajada por saber que era una broma, contestó. –Demasiado.

Acercaron sus rostros un poco, se miraron con complicidad, sabiendo que tenían un pasado en su juventud que en algún punto del espacio y tiempo estuvieron juntos, pero que ambos eran muy felices con sus vidas, y aunque era seguro que hubiesen logrado algo más en esa divertida relación, ninguno de los dos cambiarían lo que la vida les había prestado.

Las vacaciones de la familia Yagami terminaron, tomando el vuelo a su país de origen regresaron, con muchas historias, un tiempo de relax, y además de todo eso, con un asusto a tratar sobre el ataque que la hermosa castañita había estado a punto de recibir.

.

.

En la noche en la que ocurrió el ataque a la pequeña Tuski, en el otro lado del mundo, era de mañana, concretamente las 10:00 am. Hora del receso en la secundaria de Odaiba, por lo que muchos de los chicos aprovechan para estar con sus amigos, con sus novios –quienes tenían pareja-, adelantar tareas, o por qué no, pasar un rato a solas.

Una de las muchas chicas que había decidido pasar un rato a solas, la rubia Ishida Takenouchi utilizaba su Tablet para acabar una tarea que había olvidado. Rápidamente la terminó, era la ventaja de tener gran conexión, por lo que aprovechó para husmear un poco en sus mensajes de correo.

Al abrirlo, le pareció extraño ver a cierta persona conectada. Esa persona a la que ella siempre se mantenía como "desconectada". Tal vez era momento de escucharlo. Había pensado bien lo que su amiga Chikako le había dicho una semana antes, sobre que tal vez lo de Daichi había sido un malentendido.

Le mandó una invitación para platicar, pero a los pocos segundos, él cerró su sesión.

-Conste que le di una oportunidad.

La única oportunidad que había dado, el moreno la había desaprovechado.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando los Yagami regresaron del viaje a New York, el matrimonio conformado por Sora y Yamato se encontraban disfrutando de un sábado familiar.

Mientras la pelirroja cortaba algo de fruta y preparaba un desayuno desde la cocina, Yamato se encontraba con el pequeño pelirrojo Fuyu que muy entretenido estaba con su jueguito de construcciones en el suelo de la casa.

-Mira papi, es alta. –señaló su pequeña construcción de apenas unos bloques.

-Sí hijito, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó con ese tono paternal que enloquece a todas las mujeres.

-No sé. –se encogió de hombros algo preocupado por no tener ideas para eso.

-Mmm, pues ¿Qué te parece un puente? –opinó mientras le daba unos bloques coloridos de más.

-Sí, uno largo, largo. –abriendo sus brazos exageradamente al parecerle esa idea como la mejor del mundo.

Sora venía enternecida esa escena, era tan feliz en esa etapa, cada día despertaba con miedo a que la pesadilla de hace tres años se volviera realidad, pero en cuanto veía a su rubio esposo, todo se volvía un sueño, una tranquilidad y sosiego que sabía era verdad.

-Aquí tienen mis amores. –entregó el desayuno.

-Gracias mami. –tomó con una sonrisa la bandejita de fruta con figuras de digimons que su madre le entregaba, y en vez de comerla, se puso a jugar con ella.

-Fu-chan, con la comida no se juega. –reprendió suavemente otorgándole una servilleta para que se limpiase, pero en cuanto la tomó, la usó como capa de la silueta de un Wargreymon.

Resopló abatido por el carácter que tenía el niño, con sólo dos añitos y medio, y tomaba las medida de comportamiento a toda la familia, aunque eso sí, muy bien portado y obediente, a diferencia de sus otros dos hijos.

-Aquí tienes mi amor.

-Gracias cielo. –la besó en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento por ser tan dedicada a su hogar.

-No tienes que agradecer. Oye, ¿los niños aún no han bajado? –cambió de tema.

-No, fui a verlos y siguen dormidos, han tenido semanas pesadas.

-Sí, falta poco para vacaciones. –comprendió la pelirroja.

-Gabumon y los demás siguen dormidos también, se han vuelto medio perezosos, sabes.

-Pues creo que después de las muchas peleas que enfrentaron en sus años de gloria, merecen descansar.

-Tal vez. –dijo mientras encendía el televisor para cambiar a las series que les gustaba ver, entre los canales que iban pasando, se regresó a uno, donde aseguraba haber visto a su amiga Mimi.

_-Y miren nada más lo que la reconocida chef del programa televisivo "Cocinando con Mimi y Palmon" ha hecho en New York. Justo frente a su esposo, le ha sido infiel. Aprovechando que su marido, el ex embajador del Digimundo, Taichi Yagami, estaba en un asunto de trabajo en la Gran Manzana, Mimi planeó verse con su antigua pareja, el famoso director de cine Michael Washintong… ¿será que el "ejemplar" matrimonio Yagami está pasando por un futuro divorcio? ¿O acaso es que Mimi busca una aventura?, sea lo que sea muchos fans de ella han empezado a defenderla y otros más a criticarla. Vean estás fotografías y júzguenlo por ustedes mismos. En otros chismes…_

En ese momento Yamato Ishida apagó el televisor ni querer presenciar más esa escena.

-¿Viste eso Sora? –preguntó al borde de la indignación, apretando los palillos con los que degustaba el desayuno olvidado en la mesita.

-Si. –asintió levemente. –Es increíble… no puedo creerlo…

Al sentir la reacción de su esposa, él volteó a verla, por lo general ella ya estaría gritando y diciendo una y otra vez que su best friend sería incapaz de hacer algo así, y mucho menos permitir que saliera por señal abierta; así que hizo esa temible pregunta.

-¿Crees que Mimi engañó a Taichi?

-¿Qué dices? –cuestionó. –No puedo creer que Mimi usaba uno de los vestidos de la última línea que salió la semana pasada. Eso significa que su fotografía saldrá en todas las revistas y programas, y ni se diga Internet… ¡Me ha hecho publicidad!, ¡Y no he tenido que pagarla! –dedujo felizmente como su hubiera sido la mejor noticia del mundo.

Por parte de Ishida, negó decepcionado. –A mi también me parece increíble lo que has dicho… usas el sufrimiento de tu mejor amiga para obtener un beneficio económico. –espetó. Ante esa información, ella recobró el sentido característico de Takenouchi.

-Tienes razón, ahora la llamó. Pero descuida, estoy segura que no hay ningún problema, además, nosotros somos los que nos enteramos primero. No es cómo si Taichi y Mimi nos hablaran para contarnos…

Y como si hubieran sido invocados, los mencionados llamaron a los móviles de Yamato y Sora respectivamente mientras que el matrimonio Ishida solo veía los aparatos encima de la mesita frente a la cual estaban sentados y donde estaba el desayuno.

-Sí Tai… dime… -preguntó una vez que contestó Matt. -… ¿que Mimi te fue infiel en New York?

Esa información, parecía ser el comienzo de una crisis matrimonial muy fuerte para el matrimonio Yagami Tachikawa; pero los mejores amigos de ellos conocían de sobra a los mencionados, así que con la confianza total del mundo, dejando encargados a sus hijos con los digimons, fueron a apoyarlos, escucharlos, y sobretodo a no juzgarlos.

Desde la adolescencia, Mimi acudía a Sora y Sora a Mimi, como ese fue el caso, la chef de televisión pidió que se vieran en el estudio de la pelirroja, pues era un lugar neutral en el que seguramente no llegaría la prensa.

-Es terrible Sora, desde que salí de mi casa rumbo a la televisora no me han dejado de seguir. Pensé que querían entrevistas, autógrafos, o que me habían extrañado mucho, pero voy llegando y veo las noticias, y _boom_, estoy yo allí en los titulares de los noticieros de chismes. –dijo afligida limpiándose el delineador todo corrido de sus ojos.

-Tranquila Mimi, no es la primera vez que te ves envuelta en escándalos de la prensa. –intentó alentar Sora apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Lo sé, pero es la primera en la que afecta mi matrimonio. Le he llamado a Taichi pero no me contesta, me manda al buzón, me imagino que está en una junta.

-No creo, Tai le habló a Yamato para verse. –murmuró recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana, deprimiendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué?, o sea que desconfía de mí. –reaccionó perdiendo la calma.

Al notar que su amiga perdería pronto los estribos, trató de regresarla a la realidad y mantener su calma.

-Espera, espera… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?, entre Michael y tú. –pidió.

-Nada, sólo nos encontramos en Central Park, ambos llevamos a pasear a nuestros hijos y ya…

-Pues en las fotos, parece una cita, Mimi.

-No empieces tú también. –chilló, era lo único que le faltaba.

-No se trata de eso, sólo te digo lo que vi en las noticias y lo que se ven en las fotos. Yo no desconfío de ti. –corrigió sin perder ese tono tranquilizador.

-Sí nos abrazamos y sí platicamos por mucho tiempo, pero no pasó nada, lo único que él hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, pero esos paparazzi van y trucan las fotos para que parezca una zorra.

-Mimi, lo siento tanto, pero alguien debió haberlos seguido, los reconoció e inventó esos chismes.

-Pero es que es tan ilógico, además que estábamos con los niños, ¿cómo sería capaz de hacer algo así frente de ellos?

-Pues la prensa, con tal de vender algo es capaz de inventar lo que sea, ahora lo importante es que no te ocultes, que digas la verdad y que hables con Taichi, quizá se enteró por las noticias y al no saber nada de ti, sólo das oportunidad a que piensen cosas que no son.

En momentos como ése, Mimi valoraba las grandiosas amistades que habían estado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Sora, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, amiga.

En un lugar no tan retirado, precisamente una cafetería. Un señor no dejaba der ver los videos ni las fotografías que estaban en las páginas de internet de muchas televisoras, revistas y blogs.

Agumon no estaba con él, se encontraba en el Digimundo para reponer energías junto a los compañeros de sus hijos y… esposa. Sintió dolor al pensar en ella. Mimi no le dijo que durante el último día de vacaciones se había visto con Michael, si al menos lo hubiese sabido tendría cómo defenderla, pero así, ignorante hasta el momento en que vio las fotografías, pues ni como comprenderla.

-Lamento tardar un poco. – dijo Yamato al sentarse frente a él. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mimi… ella estuvo con Michael y no me lo dijo. Me dijo que iba a ir a pasear a nuestros hijos, y nada, resulta que los dejó en el hotel y se fue a verlo. –expresó dolorosamente.

-Tai, ¿estás seguro?

-¿Qué no ves las fotografías?, yo queriendo pasar unos días con ella para recompensarle todo el tiempo que he estado ausente por mis viajes, y en mis narices me hace esto, y lo que es peor, me enteró por medio de la prensa… no es justo. –afligido y decepcionado confesó sus ideas, dejando la tarea más difícil al rubio.

-Para empezar, Tai. No has hablado con ella, tienen que escucharse. Tal vez no es cierto, quizá…

-Yamato… que todos sabemos que ellos tuvieron una relación cuando Mimi estuvo en Nueva York.

-Pero eso pasó hace más de veinte años. Michael también está casado, tiene una familia, no creo que quiera cambiarla por una aventura.

-¿Y qué dices de Mimi?, al principio ella no quería hacer ese viaje, tal vez porque sabía que se encontraría con él y correría a sus brazos… debí imaginarlo. Un hombre guapo, rubio, millonario, famoso… ¿cómo compito contra él?

La crisis de edad parecía llegar a su vida, y de una forma no muy bonita.

-Taichi, deja de decir tonterías. Mimi te ama, no entiendo cómo es que puede hacerlo, pero te ama; desde que éramos jóvenes, y tú también, por favor habla con ella, que ella te explique. Y si acaso, que lo dudo mucho, sea cierto… pues ya toma las decisiones que te hagan feliz, pero mientras tanto deja de ser paranoico.

-Tan contento que estaba por ya no tener que viajar tanto por el mundo, y estar más tiempo en casa, y resultó peor. Será mejor que me vaya y deje libre a Mimi para que vaya con ese rubio…

Todas las miradas del café, que no eran muchas por lo vacío que estaba, quedaron situadas en los dos hombres. Uno estaba tirado en el suelo y otro más con el puño cerrado, de pie.

-Parece que solo con golpes entiendes. –exclamó neutralmente el rubio.

Sobándose un poco la mejilla y aceptando la mano que su amigo le tendía para levantarse, por fin, Taichi hizo lo que tenía que hacer desde que vio esas escenas que le partieron el corazón. Se dirigió con las personas equivocadas, la primera con quien debió haber ido era su esposa, no podía ni debía dudar de ella, confiaría en ella hasta el último momento de su vida, pero eso sí, si acaso era cierto todo lo que se decía, con todo el dolor de su corazón, seguiría pensando en ella y en su felicidad.

-Gracias Yamato, iré a verla. –con la sonrisa sincera de un Yagami, fue cómo agradeció.

-De nada, ya sabes para qué estamos los amigos. –sonrió. –Por cierto, no debería decirte esto, pero ella está en el estudio de Sora llorando y sufriendo porque no le respondes sus llamadas.

-Me lo imaginaba. –revisó su celular para ver las 37 llamadas perdidas de ella y sonrió por lo terca que era su esposa; tomó el saco que llevaba y se marchó con un saludo. –Por cierto, Yama… tú pagas la cuenta. –sólo le guiñó el ojo.

Con ojos asesinos el rubio vio al moreno retirarse.

-Ese imbécil de Yagami.

No era mucho lo que tenía que pagar, si eso ayudaba a que sus amigos arreglaran los problemas, haría eso y más. Sin duda, Yamato era la persona más indicada del mundo para ser portador de la amistad.

.

.

-Llegó al estudio lo más rápido que su auto le permitió, conocía a los trabajadores de allí, por lo que le dejaron pasar. Y sin tocar la puerta, entró a la oficia principal de la diseñadora.

Al entrar, se quedó boquiabierto por ver esa escena que le encogió el corazón. Si tenía dudas de Mimi, ahora se había disuelto al igual que el azúcar en un café. Su esposa estaba llorando en las rodillas de su mejor amiga quien maternalmente le acariciaba su cabellera.

-Mimi. –al reconocer esa voz levantó su húmedo rostro y visualizó a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Tai. –dijo en un susurro.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, se levantó y fue directo a los brazos de su esposo, quien intentó corresponder el abrazo, pero no lo hizo aún.

-Perdona por no decirte que vi a Michael en Nueva York, no quería que te pusieras celoso, pero te aseguro que no pasó nada… nos encontramos cuando fui con nuestros hijos al parque. –con pequeñas frases intentaba que la confianza que le tenía regresase. –No pasó nada de lo que la prensa dice, y nunca pasará, yo sólo te amo a ti.

Ahora sí, el embajador correspondió el abrazo de la mujer.

-Los dejaré solos. –dijo Sora al cerrar la puerta, sabiendo que no había sido escuchada por sus amigos.

-Te creo. –susurró en su oído, por fin, logrando que la castaña dejara de llorar y lo mirase.

-¿Qué? –extrañada, ya había preparado un discurso de perdón y tenía listo el número de Michael para hablarle y que platicasen con Tai si era necesario.

-Que te creo, no tengo nada de que perdonarte. Al contrario, perdona por pensar mal de ustedes y por no contestar tus llamadas, me daba miedo que fuese real.

-No, nunca será real, créeme. No dejaría esta felicidad ni tu amor por nada del mundo. –prometió y aseguró viéndole a los ojos.

Esa frase, junto con ese tono de voz y esa mirada llena de seguridad fueron suficientes para que Yagami respirara de alivio por despejar todas esas dudas que en su momento tuvo.

-Te amo

-Yo más.

Y con un beso se cerró esa amarga experiencia provocada por quién sabe quién. Pero tenían que agradecerle, porque al final de cuentas les ayudaron a entender nuevamente que eran un matrimonio, conformado y consolidado de amor, y que se necesitaba de mucho, mucho más de eso para si quiera poner en duda todo ese grado de confianza y amor que se mostraban todo el tiempo, tanto en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Les dije que era cortito, al menos en comparación.

Muchas gracias por leer este capi, me di cuenta que es la primera vez que les doy tanto protagonismo a una de mis parejas favoritas.

La verdad es que iba a hacer más largo este problema entre el Michi, pero no me apetecía hacerlos sufrir así nada más. Aparte, ya habrá varios dramones en el fic como para agregarles algunos más que al final de cuentas serían meros malentendidos, Sí, porque serían malentendidos causados por la prensa.

La verdad es que no fue de mucha relevancia este capi, meramente que conocieran más a la familia Yagami y que hay un misterio misterioso con mi niña Tsuki.

Me encantó ver a Daichi así de protector con sus hermanitas, waaa, y que sin darse cuenta hecho a perder la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Aiko.

¿Por qué querían atacar a Tsuki? ¿Qué fue lo que EXACTAMENTE Saki vio con Chikako y ese maestro al que todos odian a partir de ahora?, ¿Por qué pelearon Ai y Daichi? ¿Qué le pasa a Miyu? ¿Quién es la embarazada?, ¿Quiénes son esos medios hermanos de Hiromi? ¿Se separaran Koushiro y May? ¿Cómo está eso de que destruyeron una Piedra Sagrada?

Casi ninguna de estas preguntas se responderán en:

.

_**Capítulo 5: **__Lepidópteras_

_-Estás así por Koushiro, ¿no es verdad?_

_-Digimons de tipo virus entraron a la tienda, está atacando a todos_

_-Matt, responde mi amor. –pidió vanamente. –Por favor._

_-Entonces, ¿en estos meses no has hablado con Koushiro?, lo del divorcio va en serio, ¿no?_

_-Quiero que sepas y tengas siempre presente que si algo llegase a suceder, lo que sea, el día que sea a la hora que sea; que cuentas conmigo_

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Katashi? –preguntó su asustado digimon Bukanamon. -Creo que no. –dijo suavemente sin dejar de sujetar ese pañuelito color celeste._

_La mariposa se fue desvaneciendo mientras seguía siendo observada por ella. Curiosamente, algo, algo dentro de ella, le decía que no era la primera vez que se sentía llena de ese poder y luz tan cálida. _

_-Una Piedra sagrada fue destruida._

_-Sé lo que es estar pensando en una chica. Piensas todo el tiempo en qué estará haciendo, en qué pensara, si le gustará ese muñequillo que ves en la tienda, que si valorará esa carta en la que te esfuerzas por escribir, que si sientes mariposas dentro de ti cada vez que te sonríe, que si sonríes sin razón alguna sólo por recordarla… sí, sí sé lo que es estar enamorado. _

_-Se llaman __Lepidópteras. –corrigió Yori sabiamente. _

_¿Acaso era normal ser el portador de la luz y de un día para otro sentirse tan bien en la oscuridad?_

.

.

.

Bueno, que creo que este fic está llegando a lo bueno.

Me da mucho gusto el impacto que el capi 3 tuvo en ustedes, y sobretodo me encanta que empiecen a especular sobre las cosas que están por venir.

En fin, ahora que ya están ubicados un poquitín más con los personajes y con sus vidas, pues les quiero preguntar lo siguiente, y lo pueden responder por medio de reviews o por Facebook.

**¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita de los elegidos?**, conste que no me refiero al Sorato ni al Michi, ni al Koumi (Mayumi-Koushiro), bueno, claro que las puedes mencionar, pero para que se haga un voto y al final de la historia esta pareja tenga una participación especial o algo… ya se me ocurrirá. Pensé mucho en qué tipo de encuesta hacer, y por lo que he visto es que les gustan las parejitas que hay. Bueno, que aquí están las siguientes:

Aiko x Daichi (Daiko/Aichi)

Saki x Chikako (Sako/Chiki)

Saki x Yume (Same/Kime) (podría existir?) (recuerden que la chica anda detrás del rubio)

Yume x Katashi (Yushi)

Kazuyo x Yuujou (Kayou)

Yori x Miyu (Yoyu/Miri)

Shun x Ami

Souta x Akari

Kotaro x Amai (Kotai/ Amaro) (no sé ustedes, pero me encanta cómo suena XD)

Juni x Kenshi (Junshi)

Si se me pasó una pareja, pueden agregarla, sólo les pido que tenga bases, o sea, que se de en el fic o su anterior.

Para que el voto sea valido, tienen que poner los nombres de los chicos, o de la pareja, o ambos, porqué no?, y decir el por qué les gusta esa parejita. Y pensando en lo que me dirán muchos de ustedes en eso de "¿sólo votar por una?", les doy chance de que voten por dos en cada review que pongan, o post en face, da igual. Pero los votos deben ser por capi, ok?, dudas?

Bueno, y ya que ando promocionando mis concursos raris… hay un _poll_en mi perfil de Fanfiction, está mero arribita, es para que voten sobre qué pareja (ahora sí de los adultos) que les gustaría que tuvieran otro bebé (sí, que Marin-Ishida me dio la idea dar otro baby-boom, sólo que menos fuerte jeje) El concurso se cerrara cada actualización del fic y se mostrarán los votos aquí mismo; sólo recuerden que algunos de los elegidos ya tienen tres hijos, y algunos cuatro…

Me han comprendido?, espero que sí,

Como quiera, cualquier duda, ya sabes que por aquí ando prácticamente diario

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias más a quienes me han comentado.

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

Publicación: 12- 09- 12


	5. Lepidópteras

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: **Lepidópteras

"_El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"_

**-Efecto mariposa**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el anuncio de la separación entre los Izumi, los elegidos se habían sorprendido un poco, pero dentro de ellos conocían que era cuestión de tiempo.

Lamentablemente, no había habido noticias del pelirrojo, y las pocas veces que vieron a Mayumi, la veían más pálida y con una mirada vacía y preocupada.

-Muchas gracias por elegir nuestros productos, le aseguro que los arreglos florales serán únicos y especiales para el día de su evento. –amablemente Toshiko Takenouchi le agradeció a la señora que había contratado su servicio de decoración. Una vez que se marchó, la directora de esa escuela fue con la encargada de esos eventos para hacerle llegar las características del trabajo que debía hacer para dentro de tres meses.

-Mayumi, hija, aquí está otra reservación y pedido de arreglos, serán con base de vidrio y en vez de esponja se colocarán piedras. Aquí también están las flores y el follaje que pidieron, son plantas que traemos del Digimundo, espero que puedas ir por ellas, si puedes hacerme ese favor. Además…

La portadora de la paz no era una mujer grosera que ignoraba a los demás, pero desde que vio a Koushiro marcharse del hogar, y descubrir que a los pocos días se había llevado sus ropas, cada vez se hacía más agónico su vivir, lo que más le dolía era ver esas miradas vacías en sus hijas y sus compañeros al ya no tener esa faceta paternal a la cual tener como ejemplo.

-May, ¿me estás poniendo atención? –reprochó Toshiko al creer que estaba hablando con la pared.

-Lo siento, estaba algo distraída, lo lamento. –desvió la mirada.

Toshiko entendió a la mujer a la perfección, conocía esa mirada. Minomoto también se había convertido en una especie de hija, y no precisamente por ser amiga de Sora, sino por haber sido la hija de una gran amiga suya.

-Estás así por Koushiro, ¿no es verdad?

Con sumo dolor, asintió.

-Si quieres, puede irte, ya casi es hora de cerrar, no te atormentes más aquí. Además, hoy excediste tu horario. Recuerda que tú sólo vienes en las mañanas a dar clases.

-De acuerdo, gracias Toshiko.

Convencida, logró marcharse de allí rumbo a su casa, donde sus hijas seguramente la esperaban.

.

.

Sigilosamente, junto con sus hijos, un hombre entró a la habitación después de permitir que ellos entraran.

-De acuerdo, no vayan a hacer ruido, recuerden que es… -advirtió Iori dejando en la mesita una bandeja con el desayuno y una flor.

-¡Felicidades mamita! –gritó el pequeño Shousha al brincar a la cama y despertar de un susto a su madre.

Amai negó con la cabeza al igual que su progenitor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada Hiromi abriendo los ojos por tal alboroto.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Confundida y buscando alguna explicación, la mujer negó.

-Es tú cumpleaños. –finalizó el hombre para acercarse, darle un abrazo y un beso en su frente.

Desconcertada Hiro aceptó los abrazos con una bella sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que sigas con nosotros; de que sigas conmigo. –dijo Amai mientras la abrazaba y recordaba la prueba tan difícil que casi cuatro años antes habían pasado cuando su madre estuvo en coma.

-Yo también mi niña, yo también. –respondió. –Muchas gracias, los quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero mami. –dijo Shousha, algo celoso, al ser el único que no había recibido abrazo. –Feliz cumpleaños. –la abrazó y le entregó un dibujo hecho exclusivamente por él donde venían todos los que vivían en esa casa, y también sus abuelas, aunque una de ellas ya no estuviera en ese mundo.

-Y yo a ti, mi ganador. –compartió acariciando su cabeza. –Gracias a los tres, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Era un día difícil para Kawasaki, pues era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin su madre, quien dos meses atrás había fallecido por problemas de salud. Así que entre todos disfrutaron de ese desayuno, mismo que en otras ocasiones estaba prohibido comer en cualquier cuarto, pero esa, fue la excepción.

-Iré a arreglar un poco la cocina, la dejamos algo sucia y el día de hoy acordamos que no harás nada. Con permiso padres. –optó Amai.

-Sí mami, yo también voy. –el pequeño se bajó de la cama y se marchó llevándose a su hermana de la mano, aunque en realidad, lo que le gustaba al pequeño era hacer de las suyas con las burbujas de jabón que se hacían al lavar los trastes.

Orgullosos, los padres miraron a sus hijos retirarse. Hiromi estaba con una sonrisa, pero en el momento en que los niños abandonaron la habitación, el rostro y la mirada de la cumpleañera se volvieron un poco grises.

-No es tan difícil como pensé que sería, pero aún así no deja de ser doloroso. –comentó con la única persona con quién podía ser completamente honesta. Recibiendo a cambio un abrazo lleno de cariño. –Gracias por estar conmigo siempre mi amor, no sé que sería sin ti.

Escuchar esas palabras le llenó de ternura, pero sobretodo de amor.

-Te amo Hiromi… soy yo quien no sabría que hacer sin ti, créeme que s en serio.

Un abrazo lleno de amor, consuelo y cariño es lo que ambos sintieron mientras veían esa flor violeta que Iori le trajo, sabiendo cual era el verdadero significado de ella y el papel que desempeñaba en sus vidas.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos hoy? Es tú día, y quiero que te la pases bien. –cuestionó Iori al invitar a su mujer a qué se levantara.

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir. Me quedo con los niños en la casa, todo esta bien, después de todo estamos a mitad de vacaciones.

-No seas terca, pedí el día en la firma de abogados, así que no desaproveches esta oportunidad, por favor. –pidió esperanzado. –Que no siempre estoy aquí con ustedes.

Antes, Hida no era muy cariñoso ni con ella ni con Amai, pero desde hacía casi cuatro años luego de despertar del coma, Iori se mostró más atento y cariñoso con ellas, era como si hubiera entendido que estuvo a punto de perderla, disfrutando de su compañía siempre. Con una de sus mejores sonrisas Hiromi accedió a pasar un tiempo juntos en familia.

-Gracias, le preguntamos a los niños y entre todos decidimos, ¿te parece?

-Claro.

En el momento en que el abogado salió de la habitación para ayudar a sus hijos en el quehacer de la casa y darle un día libre a Hiromi, la cumpleañera tomó delicadamente la flor violeta que con tanto aprecio le dejaron sus hijos.

-Mamá… aunque en el fondo no quiera, tendré que cumplir esta promesa. Encontraré a las familias que mi padre abandonó y veré en qué puedo ayudarlas. A final de cuentas son mis hermanos, y también sufrieron lo que nosotras… sólo pido fuerzas para saber qué hacer cuando los vea.

Ligeras lágrimas opacaron la mirada de la poseedora de la nobleza. _"No guardes rencor"_, fueron de las últimas palabras de su madre, pero cómo seguir así, si por culpa de uno de ellos, su madre había muerto.

-Mamá. –interrumpió la hija mayor.

-Si, Amai, ¿qué pasa, hija? –limpiándose las lágrimas, siendo desapercibida, preguntó.

-Te habla Mayumi. –entregó el teléfono.

-Gracias, ¿si, hola? –preguntó al tenerlo entre sus manos.

_-Hiromi, Feliz cumpleaños amiga. _–es escuchó la voz entusiasmada de Paz.

-Gracias May, no debiste molestarte, aún es temprano.

_-No es ninguna molestia, después voy a visitarte y a darte tu regalo, ¿vale?_

_-_Pues muchas gracias. Oye, ¿tienes planes para hoy? –preguntó, pues se le ocurrió invitarla a su salida familiar.

_-En realidad no, hoy no hay planes programadas, ni tengo clases por dar, y las niñas están de vacaciones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

-Es porque el día Iori me ha dicho que salgamos de paseo por hoy, no se si quieran acompañarnos.

_-¿A dónde irán?_

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero si tienen una propuesta, es más que bienvenida. Pueden traer a los digimons, si quieres ¿qué dices?

_-No lo sé Hiro, es tú cumpleaños, no creo que sería propio que estemos allí de inoportunas._

-Por supuesto que no lo son. Sabes que te considero mi hermana. Además, quiero contarte algo.

-_¿Qué pasa? _

-Es sobre mí. Hay muchas cosas que no te conté sobre mi vida antes de que nos conociéramos… y me están dando problemas, de hecho, le dieron problemas a mi madre.

-_Veré si convenzo a las chicas, sino, pues les deseo que se la pasen muy bien._

-Gracias May, recuerda que aún tenemos una plática pendiente, así que no me andes dando vueltas ni evasivas. –amenazó juguetonamente.

-_Lo sé, aun así yo también tengo que hablar con Iori._

-Me lo imaginaba.

-_En fin, te llamo para decirte si sí, o si no. Cuídate, nos vemos. Y que te la pases muy bien el día de hoy._

_-_Igual May.

Hiromi suspiró, sabía que su amiga no estaba bien, y sé imaginaba que se pondría peor con lo que su esposo le había dicho un día antes, sobre que los papeles del divorcio entre ellos estaban casi completos.

.

.

-¡Gol! –gritó V-mon al ser testigo junto con toda la tribuna sobre la gran anotación que el pequeño Motomiya acababa de hacer.

-¡Eso es Tenshi!, fue un gol increíble. –gritó la orgullosa madre mientras aplaudía desde unas sillas, donde también tenía un poco de agua y bocadillos para los hambrientos chicos.

-Pues ya era hora que metiera uno… llevaba más de cinco intentos y todos daban en el poste. –comentó algo indiferente Yume inmersa en su labor de recortar.

-Hija, no hables así, apenas tiene dos años, cualquier niño a esa edad no tiene suficiente coordinación ni motricidad para hacer todo eso. –dijo tiernamente con aires de experta educadora.

-Lo siento, pero es que a veces me fastidio algo. –se disculpó dejando momentáneamente de recortar esas figuritas con las que se había entretenido por unos momentos, mismas que Noriko le pidió ayuda para ir avanzando en el próximo curso escolar.

-Hermana, ¿viste mi gol? –preguntó Tenshi acercándose con esa carita de emoción que reflejaba su mirada. Yume no era capaz de enojarse con él, además, gracias a ese pequeño es que ella había comprobado que ella también quería ser educadora cuando fuera mayor.

-Claro que sí Tenshi, estuvo genial, pero te digo un secreto. –se levantó de silla y se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño que se acercaba a escuchar. –No le pegues a la pelota con la punta del pie, lo único que lograras será desviar el balón, mejor pégale con la parte interna de tu tenis. –señalándole dónde era. –Te dolerá menos, y como tip extra, cuando patees, siempre mira hacia donde lo estás haciendo, no al balón. De esta manera lograras anotar un gol mucho más fácil. –explicó simplemente, demostrando tener grandes dotes para maestra.

-Wooo. –se asombró. Hizo caso a lo que su mayor le decía. Y así fue como el más pequeños de los elegidos logró anotar su primer gol verdadero en el primer intento, justo como los profesionales. – ¡Gol! –vitoreó su gran hazaña, repitiendo la primera palabra que dijo, incluso antes de haber dicho papá o fideos como sus hermanos mayores. –_Grashas _Yume. –abrazó a su consanguínea.

La portadora de los sueños correspondió ese abrazo. No podía tenerle celos a su hermano, ni tampoco podía guardarle rencor por tener un poco más de la atención por parte de su padre. Simplemente, como ella creía, debía aceptar que su papá quería puros varones para formar un equipo de futbol.

La antigua portadora de la copia de la semilla de la oscuridad le llamó la atención esa mirada en su hija. Reconocía ese sentimiento emanado por la adolescente, era inconformidad, una inconformidad que ella misma sintió en su vida cuando a los diez años de edad decidió que quería ser una niña genio igual que Ken Ichijouji; su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, ese temor a que su hija se sintiera poco querida y poco valorada por las personas que la querían. Era como si reviviera momentáneamente esa fase de su vida que creyó que nunca volvería a recordar.

Después de unos momentos en los que siguieron disfrutando de esa mañana, en un ligero descuido, el travieso Tenshi se separó de la vista de sus cuidadoras en ese patio. No había peligros allí, puesto que la mismísima Noriko había cuidado de que el ambiente fuera el adecuado para que un niño creciera sin tener rasguños. Pero los peligros no siempre son físicos.

-Mira. –señaló su compañero digimon rojo del niño, Gigimon. –Mariposas.

Esas mariposas blancas llamaron la atención del pequeño, se quedó embelesado viéndolas.

-Qué bonitas. –musitó el niño con emoción tratando de brincar y alcanzarlas, sin saber que en realidad, esas mariposas eran un aviso de que muy pronto, las cosas en el mundo real dejarían de ser como habían sido hasta ese momento.

.

.

Como cada dos sábados, Sora Ishida iba de compras con su familia para surtir la despensa y todo aquello de uso cotidiano que comenzaba a escasear en la casa. Pero en esa ocasión, únicamente los digimons de ella y su esposo, así como el compañero e hijo menor de ellos, la acompañaron.

-Iré por la mayonesa. No me tardo. –comentó el ex astronauta dirigiéndose a otro pasillo.

-De acuerdo, yo seguiré aquí. –mencionó la pelirroja mientras decidía que cereal llevar.

-Mami, lleva este. –pidió el pequeño Fuyu señalando un cereal con muchos digimons en la cubierta de cartón. -Éste, éste.

Sora sonrió teniendo a su hijito sentado junto a su compañero Gummymon en el carrito de la despensa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieren éste? –preguntó tomándolo y viendo la tablita de nutrición que tenía al reverso.

-Sí. –afirmaron los dos.

-A Yuu y Ai también les gustan Sora. –dijo Piyomon pensando en los hijos de su compañera.

-De acuerdo, pero como quiera tendrán que comer sus verduras.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con emoción, pues ese era su cereal favorito desde que su amigo Tenshi le dio un poco en el jardín de niños.

Siguieron echando algunas cosas más, le parecía extraño que Yamato tardara tanto como para solo traer la mayonesa que cada semana se acababa. Justo cuando Sora comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, el rubio llegó agitado y en dirección a su familia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No había mayonesa? –preguntó al notar que traía manos vacías.

-Hay que salir de aquí, rápido. –ordenó mientras sacaba a su hijo del carrito y lo cargaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Sora guiándola hacia otra parte.

-¿Qué sucede Yamato? –cuestionó sobre la actuación tan extraña de él. -¿Porqué debemos irnos? Aun no acabamos las compras

-Digimons de tipo virus entraron a la tienda, está atacando a todos, Garurumon intentó ir a detenerlos. –informó rápidamente caminando por entre los pasillos evitando a las personas que también corrían desesperadas.

-Yo iré a ayudarlo. –dijo Piyomon, digievolucionando –y yendo en contra de las leyes en el mundo- a Birdramon.

-Sí, nos adelantaremos, nos vemos luego. –se despidió Yamato.

La pelirroja estaba demasiado aturdida y muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando, no creía que digimons estuvieran atacando el lugar. Desde hace tres años no quería escuchar ni la palabra maldad, o virus, pues le recordaban esa difícil etapa en la que creyó que su esposo estaba muerto.

Fue hasta que vio a Garurumon estrellarse contra un estante que estaba frente a ellos que comprobó y creyó lo que pasaba.

-Huyan, creo que los está buscando. –dijo el lobo azul al levantase y regresar a la lucha.

-Ya escuchaste Sora, hay que irnos. -estableció tajantemente, sin soltar a su hijo ni a su mujer.

-Sí.

Caminaron un poco, desconocían lo que pasaba, pero debían mantener a salvo a Fuyu.

-Miren nada más. Aquí está el amor, la amistad, y la virtud del Digimundo. –dijo Demidevimon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó furiosamente manteniendo a Sora y a su hijo detrás de él.

-Tranquilos, no es la manera de saludar a un viejo amigo.

-Tú nunca has sido nuestro amigo. Ni tienes nada que hacer aquí. Tu lugar está en el Mar oscuro, donde las puertas se cerraron hace tiempo. –espetó Ishida.

-Pues hay maneras de abrirlas rubio. –burló el murciélago.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?, ¿no han entendido que nunca ganaran? –gritó Sora.

-Te equivocas poseedora del amor. Ahora tenemos razones que incluso nos llaman a quedarnos aquí… -informó observando al pequeño pelirrojo con malicia. Yamato al darse cuenta, entregó a Fuyu a Sora.

-Sora, corre… yo lo distraeré.

-No Yama, ¿qué intentas hacer?

_Demidardos. _

Se escuchó, y muchas jeringas salieron de las alas del murciélago directo a dos personas. Al ver esa escena, Sora hizo lo primero que sus instintos de protección le ordenaron, se agachó de espaldas al ataque con su hijo en brazos esperando que los golpes lastimaran su espalda, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, la rodearon unos protectores brazos que se fueron debilitando poco a poco.

-Yamato… -susurró después de un par de segundos, viendo en el suelo a su amado, pues él había recibido el impacto. –Mi amor.

Las palabras no le salían, no llegaban, no bastaban para describir los sentimientos que poblaron el corazón temeroso de la pelirroja. Sus pesadillas se volvían a hacer realidad e irónicamente, de la misma manera de Biyomon la protegió a ella a los 11 años de edad.

-Papi despierta. –pidió inocentemente el niño zarandeándolo.

-Sora, vete de aquí. –murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, pero para Sora fue el mejor sonido en mucho tiempo, era una señal de que estaba vivo.

-No voy a dejarte. –decidió.

-Hazme caso. –pidió cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

-No. Yo me estaré contigo siempre. –habló temerosa.

-Piensa en Fuyu. –pidió en un deje de voz.

-Él estará bien. –afirmó confiadamente al momento de levantarlo, quitarle las jeringas del ataque y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-Vaya, vaya, que conmovedor. Nos encontramos de nuevo, sólo que ahora en lugar de cuidar a la portadora de la luz, cuidan a su hijito. –se burló Phantomon, digimon que acababa de llegar; recordándoles sucesos de un lejano 3 de agosto, cuando ese día, sus emblemas brillaron para cuidarse mutuamente.

-Sora, déjame aquí, váyanse. –pidió desesperadamente, cada vez con menos fuerzas.

-Te dije que no, me quedo aquí. –terció.

-Está bien, aquí perecerán los dos antes de llevarme al portador de la virtud. –amenazó, preparando su oz para atacar.

Abriendo un poco los ojos, observando cómo la oz se dirigía para su familia, tomó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y, aun estando en el suelo, se colocó frente a Sora y Fuyu.

Pero en vez de lanzar la oz y matar a sangre fría como lo había hecho, decidió torturarlos un poco más, tomando con sus cadenas a Yamato, alzándolo, y sujetándolo fuertemente.

-Basta, déjalo. –pidió la diseñadora con lágrimas en los ojos. –No te hemos hecho nada.

Ante esas palabras, lo apretó más, al grado de que el rubio comenzó a ponerse rojo y a no poder respirar.

-Claro, lo dejará libre, pero debes darme al portador de la virtud. –chantajeó Demidevimon, teniendo detrás de él a varios digimons que se habían encargado de desalojar por completo el establecimiento.

Un gran y cruel dilema se encontraba entre el corazón y la mente de Sora. ¿Qué debía hacer?, Yamato era el amor de su vida, no podía vivir sin él, simplemente no podía, era algo que había intentado y no había conseguido tres años atrás, pero su niño… no podía entregarlo por nada, si tan sólo pudiera estar en el lugar de alguno de los dos, con gusto lo haría.

-No me pidas eso. –lloró abrazando a Fuyu sin soltar al rubio.

-Entonces, Phantomon, ya sabes que hacer. –dijo la orden para que terminaran de estrangularlo.

-¡No! –gritó, asustando al pequeño que no sabía lo que pasaba. Y al igual que hacía más de veinte años atrás, un brillo salió del pecho de Sora y otra más del pequeño Fuyu, iluminando al asustado Gummymon, provocando que una digievolucion tipo campeón llegara a él.

-Gargomon… pero, es imposible. –susurró al ver al el digimon saltaba niveles en su evolución.

La luz que salió del pecho de Sora cegó a Phantomon, provocando que él soltara a Yamato al suelo; además de regresarle energías perdidas a los inconscientes Garurumon y Birdramon.

-El amor de Sora ha hecho que me llene de energías. –mencionó el ave al momento de retomar el vuelo.

Ante tan grandes digievoluciones, los digimons que estaban allí se asustaron, viendo cómo el plan que tenían se había venido abajo al tener la primera digievolución de los más pequeños.

Takenouchi corrió rápidamente a socorrer a Yamato, quien respiraba con dificultad y con marcas rojas en su cuello por la fuerza que se había implementado en él a través de las cadenas.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí… vas a estar bien. –susurró amorosamente tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y acercándola a su pecho para que sintiera esa calidez que su amor emanaba.

-¿Y Fuyu? –preguntó cansadamente.

-Aquí está, estamos bien los dos. –tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto, en la lucha de los digimons, Garurumon y Birdramon llevaban el mando de tal lucha.

_Aullido de lobo_

_Alas de espada_

Se escuchó y aunque Phantomon logró poner un débil campo de fuerza cómo en el que tiempo atrás se llevó a Hikari frente a Myotismon, no logró esquivar por completo los ataques, ni para él ni para sus ayudantes.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ese niño ya no nos sirve porque su digimon ha digievolucionado. –comentó Demidevimon. –El señor se enojará mucho porque hemos fallado en dos de sus órdenes.

-Tú eres quien no logró traer a la niña del esfuerzo, ella era la más importante. –gruñó el digimon de la oz. –Debemos irnos, ese mocoso ya no nos sirve.

Y antes de que la digievolucion del niño de la virtud terminara de atacar, los digimons de tipo virus se desvanecieron, yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

Gargomon regresó a su forma tranning como Gummymon, sumamente agotado y al borde de caer desmayado, pero por fortuna, Biyomon logró sujetarlo y cargarlo cómo sus instintos maternales desarrollados durante los últimos catorce años.

-Yamato… ¿estás bien? –preguntó su digimon asustado por verlo tan mal. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenía como su compañero, lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando lograron escapar de la explosión de la nave espacial.

El rubio ni siquiera logró responder con su cabeza ni con palabras. Estaba desmayado, pero vivo, su corazón lo decía. Las pesadillas de Sora se habían vuelto realidad de una manera cruel y fea.

-Matt, responde mi amor. –pidió vanamente. –Por favor.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras veía cómo algunos de los encargados del local llamaban a una ambulancia. Nuevamente, el brillo del emblema del amor hizo gala de sus poderes, iluminando el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó curioso al notar que todos estaban tristes.

-Yamato… -¿Estás bien? –preguntó Piyomon al ver que el esposo de su compañera estaba consiente, y sano.

-Sí, eso creo, ¿y ustedes? –preguntó enfocando su mirada en Sora y en su hijito lo abrazaba como si fuera un gran oso de felpa.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, dejó de abrazarlo, y sonrió por saber que esas pesadillas sobre que Yamato la dejara, estaban solo en su mente.

.

.

El Digimundo y un día de picnic fue lo que se decidió hacer para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hiromi. Las hijas de Mayumi accedieron a acompañar a la familia Hida en su paseo. Fue divertido, sobretodo por las ocurrencias del pequeño ganador fingiendo ser un samurái.

-Papá, ¿podemos ir a caminar un rato? –pidió Amai. –Hace tiempo que no venimos a pasear.

-Claro, pero cuiden a tu hermano.

-Sí, Iori, no se preocupe. –aseguró Kazuyo.

Los adultos y digimons hablaron un poco sobre ningún tema en especifico. Pero se vio interrumpido por una llamada que el poseedor de la justicia había recibido de la oficina, pidiéndole que fuera por un asunto grave de trabajo.

-Ve, cuando las niñas regresen nos iremos a la casa. Tú eres el único que puede ayudar en ese problema, no te sientas mal. –aseguró Hiromi con una noble sonrisa y demostrándole ese apoyo incondicional que siempre había dado a su esposo.

-No quiero dejarte sola en tu cumpleaños.

-No estaré sola, May está conmigo. No tienes de qué preocuparte, de veras. –aseguró de la forma más tranquilizadora que pudo.

-Está bien. Si me desocupo antes regresaré, espero no tardarme, luego iremos a cenar. Hasta la noche. –se despidió con beso en la frente. –Nos vemos Mayumi. –se despidió también de la pelinegra.

-Hasta luego. –la verdad es que estar así con ellos sintió unos celos terribles de ver lo bien que el matrimonio de ellos iba, era algo completamente lleno de amor, cariño, comprensión… todo eso que ella perdió con Koushiro.

Los digimons también fueron a caminar un poco, pues estar en el digimundo les recargaba un poco de las energías.

-¿Y cómo va todo? –preguntó a sabiendas del anunciado divorcio de los Izumi en un intento de que May se atreviera a contar su pena.

-Bien, bien, todo va excelente… no hay nada que pueda estar mejor.

-May, siempre has sido mala para mentir. ¿Qué te pasa? –se acercó para apoyar a su amiga.

Con tal demostración de cariño y afecto que se le tenía, la pelinegra no pudo más. Necesitaba decir lo que pasaba, necesitaba gritarlo y que la entendieran.

-Ay Hiromi, cada día se ha hecho más difícil. Ayer él ya me mandó decir a través de Iori sobre los papeles del divorcio, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba mandando tramitar. Un día, cuando no había nadie en la casa, él fue a empacar, se llevó todo lo suyo, no dejó rastro, y lo que es peor, me dejó las llaves de la casa. Renunció completamente a nosotras. Ya ni he hablado con él, ni con las niñas. Chikako ha bajado sus calificaciones, Kazuyo igual, incluso les dieron de baja en el programa de alumno sobresaliente, ese donde Kenshi y Miyu también están. No entrarán el próximo año en ese programa.

-Sí, Miyako me lo había comentado. –interrumpió levemente para dar oportunidad para que la castaña respirara un poco.

-La verdad es que yo no quería el divorcio, no quería separarme de él, quería que se arreglasen los problemas, pero ni siquiera se opuso, ni siquiera me dijo que trataría de ser diferente. Yo sólo le pedí que nos separáramos, sólo un tiempo, lo hice para presionarlo y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que nos hace falta.

-Entonces, ¿en estos meses no has hablado con Koushiro?, lo del divorcio va en serio, ¿no?

Dolorosamente asintió. Hablar con sus amigas le ayudaba un poco, pero a final de cuentas sólo le hacía comprender que Koushiro ya no estaba a su lado ni que ya no lo iba a estar.

-Pero hay algo que también te está preocupando, ¿verdad?... te conozco bien May. Por favor, tenme confianza, prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte.

La pelinegra sólo asintió a la vez que sus ojos miel se llenaban de las lágrimas que había luchado tanto por evitar desde hacía varias semanas.

Un poco cerca de allí, las chicas estaban caminando y jugando con Shousha.

-Miren, miren. –pidió Shousha. –Le hago como tú, Amai. –dijo mientras hacía una disque pose del Kendo, haciendo reír a la niñas. –Miren, por allá… mariposas. –el niño corrió rápidamente siguiendo a su compañero, llevándose a Kazuyo.

-Oye Chikako, lamento si soy entrometida, respetare si no me quieres contar, pero… me enteré que te sacaron del proyecto de los alumnos sobresalientes, ¿es verdad? –preguntó Amai.

-Sí, en el último mes bajé mis calificaciones y no alcancé el promedio. –contestó simplemente con ningún deje de tristeza ni decepción, sino, todo lo contrario.

-No te oyes triste. Me imagino que era mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, era algo difícil para mí. –dijo la verdad con una gran tranquilidad. Si tan sólo el mundo supiera que bajó sus calificaciones a propósito para que ese maestro ya no le molestase ni a ella ni la amenazara con su hermana, aunque el que Kazuyo también dejara ese proyecto solo había facilitado las cosas; después de lo que ese maestro le hizo durante las últimas dos semanas de clase, ella entendió que no podía seguir arriesgando su estabilidad así.

-Durante el último semestre cambiaste un poco. –comentó Amai en un intento de continuar con la conversación.

-Sí, creo que ya estás enterada, ¿no?... mi padres están separados, pronto se van a divorciar. –comentó con indiferencia siguiendo su caminar. Tal vez sólo como autodefensa.

-Lo sé, lo lamento.

-No tienes porqué. Todos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo. –aunque fuera cierto, no dejaba de sonar duro, no dejaba de sonar doloroso.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo.

La portadora de la nobleza se detuvo, provocando que la niña del conocimiento también lo hiciera para decirle algo que desde hace tiempo quería comentar y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Chikako, a ti te tengo un cariño especial. Siento que tú y Miyu son las únicas personas que me llegan a entender. De todo y por todo. Tal vez no tenemos una amistad tan fuerte y estrecha como la que tienes con Ai, o como la que tengo con Miyu, pero a final de cuentas la tenemos, desde hace mucho, y quiero que sepas y tengas siempre presente que si algo llegase a suceder, lo que sea, el día que sea a la hora que sea; que cuentas conmigo.

En el trascurso de las palabras, las chicas se tomaron las manos, demostrando una amistad sincera.

-Sé que hay algo más allá del divorcio de tus padres, o incluso sobre Saki.

-¿Qué, qué sabes de eso? –preguntó algo roja.

-Desde que éramos niños él te gustaba, sé que no duró mucho la relación que tuvieron, o si es que llegaron a tener una después de ese chantaje al que Juni nos obligó, y aunque me gustaría saber lo que pasó, sé que no me corresponde saberlo… pero algo me dice que estás intranquila. Tal vez no lo has hablado con nadie, si es así, te insisto nuevamente en que puedes contar conmigo siempre, para lo que quieras. –repitió, dándole oportunidad a la pelirroja de contar con alguien más.

Chikako necesitaba decirle a alguien esa carga tan pesada que tenía consigo desde el ultimo año escolar, desde que conoció a ese maestro tutor que no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparla.

-Gracias Amai, lo tendré en cuenta.

Las chicas se abrazaron. Por un lado, Chikako necesitaba a una hermana mayor, y por otro, Amai necesitaba esa amiga que había perdido con Miyu.

-Amai, hermana, vengan pronto. –se escuchó el grito desesperado de Kazuyo seguido de un llanto de Shousha. Las adolescentes se vieron entre sí, y corrieron lo más rápido que se pudo, las dos tenían excelente condición física, por lo que no batallaron nada en llegar, aunque la pelirroja llegó un poco antes.

-Mira Chikako, ha desaparecido una Piedra Sagrada. –señaló Motimon el espacio solitario.

-No puede ser, hace poco vinimos, cuando tuvimos la pijamada con Juni y estaba la piedra sagrada. –mencionó incrédula Amai.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba sollozando buscando consuelo con su hermana el pequeño ganador.

-Creo que debemos dar aviso de esto. Recuerden lo que nuestros padres nos han contado, que cuando las Piedras Sagradas se destruían, la estabilidad del Digimundo peligra. –propuso la pelirroja.

-Me parece muy extraño que mi padre aún no nos haya dicho nada. –comentó Kazuyo.

-Es verdad. –consintió Chika. –Él siempre es de los primeros en darse cuenta de las cosas.

-¡Gomamon! –gritó el niño con nombre ganador, yendo hasta donde estaba el digimon mencionado, así como los científicos del digimundo y el doctor Kido.

-¡Papá! –gritó la niña, pues hacía mucho tiempo que la llamada paz no veía a su padre, por lo que corrió hacia él.

-Kazuyo. –susurró cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. -¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso.

-Vinimos con los padres de Amai para festejar el cumpleaños de Hiromi. –respondió mientras lo abrazaba. –Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

La escena fue vista por todos. Conmoviendo los sentimientos, reprimiendo una lágrima, y sobretodo, preguntándose el porqué de esa decisión en la que todos sufrían.

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, ya salimos de vacaciones. –contestó con una sonrisa. -¿Verdad hermana?

-Sí, ya salimos. –dijo incómodamente, tratando de no sostener la mirada de su padre.

-Hola, Chikako. ¿Cómo estás hija? –preguntó soltando a su hija menor para abrazar a la mayor, sin embargo, la adolescente no se dejó abrazar, es más, ni se movió.

-Bien, como siempre.

-Me alegro. –dijo decepcionado por el trato tan frío e indiferente.

-¿Porqué han venido?

-Tu padre me llamó para avisarme que había una anomalía en el Digimundo proveniente de esta zona, temía que hubiera digimons lastimados, por eso vinimos.

-Vimos que una Piedra Sagrada no está. –señaló Amai.

-¿Qué? –indagó Koushiro caminado rápidamente, pues conocía que la Piedra que estaba en ese lugar, pertenecía a lo que tres años antes fue una digiesfera que se dividió en los emblemas de cuatro elegidos. –Hace dos meses porqué hubo una anomalía, pero me ocupé que no fuera un problema, no revisé la estabilidad.

-¿Qué debemos hacer papá? –preguntó Kazuyo, mostrando interés por el trabajo de él.

-No lo sé. En los registros no se mencionó nada. Tal vez algunos virus entraron al Digimundo sin darnos cuenta. –tecleó buscando en su laptop algún vestigio o señal de los acontecimientos.

-¿Encontraste algo Izzy? –preguntó Gomamon.

-Sólo llega el mensaje de una alteración en las entradas del Digimundo, pero no decía nada sobre la Piedra Sagrada.

-Creo que es porque se alteró la estabilidad del Digimundo. Así como la comunicación directa con el mundo real y los estudios que tienes sobre él. –infirió el médico de digimons.

-Tal vez, de momento lo mejor será que regresemos a la Tierra, creo que es peligroso estar aquí. –propuso Tentomon.

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede Joe? –preguntó Gomamon al ver la cara seria de él mientras leía un mensaje que le había llegado.

-Es un mensaje de Momoe, me dice que me necesitan para atender a Piyomon, Gabumon y Gummymon… parece que tuvieron un encuentro con digimons de tipo virus, y están muy debilitados, en especial el pequeño. –informó a grandes rasgos.

-¿Y Aiko cómo está? –preguntó la mejor amiga de la mencionada.

-Sólo dice sobre los digimons y que Yamato está en el hospital… será mejor que vaya rápido.

-Todos debemos ir. Tenemos que informar sobre la Piedra Sagrada.

Caminando, se encontraron con Hiromi y Mayumi. Explicando rápidamente lo que había pasado, regresaron a casa.

Por un breve momento, los Izumi se vieron, fue duro, pues no se habían visto en dos meses, todos sintieron ese amor que se seguían teniendo, y lo más lamentable era que los ni uno ni otro habían dicho nada para evitar que esos papeles del divorcio se echaran para atrás.

.

.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó mientras un fuerte latir en su pecho le invadió por completo. –Creo que le diré a mis padres, tal vez me pueden dar una medicina.

Katashi se levantó, pero nuevamente ese fuerte latir y esa agradable sensación en su cuerpo le hizo serenarse por oler ese perfume de flores en un pañuelo que se había encontrado.

Yume había olvidado ese pañuelo en la escuela, y su amigo Katashi le había hecho el favor de recogerlo y decidir que al día siguiente él se lo daría, sin embargo, ese día nunca llegó. Pues Motomiya ni siquiera recordaba ese extraviado pañuelo, y el chico ni siquiera había hecho lo posible por entregarlo.

Las vacaciones llegaron, era momento que ellos continuaran en otro semestre de estudios. Pero lo que Katashi no había afrontado y aceptado en su totalidad, es que él se había enamorado de su amiga.

Al pañuelo ya ni le quedaba rastro de perfume, pero para él era demasiado potente aún. Tampoco es que lo trajera todo el tiempo consigo, pero sí lo tenía en su cuarto por si algún día se le ocurría regresárselo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Katashi? –preguntó su asustado digimon Bukanamon.

-Creo que no. –dijo suavemente visualizando en su mente la sonrisa de su "mejor amiga".

Para él no había mariposas en el exterior, pero sí en su estomago, revoloteando locamente y confirmando que estaba a punto de, o mejor dicho, ya estaba enamorado.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Joe al entrar a la sala de urgencias en el área digital del hospital, encontrándose con Sora, su hijo menor, Mimi y Tai.

-¿Están todos bien? –indagó Koushiro, quien venía un poco más atrás junto con sus hijas y su aún esposa, acompañados de Hiromi y sus hijos.

-Yamato y Sora fueron atacados mientras hacían las compras. Demidevimon atacó a Yamato. Apareció un Phantomon también. Gabumon y Piyomon evolucionaron al igual que Gummymon, se saltó niveles, es lo que sabemos.

-¿Y Sora y Matt? ¿qué pasó con Fuyu? –indagó teniendo a Shousha en sus brazos.

-A Yamato lo están revisando por el ataque que recibió. Sora y el pequeño están con él.

-Espero que estén bien, ¿Y cómo están los digimons? –preguntó Mayumi.

-Gabumon está bien, pero Piyomon… ella está demasiado debilitada. Alcanzó la digievolución Mega. Fue una gran energía que necesitó, además hacía mucho tiempo que no la realizaba. –informó Mimi.

-Iré cuanto antes, cualquier cosa sobre los digimons o que Momoe me diga sobre Yamato, les avisaré. –Joe se disculpó para ir a revisar a los demás, dejando a los acompañantes.

-A todo esto chicos… ¿cómo se enteraron de lo que pasó? Sólo le avisé a Joe para que viniera. –preguntó Tai al ver a medio equipo allí.

-Fuimos al digimundo a acompañar a Iori y a Hiromi por su cumpleaños. –empezó May.

-Yo fui con Joe por si había unos digimons lastimados, pues me llagó la notificación de una curvatura entre las barreras del mundo. Allí las encontramos y les informamos lo que había pasado.

-¿Y qué encontraron? –cuestionó Mimi al ver a todos tan serios.

-Una Piedra sagrada fue destruida. Los digimons se quedaron en el mundo digital para proteger las otras. –confirmó el pelirrojo.

-En ese caso nosotros también iremos. –se apresuró Agumon. -¿Qué dices Palmon?

-Claro, eso no me suena nada bien. –coincidió la planta digital.

-Será bueno que den aviso a los demás digimons, al menos a los mayores. –propuso Chikako.

-Sí. –dijeron Palmon y Agumon al unísono.

En un cuarto no tan retirado del área digital en ese mismo hospital, Yamato se encontraba restableciéndose por el ataque que había recibido.

-La verdad es que más allá de los moretones que te quedaron, no hay rastro del veneno que te fue inyectado. –dijo Momoe. –Es una recuperación extraordinaria. Pero por sí o por no te recomiendo que te quedes esta noche para que descanses y te restablezcas, después de 24 horas puedo afirmar o negar efectos secundarios por el veneno. ¿Cómo te sientes Yamato?

-Bien, la verdad es que no me siento con necesidad para quedarme, preferiría irme a casa. –respondió algo fastidiado por ser tratado como un convaleciente.

-Me imagino, pero mientras no hayan pasado unas horas después, es recomendable que te quedes. Además, no hay registros de alguna persona que haya recibido ataques de este tipo por un digimon. –contestó la doctora. –Sólo es un día, ya está por anochecer, mañana te daremos de alta si no muestras anomalías durante la noche.

-Gracias Momoe. –expresó sinceramente el rubio. –Sin ti y Joe como nuestros doctores de cabecera batallaríamos demasiado.

-De nada, es mi trabajo, además lo hago con mucho cariño. –sonrió. –Bueno, los dejó, tengo que revisar a otros pacientes.

Con un breve mareo y un dolor de cabeza debido a todo lo que había pasado en el día después de haber ido a la casa de su hermana, la doctora se marchó, dejando a parte de la familia Ishida. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre el matrimonio, aunque lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruiditos que Fuyu hacía con sus juguetes que Sora siempre llevaba en la bolsa.

-Perdóname. –se atrevió a iniciar Sora, no recibiendo contestación de ningún tipo. –Debí obedecerte e irme con Fuyu… pero entiéndeme, no podía dejarte, sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Nada. Yamato siguió callado, como si le incomodara escuchar la voz de su esposa.

-Es mi culpa que estés así. –se sintió responsable, hablando como si se sintiese la peor esposa del mundo.

-¿Cómo están los digimons? –preguntó para no dejar en el aire a Sora.

La pelirroja sonrió, al menos ya no la ignoraba en su totalidad.

-Aún no sé sobre ellos, los doctores los atendieron. Creo que Gabumon estaba bien, pero Piyomon y… Gummymon –bajando la voz para que su hijo no escuchase sobre su compañero. –estaban un poco mal, les hizo daño una digievolucion tan repentina y tan brusca, sobretodo al pequeño. –informó.

-En cuanto me recupere quiero ir a verlos. –habló sin mirarla.

-Sí, claro, yo también quiero saber de ellos, ¿te importa si voy a informarme?

-No, ve. Quiero que me digas. –pidió sin dejar de ser duro.

-De acuerdo, no me tardo. –prometió acercándose al antiguo portador de la amistad para darle un beso que él esquivó groseramente. –Ahora volvemos.

Se dirigió a la puerta con el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo ante una llamada de Matt.

-Espera…

-¿Sí, dime mi amor?

-No tienes que llevarte a Fuyu, no dará lata. Deja que se quedé conmigo. –pidió un poco más amable.

Sora suspiró derrotada, había tenido una esperanza de que le dijera algo. –Como digas. Hijito, quédate con papi, yo ahora vuelvo, vigila que se quede en la cama, porque está malito.

-¿Papi enfermo? –preguntó girando su vista a ver a su progenitor.

-Sí, pero se le va a pasar. –contestó. –No me tardo.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se marchó del cuarto, para buscar información de sus amigos digitales.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, se sorprendió por ver a muchos de sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente le atosigaron de preguntas sobre la salud de ellos, dejando tranquilos por saber que estaban bien, al menos físicamente hablando. Los digimons también se encontraban estables, sólo que durmiendo mucho, extrañamente, pues no había sido una batalla tan fuerte, ni dura como para que estuvieran así.

Koushiro se había disculpado por retirarse, antes de tiempo, pero tenía que dar aviso sobre los ataques y averiguar un poco más sobre esa curvatura entre el digimundo y el mar de la oscuridad, por el cual, esos digimons habían entrado.

-Por cierto Hiromi, feliz cumpleaños. Con todo esto no pasé a tu casa como tenía planeado, ni tampoco te llamé. Perdona por mi descuido. –se disculpó Sora mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Sora, entiendo, yo estaría igual o peor.

-¿Crees que podamos visitar a Yamato?, también nos gustaría hablar con él. –preguntó Taichi.

-Yo creo que sí, aunque el cuarto no es muy grande, quizá si pasan unos primero y luego otros.

-No te apures Sora, nosotras ya nos retiramos, si te podemos ayudar en algo, por favor, no dudes en llamarnos. –dijo Mayumi mientras se levantaba del silloncito.

-Nosotros también, sólo vinimos para ver cómo estaban. No tarda en anochecer y tampoco Iori tarda en llegar a la casa. –siguió Hiromi. –Luego hablamos con más calma, además, Miyako me pidió que si podía llegar a su casa, pues ella ten+ia un pequeño presente para mí, pero como Miyu se va de campamento el día de hoy, no podía ir conmigo.

-En ese caso, te acompaño. –comentó la pelinegra.

Tras despedirse, tanto Hiromi como Mayumi se fueron con sus hijos, quedándose sólo la familia Yagami y la familia Ishida, quienes dieron aviso a Takeru y Hikari.

.

.

Takeru Ishida se encontraba cansadísimo. Su hija mayor le estaba ayudando en el estudio que había preparado para dedicarse a su trabajo; pues día tras día habían llegando cartas, postales, paquetes y muchos mails electrónicos como muestra de reconocimiento para el escritor.

-Creo que esa es la última, papá. –dijo Akari entregándole una carta.

-Gracias hija. No pensé que tantos lectores me irían a dar su opinión directa sobre los libros. Creo que los carteros deben estar fastidiados por venir todos los días aquí. –musito al momento de tomar el papel y ponerlo en su escritorio.

-Pues también piensa, que si ellos no tuvieran que venir, ellos no tendrían trabajo. –propuso con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Creo que lo inteligente lo sacaste de mí. –dijo burlonamente.

-Ay papá. –Akari siguió con la labor de ayudarle a su padre al ponerle estampillas en las cartas de respuesta. Takeru quedó viéndola tiernamente. Había sido una gran bendición que su niña rubia estuviera viva y con ellos. Fueron cerca de doce años en los que vivieron en una realidad que nos les había gustado, para que al final de cuentas, el digimundo les permitiera disfrutar de su familia completa. Era algo que agradecería toda su vida.

-Iré a la cocina por algo de tomar. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo hija?

-No es necesario papá. No te preocupes.

El escritor salió del despacho, dejando momentáneamente sola a la rubia. En cuanto notó que su padre no estaba, se levantó con algo precaución, estando de pie aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

-Sé que estás allí. No te haré daño. Algo me dice que no eres una presencia mala, las conozco, he estado viviendo con ellas casi toda mi vida. Si quieres que te ayude, te prometo que lo haré, pero por favor, no te sigas escondiendo, has estado así toda la semana… ¿no te cansas de jugar a las escondidas? –habló Akari mientras buscaba ese ente desconocido, pero perceptivo por la portadora de la realidad. –Allí estás. –dijo con felicidad por encontrar una mariposa entre unos libros de su padre. La tomó con mucha delicadeza, pero al momento de tocarla, Akari se sintió invadida por una luz, una luz muy grande y poderosa, como si le fuera transmitida para que la cuidase. –Entiendo, quieren que cuide este poder, ¿no es así? –nadie dijo nada, pero no necesitó palabras para entenderlo.

La mariposa se fue desvaneciendo mientras seguía siendo observada por ella. Curiosamente, algo, algo dentro de ella, le decía que no era la primera vez que se sentía llena de ese poder y luz tan cálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hija? –preguntó TK al entrar al cuarto, pues para cualquier padre, ver a su hija con una expresión de vacío y de inseguridad no era de agrado.

-Sí papá. No me pasa nada. –cambió su semblante al verdadero.

Ishida se conformó con la adolescente, pues vio esa mirada llena de luz, que aunque fuera azul igual que la de él, emanaba ese brillo que tan bien describía su nombre, muy parecida a la su amada Hikari.

-Pero… -su interrogatorio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. –Es Tai… Hola Taichi, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó amable, sin embargo, en cada palabra que escuchaba, por el audio, el rubio dejó de sonreír. -¿Cómo que mi hermano recibió un ataqué? -¿Y lo niños, y Sora?, ¿les paso algo?... ya veo, entiendo, gracias Tai, ahora mismo iré.

Respiró pesadamente, algo le dijo que otra aventura estaba punto de empezar, pero lo diferente, es que no tenía intención de arriesgar nada de su vida, ni siquiera por el Digimundo.

.

.

Acababa de dejar a Nozomi en su casa. Ese día había sido su primera cita, si es que se podía llamar así. No había pasado nada del otro mundo, pero ese abrazo…. Ese abrazo había dejado a Yori algo confundido.

Hacía casi tres meses que había terminado con Miyu. Ella ni siquiera le había dado buenas explicaciones sobre su decisión. Simplemente un "Creo que las cosas no están funcionando, deberíamos terminar", esa relación en la que aprendió tanto de sí mismo, finalizó.

La había visto mal, pálida, cansada y desganada. En clases estaba distraída y hasta antes de terminar el curso, iba regularmente al baño.

Por más que él le envió mensajes, le dejó cartas, la buscó, la llamó; simplemente Miyu no dio respuesta, fue por eso que él desistió de darle su cariño. No es que él buscara esa comodidad en otra chica, pero las palabras de esa adolescente, llenas de ilusión y de esperanza, a sabiendas que podía no ser correspondida, le impulsaron a decirle "Lo voy a intentar", después de todo, él ya no tenía nada qué perder.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque. Allí había metido su primer gol, había sido la primer pelea con unos chicos mayores, donde su digimon fue el primero de la nueva generación en digievolucionar para defenderlo, cosa que le llenó de orgullo; también en ese lugar él había paseado tanto después de clases con sus mejores amigos Kotaro y Amai, y nuevamente, sus pensamientos le llevaron a Miyu.

Se sentó en la banca, e intentó imaginarse una realidad en la que no sufriera tanto. Por más que hubiera fingido, la ruptura de ellos le había dolido más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Pero era fuerte, tenía el emblema de la confianza, ese era su nombre, tenía que hacer gala de ellos y demostrar que "Todo estará bien", como sus padres usaban decir.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos y en la próxima toma de decisiones que ni cuenta se dio cuando un chico se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

Se sobre exaltó un poco, al escuchar una voz, por un momento incluso pensó que era el Pepe grillo de sus pensamientos.

-Kotaro, no te vi, disculpa.

-Descuida, noté que estabas pensativo. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? –curioso preguntó.

El ex poseedor de lo googles legendarios suspiró y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¿Te has enamorado? –las preguntas inoportunas de un Motomiya.

-¿Disculpa? –ofendido contratacó, pues era más que conocida por él su relación con Amai. ¿Qué creía?, ¿qué andaba con ella sólo por tener el titulo de novio?

-Ay, perdona por mis preguntas, ando algo desubicado. –excusó. –Me refería a… a que cómo identificas ese sentimiento y evitas que te afecte en todas las áreas de tu vida.

Motomiya no se explicó tan bien que se diga, pero Kotaro conocía a Yori desde que nacieron, y sabía las maneras en las que él tenía de expresarse; no en vano era los mejores amigos.

-Sé lo que es estar pensando en una chica. Piensas todo el tiempo en qué estará haciendo, en qué pensara, si le gustará ese muñequillo que ves en la tienda, que si valorará esa carta en la que te esfuerzas por escribir, que si sientes mariposas dentro de ti cada vez que te sonríe, que si sonríes sin razón alguna sólo por recordarla… sí, sí sé lo que es estar enamorado. –sinceró con una sonrisa sólo por haber pensado en su dulce niña.

-Wooo, Kotaro, que te has vuelto medio cursi.

-Cállate. –exigió ruborizado y volteando su rostro para que no se viera. No entendía por qué había dicho esto con tanta soltura y fluidez, si siempre había sido reservado con sus sentimientos, sobretodo con su relación.

-Perdona, pero es que me agrada verte así de feliz por estar con Amai. –expresó sinceramente. –Y yo sigo sin entender por qué Miyu terminó, según yo estábamos bien. –cambió de tema.

-¿Seguro que no le dijiste o hiciste nada que le molestara?

-No, he tratado de recordar todo, pero no. Nada, un día antes, todo estaba perfecto. No lo entiendo. –más deprimido cada vez. –Ni siquiera me lo explicó, ni me dio razones válidas. –entristecido. –Debes creer que soy un melancólico porque han pasado casi tres meses y yo sigo pensando en ella.

-Claro que no, yo sé bien lo mucho que la querías desde que te pasó unas respuestas en el examen de tercero de primaria. –recordó con complicidad.

-Sí. Por más loca, rara, impulsiva, gritona, presumida y exigente que sea… al final de cuentas tiene una bondad innata que no es capaz de estar en problemas con nadie, así como esa personalidad decidida y valiente. Pero últimamente ya no la he visto, creo que desapareció. Por eso es que estoy en proceso de olvidarla.

-Pues me alegro que quieras salir adelante. –sinceró amigablemente para que un par de segundos después, enfocara su mirada en un pequeño animalito que iba por allí. -Mira Yori, una mariposa. –señaló, pero al momento de hacerlo, se acercó a él, posándose en su dedo, y le transmitió una fuerza extraña. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que su hermana gemela, Akari, estaba pasando por lo mismo en esos precisos momentos.

-Se llaman Lepidópteras. –corrigió Yori sabiamente manteniendo en algo su dedo índice como si tuviera la voz de la razón.

-¿Qué dices?

-En una ocasión Miyu y Kenshi me lo dijeron. –nostálgicamente recordó volviendo a bajar su mirada.

No existe nada más triste y desolador que un corazón roto.

Kotaro sonrió, por más que su amigo dijera que intentaría olvidar a Miyu, gran parte de su vida seguía atada a unos recuerdos muy alegres. El simple hecho de pensar en ella cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo, le confirmaba su teoría sobre que no es sencillo olvidar a un amor.

Sin embargo, no logró terminar con sus pensamientos, pues esa fuerza extraña, que la mariposa le había trasmitido, le invadió una oscuridad. De esas a las que les temía desde chiquito, pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora la sentía agradable, ¿acaso era normal ser el portador de la luz y de un día para otro sentirse tan bien en la oscuridad?

Las cosas dejaban de pintar bien, para todos los elegidos, principalmente por esas curiosas, extrañas, pero sobretodo, bonitas mariposas, o como Kenshi y Miyu le dijeron en algún momento, lepidópteras.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Después del titulo raro y friki de un capi algo intenso por las apariciones de los digimons del mar oscuro, la primera saga del fic ha llegado a su fin. Mera introducción a la vida de los chicos así como pocas insinuaciones a lo que está por ocurrir.

Doy un pequeño aviso del que no me gusta avisar… por lo regular actualizo cada dos semanas, y eso me estaba gustando, pues así no pierden el hilo a la trama, pero ahora, lamentablemente serán cada tres semanas, pues voy algo atrasada con el fic y no he escrito mucho, una parte de mi le gustaría publicar los pocos capis que llevo adelantados, pero por otra quiero tener un buen colchón para no estresarme de más (los que me conocen saben todo lo que hago y tooooodos los pendientes que tengo), además, también tengo pendiente tobira y no quiero dejar de lado ese fic sorato.

Dicho lo anterior, paso a la parte del capi en el que les digo sobre la futura actualización, en el cual, chan chan chan… se sabrá más de Miyu y Yori y esas preguntas que han atormentado a muchos de ustedes:

_**Capítulo 6: **__Fuera de control_

_-No puedo creerlo, vamos a tener otro bebé…_

_-Que ya sé ese secretito que seguramente no querías decir. Lo que has estado ocultando estos meses._

_-Hawkmon me comentó hace unos días que Miyu tenía un tiempo en el que vomitaba. Y si lo piensas bien, pues, ella ha cambiado bastante desde que terminó con Yori hace como tres meses. –temiendo de sus propias palabras._

_-No me importa la amistad que nos une, pero si tú hijo le hizo eso a mi hija, te aseguro que lo mato._

_-Sí. Es mío._

_Después de haber tomado las llaves del auto y su cartera, abrió la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo. Se dejó ver lo que todos los padres temen: los hijos siendo traídos por la policía._

_-Interponer una demanda. Me he enterado de un delito, y no quiero que quede indemne. ¿Puedo contar contigo? –preguntó amenazante Ichijouji._

_-Te dije que estarías conmigo… -escuchó la voz amenazante de su maestro a un lado suyo, ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó. –Por las buenas, o por las malas. Esas palabras fueron las últimas que Chikako Izumi recordó, lo último que sintió fue cómo ese hombre la cargaba, y lo único que sí logró deducir al ver ese sobrecito en la mano de él, fue que la había drogado._

.

.

.

.

El siguiente capitulo estará super intenso, casi lo aseguro.

Ahora, agradecer a quienes me comentaron en el capi pasado y sobretodo a quienes votaron en review y en mi perfil, aquí les dejo los primeros resultados.

Kotaro x Amai: **5 puntos**

Saki x Chikako: **4 puntos**

Daichi x Aiko: **3 Puntos**

Yori x Miyu: **3 Puntos**

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **1 punto**

El concurso sigue abierto, ya saben, dos parejas y dos razones. Por esta ocasión les pasé que algunos no den razones, tal vez no me expliqué bien, pero si quiero conocer los porqués de escoger esas parejitas.

También doy oportunidad de que vean cómo va las votaciones de los mayores sobre el nuevo bebé:

May y Kou: 7 votos

Hiromi y Iori: 4 votos

Hikari y Takeru: 3 votos

Momoe y Joe: 2 votos

Mimi y Tai: 1 voto

Sora y Yamato: 1 voto

Miyako y Ken: 1 voto

Para que tengan más oportunidad de votar, ahora **sólo** pueden hacerlo por un **review**. Sólo dime la pareja y el voto estará anotado.

Gracias por sus ánimos, por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que me han dado. Me da mucho gusto que esta historia sea tan bien aceptada.

Cuidense mucho, los quiero

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

26- 09- 12


	6. Fuera de control

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora _

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi _

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

.

.

**Capítulo dedicado a una gran escritora de esta página, **_**CieloCriss**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, palabras, inspiración y ejemplo que eres para mí.**_

**Feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero que te la pases muy bien, y de esta manera virtual espero hacerte llegar un pequeño presente con todo mi cariño **

_****Amai do****_

**Capítulo 6: **Fuera de control

"_Una situación se convierte en desesperada cuando empiezas a pensar que es desesperada.__"_

**-Willy Brant**

.

.

La casa estaba en un silencio muy tranquilo, no era de esos silencios pesados, al contrario, era la clara evidencia de una paz que pocas veces se sentía en el hogar.

Ken Ichijouji, después de ir al trabajo por que se le olvidó unos informes y ayudar a sus sobrinos Kido que estaban con problemas; estaba trabajando en una investigación que sus amigos Hida le pidieron. En esos meses había averiguado sobre una familia de apellido Kawasaki, el mismo de Hiromi, sin embargo, no había logrado localizarla. A parte de esa familia, Hiromi le había informado sobre otra más. Sumire le había confesado que sobre eso antes de morir. La verdad es que esa investigación era de las más difíciles a las que él se había enfrentado, pues no tenía pistas, ni información, ni nada por el estilo de donde partir. Nadie sabía nada sobre nada.

En un suspiro, dejó de lado ese trabajo para descansar un poco. Debía empezar otra estrategia, pero para empezarla debía descansar un poco, y qué mejor manera que hacerlo que jugando con sus hijos.

Miyu no estaba, se había inscrito en un campamento en la escuela, le pareció extraño que la hija de Iori no fuera porque sí se había inscrito, pero se enteró que no había estado muy bien de salud por una gripe que tenía, quizá alcanzaría a sus compañeras, pues era sólo para chicas. Le daba algo de pendiente que fuera sola, por lo regular Amai la hacía entrar en razón, pero como no iba ella, confiaba que su digimon la mantuviera con los pies en la tierra.

Ahora que pensaba en su primogénita, su hija había cambiado en esos meses, en realidad había cambiado desde un día que llegó como si nada y les dijo de manera indiferente que había terminado su relación con Yori. No la vio mal en su momento, al contrario, de cierta manera la notó aliviada, pero una semana después, ella cambió totalmente, era como si esa alegría que tenía en su ser hubiese sido apagada de la manera más cruel. Esperaba con todo su ser que su princesa reflexionara esas vacaciones, sino, por más que fuera incomodo para los dos, él tendría que hablar con ella.

El siguiente en la lista fue Kenshi, el varón mayor. Con once años de edad, el pequeño era una calca de él, sólo que con el cabello de su esposa. Le alegraba que su hijo fuera abierto y expresivo, algo que con el tiempo fue adquiriendo como cualidades de él, la verdad es que le parecían graciosas algunas de sus ocurrencias, como referirse a Yori como "El innombrable Motomiya", después de haber leído toda la legendaria saga de Harry Potter; o como aquella ocasión en la que junto al hijo de Yamato y Sora comenzó a ser pionero en el mundo musical, cosa que ni su mujer ni él habían visto como interesante. Pero lo bueno es que iba muy bien en la escuela, acababa de terminar un semestre en el que fue el mejor promedio, seguido de Kazuyo Izumi, por estar en el programa de alumnos sobresalientes.

Por último, pensó en su bebé, que de bebé ya no tenía nada, pues con cuatro años de edad, el pequeño Isamu hacía su participación diaria en el kínder. No había tenido queja de él, todo lo contrario, que se portaba muy bien y que tenía muchas habilidades para tener sólo esa edad, o al menos fue lo que Noriko le dijo.

-Papi, haz burbujas. –pidió el niño entregándole un vasito y un popote. –Tú las haces bonitas.

El detective sonrió por ese comentario. Su hermano mayor solía decirle lo mismo.

-Claro Isamu. –tomó el vasito, le puso agua, jabón, cortó la pajilla y le hizo las intersecciones necesarias para hacer burbujas.

El niño estuvo feliz mientras las reventaba, incluso, se encontró con un objeto que nunca había visto en su vida y comenzó a reventarlas con él.

-Más, más papá. –pidió alegremente.

-Ya se acabó hijo, ¿quieres que hagamos más? –preguntó paternalmente.

-¡Sí! –alzó las manos en señal de entusiasmo, sin embargo, al hacerlo, Ken notó ese objeto que el niño tenía.

-¿Qué es esto I-chan? –preguntó curioso mientras lo tomaba.

-No sé, lo encontré. –respondió simplemente.

Ichijouji no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba para observarlo.

-No me acuerdo. –dijo preocupado. –Pero estaba aquí en la casa.

-Está bien, Isamu… ve a jugar con Woormon mientras hago más, burbujas, ¿quieres? –pidió.

-Sí papi, pero no te tardes.

En cuanto el niño salió de la sala, Ken suspiró de alegría. Lo que el niño tenía como juguete era una prueba de embarazo, daba positivo, las conocía porque gracias a tres de ellas, Miyako se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Temió un poco que su niño jugara con eso en lo que su mujer había orinado, pero observándolo bien, ese dichoso palito ya no tenía esa área, demostrando que se le había quitado para guardarla como las futuras madres solían hacerlo.

-No puedo creerlo, vamos a tener otro bebé… -susurró lleno de alegría, si bien, no habían planeado que la familia se agrandara, pero qué más daba, se amaban, y era seguro que de ese amor, había sido concebido ese futuro bebé.

Ahora entendía mucho el cambio de actitudes que Miyako había tenido ese mes con relación a la casa. No es que critircara el trabajo de un ama de casa, pero había descuidado un poco. No le importaba, ya no lo hacía, pues era justificable que pensara en otras cosas, ahora lo importante era fingir que no sabía, pues aunque en sus tres embarazos antiguos, Miyako había querido guardar el secreto, él se había dado cuenta parecía que esta vez había sido igual.

Entre tantas emociones, incluso pensando en los nombres que podían ponerle al o la bebé, la mujer en cuestión entró a la cocina con una cara de agotamiento fatal.

-Perdona, me quedé dormida más de la cuenta. –dijo Miyako mientras se ponía un delantal y comenzaba a lavar los platos.

El detective se enderezó rápidamente e interrumpió a su esposa.

-No te preocupes, descansa… yo lavaré los platos.

-De acuerdo. –sin decir nada más, delegó esa incomoda tarea al hombre. –Mientras tanto empezaré a hacer la comida… ¿qué te apetece?

Ichijouji no se contuvo más y fue directo a abrazarla.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó curiosa por tan repentina acción.

-Lo siento, pero mi amor… es que ya lo sé todo. –confesó.

-¿Qué sabes? –cuestionó temerosa.

-Que ya sé ese secretito que seguramente no querías decir. Lo que has estado ocultando estos meses.

-¿En serio? –decepcionada. -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pues soy muy inteligente, pero eso es lo de menos. –la abrazó nuevamente. -¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, algo cansada.

-Me imagino, con la edad cansa más esa situación.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

Ken rectificó su hablar, debía ser cuidadoso, porque Miyako embarazada era tripolar.

-No, claro que no, me refiero a que… a que debes cuidarte.

-¿Porqué? No es nada del otro mundo.

-No, pero yo quiero que estés lo más cómoda. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas?

-Pues dos meses.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, perdona por no decirte antes, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-Pues como cualquier hombre, feliz por tener una mujer tan hermosa.

-Ay Ken, que felicidad que lo tomes así, pensé que ibas a enojarte, pues como no te dije nada…

-Pues no importa, lo importante es que estas bien, que tienes dos meses y que cuanto antes quiero que vayamos al doctor.

-¿Doctor?

-Sí, o con Momoe, ya ves que ella no nos cobra, pero quiero saber si todo está bien contigo.

-Es que todo está bien, porqué no habría de estarlo

-Uno nunca sabe. Además, quiero ver a mi bebé.

-¿Bebé?... ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Pues quiero que te hagan una ecografía para ver cómo está nuestro bebé, ya tienes dos meses de embarazo, ya puede verse.

-¿Qué?, ¿embarazada? ¿yo?... no lo estoy, ¿de donde sacas eso?

-¿No estás embarazada?

-No. Sabes que te lo diría.

-Entonces a qué te referías con eso de los dos meses?

-Pues… a que… no te había dicho nada, pero estuve trabajando en el negocio de mis padres…

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos meses?

-Estuve organizando todas las decisiones que se tomaron en la tienda de abarrotes, ya abrimos otra sucursal, y pues necesitaban apoyo para ir a atenderla.

-Porqué no lo habías consultado conmigo.

-Porque sabía que dirias que no, que mi lugar está en la casa, que debo cudiar de Isamu que sigue pequeño, pero entiéndelo, nuestros hijos está creciendo, y yo quería ayudarte un poco en los gastos de la casa, además en vacaciones deje de trabajar para atenderlos. ¿No crees que yo también tenía derecho a crecer personalmente?, ¿a hacer algo más que mantener limpia la casa?

-Mi amor, claro que sí, eso lo decidimos cuando Miyu iba a nacer, que era mejor que la atendieras, recuerda que nació con un problemita respiratorio y necesitaba de cuidados, sino está claro que hubieras seguido con tus estudios de la universidad además de ejercer en lo que quisieras. Perdóname, no sabía que esa decisión te tuviera tan molesta.

-Claro que no, claro que me gusta estar en mi casa, atender a mis hijos, atenderte a ti… pero no logro sentirme completamente útil a ustedes. Siento que puedo hacer más. Si me lo pides, cuando acaben las vacaciones de los niños no vuelvo a trabajo. Lamento de verdad no haberte avisado.

Ken suspiró pesadamente para después acariciar la mejilla de su esposa.

-Claro que no me molesta que quieras trabajar. Pero sí, que no me lo hayas dicho. No es que estés haciendo nada malo, pero si lo haces a escondidas, será como si sí lo fuere.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto que sí. –sonrió para darle un pequeño beso y un abrazo. –Sólo que cualquier decisión que tomes, por favor, coméntamela, que por algo estamos juntos.

-Cuenta con ello. –susurró disfrutando de ese abrazo, hasta que comenzó a recordar un poco lo que había pasado antes de que le confesaré la verdad. –Oye Ken, ¿por qué pensaste que estaba embarazada?

El varón se separó un poco de ella. –Creí que lo estabas porque Isamu estaba jugando con esto. –le entregó la prueba de embarazo.

-Pues no, no sé de quién podrá ser. Te aseguro que mía no es.

Esas palabras fueron claves.

-Miyako, Isamu me dijo que encontró esto en la casa. La encontró aquí.

-Pues alguien la dejó aquí.

-¿Quién? –preguntó alterándose un poco.

-Pues… -Miyako intentó deducir algo, pero no logró tener una respuesta clara, hasta que una temible idea cruzó por su cabeza. –No creerás que es de Miyu, ¿o sí?

Esa opción ni siquiera había pasado por la mente del detective, y vaya que era muy observador.

-No puede ser.

-Ken, ahora que recuerdo. Hawkmon me comentó hace unos días que Miyu tenía un tiempo en el que vomitaba. Y si lo piensas bien, pues, ella ha cambiado bastante desde que terminó con Yori hace como tres meses. –temiendo de sus propias palabras.

Ichijouji oscureció su mirada. Esa mirada que Miyako aseguraba nunca volvería a ver, esa mirada que tuvo a los once años… la del emperador de los digimons.

.

.

-Hola, ¡qué sorpresa!, adelante, pónganse cómodos. –invitó Noriko al ver a sus amigos en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Ken?, ¿cómo está todo, pesada? –bromeó un poco Daisuke a sabiendas de que no era enserio.

Los Ichijouji entraron, primero Ken y después Miyako un poco más reservada que de costumbre.

-Estábamos a punto de comer, los niños fueron a comprar unas cosas, qué dicen, ¿se quedan? –preguntó el empresario. –Hace tiempo que ya no hablamos.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo Daisuke?

-¿Tenshi?, fue con Yume a comprar unas cosas para la comida.

-Hablo de Yori, ¿dónde está ese muchacho? –preguntó muy enojado.

-Estaba con unos amigos, pero llamó para decirme que volvía para comer. ¿Para qué lo necesitan? –preguntó la educadora un poco alerta por la tensión que tenían.

-¿Qué para qué lo necesito? –preguntó irónicamente. –Para pedirle una explicación de esto. –enseñó el dichoso palito.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó la mujer sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Wa… Miyako, ¿estas embarazada? –preguntó Daisuke emocionado por tener otro sobrino.

-¿Porqué todo el mundo piensa eso? –se autopreguntó histericamente.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es de Miyu. La encontramos en la casa. A esto se le añade las comidas a deshoras, la baja de peso que ha tenido y que apenas había notado, y por si fuera poco se le añade que Pouromon le contó a Hawkmon que lleva como dos meses vomitando a cada rato…

-¿Miyu está embarazada? –preguntó Yume, quien recién entraba por la puerta teniendo a su hermanito de la mano.

Los adultos se asustaron un poco, pero con la madurez que la muchachita tenía, se llevó a los pequeños.

-Disculpen por meterme en su plática. Me retiro, me llevo a los niños. –dijo un poco desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar. –ven I-chan, vamos a jugar. –dijo dulcemente para llevarse a Isamu y a Tenshi lejos de esa tensa charla entre adultos.

Una vez que se fueron los niños, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro? –temerario, Daisuke se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí. –contestó fríamente y viéndolo con una rabia indescriptible.

Las mujeres eran las más consternadas por la situación.

-¿Ya hablaron con Miyu? –preguntó Noriko.

-Está de campamento de la escuela. Se fue el día e ayer, iremos por ella al salir de aquí. –contestó temerosa Miyako.

-¿Y por qué han venido? –preguntó el empresario al acercarse, aunque tenía una idea.

-¿Por qué?, pues porque tu hijo a dejado embarazada a mi niña. –espetó.

-Por favor, Ken. Aún no sabemos eso… no digas cosas hasta que estemos seguros. –pidió la ama de casa mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

Pero el detective separó su brazo agresivamente, el dolor que su hija podía estar pasando le cegaba por completo.

-Miyako tiene razón. Esperemos a hablar con los chicos, tal vez es una confusión. –intentó tranquilizar la portadora de los sueños.

-Me imagino cómo te sientes, yo también estoy en shock por lo que me dices, pero tranquilízate Ken, somos amigos. –recordó el poseedor de la confianza.

-Que te quede claro Motomiya, no me importa la amistad que nos une, pero si tú hijo le hizo eso a mi hija, te aseguro que lo mato. –amenazó muy seguro de sus palabras.

A penas iba a hablar para callar a su mejor amigo, pero una presencia le hizo voltear.

-Ya llegué papá. Lamento tardarme, pero el entrenamiento estuvo algo tardado. ¿Ya está la comida?, muero de hambre. –dijo sin voltear a ver a las visitas. -Además quiero ir al Digimundo, no estoy tranquilo sabiendo eso de que una Piedra sagrada fue destruida… -fue cuando giró su cabeza y enfocó su mirada en los exsuegros. –Oh, no los había visto, ¿cómo están?

Los padres de muchacho se negaban a creer que su hijo había sido tan irresponsable.

En menos de un parpadeo, Ken se dirigió al adolescente y lo tomó de la camisa, alzándolo un poco, sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

-Te exijo que me digas qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija. –habló con voz fuerte, una voz tan fría y amenazante que sólo habló con ella en una ocasión cuando fue el Kasier.

-¿De qué habla, señor Ichijouji? –preguntó.

-Suelta a mi hijo, Ken. No te permito que le hagas algo. –habló Daisuke intentando separarlos. Pero fue en vano, después de todo, él era un policía y no podía ganar a los años de técnica y práctica que tenía.

-Mi amor, por favor reacciona… no cometas locuras. Recuerda que es a Yori a quien tienes en frente, es tu ahijado.

-Sí, como si fuera otro de nuestros hijos, pero él es el culpable de lo que le pasa a mi hija. –soltó al muchacho. Daisuke se colocó en frente de él para evitar que le siguieran haciendo daño. Por más mal que él se hubiera comportado, primero era necesario que lo hablaran.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Yori confundido.

-Hablo que dejaste embarazada a Miyu. –gritó, diciendo como si fueran hechos deplorables.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yori demasiado confundido, cada vez más.

-¿Por eso terminaste con ella? Por ser cobarde y dejarla a ella sola, ¿o no?

-No tío, yo… yo no tenía idea. En realidad fue ella quien terminó con todo… -nervioso habló.

-Y como ya habías conseguido lo que querías, ni reprochaste ni nada, ¿verdad? Eres un…

-¡Cálmate!, no permito que le hables así a mi hijo. –defendió nuevamente el padre del acusado.

-Te repito Motomiya, que mi hija es la más afectada en este asunto.

-Cálmense los dos. Están infiriendo cosas… dejemos que Yori nos explique lo que ha pasado. –pidió Noriko en nombre de su hijo.

-De acuerdo. Dime Yori, explícame.

Yori temblaba en su interior. No lo demostraba, pero ahora empezaba a comprender porqué Miyu había terminado la relación. Tal vez estaba embarazada y por miedo a su reacción, decidió ocultarlo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Una tristeza inundó los sentimientos nobles del chico.

-El bebé que Miyu espera, ¿es tuyo? –preguntó temerosa Miyako.

El dolor de su joven corazón no le dejaba hablar ni razonar lo que pasaba.

-Responde hijo. –pidió el empresario, serio, como pocas veces se le veía.

Los escasos segundos que pasaban eran eternidades completas para todos.

Motomiya menor enfocó la mirada expectante de sus padres, la mirada temerosa de Miyako, y por último, el observar furioso del policía. No pudiendo más con la presión, bajó sus parpados para mirar el suelo.

-Sí. Es mío.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que la presión de Miyako disminuyera, para que Daisuke cerrara los ojos decepcionado, para que Noriko se llevara las manos a la boca susurrando algunas palabras en señal de susto y para que Ken mandara todas sus fuerzas y furia a su puño, el cual iba directo a la cara del muchacho.

-Infeliz. –maldijo Ichijouji. Valientemente Yori cerró los ojos y espero a que ese golpe le lastimara, total, las heridas físicas sanaban en un tiempo, era fuerte, podía soportar lo que viniera, después de todo ya le habían lastimado el corazón.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Daisuke detuvo con dificultad el puño del Ken, ya era el tercer arrebato que tenía. –Es mi hijo, y sé cómo educarlo.

-Sí, se nota. –bufó con sarcasmo, molestando más el portador de la confianza.

-Igual que tú a tu hija. –contestó provocando al policía.

-Lo que le pasa a mi hija es por culpa de tu hijo. –reclamó señalándolo como si fuera mala hierba.

-¿En serio?, pues según lo que sé, se necesita de dos para formar un bebé. –abrogó.

La escena era la más tensa que se había vivido en toda la vida.

-Ya basta los dos. –interrumpió Noriko al ver que la situación estaba siendo cada vez más difícil. –Todos sabemos aquí que el comportamiento de los chicos no ha sido el más adecuado y que ellos debieron acercarse y hablar con nosotros, pero deben saber que a final de cuentas pues… no es algo malo.

-¿No es algo malo? –preguntó irónicamente. –¡Tienen quince años!, no pueden cuidar de sus hermanos, ¿y piensas que podrán mantener a un bebé. Por favor, acaban de terminar la secundaria. –rabió Ichijouji.

Gritos, acusaciones, enojos molestias y sobretodo mucha decepción fue lo que se vivió entre los Motomiya y los Ichijouji. Dejando de lado a Yori mientras Yume escuchaba desde el segundo piso de la casa el problema en el que su hermano estaba.

.

.

Unas horas antes de que la bomba sobre el supuesto embarazo de Miyu, temprano en la mañana, otros Inoue, o al menos ya no con ese apellido, estaban demasiado alterados por la desaparición de los hijos mayores.

-¿Están seguros que no saben a dónde fueron? –preguntó el doctor Kido a los digimons asustados.

-No, en serio. Cuando nos dormimos ellos estaban bien… no nos dijeron nada. –asustado respondió Bukamon, el digimon de Shun.

-Ya es demasiado, tal vez llevan toda la noche fuera y hasta ahora nos damos cuenta… y lo peor es que yo ya debo estar en el hospital… -exclamó demasiado alterada.

-Lo sé. –suspiró Joe. –Si quieres, puedes irte. Me las arreglaré para llegar tarde, debes ver si Yamato está bien y darlo de alta, además de muchos pacientes más y pues…

-Le hablaré a tu hermano para que se encargué él, no puedo irme a trabajar sin saber de mis hijos.

-Mamá… -interrumpió el preadolescente.

-¿Qué sucede Katashi? –preguntó Joe con algo de esperanzas sobre encontrar a sus hijos.

-El día de ayer, antes de que ustedes llegaran del trabajo, escuché cómo mis hermanos hablaban sobre ir a una fiesta en el otro lado de la ciudad. Ellos dijeron que no iban a ir pero no sé si cambiaron de decisión. No me había acordado hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿Sabes dónde era? –preguntó Momoe.

-No, no lo sé. Pero parece que era en una discoteca. –confesó reservadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Una discoteca? Ni siquiera tienen edad para ir a una. –exclamó alterado Joe.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí mamá. Pero no se cómo se llama.

-Iré a buscarlos. Buscaré en cada uno de los lugares de ese tipo y los traeré a la fuerza si es necesario. –decidió.

-Yo voy contigo.

-No amor, mejor quédate por si llegan. Por tu bien. –le dijo, como si sólo ellos supieran de lo que hablaban, ante lo que Momoe entendió y asintió.

-¿Y yo que hago? –preguntó el hijo menor.

-Quédate con tu mamá… por si recuerdas algo más.

Asintieron todos; Gomamon, como el digimon inseparable de Kido lo acompañó.

-Momoe, por favor, habla al hospital y di que no llegaré temprano. Pide que revisen los cambios en Gummymon, el digimon de Fuyu Ishida, y si está bien que lo den de alta, a los tres.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos.

Ya listo para salir, después de haber tomado las llaves del auto y su cartera, abrió la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo. Se dejó ver lo que todos los padres temen: los hijos siendo traídos por la policía.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Kido a los hijos, observando a Ken, quien lo había llevado a su hogar; permitiendo que los tres pasaran.

-Shun y Souta entraron a una discoteca con identificaciones falsas. –informó Woormon mientras aceptaba el café que Momoe traía.

-Cuando llegué al trabajo me sorprendí mucho por verlos. Me informé de su situación. Resultó que unas horas antes habían ido por el lugar para reportar que jóvenes de la preparatoria habían ingresado a una discoteca fingiendo ser mayores de edad. Sólo encontraron a ellos dos, los demás se dieron a la fuga.

-¿Y qué es lo que procede con los chicos? –preguntó Momoe.

-Conseguí que no se hiciera nada. De momento están libres de cargos, pero si llega a pasar otra cosa por el estilo, ya no podré ayudarlos. Son mis sobrinos, pero por más que los quiera no puedo solapar sus locuras.

-Lo entendemos Ken, gracias por traerlos, cuando nos dormimos estaban aquí, nos dimos cuenta hasta hoy en la mañana.

-Lo que los chicos hicieron es pagado con la cárcel. Para empezar, falsificar una identificación, usarla y entrar a una discoteca para mayores… y no se si consumieron bebidas. Tuvieron suerte que arreglara los problemas antes de ser pasados a un rango mayor.

-Ya no se porten mal, de seguro sus padres estuvieron muy preocupados. –aconsejó Wormon.

Los chicos sólo asintieron. Parecía que esa experiencia comenzaba a crear cambios en su manera de ser.

-Hoy no me tocaba ir al trabajo, fui por algunas cosas que olvidé, a final de cuentas fue bueno, gracias a ello es que encontré a sus hijos. –comentó. –Será mejor que me retire. Cuídense, nos vemos.

-Gracias Ken, no sé cómo agradecerte esto.

-Gracias tío, por todo. –musitó quedamente Souta, Shun parecía ser el más afectado.

-Los acompaño a la puerta. –se ofreció Momoe. –En serio Ken, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí.

-Momoe. –dijo Ken en el umbral de la casa a punto de salir. –Lo que los chicos hicieron fue muy grave, me conoces, y con toda la sinceridad te digo que es la primera y única ocasión en la que he intervenido para que no se juzgue a los detenidos. Fue solo porque sé que hay algo mal con los muchachos, y que en el fondo no son así. Pero si algo por el estilo vuelve a suceder, no podré ayudarlos.

-Entiendo, créeme que ni Joe ni yo dejaremos pasar un minuto más está situación. Por asuntos del trabajo estábamos un poco ajenos a las vidas de nuestros hijos, pero nada será más importante que ellos. Gracias otra vez… ¿te debemos algo?

-No, ¿Cómo crees?, es algo que hice por mis sobrinos. Espero que ellos logren sincerarse con ustedes. Cualquier cosa, saben que pueden contar conmigo, con nosotros.

-Lo sé. Cuídense, y salúdame a Miyako.

La puerta de la casa se cerró. Un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la familia. Sólo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj de pared que estaba, haciendo que todos los presentes, tanto humanos como digimons, odiaran ese sonido.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó calmadamente el doctor, sorprendiendo a todos por la tranquilidad que tenía.

Los chicos no hablaron.

-Les hice una pregunta hijos, quiero que la contesten. –siguió hablando calmadamente.

Los adolescentes se vieron como si intentaran organizar sus ideas, parecía que mantenían una comunicación desarrollada por ellos debido a ser hermanos gemelos.

-Lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero no vamos a gritarles. Si no quieren decir lo que les pasa, no lo hagan. –comprendió la madre de ellos. –Sólo les pedimos que no vuelvan a salir sin permiso.

-Su mamá tiene razón. No les vamos a regañar ni a reclamar. Sí les pedimos explicaciones, pero si no quieren hacerlo ahora, está bien. Pero la próxima vez que quieran salir, pidan permiso. Somos sus padres, y lo que queremos es su bienestar. –intentó decir Joe. –No sé si consumieron algo o… o qué fue lo que les llevó a tomar esa decisión. Pero deben saber que el alcohol, bebidas, cigarros, drogas, amistades de una noche; no les van a escuchar, sólo los hará confundir más. Nadie los va a escuchar ni a comprender como nosotros. Tengan la confianza de decirnos lo que sea, que para estamos.

Los chicos ni se inmutaron ni hicieron nada. Ni hablaron, ni parpadearon, ni asintieron, ni mucho menos miraron a sus padres. Simplemente escucharon, o al menos fingieron hacerlo.

Joe suspiró derrotado. –Si quieren pueden ir a su habitación, aséense, y duerman, me imagino que fue una noche pesada para ustedes.

Ahora sí asintieron.

-Ya les contaremos luego. –dijo Souta al levantarse y después ir a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

Shun también se levantó del sofá y caminó. Dejó que su gemelo se adelantara y después el regresó. Buscó algo en su bolsillo derecho, lo sacó y lo entregó a su padre.

-Dijiste que nadie nos iba a escuchar como ustedes. Yo ya lo sabía. Toma. –entregó unos cigarros y también las credenciales falsas. –No te preocupes, no consumimos nada. Estamos bien.

Girándose, también se marchó. Dejando muy sensibles a los primeros portadores de la integridad y la libertad, pero con la parpadeante esperanza de que sus hijos siguieran siendo los mismos que hasta hace unos meses habían sido.

.

.

La luz le empezó a entrar a través de las persianas, haciendo que la comodidad de la habitación se fugase y empezase a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, se desconcertó por no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Definitivamente no era el espacio que compartía con su esposa desde hacía más de quince años.

Poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Fuyu, Sora, los digimons y él habían tenido un encuentro con digimons malvados. Intentó enderezarse pero notó un agradable confort sobre su torso. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el amor de su vida abrazándolo fuertemente como si hubiera tenido miedo a que algo le pasase mientras dormía.

Le fue imposible no acariciar su rostro, pero al hacerlo, notó un camino a seguir en sus mejillas causado por lágrimas secas, además sintió un poco húmeda esa bata que le habían obligado a utilizar cuando llegó el día anterior.

Yamato se sintió muy mal por saber que él era la causa de las lágrimas que su cielo había derramado. Se había comportado muy injusto con ella. Incluso anoche le había hablado muy mal diciéndole que se fuera a casa con sus hijos, que él estaría bien. Seguramente fingió irse y regresó cuando él estuviera dormido. Claro que la amaba y no le gustaba tratarla así, pero no podía evitar que esa vena protectora saliera a la luz justo como el día anterior cuando ella y su bebé Fuyu estuvieron en peligro de ser atacados.

-Yamato, perdóname mi amor. –murmuró aún dormida. Provocando que esas palabras le llegaran a lo más profundo de su corazón. Él siguió acariciando su cabeza teniendo como efecto, que la pelirroja comenzare a despertar.

-Buenos días mi cielo. –susurró sin perturbarla demasiado.

-Yama… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó al abrir los ojos.

-Bien, estaba bien desde ayer, se los dije. –respondió amablemente. -¿Y los niños?

-Se quedaron a dormir con Takeru y Hikari.

-¿Creí que anoche te fuiste con ellos?

-Sí, fuimos a la casa para que guardaran un cambio de ropa y unas cuantas cosas. Después los llevé con ellos y me vine para acá.

-Creí que había sido muy claro en que te quedaras con ellos. –reprochó un poco, pero sin enojarse.

-No habría estado tranquila, después de todo, estás aquí por mi culpa. –explicó dejando de mantener la mirada con la de él.

-Hey, sabes que no es cierto.

-Claro que sí. Tú me dijiste que me fuera con Fuyu. Te desobedecí, y por eso Demidevimon te atacó, y Phantonmon casi te estranguló… otra vez, igual que cuando teníamos once años… no pude hacer nada. –se culpó.

-Shh… -colocó un dedo en sus labios y después la abrazó contra su pecho. –No digas eso. No fue tu culpa. Yo no debí ser tan brusco contigo. –sinceró.

-Perdona, pero no quería dejarte, no me habría perdonado que algo te pasara. No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. –sollozó.

-Prométeme que de ahora en adelante me obedecerás si corres algún peligro.

Sora negó decidida. –No. No te dejaría, sé que tú no lo harías.

Yamato sonrió, ella lo conocía bien.

-Tienes toda la razón. Perdóname por ser tan frío anoche, cuando en realidad lo que hiciste fue estar a mi lado. Tuve mucho miedo a que algo les pasara.

-Estamos bien, pero tendremos que seguir juntos, si nos separamos esto no va a resultar.

Yamato se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener esa mujer a su lado. Era algo muy especial que él tuviera esa familia y esa felicidad, por eso tenía que cuidarla, tenía que hacer lo posible porque ninguno de ellos tuviera ningún rasguño.

-Está bien, lo bueno es que a ninguno nos pasó nada. –mencionó arreglando el flequillo de su frente. –Te amo cielo.

-Y yo a ti.

Poco a poco unieron sus rostros para dar una invitación a un beso que fue ganando intensidad segundo tras segundo, hasta que un toque en la puerta los obligó a separarse.

-Adelante. –dijo con voz fuerte después de darle un último beso en la mejilla de su ruborizada esposa.

-Buenos días. –saludó la enfermera que entraba con el desayuno del día. -¿Cómo pasó la noche? –preguntó mientras colocaba la mesita cerca de él.

-Bien, desde ayer estaba bien. No era necesario que me quedara a dormir aquí. –siguió con su necedad.

-Pues según lo que escuché, fue atacado por dos digimons, teniendo una recuperación fuera de este mundo. Es afortunado. Con su permiso, si necesitan algo, sólo díganme, la doctora Kido no tarda en llegar.

La enfermera salió del cuarto, dejando en privacidad a la pareja.

-Es cierto mi amor, fue muy extraña la manera en que te recuperaste. –observó Sora.

-Sí, creo que fue el emblema del amor. –opinó el rubio dando un poco de ese desayuno en la boca de Sora. –Pasó lo mismo en una ocasión con el emblema de la amistad, cuando regresé de contigo y TK para ayudar a Taichi en la lucha contra Piedmon, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, claro que sí. Esto es una especie de milagro.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es porqué había digimons de tipo virus en el mundo real. Según lo entendido es que las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Pero siempre hay maneras de abrirlas.

-Será mejor hablar con todos, al menos con Koushiro y tu padre. No me gusta esto.

-Sí. Ayer estuvieron por aquí. Me enteré que una Piedra Sagrada había sido destruida, tal vez es la causa de que los digimons entraran en ambos mundos.

-Tal vez. Pero sea lo que sea, espero que no esté fuera de control.

.

.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar Iori? –ofreció May mientras invitaba a que se sentara.

-No, muchas gracias. En realidad no creo que tarde mucho. –comentó reservadamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

El abogado sacó de su maletín unos papeles entregándoselos a la mujer. –Lamento llegar así sin avisar, pero tenía que preguntarte tu punto de vista sobre las decisiones que Koushiro tomó.

-¿Decisiones?

-Es el acuerdo del divorcio que solicitó Izzy.

Esa información llegó de sorpresa. Sabía que Koushiro había empezado esos trámites, pero no sabía que estaban marchando bien.

-Él te ha dejado la casa, un carro y la custodia de las niñas. Además, te está dando esta cantidad mensual. –señaló la parte del papel. –Dijo que si no estabas de acuerdo estaba dispuesto a aumentarla.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres solicitar un aumento? –preguntó extrañado.

-No, al contrario… me parece que es demasiada. Él no gana esto. –dijo preocupada por pensar que estaba dejándolo en la quiebra.

-De hecho, May. Quizá no lo sepas, pero ayer me comentó que le ofrecieron un trabajo en Estados Unidos, en el centro de investigaciones de allá. Él aceptó. En cuanto el divorcio quede tramitado, se irá.

Mayumi comenzó a respirar con dificultad, comenzó a sentirse mareada, e incluso creyó que iba a desmayarse debido a la información que recibía.

-¿Te sientes bien, May? –alertó Iori.

-Sí, perdona, es que no sabía eso. –débilmente contestó.

Koushiro se iría al otro lado del mundo a seguir trabajando. ¿Tanto la odiaba que ni siquiera quería la quería volver a ver?... y ella que aún tenía una ligera esperanza de que arreglaran los problemas, pero parecía que no.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, o debería estarlo.

-Bueno, creo que te dejo sola para que analices esto. Cualquier cambio que quieras hacer, sólo dímelo, tenme la confianza. –alentó con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Gracias Iori. –musitó derrotadamente. –Sí quiero que cambies la manutención. Me parece demasiado.

-Fue lo que Koushiro decidió. Le diré, pero, no creo que la cambié.

Mayumi sólo pudo asentir, conocía al pelirrojo, no por nada seguía enamorada de él.

.

.

El abogado regresó a su casa después de visitar a May. Le dolía la situación de sus amigos, sentía un cariño especial por ellos, tenía gran admiración por Joe y por Koushiro, y ver que la vida del segundo elegido estaba desmoronándose y lo peor es que él mismo le ayudaba a hacerlo al facilitarle los trámites.

Se encontraba meditando la situación de sus amigos, que ni escuchó su teléfono celular las cinco veces que sonó, pues cuando llegaba a su hogar, decidía ponerlo en volumen bajo para que no lo perturbasen.

-Papá. –llamó Amai tocando la puerta, pues conocía que cuando él estaba en el despacho le gustaba estar solo.

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-Te llama Ken. –respondió entregándole el teléfono.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte. –tomó el teléfono de la casa después de ver cómo su hija se retiraba. –Hola Ken.

-Hola Iori. –respondió indiferente, lo cual hizo que el abogado se interesara en su habla.

-¿Sucede algo? No te escucho muy bien que digamos.

-…

-Ken, ¿sigues allí?

-Iori. –comenzó muy serio. –Necesito un favor.

-Claro, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –accedió tranquilizándose un poco.

-Interponer una demanda. Me he enterado de un delito, y no quiero que quede indemne. ¿Puedo contar contigo? –preguntó amenazante Ichijouji.

-Por supuesto. Conoces mi punto de vista respecto a la justicia. Dime, ¿cuál ha sido la fechoría?

-Un muchacho abusó de una chica.

-Que horror. –sintió la sangre correr por sus venas. Para él era inadmisible que existieran personas sin moral alguna. -¿Hay alguna evidencia?

-Sí, la prueba está en el bebé que la muchacha está esperando. Han pasado cerca de tres meses.

-Tal vez facilite las cosas. –opinó, comenzando a ordenar en su mente el procedimiento. –Pobre chica. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Quince, los dos.

-Que terrible experiencia. –comentó pensando en que se moriría si eso le pasara a su hija. –Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible porque ese canalla pague por lo que le hizo. Dime, ¿te enteraste como policía, o conoces a la afectada?

-La conozco.

-Bien, pues dame los datos, ya conoces el procedimiento.

-Seguro. El delincuente es Yori Motomiya y la victima es Miyu Ichijouji.

Con esa información, a Hida se le cayó la pluma con la que escribía. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Como lo oyes. Yori se aprovechó de mi hija. Vengo de hablar con él y ha aceptado que el bebé que Miyu espera es suyo.

Seguía sin habla.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Tú hija… Miyu está embarazada?

.

.

Cuando el abogado salió de la casa, May pegó su frente a la puerta. Tenía dos meses sintiéndose mal por la ausencia de Koushiro, reprochándose a sí misma la manera en la que actuó la última vez que él estuvo con ella en casa. Estaba demasiado lastimada y herida como para ir a buscarlo. Ayer que lo había visto había decidido hablar con él y decirle lo que pensaba, pero ahora, con la información sobre su nuevo trabajo, entendió que él estaba rehaciendo su vida en un lugar nuevo, y ni por más que lo necesitara a su lado, no podría atarlo a ella aunque hubiera grandes lazos que por siempre los mantendrían juntos.

Mayumi intentaba hacerse la fuerte, sobretodo lo fue cuando les explicó a sus hijas lo que ocurriría en su hogar. Ellas lo entendieron, pero no evitaba que se sintieran mal. La más afectada, sin duda era Chikako. El ejemplo y modelo a seguir de ella, así como quien más admiraba, se había marchado de su casa, y no sólo eso, sino que también le impedía causarle más problemas a su madre al verla tan preocupada por su situación matrimonial, al no decirle sobre el problema que tenía con su ex maestro.

Unas semanas antes de salir de clases, Chikako prometió que iría con el maestro Shiro. La pelirroja no era nada tonta, al contrario, sabía las intenciones del maestro, pero ya había tardado demasiado en evitarlas y en tener esa cita a la que le había "insistido" tantas veces.

Ese día, Chikako recibió la noticia que por la baja de calificaciones ya no podría seguir en el proyecto de alumno sobresaliente en la escuela. Fue una información que para todo el alumnado fue sorpresiva, pues Chikako Izumi era de los primeros lugares, al menos hasta el momento.

-¿Es cierto que ya no estarás en el grupo especial? –preguntó su mejor amiga Aiko al enterarse de eso.

-Sí, he bajado mi rendimiento académico. –respondió indiferente, aunque en el fondo, ella estaba contenta de que no siguiera, lo había hecho a propósito.

-Tal vez si pides una prorroga…

-No, está bien. La verdad es que estoy más tranquila, así tendré menos tarea. –realmente estaba tranquila.

-Como tú digas, sólo que me parece que hubieras podido conseguir muchas cosas más.

Eso era cierto, la pelirroja tenía muchos planes, pero siempre iba a estar primero su estabilidad y la de su hermanita.

Después de esa plática que tuvo con su amiga, Chikako fue a limpiar su casillero, pues no quería andar a las carreras cuando el semestre acabase, además, así hacía tiempo y no llegaba a su casa, donde desde hacía un mes que la tristeza y el miedo se habían mudado con ellas.

Echó algunas cosas como su cajita de plumas, los recordatorios con adhesivo, libros, más libros, libretas que no recordaba que tenía, y comenzó a despegar algunas fotos y recortes que había puesto en la puertecita para tener en mente las cosas y personas importantes para ella.

Suspiró un poco al despegar esas fotos. La mayoría era de sus amigos, de los digimons, de su familia… cada una con un momento y un significado especial.

Decidió dejarlas allí unos días más, total, aún no era el tiempo de llevárselos.

Guardó esas pocas cosas en su bolso, ya pesaba más de la cuenta. Cerró el locker y al hacerlo, sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro. Reconoció esa mano con todo su pesar.

-Chikako, que lástima que ya no seré tu maestro. –le susurró en el oído, provocando que la chica se tensará y comenzara a tener esa paranoia con la que había tenido pesadillas desde hacía tiempo.

-Pues sí, bajé en mis calificaciones y lamentablemente ya no podré seguir. –informó separando la mano de su hombro. –Ya nos veremos después.

-Sí, pero recuerda que aún me debes una cita. Cuando habíamos fijado la fecha tuve que salir de viaje, después de eso ya no tuve tiempo libre, así que ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos a comer a un lugar? –insinuó acorralándola contra los casilleros.

-No maestro. Ya le dije que no. Ahora ya no es mi profesor y será mejor que no vuelva a decirme nada por el estilo, porque ahora sí que no me quedaré callada. –amenazó. Esa situación estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Tranquila pelirroja, sólo intento ser amable. –intentó calmar pasando una mano en la cintura de Izumi.

-No hacía eso. Ya lo sabe, lo sabemos los dos. –desafiantemente habló. –Es la última vez que se lo digo, déjeme en paz.

Dicho esto, la niña del conocimiento se marchó rápidamente, dejando furioso al maestro por no tener lo que había planeado desde hace dos años cuando conoció a las niñas Izumi.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, serás mía. –murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzando lentamente a seguirla, total, sabía que no llegaría lejos en esa condición. –Serás lo que tu madre no fue para mí.

La portadora del conocimiento se marchó. Cuando llegó al pasillo después de haber bajado por las escaleras, volteó para ver si la seguían. Por fortuna no fue así, de modo que sonrió un poco tranquila y decidió tomar un poco de agua de su botella. La bebió de un sorbo sin detenerse a saborearla, ya le quedaba poco líquido después del último entrenamiento que había tenido ese día.

Emprendió camino nuevamente, sin embargo, un dolor intenso de cabeza le hizo detenerse y recargarse en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa? –comenzó a ver borroso. Soltó su mochila y se aflojó un poco la corbata de su uniforme. Sentía que le faltaba respirar.

-Te dije que estarías conmigo… -escuchó la voz amenazante de su maestro a un lado suyo, ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó. –Por las buenas, o por las malas.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que Chikako Izumi recordó, lo último que sintió fue cómo ese hombre la cargaba, y lo único que sí logró deducir al ver ese sobrecito en la mano de él, fue que la había drogado.

Se arrepintió tanto de no haber hablado, de seguro que ya habrían corrido a ese hombre no sólo por lo que le hacía a ella, sino a otras de sus compañeras a las que también tenía amenazadas; evadió ese problema, se calló por miedo, por protegerse de ser difamada a ella y a su hermana, realmente es por ella que se había mantenido al margen sin decir nada; pero esas decisiones las tenía subestimadas, en ese momento, entendió que nada importaba más que su tranquilidad como estudiante y como persona, pero en esa condición ya no podía hacer nada, esa situación se había salido de sus manos, estaba fuera de control.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Inhalen… exhalen… otra vez, por favor, Inhalen… exhalen… (Amai hace un ademan con las manos para intentar tranquilizar a los lectores)

Intensa la situación con los Ichijouji, con ese objeto que Isamu se encontró en la casa, ¿Qué pasará?, y qué decir de mi Chikako, ¿qué le pasó?, ¿Quién quiere matar a ese maestro?, y qué decir de Ken que va a demandar a Yori!

Bueno, que aún no se ha dicho la siguiente palabra.

Vimos la situación de Miyu, la reacción de los padres, (amé a Ken así de enojado). Las cosas no serán nada fáciles para ellos.

También vimos sobre los Kido, vaya que irse de casa a una discoteca… esos chicos parece que comienzan a recapacitar, después sabremos lo que les ha pasado, pero mientras a seguir esperando más de sus locuras adolescentes.

También vimos sobre Yamato, no le pasó nada, porque parece que el emblema del amor lo curó. (aww :3)

Otra situación que da para preocuparse es el casi confirmado divorcio de May, y ahora que nuestro pelirrojo se nos va al otro lado del mundo, eso sí que dará más problemas.

.

.Algunas respuestas y más preguntas sin respuesta en

**Capitulo 7: **Esperanzas pérdidas.

_Gracias entrenador_

_Miyako, ¿qué sucede?, te oigo como si hubieras estado llorando._

_-¿Creen que así como hace tres años intentaron llevarme a mí y a mis amigos, hagan los mismo con los más pequeños?_

_-Se llevaron a Isamu. A nuestro bebé, se lo han llevado. –murmuró Miyako en estado de shock, para ella habían sido demasiadas emociones en una mañana._

_-Veníamos por la portadora del destino, pero visto que también está el portador de la virtud, y que el día de ayer no pudimos llevárnoslo, pues aprovecharemos la oportunidad._

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Amai? –Kotaro exigió saber cuando escuchó la familia de su novia. –Contesta._

_-Lo que has escuchado, su emblema nunca volverá a brillar. –mencionó cínicamente haciendo rabiar a todos los oyentes, en especial al portador de la Luz aunque sus palabras fueran mentira, disfrutaba de esa agonizante preocupación. –A ustedes no les haremos nada si nos dan a los niños._

_-No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Fui muy claro contigo hace catorce años. No sé que es a lo que has regresado, pero no hay nada que te interese. Así que vete ahora mismo y deja a mi familia o puedes esperar el ataque de un Wargreymon en este momento. –advirtió protegiendo a Mimi lo más posible._

.

.

Volver a felicitar a mi amiga **CieloCriss**, que ha cumplido un añito más, sé que no es el mejor capi que he escrito, ni que tampoco apareció Koushiro jejeje, pero como te lo he dicho, gran parte de mi historia futurista se debe gracias a ti. Espero que te haya gustado.

Ahora, agradecer a quienes me comentaron en el capi pasado y sobretodo a quienes votaron en review y en mi perfil, aquí les dejo los primeros resultados.

Kotaro x Amai: **6 puntos**

Saki x Chikako: **8 puntos**

Daichi x Aiko: **4 Puntos**

Yori x Miyu: **6 Puntos**

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **2**** puntos**

El concurso sigue abierto, ya saben, dos parejas y dos razones. Visto que muchos se quedan con ganas de votar… se lo merecen, pueden votar por **tres** **parejitas** :D

También doy oportunidad de que vean cómo va las votaciones de los mayores sobre el nuevo bebé:

May y Kou: 11 votos

Hiromi y Iori: 5 votos

Hikari y Takeru: 3 votos

Momoe y Joe: 3 votos

Mimi y Tai: 1 voto

Sora y Yamato: 2 votos

Miyako y Ken: 1 voto

Bueno, lo de siempre, muchas muchas gracias por leer, gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido está historia, estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mí para hacerla, le he dedicado mucho tiempo, espero que piensen lo mismo.

Los quiero mucho, son unos amores por leerme y por votar!

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	7. Esperanzas perdidas

**Hijos de los elegidos**

Daichi, Juni y Tsuki. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu_._(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

Chikako y Kazuyo_._(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

Akari, Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

Amai y Shousha_._(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

Yori, Yume y Tenshi_._(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

Shun, Souta y Katashi_._(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

*Ami. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7:** Esperanzas perdidas

.

_"Hay momentos en que las tribulaciones se presentan en nuestras vidas y no podemos evitarlas._

_Pero están allí por algún motivo. Sólo cuando ya las hemos superado entenderemos por qué estaban allí. Lo importante es seguir, aunque se pierda la esperanza."_

La Quinta Montaña. **–Paulo Coelho **

.

.

.

En cuanto la puerta de la casa se abrió, Mayumi suspiró de tranquilidad y se levantó para recibir a su hija, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que venía acompañada de un maestro que había visto en algunas ocasiones en las juntas escolares.

-Buenas noches. –saludó la mujer reservadamente al hombre y mirando a su hija en busca de alguna explicación.

-Buenas noches, señora Izumi. –haciendo una reverencia, el maestro saludó. –Era tarde y me tomé la libertad de traer a su hija a la casa. Espero que no sea un problema.

-No, al contrario. Gracias por preocuparse por Chikako. –la mamá de la niña del conocimiento agradeció sinceramente. Volteando a ver a su hija.

-Él es el entrenador de fútbol mamá, Oshima Takumi. –presentó, aunque ya se conocían.

-Gracias, Oshima-san. ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? –invitó amablemente.

-Se lo agradezco, pero tengo otro compromiso, debo llegar a mi casa.-se disculpó. –Si la situación lo permite, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos. –dirigiéndose a la familia.

-Lo acompaño profesor. –se ofreció amablemente la pelirroja.

Una vez en la puerta, se despidieron.

-Entrenador Oshima. –llamó tímidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, si no hubiera sido por usted yo… -ella se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

-No fue nada, Izumi… sólo te pido que… -le colocó una mano en su hombro. –Sólo cuídate, y te recomiendo que hables con tus padres, aprovecha que tienes unos y que te aman, independientemente de la situación que ellos estén viviendo.

La pelirroja sólo asintió. Después de lo ocurrido no podía postergar esa situación. Pero de momento, no quería inquietar más a su madre, total, el maestro Shiro ya no iría a clases. Y sólo quedaban dos semanas para vacaciones. Si ya había aguantado un semestre, dos semanas en realidad no eran nada.

Después de que el docente se marchara y ella cenara, se duchó y se recostó en la cama. No quería sentir nada que le recordase el momento que vivió hacía unas horas después de haber tomado de ese bote de agua que contenía una extraña sustancia.

.

_Flashback_

Despertó angustiada, lo primero que vio fue el techo. No lo reconocía, nunca había estado allí. Se levantó y ahora sí, reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Era una cama, algo incomoda por cierto. Miró a su alrededor y entendió que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. ¿Porqué estaba allí?, o mejor dicho ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

-Ya despertaste. Me alegró. –escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Chikako se sorprendió por ver a ese maestro, lo último que recordaba era un sueño profundo en brazos del maestro que más detestaba, por lo que rápidamente observó sus ropas para ver que seguían en su lugar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. El maestro Shiro Tsuji no te hizo nada. No lo permití. –informó seriamente.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Vi cómo te sentiste mal, y cómo el maestro te cargaba y llevaba a un salón.

La niña se puso roja por imaginar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, claro que también desenfocó su mirada.

-Pero fui con él, y logré convencerlo de que me dejara traerte a la enfermería.

Chikako Izumi razonó un poco ese mensaje, poco a poco comenzaba a recordar breves y turbios recuerdos de lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

-Muchas gracias. No debió haberse molestado.

-¿Bromeas?, si no lo hubiera hecho, ese hombre… -calló su hablar porque comenzaba a rabiarse por suponer lo que el maestro había decidido hacer con una de las mejores jugadoras que él tenía. -¿Ha intentado hacerte daño en alguna otra ocasión?

Izumi no dijo nada, la verdad es que era verdaderamente incomodo hablar de algo tan delicado, y más con un hombre, aunque su entrenador siempre la había tratado muy bien a ella, a su amiga Aiko, y a cualquier alumno o aluman, no sentía ese grado de confianza.

-Lamento si te incomodé.

-Está bien. Gracias por preocuparse por mí. –accedió la chica. –Y no, el maestro Tsuji no me ha hecho nada, no como esto.

-¿Cómo esto? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me drogó. Le puso algo a mi bote de agua sin darme cuenta mientras limpiaba mi casillero.

Esa confesión le pareció algo sumamente delicado e importante, además, despertó en él algo demasiado extraño, como unas ganas de cuidar de esa niña, algo que sólo sus hijos habían logrado en él.

-Infeliz… -maldijo por lo bajo a ese "docente". –¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-No lo sé. Me da vergüenza. Nadie sabe de esto. –a pesar de haber sido un murmuro, se escuchó a la perfección.

-No debes callar algo tan delicado Izumi. Lamento si me entrometo, pero eres de las mejores alumnas que esta escuela ha tenido, y también de las mejores futbolistas, no me gustaría que algo te pasara. Eres una chica especial, no permitas que alguien te controle.

-Lo sé. –Chikako bajo la mirada.

-Por favor no lo tomes como un regaño. Es un consejo. –aclaró antes de hacerla sentir peor.

-Lo sé.

La chica estaba verdaderamente incomoda ante la reprensión que tenía.

El entrenador entendió a la pelirroja, no quería incomodarla, pero tampoco quería dejarle el problemón que tenía.

-El día de hoy fue el último en que los maestros de talleres y de clases extracurriculares venimos. Te diré una cosa. Hoy pude ayudarte, tal vez no siempre pueda hacerlo. El próximo año no entraré a trabajar aquí. De hecho… hoy presenté la renuncia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó asombrada ante la nueva información. -¿Quién se hará cargo del equipo de fútbol?

-Me imagino que alguien más dará clases. –opinó con simpleza, pero con un gran aire de nostalgia.

-¿Pero por qué se va?

El entrenador suspiró tristemente. Él era joven, a lo mucho tenía unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, por lo que aún se podían percibir los sentimientos en crecimiento.

-Tengo un problema de salud, necesito tratamiento medico, y no podré hacerme cargo de esto. –explicó con un deje de trsiteza.

-¿Tan grave es?

El maestro Takumi Oshima sólo asintió.

-No te preocupes, tal vez regrese. Mientras tanto, vamos. Te llevo a tu casa. Ya es tarde, y no me gustaría que te toparas con ese maestro. Si no quieres decir nada, no te digo que lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo haré si me lo pides, al menos procura no estar sola, mejor si tienes compañero digimon. Mira… hablaré con tus padres, y después hablaremos con los directivos, esto que pasó no puede estar indemne.

Al escuchar esa decisión, Chika se horrorizó.

-Oh, no por favor, no comente nada con mis padres, ellos están en pleno tramite de divorcio y no quiero ser una preocupación más para ellos.

-Izumi, es que esto no está bien. ¿Quieres que algo más grave suceda para que tomes cartas en el asunto?

-No… pero… en ese caso, mejor yo hablo con ellos y les diré toda la verdad. Mientras tanto, por favor, le pido que no diga nada, a nadie… lo haré yo.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, el docente accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero aunque ya no venga a impartir clases seguiré pendiente hasta que tú expliques todo, ¿correcto?.

Chikako asintió obedientemente. Maestros como Takumi eran los que el mundo necesitaba. Atentos, dedicados, buenos, amables y que pensaran en sus alumnos antes que en sí mismos sin creerse superiores, eran a quienes más respeto se les daba.

_Fin del Flashback._

.

.

Lo mejor de ser maestra es que tenías vacaciones justo cuando los alumnos las tenían. Pero esas vacaciones de verano, tal vez eran más de trabajo si tienes cuatro hijos. Hikari Ishida tenía en su ser esa paz que por tanto tiempo el destino le quitó, pero que el mismo destino le trajo de vuelta. Tener a sus cuatro hijos _vivos_ era algo que llegó a pensar que no le pasaría de nuevo.

Por eso, para Gatomon, verla feliz y tranquila era lo mejor del mundo, aunque ella sintiera lo contrario.

-¿Qué sucede Gatomon? –preguntó el pequeño Patamon. En esos años ellos habían confesado sus sentimientos, y tenían una relación especial, al igual que la mayoría de los compañeros de los digimons.

-Nada Patamon. –respondió seria.

-A mi no me engañas. Yo también lo presiento.

-¿Lo presientes?

-Sí, esa presencia es parecida a la que sentimos cuando Akari…

-No lo digas. –interrumpió. –No es necesario que recuerdes ese día triste en la vida de Kari y de TK.

-Lo siento. Sé que para todos nosotros fue muy difícil. Pero eso no quita que esa sensación. Ya ves lo que pasó ayer con Gabumon, Piyomon y Gummymon. –retomó el digital monster naranja.

-Eso sólo confirma que una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad está por empezar otra vez. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no me siento preparada para algo así.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero mientras no tengamos idea exacta de lo que pasa, será mejor no alterarlos. Creo que debemos hacer una junta, sólo los de la primera generación. En unas horas hablaran los mayores, podemos aprovechar, ¿no crees?–propuso seriamente el compañero de Takeru.

No tan cerca de ellos, estaba Hikari con su pequeña Kibou y su sobrinito Fuyu mientras utilizaban esos juguetes didácticos.

-Muy bien Fuyu. Rojo con rojo y azul con azul. –felicito la educadora al ver el trabajo del infante, recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

El pelirrojito regresó su mirada a su primita Kibou, dos años mayor que él, pero se entristeció por ver que Kyaromon estaba al lado de ella. El pequeño poseedor de la virtud no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo hizo la pregunta que tanto ella como su esposo y sus sobrinos temieron toda la noche.

-¿Y Gummymon?

Oh, oh.

-Está con tus papás. –respondió Saki, sentándose con ellos. Sin querer, había cometido un error, en ocasiones, los genes Yagami salían a flote con el rubio.

-¿Y mami? ¿Y papi? –preguntó con cara de abandono.

-Ellos van a venir en un ratito. –intentó tranquilizar Hikari mirando mal a su hijo por haber mencionado lo que les dijo anoche que no debían mencionar en presencia de Fuyu.

Se tranquilizó un poquito el ojiazul, pero recordó a otros seres importantes en su vida que tenía algunos minutos de no ver.

-¿Y Yuu y Ai? –preguntó al borde del llanto por sentirse solo en el mundo.

En cuanto escucharon ese desolador tono en el pequeño, los hermanos mayores caminaron hacia él.

-Aquí estamos Fu-chan. Mamá y papá van a venir con tu tío Takeru junto con Gummymon y los demás, para irnos a casa. ¿Has entendido? –tranquilizó Aiko.

-Sí. –respondió inocentemente el bebé pero con inocentes lagrimitas en los ojos.

La educadora sólo vio esa escena. Sin duda alguna que Aiko y Yuujou habían heredado esas cualidades de ser buenos hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, le parecía que su esposo así como los demás tardaban mucho. Según esto, para esa hora del mediodía ellos ya debían estar allí. Con el ataque que habían recibido un día anterior, le parecía que era peligroso andar en la calle, además, le preocupaba más que Patamon se hubiese quedado con ellos "por si lo llegaban a necesitar". Deseó no pensar en eso. En ocasiones deseaba que esas "habilidades" que tiempo atrás había tenido por el Digimundo, volvieran, pero al final, su sexto sentido no se equivocaba, tenía una capacidad innata para detectar la luz y la oscuridad, y esa misma habilidad le decía que algo muy difícil estaba por ocurrir.

-Mamá, ¿te sucede algo? –preguntó Akari.

-No hija. Todo está bien. –intentó tranquilizar.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa el teléfono del hogar comenzó a sonar, despertando en la portadora de la luz, un presentimiento algo oscuro.

-¿Hola?

-Kari… amiga.

-Miyako, ¿qué sucede?, te oigo como si hubieras estado llorando. –preguntó Kari mientras procuraba que los demás no escucharan para no preocupar, sin embargo, un chico se dio cuenta, siguiendo sigilosamente a su madre al segundo piso de la casa.

-Miya, si gritas así no lograré entenderte. Lo único que escucho es que dices Yori y Miyu, ¿están bien?

Escuchar los nombres de sus mejores amigos, alertó a Kotaro.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó aterrada llevándose una mano al pecho y cayendo en la silla más cercana. -¿Qué Yori dejó embarazada a Miyu?

Así como Hikari estaba sorprendida, el curioso y espía niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por escuchar eso.

¿Acaso su mejor amigo no le había dicho algo tan importante como eso?

-¿Estás segura Miyako? –preguntó un poco calmada para que ella le contare más a detalle lo ocurrido. Pero ya era tarde, Kotaro había escuchado todo y ya estaba tomando decisiones al respecto.

.

.

-Ya pueden irse. El doctor Kido mandó un comunicado y dijo que si no había habido problemas en la noche, los digimons podían ser dados de alta. Lo único que dijo es que a Gummymon le sean subministrados estos medicamentos para que recupere fuerzas. Una digievolucion de ese nivel a tan corta etapa gasta demasiadas energías. –informó propiamente el médico colega de Joe.

-Gracias, cuente con ello. –expresó Yamato viendo como los digimons estaban mejorados. -A propósito, ¿porqué el doctor Joe no vino?

-Mandó decir por teléfono que tenían un problema en casa. –informó.

-¿Un problema? –cuestionó la preocupada mujer pelirroja.

-Sí, no dio muchos detalles pero nos avisó de eso.

-Habrá que llamarlos. Tal vez necesiten algo. –propuso Gabumon.

Descansar y recuperar energías perdidas habían sido suficientes para que los digimons volvieran a ser los de antes.

-Me temo que algo les haya pasado a Joe, a Momoe o a sus hijos. –mencionó Sora ya en el automóvil junto a Takeru, su esposo y sus digimons cuando reprendían camino a la casa del rubio menor.

-Igual, yo. Pero creo que si es algo malo ya nos hubiéramos enterado. –opinó Takeru, quien era el que venía manejando.

Llegaron a la casa, claro está que sus hijos los recibieron con mucho ánimo y gusto.

-¡Papi! –el pelirrojito de dos años fue el primero en ir a saludarlos.

-Mi chiquito. –el ex astronauta lo abrazó y cargó paternalmente mientras sus otros dos hijos también lo seguían.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yuujou, pues al igual que su madre, él estaba temeroso de que algo le volviera a ocurrir a su más grande héroe.

-Claro que sí campeón. Voy a estar aquí para cuidarlos, siempre. –prometió abrazando a su hijo. Después enfocó su mirada en la de su única hija, esa bella adolescente que día a día era más y más hermosa. Le llenó de orgullo verla tan madura y con esa entereza, pero ambos sabían que su relación padre-hija era de las mejores en el mundo, por lo que ella, al igual que la noche anterior cuando fue a visitar a su padre, se apegó por completo, haciendo, sin querer, a un lado a su hermano menor.

-Tuve mucho miedo. –susurró en sollozos la rubia. Ella también temía que su padre no regresara.

-No me pasó nada mi cielito, estoy aquí, y aquí voy a seguir. –prometió besando ligeramente su frente.

Los demás integrantes de la familia también se contagiaron de las lágrimas, compartiendo con todos el sentimiento de amor familiar.

-Todos estuvimos preocupados tío. –dijo la rubia Akari.

-Explíquennos bien, porque no es normal ver a digimons violentos aquí en nuestro mundo.

Sora y Yamato compartieron miradas, como si buscaran las palabras adecuadas. Suspirando, el hombre se decidió a hablar, contaron las cosas como si las volvieran a vivir en esos momentos.

-Eso quiere decir que el mundo y el digimundo pueden correr peligro. –dedujo Takeru impotentemente. Ingenuamente creyó que las cosas entre la luz y la oscuridad se habían solucionado hace tres años.

-¿Tendremos qué pelear otra vez? –preguntó Saki.

-Volveremos al Digimundo. –expresó emocionada Akari. Los demás no comprendieron ese sentimiento, sin embargo, lograron entender que la rubia sentía a mundo digital como su hogar, en él había crecido.

-Mientras no tengamos una respuesta, lo mejor será que estemos al tanto de la situación.

-Sobretodo cuidar de los más pequeños, ellos querían llevarse a Fuyu. –comentó Sora mientras veía a su hijito jugar con su sobrina Kibou con los juguetes didácticos que había por toda la casa.

-¿Creen que así como hace tres años intentaron llevarme a mí y a mis amigos, hagan los mismo con los más pequeños? –opinó Yuujou recordando cuando él fue raptado y salvado por Genai.

-No digas eso. –pidió aterrorizada Aiko sólo de imaginar a su hermano cayendo en manos de la oscuridad.

Fue cuando los cuatro adultos y los digimons, entendieron que no debían haber hablado en frente de los menores, pero… no tuvieron suficiente tiempo de pensar en esa situación, puesto que un gran estruendo golpeó la puerta, igual que en

.

.

-Mi amor, por favor, tranquilízate. –pidió Miyako.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –gritó mientras hacia un ademán con los brazos sin dejar de caminar. –Mi hija, de quince años, está embarazada. Va a tener un bebé, y acaba de terminar la secundaria. Llamo al campamento para decir que iremos por ella y resulta que nisiquiera se inscribió, no sabemos dónde puede estar esa adolescente… ¿Crees que deba tranquilizarme?

-Al menos piensa con tranquilidad y no digas que Yori abusó de ella.

-Eso no lo sabemos, puede que sí y que por eso hayan terminado esa dichosa relación… nunca me gustó ese noviazgo.

-Pero no digas eso, ni quieras interponer una demanda. Te escuché cuando le dijiste eso a Iori. Sé que ya viene hacia acá para hablar, por favor llámale y dile que no haces eso. Se trata del hijo de nuestros amigos, Yori es como si fuera nuestro hijo también.

-No vuelvas a mencionar esa barbaridad.-exigió con mucha oscuridad en él.

-Por favor…

Miyako estaba desesperada, estaba segura que Kenshi ya había escuchado todo sobre el embarazo de su hermana, pero lo importante en esos momentos era tranquilizar a su esposo, pues si seguían así, temía que la semilla de la oscuridad implantada en él volviera a tomar fuerza. A penas iba a repetir las palabras para tranquilizarlo, cuando un fuerte ruido provino del patio de la casa. Lo único que vieron fue al pequeño Pururumon de Isamu volando por los aires en la ventana.

_-¡Papá!_ –fue el grito desesperado de Kenshi seguido tras el llanto de Isamu.

-¿Qué sucede? –se preguntó Miyako corriendo hacia donde sus hijos jugaban fútbol momentos antes.

Ken olvidó su enojo y mostró su preocupación por sus niños. Se apresuraron para llegar, y cuando lo hicieron, observaron la imagen tan terrible de sus compañeros digimons luchando contra un Kuganamon.

-Suelta a mi hijo en este instante. –exigió el policía caminando decidido hacia ellos.

-No puedo, fíjate que tengo que llevármelo, él es indispensable para nuestros planes. –dijo burlonamente mientras jugaba con él en el aire, que a pesar de tener cuatro años, seguía siendo ligero.

Wormon y Hawkmon digievolucionaron y se apresuraron a atacar, sin embargo, un ataque mayor los mandó directo al suelo, dejándolos inconscientes e incapaces de pelear.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo. –pidió en esta ocasión Kenshi.

Con una sonrisa cínica, él lo golpeó y lo mando lejos entre el césped del patio.

-¡Hijito! –Miyako corrió a socorrerlo.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar. –advirtió Ichijouji por la manera tan cruel en la que trataban a su familia.

-No busco tu perdón, sino tu desdicha, una que sea igual a la mía. –expresó amargamente, desapareciendo y llevándose al pequeño Isamu.

Ken no podía creer lo que pasaba con su vida, con esa vida que hasta esa mañana había sido feliz. Se acercó a los digimons y a su familia para ver qué se podía hacer.

-Se llevaron a Isamu. A nuestro bebé, se lo han llevado. –murmuró Miyako en estado de shock, para ella habían sido demasiadas emociones en una mañana.

Ninguno de ellos podía soportar esa idea de haberlo perdido en manos de un ser tan malvado.

-¿Isamu? –preguntó el pequeño y adolorido digimon que estaba en brazos del ave, pero, para sorpresa de todos. El pequeño digital monster se desvaneció, justo en el momento en que los demás seres digitales lo hacían sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de decir adiós.

-No puede ser. –expresó Ken, no quería imaginarse lo peor.

Esa escena, fue la que Iori vio al entrar hasta el patio de la casa, quien también había perdido a Armadillomon mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó al notar que estaban heridos, que su compañero no estaba, y que una tenebrosa niebla se apoderaba del lugar.

Ken le explicó lo poco que alcanzó a ver. Lamentablemente, el castaño no se imaginó que su familia pasaba por lo mismo en esos momentos y él no estaba para defenderlos.

.

.

-Amai, tienes que llevarte a Shousha. No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien. Cloudmon y yo los distraeremos, mientras tanto, deben escapar. –pidió Hiromi en un susurro, tratando de seguir manteniéndolos ocultos entre los muebles de la casa.

La nueva portadora de la nobleza abrazó a su hermano que las veía con confusión y obedientemente asintió ante las indicaciones que su madre le daba.

-Esa es mi niña. –Hiromi besó la frente de su hija y abrazó a su hijo. –Cuídense, traten de localizar a su padre, yo estaré bien. Ocúltense en el Digimundo.

Hiro salió de detrás de la mesita en la que estaban para enfrentar al digimon que estaba allí.

-No sé que quieres, pero te aseguro que no lo encontrarás aquí. –segura y decidida se adelantó hacia él.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –dijo el Tactimon, un digimon de tipo virus que estaba se encargaba de atacar a la familia Hida. –Aquí hay algo que nos ha estado llamando. Es lo que nos ha traído hasta este lugar. –dijo acercándosele más cada vez a ella. –Tu eres una de las que tiene algo especial… veremos si aún funciona.

El digimon estaba completamente cerca a ella. Ella temblaba, no por ella, que a ella le hicieran lo que fuera necesario, pero que a sus hijos ni los tocaran, porque no lo iba a permitir.

Se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier impacto, Cloudmon no podía hacer mucho por ella, pero intentaría ser fuerte. Y sí, sintió un empujón que la llevó directo al suelo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hija encima de ella.

-Amai… ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?, te pedí que te fueras.

-No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo. No puedo perderte mami. –sinceró por completo con lagrimas en los ojos por recordar los sucesos de tres años atrás.

Hiromi entendió a la perfección lo que su niña sentía, pues a pesar de ser mayor, Hiromi sentía ese hueco en el corazón que su madre le había dejado meses atrás.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó volteando a su alrededor.

-Aquí. –contestó el espadachín de tres años de edad junto a su digimon, sonriendo; pensando que lo que pasaba era un juego de batallas donde seguramente él era quien iba ganando.

Hida suspiró de tranquilidad, pero no estaba completamente pacífica, pues necesitaba que ese digimon se fuera de su casa cuanto antes posible. Ni siquiera la digievolución de Cloudmon era suficiente para expulsarlo de allí.

Tactimon posó su mirada nuevamente en ellos. Hida abrazó a su hijo menor tratando de protegerlo, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir viendo los ojitos verdes de su niño antes de desaparecer, de desvanecerse, pues junto a los digimons suyos, él se desintegró como si fuera mera información digital.

-¿Shousha?

-¿Hermano?

Ahora, sí, las mujeres estaban solas. Sus compañeros se habían desintegrado por razones desconocidas.

-Creo que mi señor ha hecho las cosas por sí mismo, llevándose al mocoso. Aún así yo le llevaré lo que me ha pedido. –se dirigió hacia Amai, pero Hiromi se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le dio con la espada de samurái con cadenas que tenía, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa que había servido para ocultarse, dejándole inconsciente y en el piso.

-¡Mamá! –la portadora de la nobleza intentó acercarse y auxiliarla, pero no lo logró.

-Sigues tú. –con rapidez se acercó a ella. La muchacha llamada dulce, trató de hacerse a un lado, pero el digimon la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

Sonriendo con gran sensación de poder le contestó a la chica, total, ya iba a acabar con ella. –Por más que intentamos, de la manera que fuera, apagamos algunas cretas de los demás. Les mandamos depresión, falsa información, preocupaciones para que no siguieran con sus tontos sueños. La mayoría dejó de brillar, pero por alguna extraña razón no logramos apagar tu emblema ni el de tu noviecito a pesar de muchas cosas que intentamos, y eso a pesar de que posees la semilla de la oscuridad… pero por medio de ti sí lograremos corromper el emblema de la luz.

Luz.

_Luz._

Esa palabra decía demasiado para Amai, pensó en mil y un cosas a la vez, incluso se preguntó por qué salía un intensó destello de su cuerpo,y sin sentir nada, a pesar de haber recibido el ataque del digimon, ella también terminó yaciendo al lado de su madre.

-Kotaro… -fue el último susurro que la dulce muchachita alcanzó a decir.

.

.

_Fuego azul_

_Espiral mágico_

_Burbuja de aire_

_Patada de gato_

Se habían escuchado en ese lugar mientras que los niños y madres de ellos intentaban esconderse o huir al digimundo.

-¿Qué esperan? Váyanse ahora mismo. –ordenó Takeru empujándolos por su estudio para que se fuesen cuanto antes.

-No puedo dejarte aquí. –dijo Hikari acercándose a él sollozantemente. –No me perdonaría que algo te pasara.

-Mi luz, entiende que debes cuidar a nuestros hijos. Yo los buscaré y estaremos de nuevo juntos, te lo prometo. –dijo el rubio mientras esperaba que la puerta digital se abriera cuanto antes y permitiese a su familia y a la familia de su hermano marcharse.

-Puerta al digimundo, ábrete. –ordenó Yuujou manteniendo su cresta-digivice frete al monitor como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero no se abrió.

-Puerta al digimundo, ábrete. –pidió nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Saki al notar que no ocurría ningún cambio.

-Nada, no curre nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?, no veo cambio en la computadora. –reprochó Kotaro a su pelirrojo primo.

-No lo dije para tranquilizarlos… es que no ocurre nada. La puerta no se abre.

Mientras los niños y sus madres se debatían a un lugar al cual poder ir, Yamato y Takeru seguían con los digimons para evitar que Phantonmon atacara a los suyos.

-¿Ya se fueron? –preguntó Yamato al notar que TK regresaba.

-Estaban en eso… creo que sí. –dijo rápidamente sin quitar la vista a sus digimons que luchaban. –¡Patamon! –dio la orden a que digievolucionara.

_Golpe de fe_

Se escuchó el ataque proveniente de Angemon.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de que Gabumon lo intentó, no logró digievolucionar, probablemente porque seguía algo débil por la batalla del día anterior.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Gatomon y Biyomon se fueron con sus compañeras para vigilarlas en el mundo digital.

-No funciona, la puerta al mundo digital está cerrada. –dijo Sora mientras cargaba a su pelirrojo tratando de que no llorara por el caos que se estaba dando.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Si es cierto lo que dijiste sobre que querían llevarse a Fuyu, probablemente también quieren llevarse a Kibou… no podemos permitirlo. –afirmó Kari sujetando a su castañita de igual forma que su cuñada

-Pero ya intentamos abrirla por un rato, y no pasa nada mamá. –recordó Yuujou.

La rubia Akari no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados reviviendo lo que quince años atrás había vivido cuando la habían "matado".

-Puerta al digimundo ábrete. –gritó Akari poniendo en alto su digivice.

Esta vez, misteriosamente, sí funcionó. La puerta se abrió, un gran resplandor salió del ordenador, dando una esperanza a los elegidos, sin embargo, una potente fuerza la apagó.

-No podrán escapar de esto. –dijo un digimon fantasma que había golpeado la computadora para que se apagara.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –exigió el pelirrojo, siendo calmado por la mano de su madre y el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Veníamos por la portadora del destino, pero visto que también está el portador de la virtud, y que el día de ayer no pudimos llevárnoslo, pues aprovecharemos la oportunidad.

-Ni creas que te lo vamos a permitir. –advirtió Kotaro.

-Yo creo que sí, miren a quienes tenemos ya. –en un parpadeo, apareció Isamu dentro de una burbuja. Se veía asustado y llorando, pero manteniéndose fuerte pese a su corta edad. –El portador de la justicia no tarda en llegar, después de todo, ya nos deshicimos de las portadoras de la nobleza, ese emblema nunca volverá a brillar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Amai? –Kotaro exigió saber cuando escuchó la familia de su novia. –Contesta.

-Lo que has escuchado, su emblema nunca volverá a brillar. –mencionó cínicamente haciendo rabiar a todos los oyentes, en especial al portador de la Luz aunque sus palabras fueran mentira, disfrutaba de esa agonizante preocupación. –A ustedes no les haremos nada si nos dan a los niños.

-Nunca. –gritó Hikari abrazando más a su niña.

-Poseedora de la luz, vuelves a ser esa misma niña tonta capaz de defender a sus seres amados. Pero esta vez no te necesitamos a ti, necesitamos a tu hija. –mencionó Phantonmon, curiosamente, el mismo que años atrás capturó a Hikari para llevarla con Myotismon.

En cuestión de segundos, Phantonmon mandó un ataque con su gigantesca oz, dejando en el suelo a los elegidos.

_Golpe de fe_

Se escuchó detrás del digimon fantasma, pero no le hizo ningún daño, parecía que el poder de la oscuridad estaba demasiado fuerte en él, siendo inmune a la mayoría de los ataques.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a la familia de mi compañero. –dijo fuertemente Angemon, quien había dejado lastimados a los Bakemons en la estancia de la casa.

-No volverás a destruirme. –dijo el digimon rememorando el día en que ese mismo digimon tipo ángel acabó con su vida.

Dicho eso, con un fuerte golpe lo mandó estrellarse contra la pared más cercana. –Esto ya ha se ha demorado más de la cuenta.

Yamato y Takeru entraron al estudio lo más rápido posible al escuchar los ruidos, pues aún estaban esquivando a algunos Bakemos en el piso de abajo, se acercaron a los elegidos que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Mi cielo, estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación. Sora asintió a Yamato aún con Fuyu en brazos, para evitar que se lo quitaran.

-Quieren llevarse a Fuyu y a Kibou. –informó débilmente. –No hay manera de escapar.

-Porque no lo harán. –con un ataque de oscuridad que segó momentáneamente a todos, Fuyu y Kibou fueron encerrados por una burbuja junto a Isamu. –Despídanse, que no volverán a verlos.

Acabado de mencionar esas palabras, los digimons desaparecieron de la vista de los Ishida.

- Se llevaron a nuestro hijo, a nuestro bebé. – Sora murmuró pesadamente.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo. –trató de tranquilizar su esposo, pero en el fondo él sentía la desesperanza cubriendo toda su vida al igual que hace quince años.

Los mayores estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Habían tenido un ataque contra los digimons.

-Sora… -se escuchó entre los sollozos la casi inaudible voz de Piyomon.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me siento bien. –contestó, cayendo desmayada en brazos de Gabumon que recién aparecía allí también.

-Yo tampoco. –dijo el digimon azulado.

Los adultos prestaron atención a las palabras de ellos, en especial Sora que iba directo a ayudar a su amiga.

-Oigan. –llamó Yuujou para captar la atención de los demás. –Ellos tampoco están bien. –señalando a sus compañeros digimons y sobretodo, velando por Tsunomon.

-Aiko… -susurró Yokomon.

-Tranquila amiga, estarás bien. Vamos a llevarlos con Joe y se encargará de que te recuperes.

-Salamon, te vas a poner bien, ya verás. –mencionó Kotaro teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lamentablemente, esa promesa de los niños no se hizo realidad. De la misma manera que sus hermanos, los digimons, tanto Kyaromon como Gummymon, los compañeros de los adolescentes y los de la primera generación; se desintegraron, siendo llevados a algún lugar, pero lo que no se sabía era si ese lugar era el digimundo.

-No, otra vez no… Tsunomon. –Yuujou, por más que hubiese madurado esos tres años al igual que hacía mucho tiempo su tío Takeru lo hizo a través del Digimundo, recordó lo que vivió en las únicas aventuras peligrosas que tuvo en el mundo de los digital monster cuando su compañero murió para darle la victoria a él y a sus amigos.

Ya no había digimons en esa casa, pero tampoco sabían que el resto del mundo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Creo que voy a hablarle a los demás, debemos avisar que se han llevado a Fuyu y a Kibou. –opinó Hikari con sumo dolor pero con gran fortaleza.

-Tenían a Isamu y parece que también a Shousha… probablemente vayan a buscar a Tsuki y a Tenshi… tenemos que avisarles. –dijo Takeru siguiendo a su esposa.

-Es cierto, después nos ocuparemos de los digimons, de momento será mejor no separarnos. –siguió Yamato.

-También hay que avisarle a Ami, quizá también la busquen a ella, después de todo, es una niña elegida. –opinó Akari preocupada por su tía de su misma edad.

Bajaron hacia la estancia del hogar para pensar fríamente, aunque todos pensaban las más oscuras ideas por que los niños estuvieran en posesión de seres malvados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, esos digimons son capaces de todo. –exclamó Saki dando un golpe a la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Mientras los muchachos se debatían entre sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, no sólo por sus hermanos sino también por los digimons, los adultos también estaban muy aturdidos por lo que pasaba.

-Hay problemas con la señal, no logro comunicarme ni con Daisuke ni con Tai. –informó Takeru al momento de tomar asiento al lado de su esposa y ponerle una mano en la espalda para tratar de que sintiera paz.

-Esperemos un poco, tal vez la señal vuelva. –propuso Sora sin dejar de estar conmocionada por los sucesos que habían pasado.

-No lo creo, miren. –se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo Yuujou proveniente de una ventana. Cuando se asomaron para ver, los adultos tuvieron un vivido dejavú, parecía que el mundo volvía a estar en el año de 1999 al sólo poder divisar la niebla a todo el derredor.

-No puede ser. No otra vez. –Hikari expresó temerosamente y llena de algo que pocas veces experimentaba: rabia.

Más allá de la niebla en ese caluroso día de verano, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban que las familias de sus compañeros también veían esa niebla espeluznante, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaría con sus vidas, sin saber que sus destinos habían estado escritos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Regresaré pronto. –dijo Kotaro saliendo de la casa a todo pulmón, ni siquiera se despidió ni dijo a dónde iba, pero fue suficiente para que todos se preocuparan por él.

Ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, incluso ya había salido del lugar, pero su preocupado padre lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y lo jaló de nuevo al recinto.

-Ni creas que te dejaré salir. Es peligroso. –dijo con un tono de voz que pocas veces empleaba con sus vástagos. –Piensa en tu madre, ¿acaso no es suficiente dolor para ella que le hayan arrebatado a Kibou de sus brazos?, por favor no le causes más preocupaciones.

Kotaro lo miró fuertemente, sostuvo esa mirada por unos segundos, y decididamente se zafó del agarré.

-Yo sé que es peligroso, por eso iré a ver cómo se encuentra Amai. –mencionó el nombre de su amada con profunda preocupación, misma que Takeru comprendió y descifró como un amor adolescente, de esos que si se cuidan como es necesario, duran toda la vida.

-Hijo, ya nos enteraremos de cómo están, pero…

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese digimon?, que habían destruido el emblema de la nobleza… no sé por qué se ensañan con ella, pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella puede estar mal… por favor entiéndeme papá, me moriría si algo le pasa al amor de mi vida. –de la manera más sincera trató de expresar. –Estoy seguro que lo que mamá es para ti, Amai lo es en mi vida… es de la misma manera como tú le dices a mi mamá… ella es mi luz, Amai es la luz de mi vida. –en esas situaciones, Kotaro al menos entendió lo mucho que adoraba esa castaña. –Con o sin tu permiso iré a verla, tengo que correr el riesgo.

_Un amor loco, apasionado y adolescente: _Fue lo que el escritor pensó. Viajó rápidamente a sus años de adolescencia cuando comenzaba esa relación pausada con Kari. Claro que comprendía a su hijo mayor, claro que sabía lo que sentía, y claro que lo iba a apoyar.

-Está bien, yo iré contigo, después de todo, Iori es de mis mejores amigos. Pero vayamos en el carro, es más rápido que tu bicicleta.

La casa estaba a unas cuantas calles, si se daban prisa llegarían rápido, después de todo, el corazón era su motor para llegar.

.

.

-¿Lograste hablar con él?, ¿te dijo algo? –preguntó Noriko muy preocupada. Su mente aún no acababa de aceptar lo que sus amigos y lo que su propio hijo había aceptado un par de horas antes.

-Me pidió que lo dejara solo. Que al rato habla con nosotros. –informó Daisuke resoplando.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando. –la maestra se llevó las manos a la cara como lo había estado haciendo durante todo ese rato de preocupación.

-Yo no puedo creer que Yori haya sido así de irresponsable. –apretó los puño en señal de impotencia. –Mi niño…

Ese dolor en la voz del empresario destruyó la fuerza de Noriko. –Amor, yo también estoy así pero, pero no podemos reaccionar así, ya vez que ni siquiera Yori sabía lo de Miyu. Nuestro hijo no es un cobarde, en eso se parece a ti…

-Yo nunca te falté el respeto como hombre ni a ti ni a tu familia, y eso que tuvimos muchas oportunidades. –reprochó más furioso aún. –No digas que se parece a mí en eso.

-Lo sé, no estoy diciendo eso y lo sabes. –corrigió temerosa. –Pero Yori está demasiado confundido y temeroso, lo que más necesita es saber que estamos con él… con ellos.

El ex portador de la confianza meditó las palabras de su esposa. Ella tenía razón, era algo muy difícil para su vástago, pero no podía solapar ni justificar la manera tan irresponsable en la que se había comportado al haber procreado a un bebé.

Bebé.

Esa palabra retumbó en cabeza. Hacía casi dos años que habían tenido a Tenshi. Yori lo cuidaba bien, pero por más acercamiento que hubiera tenido con un infante, no podía compararse con la responsabilidad de tener un hijo propio.

-No entiendo por qué no se cuidaron… ni tampoco por qué Miyi calló por tanto tiempo. –murmuró para sí el ex google boy.

-Yo tampoco mi vida, pero ya te dije, lo que podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarlos. No será nada fácil para nadie. –aceptó pasando un mano por su espalda en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

Espiando desde el segundo piso, Yume estaba con su hermano. Ella estaba verdaderamente afectada por lo que sucedía con su mayor. Si de por sí se sentía algo olvidada por su padre, con la nueva noticia de Yori, pensó que quedaría en un plano más alejado de él. De cierta manera, sintió algo de envidia. Ella ya no era tan pequeña, ya tenía trece años y conocía a la perfección esos temas de adultos que sus padres hablaban, lo que no entendía muy bien, era que Yori y Miyu hubiesen actuado como mayores y de manera irresponsable. La verdad, es que le preocupaba mucho la situación de su amiga, quizá ahora empezaba a comprender ese alejamiento que tuvo con todas, e incluso con ella.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Tenshi al verla así de preocupada. -¿Te duele algo?

Yume sonrió de manera sincera ante la inocencia de su hermanito.

-No chiquito, no pasa nada. Estoy un poquito preocupada.

El morenito también sonrió con sus dientecitos de leche.

-Entonces, ven. –la tomó de la mano y la obligó a levantase. –Vamos a jugar futbol.

A la adolescente no le quedó más remedio que dejarse guiar por el niño, sin embargo, cuando iban a empezar a bajas las escaleras, un extraño ser se interpuso en su camino.

-Tú también puedes venir a jugar fútbol. –dijo despreocupadamente el pequeño Tenshi tomándolo de la mano (o garra) y bajando las escaleras, pero Yume lo cargó y trató de protegerlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Musyamon, y he venido a llevarme al portador de la fortaleza. –indicó con una mirada perversa.

Yume sintió un tremendo miedo. Estaba completamente acorralada en la escalera, además era peligroso, así que armándose de valor y sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanito, se empujó contra él para que caer e ir con sus padres y digimos.

-¡Ah! –fue el gritó que se escuchó, lo cual hizo que los pensativos padres voltearan con terror por ver a sus hijos cayendo hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado hija? –preguntó Noriko yendo hacia ellos seguida de su esposo.

-Musyamon… quiere llevarse a Tenshi. –dijo agitaba señalando al digimon que venía bajando tranquilamente las escaleras.

Daisuke se aterró por ver ese ser digital, y sin pensarlo llamó a Vmon quien recibió la orden de digievolucionar en cualquiera de sus formas.

-No puedo, algo pasa. –informó débilmente.

-Yo tampoco puedo Noriko, algo me lo impide. –siguió Ginmon.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer. No evitarán que cumpla con esta misión que se me ha establecido. –esa siniestra voz alteraba a la familia.

En cuestión de segundos, llegaron Yori y los demás compañeros digitales de la familia.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –cuestionó el adolescente al ver esa mirada de miedo en sus familiares.

-Yori ve con ellos. –señaló su digimon.

-Dai, quiere llevarse a nuestro hijo, por favor, haz algo. –pidió la maestra llevándose a su niño al pecho para tratar de protegerlo.

El digimon sonrió sínicamente.

_Cortada de Shogun_

Se escuchó y con eso, todos los presentes fueron a dar un par de metros hacia atrás debido al impulso hasta topar con una pared. Los Motomiya, algo noqueados e ignorantes sobre lo que ocurría en el contexto inmediato de ellos, sólo lograron sentir cuando arrebatando cruelmente de los brazos de Noriko, el pequeño ángel de la familia se iba.

-Lástima que no pueden despedirse de él, porque es la última vez que lo ven.

Dicho esto, el malvado digimon se fue con el inconsciente niño en brazos. Al cabo de unos segundos, los digimons se desintegraron por completo.

.

.

-Buenos días. –susurró Taichi justo detrás de Mimi mientras ella terminaba de poner la mesa para almorzar.

-Hola mi amor… pero ya es algo tarde, los niños se han levantado, incluso Daichi ya fue y regresó del entrenamiento de fútbol, Yori pasó por él; y Juni y Tsuki están arriba jugando. –informó recibiendo un beso en la frente como respuesta.

-¿Tan tarde es?

La chef asintió. –Sí, debes saber que subí a nuestra habitación para ver si seguías respirando; no entiendo cómo es que puedes dormir tanto.

-Pues… tú no me dejaste dormir mucho anoche que digamos. –contestó cerca de su oído donde regaló un pequeño beso, dejando ruborizada a Mimi por recordar los sucesos de la velada pasada. –Por cierto mi reina, feliz aniversario. –dijo dándole una pequeña bolsita que ella recibió gustosa.

-Tai, no debiste molestarte.

-Sabes que no es una molestia, me encanta ver tu mirada ante algo nuevo, y me encanta ver lo hermosa que te ves con lo que te regalo. –expresó mientras abría el regalo, sacaba el collar y lo ponía alrededor del cuello de Mimi.

-Amor, está hermoso… gracias. –reconoció cuando vio el dije colgando.

-Qué bueno que te gustó, siempre le atino a las cosas que te gustan.

-Sí, porque siempre le preguntas a Sora. –lo calló la castaña adivinando sus "grandes ideas", haciendo quedar algo incómodo a Yagami.

-Pues en esta ocasión, no le pedí consejo a ella.

-¿En serio? –extrañada custionó.

-Así es. Puedes apostar que ahora soy más creativo con mis regalos.

-Pues después de 25 años me imagino que tenías que serlo. –provocativamente atacó. -¿A quién le pediste consejo ahora?

Taichi se rindió, tendría que aceptar que a él no se le daba eso de dar regalos.

-A Yamato… pero sólo porque salió más barato mandar hacer el de Sora y el tuyo, aunque Takeru nos dio la idea. –aclaró.

-Ya decía yo que conocía este modelo de colgante.

-Pero tiene forma del de la pureza, a final de cuentas es diferente, nada que ver con el que te regalé cuando fui a perseguirte a New York cuando teníamos veinte años.

-Lo sé tontito. –lo abrazó. –Gracias por ser así, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Esa fase de inestabilidad del matrimonio pasada hacía unos meses en donde por culpa de la prensa su amor se vio a prueba, había sido superada con éxito, pues desde ese día, sus lazos de amor habían quedado más firmes y fuertes que de costumbre.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo. –mencionó Mimi después del dulce beso.

-¿Es ese anuncio de "No molestar" en la puerta de un hotel? –preguntó de manera insinuante.

-No… es ese pastel de chocolate que está en la mesita de la cocina. Sé lo mucho que te gusta y lo preparé especialmente para ti. –corrigió dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

Taichi la miró con ternura, la amaba demasiado. Amaba cada una de las cualidades y defectos de ella.

Fueron hacia la cocina para degustar ese pastel, pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la novedad de que sus hijos y los digimons casi terminaban con la deliciosa golosina de harina.

-¡Daichi! –gritó Mimi. –Les dije que no probaran nada hasta que su padre bajara.

-Juni fue quien empezó a comer. –se excusó al dejar como evidencia que sus hermanas tenían la cara llena de chocolate así como todos los digimons.

-Pues ya qué. –derrotado, y tratando de rescatar algo de pastel de su aniversario, Taichi dedicó ese día de julio con la familia, mismo día que en un verano de 2002, comenzó su relación con Mimi.

Habían pasado unas horas desde ese suceso. Incluso habían hablado con Sora y Yamato para preguntar lo que había pasado en el hospital y si ya habían sido dados de alta; por lo que ese día pintaba tranquilo, aunque habían quedado de hablar sobre el ataque que Tsuki había recibido tiempo atrás y lo que el día anterior había pasado con los Ishida en esa misma casa, por lo que Mimi preparaba algo de comen cuando sus amigos llegaran, sin embargo, sonó el timbre de la puerta y el mayor de los hijos fue a abrir.

-Mamá, papá… hay alguien que los busca. –informó el chico.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, no lo conozco, pero preguntó por Mimi y Tai. Me imagino que los conoce bien para llamarlos por su nombre. –opinó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto… hazlo pasar cariño. –pidió Mimi mientras se quitaba el delantal de cocinar.

-Claro. –Daichi regresó a la puerta y permitió que el hombre entrara.

Al hacerlo, el embajador del digimundo y Japón, sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo caía al suelo. Él había prometido en nombre de su propio valor que no volvería a ver a ese hombre y dejarlo sin un bien merecido golpe en la cara.

Mimi no lo reconoció bien, aunque le pareció vagamente familiar. La chef estaba a punto de extender su mano o de realizar cierta reverencia, pero Taichi la jaló hacia detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?

El mencionado no dijo nada. Apretó sus dientes y endureció su mirada.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Fui muy claro contigo hace catorce años. No sé que es a lo que has regresado, pero no hay nada que te interese. Así que vete ahora mismo y deja a mi familia o puedes esperar el ataque de un Wargreymon en este momento. –advirtió protegiendo a Mimi lo más posible.

-No has cambiado Yagami.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Papá… ¿quién es él? –preguntó Daichi.

-¡Agumon! –gritó llamando a su compañero, quien no tardó en obedecer al llamado.

-¿Qué sucede Tai? –cuestionó al llegar junto con Palmon. Ellos reconocieron rápidamente al hombre y se colocaron enfrente de Mimi, Tai y de sus hijos.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a Mimi. –dijo la compañera de la mencionada.

El desconocido hombre sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Yagami.

-Descuida, no le haré daño a ella… no es mi intención.

-¿Entonces que quieres?, porque tengo estos digimons, un amigo policía y otro más que es un excelente abogado, así que no esperes que salgas libre de esta, no otra vez.

Ni Tai ni nadie sabía siquiera el nombre de ese sujeto, pero no era excusa para desearle lo peor.

-Quiero la mitad de mi base de datos. –dicho esto, el sujeto cambió su forma, obteniendo el semblante que causó uno que otro trauma en los niños tres años atrás.

-Dark. –alcanzó a murmurar la mujer.

-¿Fuiste tú quien atacó a Mimi cuando Daichi iba a nacer? –preguntó rabioso Tai cerrando su puño.

-No, sólo tomé el lugar de la persona a quién más temes para venir a saludarte. –mencionó de la manera más cínica posible. –He venido a llevarme lo que tanta falta me hace para seguir con vida.

-Se supone que nos encargamos de matarte hace tres años. –recordó Daichi en un intentó de proteger a sus hermanas.

-Borraron mis datos del digimundo, pero no del de la oscuridad, que es a donde pertenezco. –respondió con simpleza. –Cumpliré la promesa que hice. Destruiré sus vidas, y seré el amo de los mundos.

-Pues lo volveremos a impedir. –advirtió la niña.

-Juni quédate con tu hermano. –ordenó el embajador mientras observaba cómo Mimi cargaba a Tsuki. –Vete ahora mismo de aquí.

-No creo que el señor Dark lo haga antes de llevarse lo que ha venido a buscar. –dijo Demidevimon que recién aparecía por detrás de él.

-¡Pajarito! –gritó Tsuki al reconocer al ser que casi dos meses antes estuvo a punto de atacarla.

Esa información le hizo reaccionar a Juni.

-Él es papá, él es quien quiso matar a mi hermanita. –señaló asustada por reconocerlo.

-Desgraciados. –al escuchar esa información, Yagami reaccionó e intentó golpearlos, sin embargo, Dark fue más veloz y lanzó a Taichi contra un estante que estaba cerca de allí, dejándolo medio inconsciente y aturdido.

-¡Tai! –Mimi intentó ir con él, pero la base de datos tipo virus se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Dark, de verdad, no sé que es lo que quieres de nosotros, pero por favor… no le hagas daño a mis hijos, te daré lo que me pidas, pero a ellos nos los toques.

El villano tenía muy clara su meta, pero quería jugar un poco, había sido una larga espera como para no disfrutar de las ventajas que gozaba.

-De acuerdo. –sonrió cínicamente. –Dame tu emblema.

-¿Mi emblema? –repitió llevándose la mano al pecho donde debajo de su blusa se encontraba la cresta de la pureza. –No puedo, no te sirve.

-En ese caso… -miró con malicia a Juni. –Ya saben que hacer con la niña.

Después de las órdenes dadas. Demidevimon se acercó a ella.

-No te atrevas ni a tocarla maldito. –amenazó Daichi poniéndose más frente a ella.

A sabiendas de la reacción que el chico iba a tener, Dark miró en esta ocasión a la pequeña castañita que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda esa escena.

-Si así lo quieres creo que...

El sujeto no terminó de hablar porque el digimon naranja mandó un ataque para ganar algo de tiempo, lastimándole el brazo.

-Esto me lo pagaras escoria, todos lo harán, de la manera más cruel y dolorosa de la que creen. Se los prometo. –amenazó rabiosamente mientras que Tai se levantaba y comenzaba a ser un mejor testigo de lo que ocurría, claro, que cargó a su niña más pequeña para protegerla con toda su vida si era necesario.

-No hace falta que la cuides Valor. Tu hija me pertenece. –declaró orgullosamente mientras mantenía la mirada en los ojos café de la pequeña.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que tu hija es tan tuya como mía. Entre ella y yo existe un lazo aún mayor que la sangre de ustedes.

-Eso no es verdad. –intentó decir la portadora de la pureza.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –retó. Cambió su mirada hacia la pequeña y ordenó. –Ven.

En cuanto dijo esa palabra. La pequeña luna de la familia, se encaminó directo al digimon, pese a sus deseos, era algo completamente involuntario para la pequeña de dos añitos.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa con Tsuki? –preguntó temeroso Daichi.

-No lo sé. –acercándose para estar la familia junta.

-Yo me encargo. –avisó Agumon.

-No. –detuvo Mimi. –Puedes lastimar a mi hija.

Dudas, incertidumbre y sobretodo mucha preocupación ante los sucesos eran lo que ocurría.

-Más vale que digas adiós pequeña, porque no volverás a ver tu familia. –dijo el digimon murciélago.

Daichi se acercó furioso, pero el campo de fuerza que ahora protegía a los intrusos, le impidió golpearlo como bien tenía merecido.

Dicen que los Yagami son valientes, pues esa pequeña Tsuki no era la excepción. Su pequeña e inexperta madurez no le permitía procesar lo que pasaba con ella, ni mucho menos lo que estaba destinada a vivir. Así que siendo obediente, ella miró con dolor a sus papás, a sus hermanos y a los digimons, pues algo le decía que era la última vez que los veía; y ahora sí, comenzó a llorar mientras esa burbuja se desvanecía.

-¡No! –gritó Mimi cayendo de rodillas. Era consiente de lo que le podía ocurrir a su pequeñita.

-Maldición. –bufó Taichi golpeando la pared y recargándose en ella.

-Amor, debemos avisar a los demás… tenemos que ir al digimundo, pedirle a Koushiro que nos ayude a rastrearlos… hay que hacer algo…

El dolor físico que sentía por los golpes no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por la ausencia de su princesita.

-¿Quieren que llame a alguien? –igual de aturdido preguntó el adolescente.

-No hijo, yo me encargo. –aclaró su padre.

-Mami, Tanemon no se siente bien. –informó Juni mientras la levantaba del suelo y la abrazaba.

Ante esa información, los padres prestaron atención y observaron que les decían.

-Tampoco nosotros Tai. –dijeron Palmon y Agumon cayendo al piso derrotados.

-Papá… ¿qué sucede con Koromon? –preguntó Daichi comenzando a llorar por ver así a su digimon.

Los padres se miraron entre sí, como si buscaran las palabras adecuadas para hablar con sus hijos.

-Descuiden, nos volveremos a ver. Tsuki volverá a ser mejor de lo que era antes. –prometió Datirimon mientras se desvanecía a la par que sus hermanos y que Agumon y Palmon.

En ese momento, ahora sí, sintieron que cualquier posibilidad entre ellos para vencer el mal, se había terminado, al igual que la presencia de los digimons en el mundo real. Lamentablemente, todos los elegidos de ambas generaciones, se sentían con la mayor desesperación. Habían perdido todas sus esperanzas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como ven ficfans, la aventura está por comenzar. Este capi me costó bastante, sobretodo porque soy pésima para describir batallas, creo que lo saben.

Lamentablemente los más peques están en manos del mal.

Espero que puedan con esta incertidumbre.

Tengo un aviso que dar… he estado pasando por cosas difíciles y se avecina una etapa bien complicada en mi vida, por lo que pese a mis deseos, tardaré un poco más en actualizar, si bien, antes lo hacía cada dos semanas, ahora lo haré cada tres o incluso cuatro, pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que estoy tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, quienes me tienen más contacto conmigo saben lo ocupada que es mi vida, y si me atrevo a decir esto es porque me he atrasado un poco al escribir este fic, y quiero tener un poco más de capítulos escritos y una mejor secuencia, así como corregir lo que he escrito.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, créanme que no sería lo que soy sin su apoyo incondicional.

Como vieron, si es que son atentos, cambié la imagen de portada, porque la anterior no se veía muy bien, aunque esta tampoco jeje. Como quiera, la imagen de anterior, así como la imagen de cada capi esta en mi Face...

Bien, pues antes de dar avances del siguiente capi, tengo que aclarar la mención de cierto personaje que saldrá en una entrega de "**Nuestro emblema**" con la participación de Taichi. Había hecho cierto guiño ya en el fic de "**A eso se le llama vivir**", pero para no hacer largo en cuento, cuando Daichi iba a nacer, Mimi tuvo un problema por culpa de ese hombre. Tal vez no se entiende porque ese capi no ha salido a la luz, y no lo hará hasta dentro de varias semanas, pero ya me conocen, mis fics conviven alegremente en un universo creado por mi.

Regresando a esta actualización… ¿Alguien está más tranquilo después de ver que a Chikako no el pasó nada gracias a ese profesor? ¿Quién ese tal maestro Takumi? ¿Cómo está eso de que Miyu no se fue al campamento?, ¿Porqué desaparecieron los peques y los digimons? ¿A dónde fueron los digimons? ¿cómo está eso de que Tsuki comparte datos con Dark? ¿Cómo que Dark está vivo? ¿Shousha está con los demás niños? ¿Porqué querían acabar con el emblema de la luz? ¿May y Kou se van a divorciar? ¿Algún día sabremos porqué tantos rompimientos con los chicos?

Te aseguro que algunas de estas preguntas por fin tendrán respuesta en:

**Capitulo 8: **Agosto tenía que ser

_-Nunca creí que podía sentirme así. –Aiko susurró para sí misma mientras acariciaba sus labios recordando ese beso que por la tarde se dio con Daichi._

_-Descuida, Kanau y yo estamos bien. –aseguró Miyu a Yori mientras que le agarraba una manita a la nena y le quitaba una hoja que había agarrado y que de no hacerlo, muy seguramente se la habría llevado a la boca. –Sólo la traje para que dejara de llorar._

_-¿Es mi hija? –preguntó con un tono neutral, pero no recibió respuesta. -Te hice una pregunta, ¿es mi hija?_

_-Tengo que salvar a Amai, es mi amiga._

_-No he dejado de investigar ni de rastrear durante estos meses, pero nada… no logro entender por qué ocurrió eso con Akari._

_-Me daba tanto miedo que te parecieras a tu padre, por eso no te dije nada sobre él._

_-Creo que nunca sabré la verdad._

_-He visto este lunar en otra parte, pero no recuerdo bien._

_-Tentomon, no le digas a nadie lo que ocurrió en el Digimundo por favor, y mucho menos le digas a Mayumi. No la quiero preocupar._

_Es curioso, pero esas cosas siempre ocurren en agosto._

_._

.

Bueno, ahora pasamos a mi parte favorita del capi: Las votaciones.

Saki x Chikako: **13 puntos**

Yori x Miyu: **10 Puntos**

Kotaro x Amai: **9 puntos**

Daichi x Aiko: **7 Puntos**

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **5 puntos**

Shun X Ami: **1 punto (*)**

**(*) Marin-Ishida** votó por esta pareja, pero como mencionó a su hermano y a otra chica, se tomó la opción que mencionó primero, o sea Shun, por eso se escogió esta.

Y referente a las votaciones de los papis…

**May y Kou:** 10 votos

**Hiromi y Iori:** 5 votos

**Hikari y Takeru:** 4 votos

**Momoe y Joe:** 2 votos

**Miyako y Ken:** 2 votos

**Mimi y Tai:** 1 voto

**Sora y Yamato:** 1 voto

Ya saben las bases, para las parejitas… pueden ser tres votos con sus razones correspondientes y sobre los mayores, sólo un voto.

Muchas muchas gracias por leerme, espero que esta historia les cautive tanto como a mí.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_**31 – 10 - 12**_


	8. Agosto tenía que ser

**Gracias por seguir este fic. En este capitulo es un ligero **_break,_** de nuevo. Decir que este capi es algo parecido al 3, unos saltos en el tiempo muy raros, pero que curiosamente siempre ubicados en algún agosto de algún año pasado o ****FUTURO****. Las escenas presentadas aquí, pueden ser pasadas, casi presentes, y futuras (bueno, sólo hay una futura). Aún así, me han dado muchas ganas de escribirlas y espero que les gusten, que no les sean confusas y que disfruten de este capi, así como yo al idearlo. **

**A ver si hay algún valiente que averigüe todos mis guiños :P **

**Los dejo que esta lectura.**

**Hijos de los elegidos**

Daichi, Juni y Tsuki. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu_._(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

Chikako y Kazuyo_._(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

Akari, Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

Amai y Shousha_._(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Miyakoy Ken_

Yori, Yume y Tenshi_._(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

Shun, Souta y Katashi_._(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

*Ami. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**.**

**Capítulo 8: **Agosto tenía que ser

.

_"Luchar para vivir la vida, para sufrirla, para gozarla...La vida es maravillosa si no se le tiene miedo."_

**-Charles Chaplin**

**_._**

.

La sonrisa en la cara de la pequeña adolescente no había desaparecido de ella. Aiko no pensó que acceder al chantaje de Juni sobre declararse a Daichi habría funcionado, de hecho, había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, no entendía cómo es que esa alegría podía estar en su pecho y darle una paz increíble.

-Nunca creí que podía sentirme así. –susurró para sí misma mientras acariciaba su labios recordando ese beso que por la tarde se dio con Daichi. Había sido un beso especial, su primer beso de verdad, nada que ver con el beso que se dio con él mismo por accidente cuando tenían siete años al mientras tenían una de sus grandes peleas.

Tenía doce años, pero aunque fuera algo joven en edad, comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, no en vano era su cualidad.

-Aiko…ya duerme. –pidió Yokomon sin abrir los ojos, pues sentir a su compañera moverse a cada momento y dar gritillos de emoción no la dejaban descansar.

-Sí, disculpa.

Trató de cerrar los ojos y revivir esos momentos tan felices que había pasado con él.

Hasta hace un año, Aiko seguía algo confundida sobre lo que sentía por Daichi. Tal vez era una amistad demasiado fuerte y bonita como para llamarla amor, pero lo que si sabía es que ese cariño no era nada parecido a lo que sentía por Yuujou o por alguien más. Era diferente, era especial… era único.

Al pensar en eso, sus dudas se vieron disueltas, pues en su mesita de noche justo al lado de su cama, estaba su emblema, y brilló, brilló más fuerte que la primer vez que lo hizo en el digimundo al entender la relación que sentía por su familia.

Y con esa luz de amor, pero sobretodo con la esperanza de que nunca se acabara, la niña del amor durmió sin disolver su sonrisa, lamentablemente no sabía que dentro de un año, ésta misma se vería apagada pese a su gran sentimiento recíproco.

.

.

Otra chica que no podía dormir era Chikako. Ese día había sido demasiado especial como para olvidarlo nunca. Se había armado de valor y le había confesado al rubio lo que sentía por él.

Pero… pero lo que le parecía extraño es que él no dijera nada, ni tampoco que el apoyo que Daichi le dio para entrar con Saki diera frutos. Chika simplemente le dio un pequeño regalo de galletas.

Su punto en cuestión y que no le dejaba descansar su mente en ese primer día de agosto era, ¿Saki entendió el mensaje que ella quería darle?

.

.

La espera había terminado. Un año había pasado desde que su vida había cambiado. Ahora Miyu tenía una razón mucho más grande para seguir viviendo, para seguir adelante, para seguir soñando.

-¿Perdida viendo la escena digital? –preguntó una voz a su espalda, misma que cada vez que la escuchaba, sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago, desde que era una niña.

-Yori. –susurró un poco incomoda.

-Lamento si te asusté, bueno… si _las_ asusté. –se disculpó haciendo una mueca a bebé que la peliazul cargaba.

-Descuida, Kanau y yo estamos bien. –aseguró Miyu a Yori mientras e agarraba una manita a la nena y le quitaba una hoja que había agarrado, y que de no hacerlo, muy seguramente se la habría llevado a la boca. –Sólo la traje para que dejara de llorar.

-Sí, vi cómo Daichi y Saki estaban haciéndole caras.

-Creo que la bebé se asustó.

-Pues con menudos rostros yo también lo haría. –dijo a manera de broma haciendo que Miyu riera. –Hey, me encanta esa risa. –comentó mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones y lo llevaba detrás de su oreja, haciéndola ruborizar.

-Yori, por favor… no empieces. –se hizo hacia atrás y desenfocó su mirada de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho ese año.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó nuevamente después de resoplar frustrado. Había cosas que simplemente no podía controlar, justo como esos impulsos de abrazarla. –Sé que te dije que esperaría, y creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Creo que hemos podido con grandes pruebas.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿porqué no volver a intentarlo? –preguntó esperanzado después de haber vivido ese año esperando cada día que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran. –Vamos, que ahora hay incluso un lazo mayor que nos une. –terminó con una mirada cómplice.

Hacía más de un año que Miyu y él habían terminado su relación. Falta de comunicación, malos entendidos, una confianza que no regresa, otras personas, ellos.

La muchacha le había pedido tiempo para aclarar su vida mientras salía de una etapa transitoria, pero ese tiempo se había vuelto agónico. Y aunque había grandes lazos que ahora los mantenían juntos, de cierta forma le era difícil volver a creer en que todo estaría bien, aunque sólo tuviera diecisiete años.

Miyu enfocó la mirada en esa bebé, sobretodo en sus ojos, curiosamente del mismo color que los de algunos de sus tíos por lado de su madre, entendiendo la conexión que tenía con ella, y como si le transmitiera una profunda seguridad y esperanza que sólo las personas que comparten lazos sanguíneos logran comprender, tomó una decisión. Simplemente la niñita llamada Kanau de unos cuantos meses de nacida le invitó a retomar la alegría de su corazón, lamentablemente, ella la rechazó.

Trató de dar una sonrisa aunque el mensaje de una negación estuviera impregnado en ella.

.

.

Ran Minomoto se encontraba terminando un arreglo floral mientras veía dormir a su hijita.

Adoraba ver a Mayumi, tenía un par de meses, y como su nombre significaba, ella era una belleza. Era lo que embelleció su triste vida. Agradecía tanto a la vida que esta le diera un regalo como ella para ser feliz después del trago tan amargo que cerca de un año atrás había vivido.

Regresó a su labor de hacer ese pequeño arreglo floral que una vecina había encargado, pues después de tener a May, no había podido regresar a su trabajo en la florería, teniendo que valerse por sí misma con los ahorros que había juntado durante ese tiempo.

Escuchó que tocaron a la puerta de ese modesto y humilde departamento de Odaiba, se levantó del suelo y caminó al umbral. Abrió el portal para ver de quién se trataba a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo. –dijo fríamente el hombre entrando a la casa sin el más mínimo permiso de hacerlo.

-Kenta… -susurró asustada la mujer. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre sonrió cínicamente. -¿Que qué hago aquí?... eres mi esposa, es normal que esté aquí.

A Ran Minomoto le hirvió la sangre.

-Hace un año que no sabías de mí. ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Eso no te importa. Pero debes saber que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. –amenazó acercándose a ella para acorralarla contra la pared.

-No tienes ningún derecho civil y mucho menos moral de decirme esto. –habló con voz firme.

-Estamos casados Ran.

-No es cierto, yo no estoy casada contigo. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre, y la verdad es que ni me interesa saberlo.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que ejerciera más presión en sus muñecas.

-¿Y tú cómo es que descubriste eso?

-Con tantas identificaciones ilegales no hizo falta que averiguara un poco más… por eso me fui. Tú y yo no estamos casados. Nunca lo estuvimos. –con lágrimas de coraje y rencor lo enfrentó.

¿Cómo podía haber tanta maldad en un hombre como para jugar así con los sentimientos de una mujer?

Ingenuamente Ran pensó que Kenta Tanaka, que en realidad no se llamaba así, la quería y que formaría una familia con él. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa, y estaba mejor así. Lo único que esperaba es que él no supiera el secreto que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

-Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera Ran, y tú me vas a obedecer.

-No me vas a obligar. Te saqué de mi vida, no te necesito para vivir por mi cuenta. Sé valerme por mi misma, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Una oscuridad y odio se vio reflejado en la mirada del hombre. –Eso es lo que crees, ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?, ¿dando tontas clases de flores? –y con una fuerza pateó el arreglo de Ikebana que la mujer estaba haciendo, aventándolo un par de metros hasta chocar con un mueble y destruirse completamente, asustando ahora sí, al pequeño ser que estaba durmiendo.

La bebé de nombre May comenzó a berrear por haberse asustado tanto ante el ruido ensordecedor, Ran cerró sus ojos llenos de preocupación, era justo lo que no quería que pasara, no quería que "Kenta", si es que ése sí era su nombre, se enterara de la existencia de ella. Con toda la delicadeza de una madre, se acercó y la cargó entre sus brazos para consolarla y transmitirle una seguridad que sólo se aprecia entre hijo y progenitora.

Atento a estas acciones se encontraba el varón. Callado, analítico y pensando sobre las cosas que estaba a punto de hacer, o decir.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Ran trató de no enfocar su mirada. –Es una bebé.

-Eso ya lo sé. –respondió con fastidio. –Me refiero a porqué hay una en esta casa.

Ran no dijo nada.

-Te hice una pregunta… ¿es tuya? –preguntó un poco más calmado pero con ese mismo tono hiriente.

Entre la espada y pared, o lo que era lo mismo, entre su mente y su corazón. Ya la habían lastimado demasiado, aún no se reponía de esas heridas tan profundas como para hacerse masoquistamente otras al decirle a ese hombre que la niña era suya.

Pero una buena madre nunca rechaza a sus hijos.

-Sí, es mi hija. –débilmente confesó.

El destino cambió la jugada de Kenta. Pero como él era un cobarde de primera, sucedió lo que Ran quería evitar desde hacía un año cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

-¿Y quien es el padre?, digo, si es que te acuerdas, me imagino que te has enrolladlo con muchos hombres para sacar algo de dinero…

-¿Es en serio Kenta?, ¿en serio me crees capaz de ser una mujer de esa clase?

-En realidad no te conozco, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti.

-Te equivocas, soy yo quien debería decir eso, ¿o no Kenta?, digo, si es que no te has cambiado ese nombre otra vez.

-No me provoques Ran. –se acercó para asustarla, pero no logró su propósito.

-Y no quiero hacerlo, así que por favor, vete de mi casa.

-¿Casa?, ¿a esto llamas casa? –burló mirando a su alrededor. Lo cierto es que ese departamento sólo tenía un cuarto donde dormían madre e hija, una pequeña cunita que Ran había hecho, una pequeña cocineta, una mesita y dos sillas que una amable vecina había regalado para ellas. Minomoto sabía eso, sabía que la calidad de vida que en ese entonces tenía sólo se usaba para el bienestar de May, pero por más necesitada que estuviera, no podría rebajarse a que Kenta la ofendiera.

-Ya basta, ahora déjanos a mí y a mi hija tranquilas y no vuelvas.

Se paró en seco y observó a la bebé. Fueron escasos segundos de presión en los que apenas y parpadearon, pero fueron suficientes para que Kenta observara a la pequeña Mayumi y se la arrebatara de los brazos de la manera más cruel en la que Ran apenas reaccionó, pero por miedo a dañar a su niña, no forcejeó con él.

May abrió sus ojitos miel y chocaron con los de él, un poco más oscuros, pero de igual tono. Y de una forma u otra, la niña sintió que nunca olvidaría esos ojos furiosos que tanto impacto marcó en ella pese a su corta edad.

-¿Es mi hija? –preguntó con un tono neutral, pero no recibió respuesta. -Te hice una pregunta Ran, ¿es mi hija?

¿Decir la verdad no decirla? Ese hombre era un verdadero extraño, no podía confiarle su mayor tesoro, ni mucho menos permitir que disfrutara de algo que no merecía.

-No, no lo es. –mintió pese a que quería gritar que sí lo era, viajar a otro mundo y pedirle ayuda para salir adelante contra las adversidades donde estuvieran los tres juntos formando la familia que soñó toda su vida… pero era fuerte, era un mujer que aceptaba su realidad y las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y que daría todo por todo en nombre de su hija.

Kenta levantó a esa niña, está demás decir que lo hacía sin la más mínima delicadeza, incluso se podía decir que tenía intención de dañarla y entregársela a su respectiva madre, total, no tenía porqué cargarla; pero al hacerlo, su pequeña prenda rosita se desabrochó y se dejó ver su diminuto torso, llamando la atención de él, porque tenía una diminuta marquita cerca de su ombligo, clara evidencia que compartían genes, porque ella tenía el mismo lunar que él.

-Ten a tu hija. –otorgó de mala gana, haciendo énfasis en la palabra tu.

Frente a la poca delicadeza con la que todo bebé debe ser tratado, Mayumi comenzó a llorar en cuanto sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre, claro que sentía esa calidez y ternura que recordaba.

-Tienes razón, no estamos casados, y no hay nada que me una a ti. Hasta nunca. –cerró la débil puerta que estaba a punto de caerse tras decir esas hirientes palabras de rencor.

En cuanto Kenta se fue, Ran suspiró de alivio, pero también acompañó el llanto de su hija por más que intentó ser fuerte.

-¿Qué opinas sobre irnos a otra parte May?... te enseñaré el lugar en el que nací, iremos a Osaka.

.

.

Le encantaba el mes de agosto, por muchas razones. Pero sobretodo, le gustaba el primer día de ese mes, y no sólo porque Hikari le hubiera enseñado los meses del año, sino porque era en ese día que sus padres marcaban con rojo en el calendario, lo que significaba que vería a sus amigos, jugaría con ellos y principalmente, iría a ese lugar que amaba con todo su pequeño y tierno corazón: El Digimundo.

Amai estaba feliz de estar con todos los niños que conocía, pues como eran vacaciones no tenía la oportunidad de verlos tan seguido como en el prescolar, así que aprovecharía al máximo cada momento.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Miyu y los demás? –preguntó tiernamente mientras señalaba la gran cantidad de niños que llevaban un mochilas repletas de juguetes.

-Pregúntale a tu padre. –contestó Hiromi, pues estaba algo ocupada cargando a la recién integrante de la segunda generación, Juni.

-¿Puedo ir papi?

Iori sonrió ante la infinita inocencia de esa niña. –Claro que sí, sólo ten mucho cuidado.

-Sí. –ni las gracias dio y se fue a jugar con sus amigos.

-Iré a cuidarlos, no confío mucho. –comentó Armadillomon.

-Gracias, pero también es tu día, así que no te preocupes, estarán bien.

-Bien, en ese caso… -no se dijo ni una palabra más, pues el digimon se fue con los demás seres digitales a comer esas golosinas que siempre Miyako llevaba.

Había pasado un poco de tiempo, no era mucho en realidad, pero los elegidos, ya retirados de las aventuras y la adrenalina digital, ya tenían temas de qué hablar.

-Joe, es excelente que hayan abierto ese hospital para digimons. –comentó Daisuke mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de comida.

-Gracias, la verdad es que mi antiguo consultorio en la casa ya no daba abasto suficiente. Lo hablé con mi padre y me dio esa oportunidad.

-Pues es genial, así los humanos tendrán más conciencia sobre cuidar a los digimons. -comentó Noriko.

-Y no sólo eso chicos, los avances que se han dado en el mundo digital han sido verdaderamente progresivos. Hay derechos para el cuidado del Digimundo, para no utilizar a digimons en guerras, aunque también para no digievolucionar. Y no es por nada, pero estoy muy orgullosa de que todos participemos en el cambio. –comentó Hiromi.

-Sí, ¿recuerdan hasta hace un par de años que muchas personas se mostraban recias a aceptar a los digimons? –preguntó Koushiro estando al lado de May.

-Ni que lo digas, pero poco a poco se ha ido cambiando esto. Todos hemos participado, sólo basta con ver que hace un año, Taichi ha sido nombrado primer embajador entre el mundo y el Digimundo, o que Yamato acaba de regresar de Marte con Gabumon. –señaló Daisuke. –O que también Joe fue el primer medico para digimons; que Noriko y Hikari aceptan por igual a niños y a digimons en etapa bebé en su escuela.

-O que Mimi y Palmon protagonizan un show de televisión, siendo el primer digimon en conseguirlo. O que Koushiro, el padre de Sora y Shuu, han logrado grandes investigaciones sobre el digimundo. –siguió el primer líder.

-De una forma u otra, todos participamos en esto, pero creo que lo que más ayuda a dado han sido los libros de Takeru, mira nada más que contar nuestra historia y darla a conocer sólo ha ayudado a que todos acepten a los digimons más de lo que hacían.

-Es verdad, aun así, falta mucho por hacer. –concluyó Momoe.

Todos asintieron, sin embargo, Hikari se levantó de improvisto de ese picnic enfocando su mirada con Gatomon.

-¿Sucede algo Kari? –preguntó el rubio Takeru levantándose igual que ella.

-Los niños… -susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Yo también sentí como si algo pasara. –comentó Gatomon comenzando a caminar junto a los digimons.

-Hay que ir a ver si necesitan algo. –mencionó Yamato siguiendo a su hermano y cuñada.

.

.

-Ya vine, ya podemos ir a jugar. –comentó Amai contenta por ir con sus amigos.

-¡Sí! –vitorearon todos los pequeñitos.

Los niños empezaron a correr sin destino ni razón alguna. Uno que otro se detenía a jugar con plantitas que se veían y otro más, como Yori, decía, _tengo hambre_ cada dos minutos.

Los hijos de los elegidos comenzaron a dispersarse por todas partes, por un lado, estaban los que por toda la vida jugarían al fútbol, como Daichi y Yori; y por otro, estaban Aiko y Chikako viendo unas flores que había por allí y alternando su mirada para buscarle formas a las nubes. Además, no se podían dejar de lado a los místicos niños hijos de Hikari y Takeru que jugaban con Miyu y Amai con una pelota y sus compañeros digimons.

-¡Allá va! –gritó el pequeño Saki con su escaso léxico de cinco años de edad. –¡Atrápala Kotaro!

La pequeña bola de plástico fue ligeramente desviada, cayendo en la orilla del lago donde años atrás el pequeño Yamato salvó a su hermano Takeru.

-Yo iré por la pelota, ustedes sigan jugando. –la dulce Amai se ofreció.

-Está bien. –dijo Miyu que recién comenzaba a estrenar sus lentes debido a la miopía que le fue detectada.

Con una sonrisa, Clounomon y su compañera fueron a buscar esa pelota. El lago estaba sereno y cristalino, por lo que rápidamente fue localizado ese objeto flotante en cerca de la orilla, pero que poco a poco flotaba más y más lejos.

-¿Qué buscas Ami?

-Una ramita, o algo para traer la pelota. –contesto tratando de encontrar una, hasta que con su mirada consiguió lo que buscaba. –Esta está bien.

Agarró el débil pedazo de madera, caminó por el muelle y se estiró lo más que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió, su digimon también le trataba de ayudar, sin embargo, en cuanto sintió que su zapatito se mojaba, se asustó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó completamente en el lago.

-¡Amai! –gritó la pequeña digimon.

-Ayúdame, ¡no sé nadar! –pidió con grandes esfuerzos.

Clounomon tampoco sabía qué hacer, pues el agua no era de sus aliados, además, siendo tan pequeña, aunque lo intentara, no podría ayudarla. Comenzó a dar brinquitos de desesperación, pero no ayudaría a la pobre niña.

-Ay Amai… no sé qué hacer.

No muy lejos de allí, el resto de los niños comenzaban a desesperarse por no tener con que jugar, por lo que los más inquietos, como siempre, fueron los primeros en hacerse notar.

-Esta amiga mía se tarda demasiado. –expresó Miyu cruzándose de brazos como muestra física de su inconformidad.

-Ay, ya cállate, cuatro ojos. –retó Yori.

-Oye, no me llames así. –la niña se defendió levantándose a manera de respuesta y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Cuatro ojos, cuatro ojos… -cantó Yori mientras corría para ser atrapado por Miyu.

-Y verás cuando te atrape. –amenazó empezando con esa pequeña "persecución".

Los niños de seis años comenzaron a corretear por todas partes.

-Creo que nunca de los nuncas ni Yori ni Miyu dejarán de pelear. –comentó Salamon en brazos de Kotaro.

-No lo sé, pero confío en que sí. –contestó su compañero humano.

Kotaro trató de seguir esperando a Amai, sin embargo, se empezó a inquietar porque tardaba mucho y según esto, la pelota morada no estaba tan lejos como para que se ausentara tanto.

-Iré a buscar a Amai, creo que ha tardado mucho. –dijo Kotaro.

-Voy contigo hermano. –agregó el pequeño rubio Saki que tenía a su compañero Tokomon en su cabeza.

Caminaron un poquito para dejar momentáneamente a la loca futura parejita.

-Hermano… ¿qué es esa luz? –preguntó Saki señalando hacia un árbol en el cual reposaba un pequeño resplandor.

Kotaro volteó a ver lo que había allí. No iba tan seguido al Digimundo, y cuando lo hacían, sus padres y digimons los cuidaban en sobremanera, cosa que ni él ni su hermano entendían bien; era como si sus padres no quisieran que nada les pasara.

-Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a ver lo que sucede. –el espíritu aventurero y valiente de Kotaro habló por sí mismo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, él y Saki corrieron, era como una adrenalina, algo que no habían sentido hasta el momento, pero que deseaban sentir hasta los límites. Apenas y habían avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando de improvisto, el castaño se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo Ko-chan? –preguntó su digimon.

-No… es que… -el pequeño volteó a sus lados. –Sentí como si alguien me llamara.

-¿Qué te hablaban?

-Sí hermano… me hablaban, me decía que me detuviera… pero creo que fue mi imaginación. –se encogió de hombros.

Cuando retomaron su camino, el resplandor ya no estaba, así que para ellos ya no tenía caso ir a ese lugar.

-Buu, se acabó la lucecita… -comentó decepcionado el rubito.

-Será mejor volver. –opinó Kotaro. En eso, recordó lo que había pasado antes de ver ese brillo cautivador, se acordó de su amiga, de Amai, y de la pelota que ella tenía que ir a buscar para seguir jugando.

La buscó en dirección a la última vez que la vio, y sin poder explicar el porqué, se echó a correr en dirección al muelle del lago.

Corrió lo más que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, no sabía por qué lo hacía, es como si le hubieran dicho que _debía_ hacerlo; fue cuando divisó al digimon de la castaña.

-Kotaro, ¡qué bueno que vienen! –se emocionó Clounomon. –Amai se cayó al lago

-¿Qué? –cuando el castaño escuchó eso, la buscó de inmediato con la mirada pero no la encontró.

-Ya no está… -angustiada dijo su digimon.

Efectivamente, la hija de Iori y Hiromi Hida se había perdido de la vista de todos.

-Saki, ve por ayuda. –pidió Kotaro en un susurro, asustado por ella. –Tengo que salvar a Amai, es mi amiga.

Lo que ni los digimons ni el castañito sabían es que la niña seguía allí, tratando de mantenerse con vida y sobretodo, a punto de que su destino cambiara sin siquiera pensarlo.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?, debí hacer caso a mis padres y tomar lecciones de natación…_

Hida se debatía entre cómo salir de allí, lamentablemente, no sabía nadar, por consiguiente desconocía el método para regresar a la superficie. Poco a poco, esos sentimientos de abandono y desolación, fueron tornando el agua que tenía alrededor en agua turbia y grisácea, sin duda alguna, ya no era el lago del Digimundo.

La futura portadora de la nobleza, sintió que estaba en la más profunda oscuridad, y que no había luz que le guiase al camino correcto. Eran segundos, segundos de oscuridad profunda que la asustaban de sobremanera; y la asustaban aún más esas criaturas que nadaban a su alrededor como si intentaran hundirla todavía más.

Sintió un dolor en el cuello, ahora sí estaba segura que no volvería a ver la luz.

Cuando pensó en luz, comenzó a divisar un resplandor en lo alto de la superficie que al paso de los segundos se fue haciendo más grande y se dio cuenta que no era una luz cualquiera, era su mejor amigo, Kotaro.

La tomó de la mano, y con señas le dijo que pataleara para subir y respirar. Así lo hizo Amai, y no tardó en entender las instrucciones, pero aun estaban algo lejos de la superficie y al menos para la pequeña, el aire ya se había acabado.

Amai cerró sus ojitos verdes, sintió su cuerpo pesado y se empezó a hundir.

De repente, muchos pececillos nadaron a su derredor y apareció Submarimon, el digimon de Iori, que con ayuda de Gomamon sacaron a los niños y los llevaron a la orilla.

-¡Kotaro! –Hikari gritó al ver cómo su primogénito salía del lago tosiendo un poco.

-¡Amai! –gritó Hiromi al tenerla en brazos y tratando de sacudirla para que reaccionara, pero la castañita no respondía.

Todos se agruparon alrededor para ver lo que acontecía, principalmente los médicos Joe y Momoe, quienes dieron los primeros auxilios.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Armadillomon al finalizar su digievolucion.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, era como si al hacerlo, temieran que se dijera algo indebido.

Con algunos golpecitos que Momoe dio en su espalda, y lo que todos deseaban escuchar interrumpió el silencio, Hida comenzó a toser y a expulsar el agua que había tragado.

-Gracias… -susurró Iori al ayudar a su hija a enderezarse sobre la tierra y haciendo que todos respiraran de alivio.

Cuando la casi ahogada dejó de toser, comenzó a llorar por el susto que tuvo, buscando consuelo y comprensión en los brazos de su madre.

-Ya mi dulce niña, ya pasó. –tranquilizó Hiro acariciando la cabecita de ella y permitiendo que se deshágase en su maternal pecho. Kawasaki buscó apoyo también en su esposo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, pero conocía esa mirada, y aunque a simple vista parecía muy enojado, en realidad, trataba de digerir lo que había pasado.

Hida se dirigió con su compañero que junto a los demás digimons, reconocían a los héroes.

-Armadillomon, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija. –expresó el ojiverde.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Iori. Si anteriormente he hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar a cualquiera de ustedes, con mayor razón daría lo que fuera por que tu hijita esté bien. Pero no la vayas a regañar, que te conozco… fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.

Hida sonrió de medio lado por el consejo de su compañero mientras seguía viendo a su mujer y a su hija en el suelo, además de ver a sus demás amigos con sus respectivos hijos, diciéndoles de lo importante que era mantenerse alejados del agua.

Seguidamente, se dirigió a la familia Kido.

-Momoe, Joe, gracias por darle los primeros auxilios a mi hija, y también gracias Gomamon por ayudar en su rescate.

-No fue nada, no tienes nada que agradecer. –dijo el digimon héroe algo ruborizado.

-Vamos Iori, es como si fuera nuestra sobrina… y además es nuestro trabajo. Me alegra que esté bien. –expresó Joe.

Por otro lado, los Ishida Yagami también estaban allí.

-Kotaro… ¿en qué estabas pensando al aventarte al agua? –regañó Hikari mientras lo secaba con una toalla que traía. –Si ni siquiera sabes nadar.

-Claro que sé nadar. –se defendió, pues era como si le dijeran que ese acto heroico no había sido cierto.

-Hacer patitos en la tina de baño no es saber nadar hijo. –siguió la maestra. –Te pusiste en un grave peligro.

Obedientemente Kotaro escuchó los regaños de su madre.

-Tranquila mi luz, lo importante es que él ya está bien… que los dos lo están. Y que si no hubiera sido por tu sexto sentido, habríamos tardado más en llegar.

-Pero yo también les avisé. –intentó agregarse Saki a la plática.

-Y que no volveremos a dejarlos solos. –finalizó Gatomon que veía con cierta protección a su compañera y su familia. No podía permitir que ocurriera algo parecido a lo que cinco años atrás sucedió.

.

.

-Es tan parecida a Koushiro. –expresó Momoe al cargar a la bebita.

-Sí, lo sé, me encanta. –manifestó orgullosamente May.

-Me encantaría tener una hija. –confesó la doctora con un deje de capricho.

-¿Ya te dijeron qué va a ser? –preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a ella para cargar a su hijita y darle de beber el biberón que había preparado.

-Sí, parece que es otro niño. –dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su vientre de aproximadamente cinco meses de gestación.

-Pues con que sea sólo uno y no te den sorpresas como cuando Shun y Souta nacieron, todo está bien.

-Ni que lo digas, por eso ahora solo confío en mí y ya no es esos doctores. Mira que confundir la placenta con un bebé, vaya que es muy triste.

-Pero fue una bonita sorpresa, ¿o no?

-Claro que sí, fue completamente inesperado que en pleno parto naciera Souta cuando sólo teníamos pensado el nombre Shun.

Siguieron hablando de esos temas de los que sólo hablan las madres primerizas y futuras madres, hasta que sus respectivos esposos regresaron del cuarto en el que estaba la computadora.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Momoe.

-Sí, Izzy ya me pasó los documentos que necesitaba para la investigación.

-Me alegro.

-Lamento no habértelos podido llevar en persona, ni mandarlos por correo, pero hemos estado algo ocupados. –se disculpó Izumi tomando asiento al lado de su esposa, haciendo señas para que Kido tomara asiento.

-No tienes de qué, fuimos a consulta y antes de recoger a los chicos en casa de mi suegra decidí pasar por esto.

-Sí, por cierto, ¿ya saben que va a ser? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer y su hija.

-Al parecer es niño… otra vez. –contestó Joe.

-Y todo va normal, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Momoe no ha tenido problemas, excepto los síntomas de todas las embarazadas, pero todo va bien.

-Que bueno.

-¿Y qué dicen de Chika-chan? ¿No han tenido problemas?

-Sólo al principio, como sabes nació de sólo seis meses y por ser prematura estuvo un par de días en incubadora, pero ha madurado bien.

-Recuerdo que el parto fue algo complicado. –retomó Momoe.

-Sí, yo también. –prosiguió Koushiro comenzando a sudar por rememorar ese día en el que su mente le jugó varias bromas por pensar que perdía el control.

-Tranquilo Izzy, que no le diré a nadie que estuviste a punto de desmayarte.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó asombrado Kido enderezándose las gafas.

-Sí. –aceptó ruborizado.

-La diferencia está en que él estuvo a punto, tú sí lo hiciste. –finalizó la doctora poniendo en evidencia a su esposo.

-Pues a cualquiera que le den la noticia en pleno parto de que son dos hijos en vez de uno, creo que es lógico. –se defendió al sentirse reprochado.

-A Takeru le pasó lo mismo, no se enteró hasta el mismo momento. –recordó Mayumi.

-Sí… -todos asintieron con algo de pesar por recordar el triste destino de la pequeña y encantadora Akari.

Tras unos breves momentos, se decidieron a hablar nuevamente.

-Es una pena lo que les ha sucedido a los Ishida, especialmente a Takeru y a Hikari. –opinó con tristeza la portadora de la libertad, no sólo refiriéndose a la muerte de la rubia, sino a la pérdida de varios miembros de su familia en poco tiempo.

-Sí… yo… no me sentiría con ganas de seguir viviendo si algo por el estilo me llegara a pasar. –manifestó Joe.

-Me incluyo, la verdad es que yo sigo sin entender lo que verdaderamente pasó.

-Creo que nadie.

-No he dejado de investigar ni de rastrear durante estos meses, pero nada… no logro entender por qué ocurrió eso con Akari. Según lo que Takeru dijo, fue por unas sombras y luces que llegaron de improvisto, y aunque personalmente rastreé al Digimundo la información mundial que se dio en ese día… no conseguí nada. Incluso pensé en ir al Mar oscuro, pero… verifiqué que las puertas seguían selladas, tal como Hikari y Takeru las dejaron tiempo atrás gracias a Sora y Matt.

-Tal vez es un misterio que no lleguemos a descifrar.

Comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, no era agradable recordar sucesos dolorosos.

-Ay, Momoe, aún no te he enseñado el cuarto de Chikako, ¿quieres verlo? –preguntó May con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿alcanzo ir Joe? –le preguntó.

-Seguro amor, aún hay tiempo. Mientras Koushiro termina de instalar el programa en mi computadora.

-Ahora volvemos.

Las poseedoras de la Libertad y de la Paz, se adentraron un poco en el departamento y llegaron al cuartito.

-Antes la mitad del cuarto era para Koushiro y su computadora y la otra para mí, donde realizaba algunos planos de los pocos trabajos que llegue a realizar. –comentó al entrar.

-Es tan bonito. –dijo Kido. –Y todo lo tienes tan acomodado. –acercándose a los estantes con ropita y juguetes. –Tienes de todo, tienes ropa, materiales de limpieza y… ¿una computadora?

Extrañada por el inusual juguete didáctico, Momoe preguntó.

-Sí, Kou se la compró. Aún no puede ni sentarse, pero él dijo que tarde o temprano jugará con ella.

-Pues creo que se adelantó un par de años. –bromeó.

Momoe siguió viendo un poco más sobre la decoración del cuarto pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando por accidente, Chikako derramó leche del biberón que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a inquietarse.

-Ay no, tendré que cambiarla de nuevo. –expresó May buscando rápidamente algún otro conjunto.

-Si quieres yo la cargo, mientras buscas la ropa.

La hermana de Miyako cargó a la nena pelirroja al momento que su amiga preparaba el conjuntito infantil para evitar que se manchara. Momoe la colocó en el cambiador y decidió comenzar a ayudarla, le quitó la camiseta, pues como sólo traía eso y el pañal, no batalló, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, cierta marquita le llamó la atención.

-He visto este lunar en otra parte, pero no recuerdo bien. –susurró para sí misma.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó May llegando con la muda de ropa.

-Nada, sólo veía que Chika-chan tiene un lunar. –señaló.

-Ah, sí. Creo que físicamente es lo único que heredó de mí. –dijo levantándose un poquito la blusa para dejar ver esa marquita que ella también poseía desde el momento que nació.

-¿Tu madre lo tiene? –preguntó.

-No, ella no. Creo que en alguna ocasión dijo que lo heredé de mi padre. –contestó al terminar de cambiar a su bebé.

-Ya veo.

Sin embargo, Momoe sabía que ese tipo de lunares eran algo escasos, no todas las personas las tenían y aunque conocía poco sobre la historia de Mayumi, ella no averiguó más sobre el tema. Lo que sí sabía es que ese lunar lo había visto anteriormente, y no recordaba donde.

Pero tarde o temprano recordaría eso, aunque de momento no fuera relevante.

.

.

Ya muy entrado el mes de agosto, casi a punto de finalizar, unas tristes escenas se mantenían en una habitación del hospital de Odaiba.

-Mamá, resiste… -decía Mayumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hija mía, siento que estoy en la recta final. –dijo con débilmente con ayuda del respirador artificial.

-Shh, no digas eso. Aún te necesito mucho.

-No, tú tienes a tú familia. Tienes un buen esposo y dos niñas hermosas, ya no me necesitas. Lo que pude hacer por ti ya lo hice. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de haber tenido una hija tan hermosa como tú.

Mayumi intentó controlar el llanto, por una parte le dolía que su madre ya no estuviera con ella, pero por otro le dolía más que ella sufriera tanto por el tratamiento y la enfermedad que durante los últimos meses acabó con sus fuerzas.

-Mamá, eres prácticamente toda la familia que me queda. Nunca conocí a mi padre ni tampoco sé si tengo más familia.

-Hija, perdóname por alejarte de él… -dijo suavemente acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra. –Me daba tanto miedo que te parecieras a tu padre, por eso no te dije nada sobre él.

-¿Qué dices?

-Perdóname por quitarte la oportunidad de tener un padre, pero él era un mal hombre, y no quería que tuvieras ese ejemplo. Era de mis más grandes miedos, que fueras como él. Pero me alegro tanto de que no sea así.

-No mamá. –May la abrazó. –No reprocho las decisiones que tomaste. Ahora que soy madre, entiendo que harías lo que fuera por tu hija… yo habría hecho lo mismo. Te amo, y tú has sido la mejor madre del mundo, me gustaría ser así como tú. Fuerte, valiente, decidida… créeme que te necesito aún conmigo, y tus nietas también.

Koushiro sólo veía la escena muy consternado. Él no había perdido a ninguno de sus padres, bueno, había perdido a sus _padres_, pero ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sólo esperaba que Mayumi no sufriera tanto.

.

.

-No puedo creer que ya pasó un año desde la muerte de mi madre. –comentó May mientras su esposo se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama.

-Sí… el tiempo pasa rápido, pero no siempre es suficiente para curar las heridas. –opinó pasándole el brazo alrededor de su hombro, atrayéndola un poco más a él.

-Recuerdo lo último que me dijo, comentó cosas sobre mi padre… ni siquiera supe su nombre.

-¿Quieres que averigüemos?, si lo deseas le podemos decir a Ken que nos ayude con la investigación...

-No déjalo así. Mi madre tomó esa decisión, y la verdad es que ni siquiera me hizo falta. Sé que él nos dejó, por la razón que haya sido, y que debo aceptar lo que me tocó vivir.

-¿Estás segura?

-Creo que nunca sabré la verdad. Aunque en el fondo sí quisiera saber qué clase de hombre tengo por padre…

-Hey… -Koushiro la volteó a ver y levantó un poco su mejilla para enfocar su mirada. -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te dije que era adoptado el día que comenzamos a ser novios?

May asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me dijiste que a ti no te importa que fuera adoptado, no te importa quienes eran mis padres, no te importa de dónde venía, pero sí lo que era y a donde iba... –comenzó sin emocionarse mucho. –Y es lo mismo que te digo a ti. No importa quién sea tu padre, él fue quien se perdió la dicha y la oportunidad de verte crecer y de tener una hija tan hermosa como tú. Que no te afecte mi amor, Ran te sacó adelante, y te prometo que yo nunca te dejaré sola por nada del mundo. Siempre me tendrás para ti y para nuestras hijas. Así que cambia ese rostro y dame otra de esas sonrisas y miradas llenas de paz que sólo tú eres capaz de darme.

Con esas palabras llenas de sinceridad, cariño y sobretodo amor, May olvidó por completo esos sentimientos de duda e inquietud que por tanto tiempo tenía, decidiendo dejar ese pasado del que no fue culpable y disfrutar de esa familia tan bonita que tenía, confiando ciegamente en las promesas que el pelirrojo le daba, y que sabía que cumpliría hasta que el destino lo decidiera.

Pero lamentablemente, no tenía en mente que en un par de años más, su familia pasaría por una crisis muy fuerte.

.

.

Para toda adolescente, el primer noviazgo es la esperanza de algún día tener la oportunidad de darle un final a ese cuento de hadas personal; y aunque Aiko Ishida fuera muy terca y obstinada, era una niña que también soñaba con su príncipe azul, y lo mejor de todo, es que ella ya lo tenía desde hacía varios años en su más tierna infancia, y aunque un Yagami no tiene mucho de príncipe azul, pues sí tiene lindas características, pero bueno… al corazón no se le manda, se le obedece.

Por eso y muchas cosas, es que ese año había sido completamente especial para Aiko y Daichi, pues aunque no habían dado a conocer su relación a sus familias, sus amigos más, más, más cercanos (sólo Chikako, Amai y sus primos Saki y Kotaro) sabían de ellos y aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto, apoyaban esa locura adolescente.

Quizá por miedo a la respuesta de sus familias, e inseguridad frente a su padre ultraprotector, es que la niña del amor no había revelado nada en ese año, y la verdad es que lo habían mantenido en un buen secreto, pero presentía que sus padres ya sospechaban algo. Incluso fingían peleas entre ellos dos, y de quien se reían más era de Juni que siempre intentaba mantenerlos juntos, y por lo mismo, es que semanas después de que comenzaran esa curiosa relación, la pequeña niña se quedó con la idea de que nunca llegarían a estar juntos.

Pero no quería ocupar su mente y mucho menos su corazón en esas vanas preocupaciones. Ya se ocuparía de ellas más tarde, mientras tanto, esperaría a su chico en ese centro comercial, pues el día anterior había sido 1° de agosto y como era tradición, todos los elegidos se habían reunido, evitando que ellos celebraran esos doce meses. Sin embargo, ya habían quedado de salir, incluso habían invitado a Chikako y a Saki, a ver si ellos por fin se decidían a empezar algo, pues todo el año pasado llevaban saliendo, pero parecía que con cada cita, la pelirroja se mostraba más y más alejada de él, ni siquiera se lo había querido decir a ella, y eso que eran las mejores amigas; pero los dos eran orgullosos para dar el primer paso.

Se le hizo extraño que Daichi tardara tanto, aunque no le sorprendió, por lo regular se atrasaba un poco, así que decidió visitar algunas tiendas y después regresar al punto de reunión y hacerle creer a su novio que él había llegado antes que ella.

Había mucha gente, pero Aiko era capaz de reconocer la peculiar cabellera de un Yagami original, por lo que fue con él, a lo mejor y como siempre había dejado olvidado el regalo y estaba comprándole uno, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que no estaba solo. Por lo que guardando una distancia prudente, pero capaz de escuchar lo que él y unos cuantos chicos más que había visto en la secundaria hablaban.

-Así que hoy cumples un mes más con Ishida… vaya Daichi, no creí que mantuvieras la apuesta de salir con ella por tanto tiempo. –comentó uno de ellos.

-Mira que todos la hemos invitado a salir y también habíamos apostado entre nosotros que el que lograra algo con ella sería el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y compañero, te has ganado el puesto. –comentó otro más.

-Vaya que aguantar a una chica merece eso… y dinos, ¿cómo es?

-¿Cómo es qué? –preguntó Daichi algo incómodo.

-Pues cómo es… cómo besa… ya sabes esas cosas. –empezó golpeándolo levemente con el codo para que se animara a hablar.

Daichi permaneció recargado en la pared meditando un poco lo que iba a decir.

-Pues es demasiado dramática, terca, obstinada, igual de cursi que todas las chicas… y no besa bien.

-Con esa descripción que das, ni ganas dan de intentar algo con ella… pero bueno, ya nos has demostrado que cumpliste tu parte, nosotros la nuestra. En la próxima votación te elegiremos como capitán. Ya puedes mandar a volar a Aiko.

-De acuerdo… -comentó Daichi. –Pero ya saben, de esto no se dice nada.

-Claro, recordemos que lo que pasa en la jungla se queda en la jungla… -finalizó con esa frase conocida uno de los dos chicos con los que Yagami se encontraba.

Aiko parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de saber si estaba despierta o tenía una pesadilla.

Nunca, en sus trece años de edad, había sentido tanta decepción ni dolor en el pecho, ni siquiera dos años atrás cuando creyó que su padre había muerto. No, ese dolor era diferente.

Sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón, no iban rápido, iban lento, pero se escuchaban agónicos.

Por ese tipo de sensaciones que había escuchado hablar, es que le daba miedo enamorarse. No quería sentir esa decepción, ni escuchar esas palabras famosas de "te lo dije", mucho menos si nadie conocía esa relación.

"La niña del amor". En ningún momento de su vida se sentía la persona menos indicada para llevar ese nombre. Sus padres la habían nombrado porque según ellos, ella era la unión física de su amor. Que era una niña llena de amor, capaz de recibir y de dar… pero quizá no de merecer.

¿Acaso esa descripción que Daichi dio era lo que en verdad era?

No le dolió que los chicos hablaran mal de ella. Eso ocurría desde la primara, pero que el chico más importante en su vida fuera el mediador de esa charla fue lo que le quitaron las ganas de seguir adelante.

Daichi Yagami había estado jugando con ella durante un año. Había hablado mal de ella con otros chicos que ni siquiera conocía. La habían utilizado para ganar un puesto en el grupo de fútbol. Habían usado sus sentimientos como juguete de pasatiempo.

Su amor no era un juguete.

Daichi era un mal jugador.

No valía la pena enojarse.

No valía la pena llorar.

No valía la pena sufrir tanto por un amor no correspondido.

Respiró hondo, cerró sus puños, dio media vuelta, y pese a un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y de corazón, sólo dejó salir una lágrima de sus ojos azules mientras se alejaba… no creía que Daichi mereciera más.

.

.

El mundo digital había logrado la paz y la armonía que merece. Habían sido dos años en que la historia de los elegidos había sido punto de noticia por el mundo entero. Principalmente la vida de Akari y los señores Ishida.

Pero como ya todo el mundo conoce, Koushiro Izumi no iba a descansar hasta que estuviera consiente de que todo estaba bien en el mundo digital.

-Koushiro, si vinimos hace unas semanas para celebrar dos años desde la última batalla, no entiendo a qué regresamos. –comentó Tentomon.

-No es nada, es sólo que en los estudios que se realizan semanalmente se detectó una pequeña anomalía.

-¿En el digimundo?

-Eso es lo raro, no fue en el digimundo, ni en el mundo de los sueños, ni en la tierra, ni en el mar de la oscuridad.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es como si fuera otra dimensión. Pero no me lo explico… se siente que tuvo una relación con esta parte del digimundo, pero no estoy seguro. –informó abriendo su computadora.

Un dato curioso es que estaban en el continente Server, cerca del lugar donde el emblema de Koushiro brilló por primera vez.

-Pero es lo que sucede cuando se abre una puerta al digimundo, ¿no? Las dimensiones se unen por unos momentos. –preguntó el digimon de tipo insecto.

-Sí, es correcto, pero mira bien. –señaló la laptop. –Aquí hay una dimensión que en vez de estar paralela a los diferentes mundos…

-Tiene una extraña curva que va por todas las dimensiones.

-Exacto. –dijo Koushiro sin quitar la vista de esa imagen.

-¿Sabes qué mundo es?

-No. Por eso es que hemos venido, tengo la sospecha de que esa dimensión es paralela a la Tierra, pero no al digimundo.

-¿Te refieres que es una dimensión que procrea datos en el digimundo?

-Así es… es como algo parecido a la base de datos del digimundo, pero ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

Tentomon trató de poner en orden las ideas de su amigo con las ideas que tenía desde antes.

-Creo que hay un lugar Izzy.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, es hablado como Witchelny. Es un lugar que pertenece al digimundo, pero que no está en él, pero que tiene digimons. Algo así como el Mar Oscuro.

Koushiro se llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

-¿Más de veinte años de conocernos y hasta ahora me lo dices?

-Lo siento, pero ni siquiera había pensado en ese lugar durante este tiempo. –se disculpó.

-Descuida. –masculló por lo bajo.

-Pero es un lugar que pertenece al Digimundo. No es malo, simplemente ciertos digimons de tipo mágico viven allí.

-¿Cómo Wizardmon?

-Sí, como ellos.

Izumi se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero con sólo saber de eso me dan ganas de averiguar más y más. –dijo con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Me lo imaginaba. Lamentablemente, no hay mucha información de ese lugar Izzy. Ni siquiera hemos conseguido que una puerta se abra.

-Pues intentaré.

Estuvieron por un rato tratando de definir los diferentes tipos de maneras en las que ese lugar podía abrirse alguna puerta a ese místico lugar. Pero de repente, Izzy vio en esas líneas paralelas que marcaban la estabilidad de los distintos mundos se empezaban a cruzar por breves segundos.

Por unos momentos algunas cosas comenzaron a verse de manera turbia, algunas otras aparecían e incluso fue capaz de ver a algunas personas caminando como si ni siquiera vieran lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Tentomon tratando de cuidar de su compañero pelirrojo.

Koushiro ni siquiera decía nada. No podía aclarar todos los pensamientos acerca de las cosas posibles que podían ocurrir durante esos momentos.

De repente, vio un extraño libro frente a él. No era un libro de esos que su amigo Takeru escribía, era como un gran libro de hojas gruesas que estaban en blanco, pero daba la sensación de tener demasiada información pese a no tener nada escrito.

Una luz salió de entre las hojas de él. Luces cargadas de información con uno que otro destello y para mal destino de Koushiro, fueron directo a él.

No sintió dolor, no sintió nada en ese momento, pero sí un profundo sueño después de que esa luz se impregnara en su ser y quedara dentro de él.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó al abrir sus ojos negros.

-Izzy, que bueno que por fin despiertas. –expresó aliviado el digimon. –Llevabas un par de minutos así, estaba a punto de pedir ayuda.

Koushiro se levantó y se sentó en el suelo.

-Una luz te tumbó. Fue algo raro… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. –algo aturdido respondió.

El pelirrojo se levantó, recogió su computadora y caminó un poco.

Se sentía diferente, aunque no sabía si diferente era la palabra adecuada, pues no recordaba bien cómo se sentía hasta antes de haber visto ese libro aunque… ¿era un libro lo que vio?

-Tentomon, no le digas a nadie lo que ocurrió en el Digimundo por favor, y mucho menos le digas a Mayumi. No la quiero preocupar.

-Como digas, si quieres puede ser un secreto, pero igual y dile a Joe o a Momoe, para que te revisen.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, ni en sueños iría como Momoe, aunque fuera una muy buena doctora sabía que ella también era gran amiga de su esposa, y que si le decía algo, May se enteraría, y lo último que quería en la vida era causarle un disgusto o una preocupación.

.

.

Un merecido descanso era el suceso que acontecía en los elegidos, sin embargo, algunos de ellos no querían ni podían descansar.

-Deberías dormir un poco.

En cuanto Iori escuchó la voz se perturbó un poco. Después giró su cabeza para enfocar la mirada de Momoe.

-No puedo, prefiero velar por el sueño de ellos. –dijo el orgulloso padre mientras veía a su recién nacido en una improvisada cunita y a su hija Amai a un lado de su madre, quien descansaba de la manera más pacífica que recordaba, y cómo no, si después de tener a ese bebé tan parecido a él hace unas horas, había caído rendida.

-Tú también deberías dormir. –aconsejó Hida en un susurro para no perturbar a su familia.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me desperté para observar a Shousha y cerciorarme que todo va a estar bien. –dijo mientras se acercaba al bebé y revisaba su respiración. –Me parece increíble lo que pasó…

-Sí, han sido demasiadas cosas desde que llegamos.

-Me refería a Hiromi. –seriamente mencionó, captando la atención de él. –Lo que ha pasado es una historia demasiado increíble. Primero que ella saliera del coma, que no quedaran secuelas en su cerebro, que su cuerpo lograra soportar el choque automovilístico y sobretodo que lograra tener a Shousha en estas condiciones… sólo hace que admire a Hiro demasiado, son cosas que no me puedo explicar, que ningún doctor es capaz de descifrar.

Iori pensó un poco en sus palabras, la verdad es que ese historial clínico en su mujer era muy sorprendente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Permanecieron unos segundos callados tratando de elegir las palabras correctas.

-Fuiste muy valiente al tomar la decisión. –mencionó.

Esa decisión fue demasiado perturbadora. No había sido sencillo escoger entre la vida de su esposa y la de su bebé no nato.

-Es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, fueron momentos que deseo no volver a pasar.

-Esperemos que no se repitan… para nadie.

-Muchas gracias por haberlos salvado Momoe, en serio. –agradeció con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa voz con leves signos de romperse en llanto, hicieron que la castaña se acercara a Hida.

-Oh, Iori… que te vi crecer, recuerdo cuando tus papás regresaron contigo del hospital. Tenía como seis años cuando naciste… eres como mi hermano menor, no tienes nada qué agradecer.

-Claro que sí, siempre nos has procurado, siempre nos has cuidado, no sólo a nosotros, sino que también todos los elegidos. No sé que haríamos sin nuestra doctora de cabecera.

Momoe sólo agradeció sus palabras con un abrazo amistoso.

-Ya pasó amigo, no te preocupes, ahora sólo disfruta de tu familia. –dijo maternalmente mientras observaban el pecho del recién nacido subiendo lentamente.

Iori besó la frente de su esposa y la de Amai, acariciando tiernamente al pequeño ganador, agradeciendo al digimundo por permitir que su bebé naciera en ese lugar, y sobretodo que le permitiera tener otra aventura.

-Es curioso, pero esas cosas siempre ocurren en agosto. –susurró mirando por la ventana ese cielo que tras una dura batalla volvía a tener estrellas llenas de esperanza.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Saben, estas semanas han sido muy locas para mí… de hecho todo este año ha sido especialmente difícil. Y creo que la semana que está por comenzar será una verdadera prueba para mí. Me había prometido no actualizar nada hasta que esta locura pasara, pero la verdad es que no pude, una parte de mi necesitaba publicar este capítulo y hacerles llegar mi gratitud ante los ánimos que me han dado en esta etapa de mi vida.

Les agradezco mucho sus ánimos, y les pido sus buenas vibras para estos días, que serán verdaderamente difíciles…

Poniéndome más feliz, en este capi ya hemos visto lo que pasó con Aiko y Daichi, ciertas pistas de lo que pasará con Miyu y Yori.. (jojo, me encanta darles spoilers de lo que pasará) y algunas escenas que andaban perdidas en algún lugar de mente en mi universo digimon.

Creo que ya varios de ustedes han adivinado cierto vínculo sanguíneo que he manejado durante cierto tiempo, pero aún falta para aclararlo.

Bueno, que el capi ocho de cada fic que escribo se ha vuelto especial, y de alguna manera rara he decidido que el ocho hará honor a agosto, por eso es que hice un pequeño break en la historia.

Ahora… mi momento favorito: **Votaciones!**

**Los romances entre los hijos de los elegidos están así.**

Saki x Chikako: **14 puntos. **

Yori x Miyu: **12 Puntos**

Kotaro x Amai: **12 puntos**

Daichi x Aiko: **8 Puntos**

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **7 puntos**

Shun X Ami: **1 punto.**

Shouta X Akari: **1 punto.**

**Y de los mayores está de la siguiente manera:**

**May y Kou:** 11 votos

**Hiromi y Iori:** 6 votos

**Hikari y Takeru:** 5 votos

**Momoe y Joe:** 2 votos

**Miyako y Ken:** 2 votos

**Mimi y Tai:** 2 voto

**Sora y Yamato:** 1 voto

.

Hasta aquí el informe de cómo van las cosas.

Muchas intrigas, novedades, y más preguntas en:

**Capítulo 9: **Equilibrio

_-Quiero decirle a los dos juntos. Sé que ustedes están pasando por decisiones complicadas, pero… ahora necesito que los dos estén para mí. Aunque ustedes ya no se amen, quiero saber que a mí y a Kazuyo sí nos quieren. –con cada palabra, la muchachita iba rompiéndose en llanto. Lo cual preocupó más a la primera portadora de la paz._

_Ambos trataron enfocar sus miradas y sobretodo de descifrar algún indicio de arrepentimiento por esa decisión dolorosa que estaban tomando. Pero en vez de eso, encontraron un profundo amor que seguían sintiendo el uno por el otro. -Pelirrojo… -susurró la mujer cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Escasos milímetros separaban sus bocas. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría si no se detenían… pero ninguno quería detenerlo, tal vez era el último beso que se podían dar._

_-¡Amai! –gritó el castaño tratando de enderezar a su novia. Con el grito que él expresó, Takeru también fijo su vista en donde su hijo estaba y trató de ayudar a Hiromi, lamentablemente, dándose cuenta que tenía una fractura en la cabeza causada seguramente por la caída y el golpe en la esquina de esa mesita, alrededor un pequeño charco de sangre._

_-Akari, no mi niña por favor, tú no, no de nuevo. –susurró Hikari, sin evitar recordar los sucesos que quince años atrás sufrió creyendo que había perdido a su hija._

_-Estamos en el Mar de la Oscuridad. –respondió una voz a sus espaldas, misma que reconoció al instante._

_-Gracias Sora, pero hace tres años, el cuerpo de Hiro rechazó tu sangre, por alguna razón sólo aceptó la de Mayumi._

_-Efectivamente. Miyu está embarazada. Kotaro cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puño y lo volvía a estampar contra Motomiya, pero esta vez, el portador de la confianza lo detuvo. -Es el momento más difícil de mi vida… no necesito que me rompan la cara después de que me han roto el corazón. Ahora más que nunca necesito a mi mejor amigo._

.

.

Lo de siempre, gracias por todo, créanme que si no fuera por ustedes y esta historia… no tendría fuerzas para muchas cosas.

Espero que la próxima vez que actualice, las cosas anden más tranquilas

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_**17 11 12**_


	9. Manteniendo una esperanza

**Hijos de los elegidos**

Daichi, Juni y Tsuki. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu_._(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

Chikako y Kazuyo_._(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

Akari, Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

Amai y Shousha_._(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

Yori, Yume y Tenshi_._(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

Shun, Souta y Katashi_._(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

*Ami. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**.**

**Capítulo 9: **Manteniendo una esperanza.

"_Esperanza, ese sentimiento tan importante, el último que hay que perder,_

_porque cuando la esperanza desaparece, la luz se apaga y todo se transforma en desolación, en oscuridad. _

_La esperanza que mantiene la luz, en el Digimundo y también en su vida_."

Digimon Adventure 2027. **–Marin-Ishida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iori ya se había marchado de la casa. Mayumi había recibido la notificación del divorcio y de todo lo que conllevaban las decisiones que ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado.

El té que se había preparado para calmar sus nervios ya se había enfriado con el paso de los minutos en los que se dedicó a tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero el divorcio no era todo lo que en su mente tenía un lugar, también lo estaban sus hijas y principalmente, los problemas que el día anterior había descubierto en el digimundo sobre la destrucción de una Piedra Sagrada.

-Mamá… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Chikako preguntó con cautela. –Es algo importante.

Mayumi despertó de su ensoñación y enfocó la mirada en su primogénita. La vio algo extraña y muy nerviosa, habría asegurado que su mirada ya no reflejaba ese brillo que emoción que en toda adolescente hay.

-Seguro Chika, ¿qué pasa mi niña?

-Es algo que tengo que contarte, es un problema que tengo desde hace varios meses en la escuela.

Ante esa información, May prestó más atención.

-Mi amor, claro que puedes decirme. –la hizo sentarse en ese desayunador y le tomó la mano para darle una señal de apoyo.

Chikako respiró hondo. Tenía días tratando de abordar ese tema, pero simplemente no se animaba a hacerlo porque veía a su madre tan triste y preocupada. Pero lo que el maestro Shiro había intentado hacerle la última vez que lo vio la dejó muy asustada.

-Verás… es que también le he llamado a mi padre, creo que es algo que debo hablar con los dos.

Ese dato le tomó por sorpresa. Koushiro iba a regresar a la casa, estarían juntos por breves momentos aunque fuera con el propósito de hablar con su hija pelirroja.

-¿Tan grave es Chikako?

La adolescente sólo asintió temerosa.

-Quiero decirle a los dos juntos. Sé que ustedes están pasando por decisiones complicadas, pero… ahora necesito que los dos estén para mí. Aunque ustedes ya no se amen, quiero saber que a mí y a Kazuyo sí nos quieren. –con cada palabra, la muchachita iba rompiéndose en llanto. Lo cual preocupó más a la primera portadora de la paz.

-No hija, escucha bien. –tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas. –Aunque tu papá y yo nos separemos, ni él ni yo nos vamos a separar de ustedes, eh. Él las ama mucho, para él lo son todo y…

-Sí, lo somos todo, pero prefiere la computadora que enterarse los problemas que tengo.

Esa actitud de autodefensa regresaba a ella.

-Chikako…

-Lo siento, pero es que, de verdad ya no puedo ni un segundo más. Y no creo que venga mi papá, ni siquiera sé si leyó mi mensaje, pero debes saber que durante todo este semestre, mi maestro Tsuji Shiro me ha estado…

-¡Mamá!

Tanto Chikako como May voltearon a buscar a Kazuyo debido al grito que traía, interrumpiendo sin querer la esperada confesión de su hermana mayor.

-Mi padre me ha mandado este mensaje, dice que debemos poner una barrera digital. –a una velocidad descomunal y poco vista en niños, Kazu configuró esa pantalla y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Chikako un poco intrigada por las actitudes de su hermana menor.

-Papá me dijo que lo hiciera. –respondió sin quitar la vista de su computadora. –Él no tarda en llegar.

-¿Porqué tanto grito? –preguntó Heiwamon al llegar con los digimons pequeños de las niñas.

Mayumi no entendía lo que ocurría, pero si Koushiro había ordenado eso, ella misma ordenaría que todo se llevase al pie de la letra.

-Tentomon una vez me comentó que esa barrera digital la pusieron para que Kourshiro y sus padres no fueran atacados. –comentó el digimon de May.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Kazuyo. –dijo su madre confiando plenamente en la sabiduría de su aún esposo.

-Espera, lo estás configurando mal. –rectificó Chika apartando la laptop para tenerla entre sus manos.

Era una situación algo tensa, en especial porque ninguno sabía lo que en realidad ocurría. De pronto, unos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, alterándolas debido a la rapidez con la que ocurrían las cosas. May se puso en alerta tratando de cuidar a sus hijas. Sobretodo por la manera tan brusca en la que habían entrado a su hogar, derribando la puerta.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Koushiro agitado.

-¡papá! –al igual que el día anterior al verlo en el digimundo después de dos meses, la chiquita de la casa fue a abrazar a su padre.

-Perdón por destruir la manija de la puerta, pero teníamos que entrar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la curiosa Chikako.

-Las puertas entre el Digimundo, el Mar Oscuro y la Tierra se han abierto. Recibí la notificación de que digimons malvados han entrado.

-¿Y para qué quieres que pongamos la barrera digital? –preguntó Kazu sin soltar la mano de su padre e invitarlo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Están atacando a todos los elegidos. –respondió algo ruborizado. –Y pues…

-Izzy no quería que algo les pasara, por eso vinimos cuanto antes. –Tentomon salió al rescate de su amigo, pues aún con el paso de los años, seguía siendo tímido expresando sus sentimientos.

Mayumi lo miró enternecida, muy por encima de las cosas que pasaran, él seguía siendo el mismo chico pelirrojo que la salvó como su príncipe azul mucho tiempo atrás.

-Gracias Koushiro.

Compartieron esa mirada, no se supo definir con exactitud qué significaba.

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar, por lo que de inmediato supieron que se debía a que los digimons venían a ellos.

-Rápido, debemos terminar. –susurró Koushiro haciéndose cargo de instalar esa barrera digital.

La niña de once años se fue a los brazos de su madre para tener esa protección, en cambio, la Chikako se quedó al margen de los movimientos que su padre realizaba.

Un tecleo sigiloso y rápido fue suficiente para que esa barrera que tiempo atrás Izumi instaló en su casa cuando fue un niño elegido.

Justo a tiempo.

-No vayan a hacer ningún ruido, ni se muevan. No está bien instalada. –advirtió con voz muy baja mientras abrazaba a Kazuyo al lado de su aún mujer cuando vieron a un Leviamon pasar por el umbral de la cocina, que era donde ellos se encontraban.

Asustados, preocupados, ignorantes, y sobretodo muy unidos, los Izumi mantuvieron la esperanza de que no los vieran.

-No hay nadie, ya verifiqué todas las habitaciones, pero encontré esto. –un Bakemon mostró el digivice de Mayumi.

En cuanto la familia vio lo que habían tomado, May se llevó una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, recordando que lo había dejado en la sala cuando Iori se encontraba allí.

-Tranquila, no creo que pasé nada. –Izzy susurró en su oído para tranquilizarla, ante lo cual, ella sintió un ligero escalofrío.

-Esto no nos sirve. –Leviamon arrojó ese digivice. –No nos encargaron que lleváramos digivice, sino a la portadora del conocimiento.

-No entiendo por qué quieren a una insignificante niña que no hace más que sufrir por cosas absurdas. –murmuró el digimon blanco.

Cuando escucharon eso, Chikako se abrazó más a su madre.

-Porque así ha sido establecido. No preguntes, sólo obedece. –se escuchó una voz femenina. –Si el señor Dark quiere que llevemos a esas niñas, las llevaremos sin preguntar.

-Ya, ya, vale. Sólo opinaba, que a mi parecer ellas no tienen emblemas con grados de pureza como los más pequeños, ya no son una amenaza, ni tampoco poseen las semillas de la oscuridad. No nos sirven.

-Lo sé, pero Dark las quiere para algo en específico, y se las llevaremos. –miró a ese digimon, si es que podía llamarse así. –Dentro de unos minutos la puerta al digimundo se cerrará, y todos los seres digitales tendrán que regresar a él. Así que trae a esas niñas, y regresaremos.

El Bakemon no tardó en obedecer, obedecía por miedo y temor, en realidad, obedecía porque no sabía para qué más había sido creado.

Leviamon también obedeció la indicación de ese ente.

Ésta, miro hacia la cocina, como si hubiera algo que le llamara la atención algo que no podía ser visto.

Pero enfocando su mirada, no logró divisar nada.

-Sólo espero que esto que hago tenga resultados, y pueda recuperar mi memoria. –murmuró con una mirada llena de odio, aunque en realidad era dolor.

La barrera digital había funcionado, pues ni digimons ni tampoco esa "persona-digimon" había regresado para buscarlos, era claro que estaban a salvo.

-Waa, ha sido increíble. –musito Kazuyo, era claro que de todos los integrantes de la familia, ella tenía el espíritu aventurero más desarrollado. –Casi no la libramos.

-No digas eso hija.

-Sí papá, pero no lo habríamos sabido si no era por ti. Gracias por volver a casa. Te extrañaba mucho. –estableció la portadora de la Paz abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, haría lo que fuera para cuidarlas. –contestó con voz paternal besando su cabeza.

-Sí claro… se nota. –burló Chikako con algo de resentimiento, pero no fue escuchado bien por los demás.

-¿Decías algo Chika? –preguntó su Motimon.

Al sentir las miradas y la necesidad de respuesta de los demás, la pelirroja se incomodó. –No, no dije nada.

-Será mejor que vayamos con los demás. ¿No crees Izzy? –preguntó Tentomon.

-Según por lo que escuché, por alguna razón, los digimons estaban atacando a los más pequeños.

-Mencionaron algo sobre que sus emblemas estaban más puros y sobre la semilla de la oscuridad. ¿Para qué quieren a los hermanos de nuestros amigos? –preguntó la adolescente pelirroja.

-No lo sé hija. Pero hay que ir a apoyarlos. –contestó su madre poniendo los sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Iremos al digimundo? –Kazu preguntó con emoción al ver una aventura avecinarse.

-Sólo si es necesario.

-¡Perfecto!, iré a cambiarme, no me tardo. Ven hermana. –la niña se llevó a su consanguínea rápidamente para cambiarse y alistar una que otra cosilla y llevársela.

-Esperen, nosotros vamos con ustedes. –mencionaron sus digimons, y cabe decir que los compañeros de los padres también fueron.

En un momento, Koushiro y Mayumi se quedaron a solas en la cocina. Está de más mencionar que se sintieron algo incomodos.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando? –se atrevió a preguntar para romper el silencio que se había apoderado del momento.

-No lo sé. –contestó el científico algo distante por tener que hablar con Mayumi. En esos meses ni siquiera había cruzado palabras hasta el día anterior. –Habíamos acordado realizar una reunión para hablar entre todos los elegidos, pero visto esto, creo que será mejor que apresuremos las cosas.

-Sí.

-Por cierto May. ¿Cómo han estado?

La pelinegra se perturbó un poco con esta pregunta.

-Bien, hemos estado bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Un silencio nuevo se coló entre ellos dos.

¿Porqué las personas no simplemente dicen lo que sienten y se evitan mucho sufrimiento innecesario?

-¿Iori ya te mandó los papeles del divorcio?

Divorcio.

Divorcio.

_Divorcio._

Esa palabra era demasiado fuerte para ambos.

Suspirando pesadamente y moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera borrar esa palabra de su mente, May asintió. –Sí. Hace unas horas, él estuvo aquí.

-Ya veo. –retroalimentó solo por decir algo. -¿Y qué tal?, ¿estás de acuerdo en todo?

May estuvo a punto de romper en llanto y caer en los brazos de él. Quiso darle una bofetada y decirle abiertamente que no, que no estaba de acuerdo, que era demasiado para ellos dos, que no podían divorciarse, que ella nunca le pidió eso, que tenían grandes lazos que por siempre los mantendrían unidos y principalmente, que lo amaba demasiado.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo…

Escuchar esas palabras llenó de esperanza al pelirrojo… quizá le iba a decir que no quería divorciarse.

-Creo que debes disminuir la cantidad mensual que le darás a las niñas.

De nuevo la desilusión se apoderó de él.

-A mi me parece una cantidad justa. Además no es para la niñas solamente, también es para ti. –dijo tomándole las manos y por primera vez, enfocando sólo su mirada y perdiéndose en ella.

-Sí, Iori me comentó que te vas a Estados Unidos en cuanto el divorcio se resuelva.

-Así es, cuando Chikako me mandó el mensaje también venía para aprovechar y decirles. –siguió sin soltar las manos de ella.

-Pues te felicito por ese trabajo, yo sé mejor que nadie que toda la vida te has esforzado.

-Tentomon y yo nos iremos pronto, ya conseguí un lugar en el cual quedarme y pues…

-Las niñas te van extrañar mucho, en especial Kazuyo. –susurró levente y con algo de dolor.

-¿Y qué dices de ti May?, ¿me vas a extrañar?

Al realizar esa pregunta, y verla así de vulnerable frente a cualquier situación que se presentara, Izumi no tardó en abrazarla, fue un impulso que no quiso meditar. Está demás decir que ella se sorprendió por la actitud de Koushiro, pero aceptó y correspondió ese abrazo.

Ambos trataron enfocar sus miradas y sobretodo de descifrar algún indicio de arrepentimiento por esa decisión dolorosa que estaban tomando. Pero en vez de eso, encontraron un profundo amor que seguían sintiendo el uno por el otro.

-Pelirrojo… -susurró la mujer cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

Escasos milímetros separaban sus bocas. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría si no se detenían… pero ninguno quería detenerlo, tal vez era el último beso que se podían dar.

Sin titubear, cerraron sus ojos y se dedicaron a disfrutar de ese beso que estaba por llegar. Unieron sus labios como otras tantas veces lo habían hecho, unas caricias leves que con el paso de los segundo comenzaron a tornarse más apasionadas. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, incluso May rodeó el cuello de Izzy entre sus brazos y el ingeniero la tomó por la cintura. Los dos estaban con ese dilema de seguir o detenerse, de disfrutar o de reprochar su conducta, de cierta forma trataban de gritarse lo mucho que seguían amándose y lo tonto que resultaba esa decisión, pero según las cosas, dejarían eso para después, de momento seguirían disfrutando de ese momento que era sólo de ellos dos.

-¡Papá! –el grito de la pequeña Kazuyo así como su rápido correr llegaron a dónde ellos estaban, interrumpiendo ese beso. –Algo le pasa a Heiwanamon.

Se separaron y atendieron a su hija.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó preocupada May acercándose a ella y agachándose un poco, aunque estaba algo acalorada y ruborizada.

-De pronto se debilitaron mucho. –se escuchó la voz de Chikako a punto de romperse en llanto, trayendo delicadamente en brazos a Motimon.

-Yo también me siento mal Izzy… -dijo Tentomon apoyándose en su amiga Heiwamon.

-Me siento sin fuerzas. –musitó quedamente el digimon más pequeño de la casa.

-Papi, haz algo por favor. –con la mayor de las suplicas, Chikako comenzó a llorar, pues su amigo Motimon se había convertido en uno de los pocos apoyos que creía tener.

Los integrantes de la familia no hacían más que observar la situación de cada uno de sus digimons.

-Lo siento, no sé lo que les pasa. Parece que están perdiendo demasiada energía sin razón aparente. –comentó examinándolos un poco.

-Vamos a llevarlos con el papá de Katashi. –sugirió Kazuyo.

-Izzy, creo que será mejor que regresemos al Digimundo. Parece que hay problemas y me siento igual que en el invierno de 2002. –expresó débilmente el escarabajo digital.

-Quizá sea lo mejor en este momento. –asintió Mayumi.

-No, hay problemas allá, no podemos enviarlos así de débiles. –reprochó el inteligente Koushiro.

-Si siguen en este mundo su digicore podrá peligrar, eso lo sabes.

-Aquí podemos ayudarlos.

La paciencia y tranquilidad se perdían a cada segundo nuevamente.

-¡Ya no peleen! –pidió la de nombre paz.

Esas palabras fueron clave para que los señores voltearan y vieran asustadas a sus hijas y a los débiles digimons.

-Creo… que… debemos irnos. Se muy fuerte Chikako. –fueron las últimas palabras de su digimon antes de desaparecer en compañía de sus amigos digitales, dejando sin esperanzas a la familia Izumi.

.

.

-¿Cómo siguen los muchachos? –preguntó Joe al entrar a la casa.

-No han dicho nada. Llevan un par de horas en la habitación. –informó Momoe al levantarse y recibirlo. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, sólo fui a informar las razones de las por las que no iré hoy al hospital. No tardé mucho.

-Lo sé. –respondió buscando un abrazo de su esposo. –Gracias por estar al pendiente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi deber como jefe de familia. –susurró dando un beso en su frente. –Y la verdad es que estoy algo preocupado, por los niños, por Katashi… por ti.

-Joe, ya lo hablamos, no me pasará nada. –reprochó por repetir ese tema sobre su salud que tenían semanas de hablar. –Estoy bien.

-No dejo de preocuparme.

En el rostro de Momoe apareció una sonrisa. –Tú te pasas la vida preocupándote por todo. Todo estará bien, aunque sea algo que nos sorprende, pues… creo que podemos con esto, ¿no lo crees?

Ahora fue el turno de Joe de sonreír. Amaba a esa mujer, la amaba por siempre tener ese optimismo y mentalidad libre que le cautivó desde la adolescencia.

-Mamá, ¿hay algo de comer? –preguntó el más joven de la casa mientras entraba a la sala. -¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó ruborizado por ver el abrazo tan acaramelado de sus padres.

-No hijo, descuida, ahora mismo voy a preparar algo. –dijo su madre, para dar paso a ese día con su familia y tratar de arreglar los problemas de adolescentes con sus hijos.

-Oye papá… ¿qué le pasa a mamá? La he visto extraña estos días. –preguntó Katashi.

Joe suspiró, no sabía si decirle a su hijo menor lo que le pasaba a su progenitora, no quería que él estuviera preocupándose como lo estaba bien. –Es algo complicado de explicar hijo, pero estará bien, espero…

-¿Esperas?

-Descuida, pronto hablaremos contigo y con tus hermanos. –prometió pasándole una mano por su cabeza como si fuera pequeño, claro que lo incomodó y se peinó nuevamente haciendo reír a su padre.

Mientras que Joe estaba tratando de aclarar las ideas sobre sus hijos y esposa, sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por la llegada de sus dos hijos.

-Papá, ayúdanos por favor. –la voz al borde del llanto proveniente de Souta captó su atención de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bukamon y Jiyunomon están enfermos. –informó en esta ocasión Shun. –También lo está Bukanamon, Katashi.

Con ese dato, Katashi se alertó.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ahorita estaba bien.

-No sé. Estábamos platicando y de pronto empezaron a batallar en respirar.

-Joe…

-Gomamon, que bueno que llegas, por favor ayúdame y…

-Joe… Jiyumon y yo no nos sentimos bien. –exclamó el digital monster.

Rápidamente, Joe mandó hablar a Momoe para que lo ayudara un poco para atender a sus amigos.

-Tal vez es algo que comieron. –opinó Katashi asustado y tratando de ser optimista.

-No creo hijo, ya revisé si tienen dolor, lo que parece es que tienen demasiado agotamiento. –estableció el medico de digimons.

-Quizá deba ir al digimundo para recuperar energías.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, la verdad es que por más que los reviso no logro encontrar nada. Nunca había pasado esto.

-Abriré la puerta papá. –informó Shun.

-Sí, hijo, por favor.

El primogénito de la familia, logró abrir su computadora portátil y su dispositivo-emblema para ir al digimundo.

-Puerta al digimundo ábrete.

De la misma manera que ocurría en esos momentos con la familia Ishida, ellos no lograron abrir la puerta aunque lo hubiesen intentado muchas veces.

-No se abre, ya lo intentamos todos. –dijo Souta.

-Tal vez hay problemas en el digimundo. Recuerda que a Yamato y Sora lo atacaron digimons el día de ayer.

-¿Los atacaron? –preguntó Shun.

-Sí. Es de lo que hablaremos hoy en la junta de más al rato. –informó su madre.

-Creo que debemos hablarlo justo ahora. –opinó Joe preparando su celular para llamar a Koushiro. –Qué extraño.

-¿Sucede algo malo Joe?

-No hay señal en el celular.

-Tampoco en los nuestros. –como siempre, Shun y Souta hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras veían sus móviles.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –en un susurró Momoe se preguntó.

-Joe…

-Chicos…

Las últimas palabras de los digimons, que ni siquiera fueron de despedida, se escucharon, dejando a la familia desconcertada por la ignorancia que sentían frente a la nueva situación.

.

.

Apretaba su armónica con la mano, se arrepentía de no haberla dejado en el Digimundo siendo egoísta, cuidando una posesión valiosa y no ser como sus amigos que dejaron sus cosas para compartirlas con el mundo digital; tal vez de esa manera habría sido más sencillo que su compañero naranja con un cuerno gracioso lo recordase por medio de algo físico.

Se volvió a mover para seguir esperando… en realidad no sabía qué es lo que debía esperar, pero sabía que su lugar estaba allí. Sabía que su emblema significaba un vínculo especial entre todos los elegidos, que portaba aquella cualidad que en algún momento fue de su padre, y por si fuera poco, también debía mantener esa amistad con sus amigos digitales aunque estuvieran en otro mundo.

Se levantó de nueva cuenta ante la mirada recriminatoria de su rubia hermana, seguramente seguía pensando que él era un pequeño que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que se movía para molestar o para que lo tomaran en cuenta. Llegó hasta el lado de sus primos rubios.

Aunque él fuera el menor de la sala, se sentía todo un hombre porque era perfectamente maduro para saber la situación en la que estaban: que los menores (incluyendo a su hermano) habían sido raptados para maléficos planes, que no había señal para comunicarse, que había una niebla muy densa por todo el lugar, que su madre pronto tendría una crisis de nervios, que la vena que su padre tenía en la frente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y mascullaba algo pronto explotaría, que su hermana desviaba la mirada de Daichi y que éste la buscaba con los ojos tal cual un mosquito va tras la luz, que su primo Kotaro estaba tremendamente enamorado, que pronto tendrían otra aventura para buscar y restaurar la paz…

Paz.

Pensó en paz y su amiga Kazuyo apareció en sus pensamientos, regalándole una inconsciente sonrisa por breves instantes. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente y deseó que estuviera allí con él para que le ayudase a tener un poquito más de esperanza y tranquilidad, al menos que se la diera a su tía.

-Tranquila mamá… mi padre y mi hermano están bien. Sólo fueron a ver que Hiromi y Amai estén a salvo. –el rubio Saki intentó tranquilizar a su madre, que aunque estaba serena, tenía una mirada de suma preocupación. Sólo la luz innata de lo que en su momento fue una pequeña castaña enfermiza en el digital world, quedaba en esa mujer, que con el paso de los años y las pruebas que el destino decidió por ella, fue forjando esa entereza que mostraba siempre; haciendo que el pelirrojo Yuujou dejara sus pensamientos y se centrase de lleno en la situación que había.

-No estoy preocupada sólo por ellos. –respondió serena.

-Lo sabemos Hikari… esperemos que pronto podamos comunicarnos con los demás y rescatar a nuestros hijos. –seriamente musitó Yamato.

-Y a los digimons. –agregó Akari por no menospreciar a sus amigos digitales y sumamente triste por haberlos perdido.

-Sé como te sientes prima, yo perdí a Tsunomon antes… -comentó el pelirrojo recordando su gran trauma de la niñez.

Un silencio lleno de preocupación invadió el lugar por unos minutos mientras esperaban a que la señal volviera o que TK volviera. A nadie le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada, pero la situación lo demandaba, tener esa paciencia que cada vez era más y más agotadora.

Un cansancio desconocido fue haciéndose victima de Akari, quien por más que intentará evadirlo, se apoderó de ella, cayendo al suelo desmayada y asustado a todos los presentes que trataron de ayudarla, sin darse cuenta que su emblema brillaba por debajo de su blusa.

Justo en ese momento, Taichi Yagami y parte de su familia entró por la puerta.

.

.

-Rápido papá… quiero llegar lo antes posible. –pidió Kotaro sin poder quitarse de la mente a su novia.

-No tardamos en llegar hijo, descuida. –trató vanamente de tranquilizarlo a pesar de ir a gran velocidad en el auto.

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, que desde hace unos días tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no me había atrevido a decir nada por miedo a que fuera verdad.

Takaru expresó una sonrisa algo nostálgica, su hijo se parecía demasiado a su esposa. Algo le decía que tanto él como su hermana tenían ciertas habilidades para detectar la luz y la oscuridad no sólo en las personas, sino también en el ambiente.

Aun el carro ni se paraba por completo frente a la residencia de los Hida, y el poseedor de la luz salió "volando" para entrar lo antes posible.

"_El corazón sin duda es su motor"_ pensó Takeru por al bajar del carro y ver a su hijo tocar desesperadamente la puerta.

-No abren, papá.

Un suspiro fuerte fue lo que el rubio compartió. –Tal vez no están. –opinó el escritor.

-Iori no está, el carro de él no está, pero Hiromi y Amai sí. –seguro dijo. –Cuando salen todos, no dejan los juguetes de Shousha afuera. –informó señalando las espadas de plástico y mascarás que el pequeño usaba para fingir ser un espadachín.

Buscó entre una pequeña maceta la llave de la casa, pues era conocedor que Amai olvidaba su llave con frecuencia y para evitar reprimendas por parte de su progenitor dejaba una allí.

Los Ishida entraron al recinto con algo de cautela. No escucharon nada, pero con una extraña sensación guiada meramente por el corazón, Kotaro fue hacia la cocina donde yacían las mujeres Hida.

-¡Amai! –gritó el castaño tratando de enderezar a su novia. Con el grito que él expresó, Takeru también fijo su vista en donde su hijo estaba y trató de ayudar a Hiromi, lamentablemente, dándose cuenta que tenía una fractura en la cabeza causada seguramente por la caída y el golpe en la esquina de esa mesita, alrededor un pequeño charco de sangre.

-No puede ser. –rápidamente Takeru fue a la cocina a buscar un pañuelo o tela para tratar de parar la hemorragia de Hiromi. Hizo una pequeña presión en la herida que tenía en la frente, manchando un poco la tela. –Hay que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes. No sabemos cuánto lleva así.

-También a Amai. No me responde papá. –mencionó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Trata de llamar a una ambulancia, yo no puedo dejar de hacer presión en la herida.

-Sí. –algo nervioso y sin dejar de cuidar de la muchacha, Kotaro sacó su celular y trató de llamar, pero no lo logró. –Mi teléfono no funciona, intentaré con el tuyo.

Trató con el móvil de su padre, y tampoco, incluso intentó con el teléfono fijo de la casa, y simplemente no funcionaba nada para comunicarse con el exterior.

-Creo que será mejor que nosotros mismos las llevemos, dejaré una nota a Iori para que vaya a buscarnos.

Con la cautela adecuada llevaron a las inconscientes portadoras de la nobleza a que fueran atendidas, esperando que esos golpes no tuvieran efectos secundarios, especialmente en Hiromi, pues con un antecedente comatoso no podía cantar victoria en su salud.

.

.

-Mi princesita… mi niña… se la llevaron. –repetía Mimi en susurros durante los últimos minutos después de que los digimons desaparecieran. Los cuatro seguían en la sala, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para no preocuparse más, aunque las esperanzas y la paz estuvieran por los suelos. –No puede ser… pero, ¿a qué se refería Dark cuando dijo que necesitaba Tsuki para seguir viviendo?

-No lo sé Mimi, pero creo que no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí sentados. Vayamos con alguien, no perderemos nada, además, tenemos que buscar a los demás, no sabemos qué les ha pasado.

Afirmando con la entereza característica de una mujer, Mimi obedeció a su esposo, y no sólo ella, sino que los hijos mayores también.

Continuamente revisaban que los móviles funcionaran, pero de momento nada de eso ocurría. Por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de los elegidos más cercanos, curiosamente, la casa de la hermana de Taichi.

Con el corazón en un puño, y sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada más que suspiros largos por parte de los Yagami, llegaron a la residencia Ishida.

-¿No son el tío Takeru y Kotaro los que se van? –apuntó Juni al notar cómo el carro se iba.

-Es cierto… como quiera, me gustaría entrar, algo me dice que mi hermana sigue aquí.

Sin tener la educación de tocar la puerta, Tai entró a la casa, pues la puerta estaba abierta y sin saludar siquiera, se asustó por ver a su sobrina en el suelo siendo auxiliada vanamente por su hermana.

-Hija, no mi niña por favor, tú no, no de nuevo. –susurró Hikari, sin evitar recordar los sucesos que quince años atrás sufrió creyendo que había perdido a su hija.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Daichi.

-No sabemos, de pronto se desmayó. –informó Aiko. Ahora no había tiempo de ser necios, tenían que hacer a un lado esas diferencias y ayudar al digimundo en la medida que pudieran.

La rubia no despertaba, se veía como si estuviera dormida, quizá ocurría algo parecido con su hermano… o quizá no.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Amai se preguntó mientras abría los ojos.

-Estamos en el Mar de la Oscuridad. –respondió una voz a sus espaldas, misma que reconoció al instante.

-¿Akari? –se volteó a enfocar su mirada y ver a su amiga a su lado, con una mirada algo sombría. -¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé, pero sí sé que no es la única vez que he venido aquí. –ella siempre hablaba en clave, o para sí misma.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esté lugar? –preguntó con algo de miedo, no le gustaba el mar, de ningún tipo, y menos el oscuro.

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa con mis papás, y qué se habían llevado a mi hermanita. –comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la orilla de esa fría bahía.

Amai trató de seguirla.

-¿Se llevaron a Kibou?

La rubia asintió seriamente. –Sí, también se han llevado a Fuyu. Mis tíos estaban en mi casa.

-Lo lamento… de igual modo se llevaron a Shousha. –informó dulce.

Akari se detuvo como si en ese momento recordara algo, o algo le estuviera llamando. –Shousha está bien. Él es la clave para que el mal no triunfe.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que mientras tu hermano esté bien, los demás también lo estaremos.

Akari siempre hablaba en clave, por lo regular pensaba que sólo Ami la llegaba a entender.

-Yo no entiendo nada aún. No sé por que estoy aquí… tengo miedo, y no sé que pasó con mi mamá.

-Ella está bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino.

-Sólo lo sé. Confía en mi presentimiento.

Tener esa esperanza era mejor que esa eterna preocupación.

La rubia siguió avanzando.

-¿A dónde vas?, no me dejes.

-No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo. El que estés aquí sólo significa que tenía razón.

-¿Sobre qué? –a cada palabra de la rubia, Amai se confundía más.

-Sobre que sólo las personas son capaces de abrir la puerta por medio de sentimientos.

-Pero yo no abrí la puerta a este lugar. –informó confundida.

-Lo sé, creo que fue un error. Llamé a mi hermano, pero llegaste tú.

-¿Kotaro?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Los sentimientos conectan los mundos. Y no sólo los mundos, sino que también unen el espacio y el tiempo, al menos es lo que creo. Pero lo que también sé, es que sólo han entrado aquí tres personas.

-Tus padres y Ken, ¿no es así?

-Sí, y bueno… Miyako también, pero porque lo deseó. Sin embargo, cuando mi madre fue llamada aquí, ella pidió que mi papá viniera. Yo estaba aquí, y quería que alguien que me pudiera ayudar lo hiciera también. Pensé en mi hermano, y pedí que su luz me iluminara.

-¿Entonces porqué he venido yo si llamaste a Kotaro?

Akari sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga. Sin duda, Amai era la chica ideal para su consanguíneo.

-Ay Amai… pues porque yo pedí que la luz de él me iluminara. –siguió con esa cálida sonrisa que daba un resplandor en medio de esa oscuridad. -y tú eres esa luz… tú eres su luz.

.

.

De todas las mujeres, la elegida más afectada por todos los sucesos, sin duda era Miyako. Las horas que pasaban del mediodía habían sido demasiado cardiacas para ella. Saber que tu hija tenía un gran problema, que su esposo estuviera a punto de re-activar la semilla de la oscuridad en él, que Ken quisiera demandar a su ahijado, que su hija estuviera desaparecida, que sus digimons se hubieran evaporado y principalmente que su hijo menor de sólo cuatro años hubiera sido raptado; eran de las principales cosas que la pelimorada vivía.

-Toma Miyako. –Sora ofreció un café mientras se sentaba a su lado. Y es que cuando las líneas de comunicación regresaron después de que los digimons desaparecieran, los elegidos se contactaron de inmediato, lamentablemente, todas las familias de los antiguos digidestinados informaron la misma noticia: que los más pequeños habían sido secuestrados.

Pero no era todo. Amai y Akari estaban inconscientes al igual que la esposa de Iori.

-Gracias Sora… ¿ha habido alguna noticia? –preguntó con algo de dolor. Su amiga negó con determinación.

-Ya contactamos a Mayumi y a Koushiro, ya vienen hacia el hospital. –comentó un poco seria.

-Ya veo.

Ninguno de los elegidos presentes era capaz de decir nada. La tensión cortaba como un cuchillo. Por la mente de todos cruzaban cientos de opciones respecto al secuestro de los niños.

-¿A dónde creen que se los llevaron? –preguntó Mimi dejando de tener la mano en la boca.

-No lo sabemos, así como no sabemos por qué han desaparecido los digimons… nunca había pasado nada como esto. –masculló Taichi tomando el liderazgo como en cada aventura.

La cafetería de ese hospital estaba llena de los elegidos, los únicos que faltaban eran los Izumi, y venían entrando.

-¿Cómo están?, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó el ingeniero.

De la manera más rápida posible, intentaron ponerse al tanto de la situación, así como de la salud de Akari y Amai que se encontraban inconscientes.

-Y Yamato ha ido a buscar a Ami y a ver si sus padres están bien. –comunicó la esposa del mencionado.

Antes de que otra pregunta surgiera, llegó Momoe para informar la situación de las elegidas.

-Hermana, ¿cómo se encuentran?

La castaña se enderezó sus lentes y respiró profundo, ella también había tenido una mañana difícil.

-Amai y Akari siguen en el mismo estado, no entendemos a qué se debe, aunque ya le estamos realizando estudios. En cuanto a Hiromi, pues… -calló un momento para tratar de organizar sus palabras, aunque fuese doctora, le costaba comunicar noticias difíciles. –Ella perdió mucha sangre debido a la herida que sufrió en la cabeza y pues… me temo que ese golpe puede llegar a desarrollar secuelas después de lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás.

Los elegidos que se encontraban allí abrieron más sus ojos en señal de preocupación.

-Aun así, si Takeru y Kotaro no hubieran llegado con ellos puede que incluso la hubiéramos perdido… desde que ocurrió el accidente, las plaquetas de Hiro no se han estabilizado por completo, haciendo más difícil su coagulación.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos y Hikari? –preguntó Mayumi.

-Kotaro se quedó con Amai, Yori le está ayudando. En cuanto a Hikari y Takeru, pues están con Akari. –informó a grandes rasgos. –Por cierto Mayumi, Hiromi perdió mucha sangre. Y aunque no es peligroso ni urgente, y puede recuperarla, no creo que sea conveniente arriesgarse y…

-Claro. –Minomoto se adelantó a la petición de Momoe empezando a caminar.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo también. –se ofreció Sora al igual que tres años atrás.

-Gracias Sora, pero hace tres años, el cuerpo de Hiro rechazó tu sangre, por alguna razón sólo aceptó la de Mayumi.

-Entiendo.

-Les avisaré cuando si sé de algo más. –prometió con una sonrisa triste. –Vamos May.

Fue de esa manera en la que las mujeres pasaron a la enfermería, dejando a los elegidos para hablar un poco.

.

.

El cuarto de hospital estaba en un silencio preocupante. Los dos adolescentes estaban atentos a que la chica despertara, sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de impaciencia de Yori con su punta del pie. Y por otro lado, Kotaro que no soltaba la mano de Amai hasta que viera de nuevo esos ojos verdes con ese brillo característico que daba cuando sólo lo miraba a él.

-Deja de hacer eso, haces que me preocupe más. –pidió Kotaro viéndolo de reojo con una mirada recriminatoria.

-Disculpa. –Yori entendió y dejo de hacerlo bajando su cabeza apoyándola sobre la pared.

De nuevo el silencio inundó el lugar.

Motomiya era algo distraído, pero no demasiado como para ignorar que Kotaro se había mostrado muy distante y cortante con él. Yori tenía mucho que contarle a su mejor amigo, pero simplemente no se animaba a hacerlo porque temía que lo juzgara, y cómo no si él mismo reprochaba su conducta cobarde.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? –preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

-Na… nada.

Kotaro sonrió de medio lado. Por primera vez desde que llegó soltó la mano de Amai para levantarse y caminar hacia su mejor amigo.

-Tartamudeaste. –retó con decisión. –Tú nunca tartamudeas. Mueves el pie, sólo lo haces cuando estás en problemas y no sabes cómo manejarlo. Estas aquí en lugar de apoyar a tu familia por la pérdida de Tenshi. Y cuando viste a tu padre, lo miraste con miedo… siempre lo ves con admiración.

Además de buen amigo, era un buen observador.

-Eh… pues yo….

Nuevamente tartamudeaba, así que a Kotaro no le quedó más remedio que suspirar. Se acercó más a él y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó con la mano en la mejilla.

-Dejaste embarazada a mi mejor amiga.

Esas palabras otra vez, Motomiya desvió la mirada por escuchar esa frase.

-¿Miyu te dijo algo? –preguntó con gran dolor, aún sin levantarse.

-No importa cómo me enteré. Pero quiero escucharlo de ti. –habló con firmeza y una pequeña aura oscura. -¿Porqué no me dijiste algo tan importante?

Yori se enderezó y con gran vergüenza trató de hablar a su amigo.

-Efectivamente. Miyu está embarazada.

Kotaro cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puño y lo volvía a estampar contra él, pero esta vez, el portador de la confianza lo detuvo.

-Es el momento más difícil de mi vida… no necesito que me rompan la cara después de que me han roto el corazón. Ahora más que nunca necesito a mi mejor amigo.

El significado, el dolor, el tono, y sobretodo el temor con el que estaban siendo dichas las frases taladraron los sentimientos de Kotaro, haciendo que la adrenalina bajara y pensara con sensatez. Total, no era malo.

-Y tu mejor amigo siempre estará aquí para ti. –dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo incondicional. –Nunca lo olvides.

Esa luz que envolvía de esperanza y confianza a toda la familia Yagami, también llegó directo a Motomiya.

-Gracias, muchas gracias… prometo contarte todo y espero que no me juzgues por mis decisiones. –aseguró mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla que estaba a punto de salir de su ojo.

-No lo haré… lo importante es que seré tío y tu hijo se llamará como yo. –bromeó, sin embargo la palabra "hijo" entristeció y preocupó de nuevo a Yori. Ishida, al darse cuenta de eso, decidió que era mejor no seguir hablando del tema.

-No he hablado con Miyu, recién me enteré por sus padres y…

-¿Y sigues vivo?

Esa pregunta no le gustó a Confianza, pero era verdad, era un milagro que Ken no le hubiera dado un merecido golpe, aunque su padre lo defendió.

-Tal vez no por mucho…

Además, como si hubiera sido llamado, Iori entró al cuarto para ver a su hija.

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Hida a lo chicos. Éstos negaron con la cabeza.

-No ha despertado.

Iori se adentró aún más a la habitación hasta estar al lado de su hija. Besó su frente con la ligera esperanza de que ésta pudiera despertar, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué noticias hay de Hiromi? –preguntó Yori.

El abogado se tensó un poco debido a su pregunta. De cierta manera él reprochaba al adolescente que él no estuviera con su familia al momento del ataque por ir a atender el llamado de su amigo Ken. Intentó intimidarlo con una mirada de odio, y aunque su comportamiento hubiese sido inmaduro, al verlo, notó esa profunda angustia que tenía. Suspiró, después de todo a él no le incumbía, eran temas que sólo debían hablarse entre los Ichijouji y Motomiya.

-Sigue inconsciente por el golpe que se dio. Esperamos que despierte pronto. –dijo con la certeza total de que su mujer se mejoraría. –Por cierto Kotaro, gracias por preocuparte por Amai. Si no hubiese sido por tu deseo de ir a ver cómo estaba, seguramente habríamos tardado más en rescatarlas.

-No hay de qué. –agradeció algo ruborizado, haciendo que Yori se riese un poco, pues su amigo no cambiaba al momento de expresar sus sentimientos.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ella porque un par de murmullos comenzaron a provenir desde donde Amai se encontraba.

-Hija. –Iori se acercó un poco más tranquilo por escucharla, al igual que Kotaro.

-Iré por Momoe. –avisó Motomiya saliendo del cuarto.

En cuanto Yori ya no estuvo, el paternal Iori fue capaz de abrazar a su hija.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la muchacha sentándose un poco, observando a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Akari?

Esa pregunta hizo que los dos varones se miraran a los ojos.

-¿Mi hermana?

-¿Dónde está?, no puedo dejarla sola, no donde está. No donde estuvimos… –dijo con las manos en la cabeza y con claras señas de comenzar a desesperarse.

Nunca, en sus quince años de vida, Hida vio así a su hija, de esa manera sin guardar la compostura.

-Akari… no puedo dejarla sola…

Esas palabras así como la actitud de Amai despertó en Kotaro algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. –Ishida trató de animar, para después tomar la mano de Amai, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, tanto Amai como Kotaro "intercambiaron" cierta energía.

La luz se trasformó en oscuridad, y la oscuridad se convirtió en luz.

Tanto el abogado como el joven jugador de fútbol vieron esa extraña luz que salía de los chicos.

Iori recordó lo que hacía mucho tiempo vivió, concretamente un 14 de febrero cuando múltiples emblemas encontraron su "igual", formando conexiones poderosas. Sin embargo, lo que no entendió es porqué se realizó una conexión entre el emblema de la Luz y el de la Nobleza, siendo que cada uno de ello tenían una conexión directa con las crestas de la Esperanza y la Justicia respectivamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Yori que no se había marchado en busca de la doctora a cargo.

La pareja de adolescentes se miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Amai sabía cual era, la había descubierto en el lugar al que había ido.

Tenía una misión que cumplir, una petición que su amiga Akari le había hecho.

Debía cuidar de ese poder que ahora tenía; por el bien del futuro, por el bien de todos, por la esperanza de ver un mañana… aunque eso significara sacrificar la relación que tenía con Kotaro.

-Papá… ya no poseo el emblema de mamá… me lo quitaron. –asumió con dolor mientras señalaba su cresta-digivice.

-¿Qué dices?

Iori no reconoció ese nuevo símbolo. Kotaro soltó la mano de Amai y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás que fue ligeramente percibido. Él reconocía ese nuevo símbolo. Sabía cual era. El miedo se apoderó de él. Sabía lo que significaba. Es lo que sus sueños le dijeron en algún momento mientras dormía, y se negaba a creerlo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Amai lo miró con cierto dolor y ojos humedecidos.

-Está con los niños. Tsuki y los demás. Los va a cuidar…

-Te pregunté dónde están. –repitió con exigencia.

-En el Mar Oscuro…

.

.

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

Nadie quería decir nada.

Nadie podía decir nada.

Nadie tenía algo que decir.

-Tsuki, Kibou, Tenshi, Fuyu e Isamu están allí. –afirmó Amai.

-¿Y estaban bien? –más de una voz preguntó, principalmente las madres.

-Sí, estaban encerrados, pero estaban bien. Pero Akari se quedó a cuidarlos.

-Pero si Akari está en el cuarto continuo, es imposible que esté allá. –objetó Izumi.

-No sé, pero yo también estuve allí.

-¿Y porqué Aki se quedó allá? –preguntó Taichi.

-Porque quería tomar el lugar de Tsuki.

-¿El lugar de mi hermana? –preguntó Daichi dejando a todos asombrados. –Explícate por favor.

-La mitad de los datos de Dark residen en Tsuki. Según por eso es que logramos vencerlo hace tres años, porque él estaba incompleto. Sin haberlo planeado él le dio a la niña sus datos, o sus poderes algo así…

-¿Pero cómo si ella aún no había nacido? –infirió Sora al borde de la desesperación.

Todos trataron de buscar alguna explicación hasta que Mimi se puso de pie.

-Ahora entiendo. –lentamente señaló su cuello, donde si se ponía mucha, mucha atención, se podía ver una marquita de dos puntos cicatrizada y muy borrosa. –Dark me mordió e ingirió de mi sangre hace tres años en una de las últimas batallas.

-Es cierto, pero… recuerda que tu sangre le hizo mal, incluso favoreció a que se desintegrara. –mencionó Taichi, pensando que nunca volvería a revivir en sus recuerdos esos momentos.

-Pero se refugiaron en el Mar Oscuro.

-Y lo volvimos a derrotar.

-Sin embargo, aún así los datos de la oscuridad se quedaron imprimidos en Mimi, y lamentablemente en Tsuki… escuché eso. –interrumpió la ex poseedora de la Nobleza. –Y la única manera en que podía evitarse eso, era si alguien que cumpliera con ese grado de poder estaba dispuesta a tomar el lugar que sería de Tsuki.

-¿Qué lugar? –preguntó Mimi tratando de ser fuerte.

-El de la reina del Mar Oscuro. Querían acelerar el proceso de crecimiento de Tsuki y así hacerla su autoridad siendo manipulada por Dark. Pero Akari cumplía con las mismas cualidades, por lo que la eligieron a ella, aunque yo también me ofrecí.

La información que ahora conocían era demasiado fuerte como para sacarle un lado positivo.

-Sin embargo, no pueden completar ese trueque hasta que los emblemas puros y fuertes estén juntos.

-¿Emblemas puros y fuertes? –cuestionó interesada Chikako, ella sabía algo al respecto.

-Los emblemas de la Virtud, del Esfuerzo, de la Fortaleza, de la Amabilidad y del Destino. Pero como el emblema de la virtud brilló, lo suplantaron con… el emblema de la Justicia. Pero ellos no tienen a mi hermano.

-¿No está con ellos? –preguntó Iori.

-Todos están buscando a Shousha por todos lados. Mientras no lo encuentren, los planes de ellos no podrán llevarse a cabo, ni podrán lastimar a los más pequeños. Los necesitan con vida… aún.

Una notica algo fuerte pero que brindaba una diminuta esperanza.

No sabían qué loca aventura les esperaba, pero lo que sí sabían es que podrían con ella a pesar de desconocer el tremendo poder de la oscuridad que ahora estaba en uno de ellos.

Pasara lo que pasara, la única manera de salir adelante era manteniendo una esperanza.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Nuevamente he roto mi autopromesa y he publicado antes de tiempo.

Pero en verdad necesitaba hacerlo… sé que sueno medio dramática y paranoica y a lo mejor caigo mal jeje, pero en serio que atravieso grandes pruebas y problemas que lo único que me anima es publicar.

Bueno, que ya vimos mas o menos lo que pasó con los niños, si se dieron cuenta, cambié el nombre del capi que había dicho la última publicación, pero en realidad que lo acorté mucho.

Ya vieron que Tsuki tiene los datos de Dark por la mordida que él le dio a Mimi en D: EPDE, y como mi Yuujou había estado algo olvidado, ahora le hice una mini mini mención.

Levante la mano al que le gustó el beso de May e Izzy, jijiji, que se los debía, a ver cómo van las cosas.

Hay bastantes preguntas y cada vez menos respuestas, el único consuelo que puedo darles, es que no dejaré tooodas las respuestas hasta el final, sino que se irán resolviendo al paso de los capis, lo prometo.

Ha llegado el momento de… **Votaciones!**

**Los romances entre los hijos de los elegidos están así.**

Saki x Chikako: **17 puntos.** El rubio y la pelirroja. El terco y la cuidadosa… el sorato de la nueva generación va en el primer lugar. A ver cómo se mantiene y cómo avanza su pausada, rara pero bonita relación en la Chika-chan pasa un momento muy difícil.

Yori x Miyu: **16 Puntos. **Un Motomiya y una Inoue… podría funcionar esta relación pese a que está muy deteriorada con gran falta de comunicación… vamos chicos, que hay muchos fans que los quieren juntos, no sólo por ese bebé que Yori ha confirmado.

Kotaro x Amai: **16 puntos. **Los únicos que aguantaron las rupturas, aquellos que llevan juntos mucho tiempo, el príncipe que salvó a la princesa de ser ahogada y que en este capi hasta ayudó a su madre de no morir desangrada; el Takari de la nueva generación, los dos más tiernos y místicos que en este capi dieron mucho de qué hablar. Parece que unos problemas se avecinan para ellos, a ver cómo reaccionan y si su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte. Segundo lugar empatados con sus mejores amiguis!

Daichi x Aiko: **11 Puntos. **El Yagami y la Ishida. Una Ishida y un Tachikawa. Un Tachikawa y una Ishida. Una Takenouchi y un Yagami… esta rara mezcla de genes tenía que fusionarse con los herederos del Amor y el Valor… arreglaran sus problemas?, o Ai se quedará con la idea de una traición, o peor aún, Daichi sí jugaba con Ai?... tercer puesto para el Daiko.

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **8 puntos. **Los inocentones del grupo aparecen en la cuarta posición. Algún día Yuujou entenderá el significado de las galletas?

Shun X Ami: **2 puntos. **El Kido estricto y correcto con la liberal… funcionará esta pareja que se parece a Joe y Momoe?, habrá que decidirlo en este etapa difícil para Kido.

Souta X Akari: **1 punto. **El otro Kido libre pensador con la tierna y mistica Akari… en serio pegan o es mera loquera mía?,

Apoyen a su favorito!

Ya saben. Tres votos por review con tres razones.

**Y de los mayores está de la siguiente manera:**

**May y Kou:** 13 votos. En pleno divorcio, pero cómo tendrán un bebé?... habrá que verlo y seguir votando.

**Hiromi y Iori:** 7 votos. Otro bebé que nazca en el Digimundo a la orden!. A Hiro no le ha ido bien en este fic, tal vez un niño es lo que necesita para tener un mejor consuelo.

**Hikari y Takeru:** 6 votos. Cuantos hijos llevan?, en serio ocupan otro? Cinco?... el público decidirá, además, los niños les salen super bonitos.

**Momoe y Joe:** 3 votos. Tres adolescentes guerreros y rebeldes para agregarle otro más?

**Miyako y Ken - Mimi y Tai - Sora y Yamato:** 2 votos. Es probable que sean abuelos y ustedes queriendo otro bebé. Empatados estas tres parejitas…

.

Gracias por votar queridos lectores, sus votos son tomados en cuenta y les agradezco por darse el tiempo de comentar y votar.

Muchas intrigas, novedades, mitología digital inventada por mi loca cabeza; y más preguntas en:

**Capítulo 10:**La leyenda del origen de los emblemas

_Espera. Cuando viví en el digimundo, un digimon me contó una historia de amor…_

_-Se logró separar la oscuridad, pero no acabar con ella porque… porque pasó algo que nadie se esperaba._

_Un destino triste para dos enamorados._

_-Según la leyenda se dice que el emblema de la oscuridad desapareció y que se resguardó en su propio mundo para no sufrir._

_-Es la Piedra sagrada que fue destruida en el Digimundo ayer. Esto quiere decir que no fue destruida, sino que fue transportada. –concluyó._

_-La oscuridad nos está llamando. –retomando el camino del que venían regresó. –Perdóname por la confusión de haber pedido la luz de mi hermano. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí._

_-Lamento hacerles esto, algo me dice que es lo mejor, sin embargo no tengo nada mejor que hacer mas que obedecer al señor Dark. –comentó dejando a la llamada Luna entre los demás infantes que seguían asustados._

_-Hace mucho tiempo tú me salvaste la vida._

.

.

Lo de siempre, gracias por todo, créanme que son demasiado importantes para mi

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_08 12 12 _


	10. La leyenda del origen de los emblemas

**Hello everybody!**

Gracias por darle click a este fic y seguir con la trama de una loca historia que ha aparecido en mi mente.

Para leer este capi sólo debo decir que me he dado la libertad de crear una especie de "mitología digital" sobre mi universo digimon. De momento el único fic que he leído con estas características ha sido _Digimon Adventure 2027 _de mi queridísima **Marín**, por lo que esta idea está algo "fresca", y aunque estas ideas rondaban en mí desde que escribí "_El poder del amor y la amistad_", me atrevo a por fin, darle nombre y coherencia a esas ideas que pensé nunca escribir. Creo que todo esto pintaba mejor para "El poder de los emblemas", pero bueno, que en su momento no me animé a ponerlo porque me parecía algo loco y fuera de canon jeje, Espero que les guste y no les parezca algo raro… aunque lo es.

A leer se ha dicho!

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki.** (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**.**___(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**.**___(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Akari,****Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.**(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**.**___(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_.___(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**.**___(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**.**___(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami.** (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**Capítulo 10:**La leyenda del origen de los emblemas

_"Siento la oscuridad cerca de mí y siento también la luz que brilla; _

_pero sobre todo siento profundamente el contraste entre ambas." _

La hora de las brujas. ** - Anne Rice**

.

.

.

Las dos chicas iban caminando en esa costa sombría. El simple hecho de caminar daba escalofríos y producía miedo. Akari y Amai habían dejado de hablar para tratar de pensar en las razones por las cuales ellas estaban allí.

-Siento esta costa que no tiene fin. –comentó Amai, sin embargo, Akari no respondió nada, a pesar de eso, Hida se sentía bien acompañada. -¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?

Sin dejar de caminar, la rubia trató de contestar.

-No lo sé. Pero siento que no es para algo bueno.

La elegida de la nobleza se perturbó y se detuvo, haciendo que su compañera también lo hiciera.

-Aki… estoy asustada.

Ishida sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su amiga. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente.

-Tranquila, yo ya he estado aquí antes y no me ha pasado nada, ahora estoy contigo, y te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda… Kotaro no me lo perdonaría.

Esa calidez y esperanza que Akari emanaba sin darse cuenta, le dio a Amai una tranquilidad muy agradable.

-Gracias. –sinceró tomando su mano.

La portadora de la realidad no dijo nada. Siguió caminando.

-Vamos, falta poco. –comentó retomando sus pasos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, pero sé que estoy cerca. –explicó con simpleza.

Las chicas Yagami y su eterno misticismo.

Tras unos minutos de caminar en esa sombría costa, las chicas se adentraron un poco en lo que parecía ser una cueva, misma en la que años atrás, Hikari Yagami entró para ayudar a pobres seres con un destino triste.

-Creo que será mejor salir, este lugar no me gusta nada… lo ideal será buscar a nuestros padres o tratar de llamarlos. –opinó la castaña, sin embargo, al momento en que Hida comenzaba a voltearse para huir, el brazo de Akari la detuvo.

-Espera. Cuando viví en el digimundo, un digimon me contó una historia de amor… me dijo que había una cueva en el Mar de la Oscuridad que escondía una conexión directa a una Piedra Sagrada. No me había acordado de eso hasta que comencé a caminar por aquí. Y no sé por qué pero algo me dice que es esta cueva.

Amai la escuchó atentamente, y aunque parecía una locura, cualquier tema de "amor" era una debilidad para ella. Así que sacando esos genes ocultos de la curiosidad, se aventuró a averiguar un poco más.

-¿Qué historia?

La rubia sonrió y se adentró a la cueva.

-No sé si sea cierta, pero creo que cada leyenda debe tener algo de verdad para que sea una historia… al menos es lo que mi padre dice. –comenzó con un tono de voz que invita a escuchar un cuento. –Antes de que existieran los digimons, antes de que existiera el Digimundo y que existiera el Mar Oscuro, así como el mundo de los sueños, había un solo mundo. Ese mundo estaba formado por información digital y fuerzas misteriosas que no podían ser controladas. Tanto poder necesitaba estar bajo protección, por lo que ese poder fue dividido en muchas, muchas partes, a manera que cada parte fuera capaz de expandir sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué clase de fuerzas?

-Los emblemas. –respondió con simplicidad. –Cada parte de ese poder que mantenía la vida del Digimundo terminó en dividirse en cada emblema que nuestros padres poseyeron.

-¿Son los mismos emblemas con los que hablamos durante la última batalla? –preguntó la muchachita llevándose una mano al pecho donde descansaba su cresta.

-Me gusta creer que sí. –siguió con la historia que le gustaba escuchar antes de dormir durante el tiempo que los brazos de sus padres no la podían alcanzar. –Con el paso del tiempo, los emblemas tenían demasiada carga, por lo que se subdividieron en más, hasta formar los que ahora conocemos, aunque yo sigo creyendo que hay más emblemas que de momento ignoramos su existencia. Poco a poco, los datos digitales se fueron organizando y decodificaron seres que llamaron digimons. Todos vivían en paz, viviendo del mundo real. Sin embargo, nadie se llegó a percatar del problema en el que habitaba ese mundo… estaba en un gran desequilibrio. Todos veían la luz, pero no eran capaces de ver la gran sombra que habitaba en lo más profundo del mundo que comenzaba a formarse.

Las chicas seguían caminando inmersas en la historia del mundo anterior al Digital.

-Pero esas mismas fuerzas, lograron decodificar a cuatro protectores del Digimundo.

-¿Las cuatro bestias sagradas? –preguntó Amai con entusiasmo, pues era conocedora de grandes escritos que su novio redactaba sobre ellos.

-Efectivamente. Ellos trataron de regresar a la Oscuridad los datos negativos que había.

-Vaya…

-Se logró separar la oscuridad, pero no acabar con ella porque… porque pasó algo que nadie se esperaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que los emblemas han salido de las crestas en cierta ocasión?

-Sí, los he visto.

-Pues se dice que antes, ellos vivían libremente en ese mundo, como si fueran individuos con tareas específicas.

-No logro entender bien a dónde va esta historia.

-Es como todo lo que conocemos, todo tiene un opuesto.

-¿Son los antiemblemas?

-Así es. Tantos sentimientos y cualidades negativas dieron como resultado una crisis, así que el emblema de la Oscuridad fue el encargado de controlarlos. Todo marchaba bien, los antiemblemas estaban controlados… pero algo extraño sucedió con la Luz y la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Se dice que se enamoraron.

Ante esa información, Amai abrió sus ojos.

-Waa, ¿cómo Romeo y Julieta? –preguntó asombrada, era como esa historia clásica de amor.

-¿Quiénes son Romeo y Julieta? –cuestionó extraña, pues en esos tres años a penas y había aprendido lo necesario para aplicarse en la escuela.

Esa pregunta le paralizó el corazón, ¿acaso había alguien que no conociera la historia de Romeo y Julieta?

-Dos chicos que vivieron un amor imposible, encontrándolo sólo en la muerte. –informó con ojos soñadores.

Akari ladeó un poco su cabeza como si encontrara alguna relación entre la analogía que su amiga hacía.

-Pues si lo quieres ver así… el punto es que ellos no podían estar juntos, porque con ese amor que Oscuridad daba, comenzaba a transformarse en Luz, y no podía haber más de una Luz. O lo que es peor, que la Oscuridad ya no podía controlar a los antiemblemas por estar cambiando su información.

-¿Y qué sucedió con ellos? –preguntó cada vez más interesada por esos seres que le demostraban ternura.

-La oscuridad que te menciono, no es la oscuridad a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Esta oscuridad es diferente, pero hubo una cualidad que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos y buscó la manera de obtener poder…

-¿Ya no pudieron verse?

-Pero no por ellos ni por sus amigos, sino por el emblema de la maldad.

-¿El mismo emblema que Dark quería activar hace tres años?

-Supongo. Él se encargó de eliminar a todos los emblemas "positivos". Acabó con todos.

Un destino triste para dos enamorados.

-Pero según la leyenda se dice que el emblema de la oscuridad desapareció y que se resguardó en su propio mundo para no sufrir la ausencia de su amor.

-Pero eso es algo que no entiendo, si era el emblema de la oscuridad, ¿se supone que es mala, o no?

-Por lo que sé, es que hay distintos tipos de oscuridad, por un lado existe la oscuridad que pretende acabar con la luz, perteneciente a todos los antiemblemas que atacan los sentimientos puros; pero también existe la oscuridad que simplemente es necesaria…

-¿Y cuál es la oscuridad que se enamoró de la Luz? –preguntó la oijiverde, preocupada por el emblema correspondiente de su novio.

-La segunda… simplemente era su complemento.

Una historia de amor un tanto loca, pero completamente razonable y profunda como todas.

Las chicas dejaron de caminar, habían llegado a un punto de la cueva en la que no se veía la entrada por la que habían ingresado, de la misma manera en la que no se alcanzaba a observar el fin. Sin embargo, ellas brillaban.

-Mira Amai, una Piedra Sagrada. –señaló la rubia.

Efectivamente, allí, en esa fría, oscura y triste cueva, había una Piedra Sagrada.

-No sabía que había una.

-No estaba. Acaba de ser construida. –comentó con seriedad. –Sólo observa qué tipo de Piedra es.

La practicante de Kendo observó detenidamente, hasta que abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento.

-Es la Piedra sagrada que fue destruida en el Digimundo ayer. Esto quiere decir que no fue destruida, sino que fue transportada. –concluyó.

Las adolescentes se miraron tratando de tomar la mejor decisión.

-Hace unos días, me encontré una mariposa. –cambió de tema sin explicación alguna, pero a Amai no le sorprendió, pues estaba acostumbrada a ella y a Ami. –De alguna manera sentí como si me transmitiera un poder, era un poder demasiado radiante, y aunque Kotaro no me dijo nada, yo también sentí que a él le habían otorgado una fuerza extraña, aunque hacia él había sido una fuerza diferente, como si fuera algo sombrío.

-¿Él está bien? –preguntó la novia del mencionado. La hermana del chico apenas iba a responder, cuando un temblor se sintió en ese lugar. Se tomaron de las manos y trataron de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible; ahora sí se veía la salida, pero lamentablemente dejaron atrás la Piedra Sagrada.

Estaban a punto de salir, veían un poco menos oscuro cada vez, pero la entraba fue bloqueada por un derrumbe, mismo que no les hizo daño, pero sí gritaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Amai muy asustada y agitada debido al escape que no lograron llevar acabo. –Quiero irme de aquí.

La rubia no dijo nada.

–Perdóname por la confusión de haber pedido la luz de mi hermano. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí.

No detuvo su caminar; aunque Amai lo intentó, pero algo comenzó a sentir en su mano, esa cálida sensación que sólo sentía cuando entrelazaba su mano con la de Kotaro.

-No es nada extraño… es mi hermano que exige tu regreso. –dijo mirándola profundamente con sus ojos azules.

Hida observaba su mano izquierda tratando de convencerse que de alguna forma, su amor estaba con ella.

De repente, escucharon unas voces provenientes de lo más profundo de la cueva.

Comenzaron a acercarse con la debida cautela.

-En cualquier segundo podrás irte Amai, cuando regreses, no quiero que se preocupen por mí. Diles a mis padres que todo va a estar bien. –susurró.

La mencionada sólo logró asentir un poco, porque también sintió una sensación agradable en su frente.

-Es tu padre quien te está dando un beso… no te preocupes, estás por regresar, hay personas que piden que vayas nuevamente. Fue una fortuna que la semilla de la oscuridad no haya crecido en ti.

-¿Semilla?, ¿acaso mi madre me la heredó? –preguntó, sintiéndose despreciable.

-No, te fue implantada cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, pero te acaban de quitar un poco cuando te atacaron. –dijo.

A cada palabra de su amiga, se confundía más.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Sé muchas más cosas de las que creen. –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. –No sé cómo, ni sé cómo evitarlo

Un llanto alertó a las dos. Caminaron un poco más a prisa hasta que llegaron a un lugar más amplio donde había una esfera grande.

Se asomaron y vieron lo que en lo más profundo de su mente pensaron: los niños.

-¡Kibou!, ¡Tenshi!, ¡Isamu! ¡Fuyu! –gritó Akari al ver a su hermanita, primos, y hermanos de sus amigos.

Amai, por otro lado, estaba buscando con la mirada a su fiel admirador de Kendo.

-¿Dónde está Shousha? –susurró, pero también se dio cuenta que la hermanita de su amigo Daichi no estaba. –Tampoco está Tsuki.

Los nenes comenzaron a llorar cuando las vieron, claro que las reconocieron, pero no podían hacer nada por tener esa burbuja a su alrededor.

-¡Aki! –gritó Kibou al tratar de pegar su carita contra ese "campo de fuerza".

-¿Qué quieren hacerles? –se preguntaron las chicas. Lamentablemente en los intentos de ayudarlos, se escucharon pasos fuertes que iban incrementando a cada segundo. Con señas que tranquilizaron un poco a los niños, las chicas se escondieron para tratar de ayudar a sus amiguitos desde otro punto.

-Ya cállense. –espetó el ser que venía entrando y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. –Sé que no tienen la culpa de estar aquí, pero ni modo… el destino los eligió.

-¿Quién es ella? –susurró Amai evitando ser vista u oída a toda costa.

-Quien menos te lo esperas. –comentó Akari con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando nuevamente con muchas dudas a la castaña.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos alarmadas al ver que ese ser traía a Tsuki en sus brazos.

-Lamento hacerles esto, algo me dice que es lo mejor, sin embargo no tengo nada mejor que hacer más que obedecer al señor Dark. –comentó dejando a la llamada Luna entre los demás infantes que seguían asustados.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Kibou señalándola.

El ser oscuro sonrió con ironía.

-No recuerdo bien, pero me dicen Yami.

-Jiji, me recuerda a mi tío Yamato. –dijo inocentemente, pues al ser de las mayores, tenía un poco mayor de facilidad al hablar.

-He oído del él, el portador de la amistad. –continuó, indiferentemente. –Ayer intentaron matarlo… pero el emblema del amor lo salvó.

Yami comenzaba a derretirse ante la dulzura e inocencia que esos niños elegidos desprendían, tal vez sí tenía corazón, y no era sólo oscuridad como le habían hecho creer.

La rubia de quince años salió de su escondite.

-Yami… ¿cómo estás?

Al escuchar ese nombre, y la ternura con la que no recordaba hacer sido llamada, la mencionada volteó.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hace mucho tiempo tú me salvaste la vida.

-Yo nunca he hecho nada bueno por nadie.

-Eso es lo que crees. Pero así no eres tú… yo conozco a Hikari, no mi madre… sino el emblema de la luz.

-¿Luz?

Un mar de extrañas sensaciones y recuerdos borrosos comenzaron a llegar a ese extraño ser.

-Luz… -la llamada Yami se acercó a las chicas, ambas emanaban eso que no recordaba bien: "luz"

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Las portadoras de la Realidad y la Nobleza. Portamos a quienes algún día fueron tus amigos.

_-Amigos_, Yo no tengo amigos. –con recelo aclaró.

-Tal vez no hables con ellos, pero sí los sigues teniendo. Sólo que no saben que sigues viva.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Pero si ustedes portan un emblema, mi deber es quitárselos.

Dicho esto, Yami mandó un ataque a la chica que tenía más cerca, Amai, haciendo que cayera. Con rapidez descomunal, ese ente digital oscuro arrebató su emblema que cargaba. Consumió su energía hasta que el emblema de la Nobleza dejó de tener ese color lila hasta que se borró por completo el símbolo, quedando todo gris.

-El emblema de la Nobleza… una cualidad pur a y blanca, cuando le dé este poder al señor Dark estará orgulloso de mí.

Amai estaba con la boca abierta, miró con desconcierto su cresta-digivice para corroborar lo que había pasado. Ya no portaba ningún emblema, ya no tenía el emblema de su madre.

-Ahora tengo a mi poder ese emblema… -dirigió la mirada a la pequeña Tsuki que estaba en ese campo de fuerza, e hizo lo mismo… le arrebató el emblema del Esfuerzo.

Ni Amai ni Tsuki tenían una cualidad representativa del digimundo, sólo su digivice.

-¿Qué hiciste? –cuestionó incrédula Akari por ver esa atrocidad.

-Sigues tú.

Con velocidad se dirigió a la rubia, pero de alguna manera extraña, una luz poderosa salió de su emblema.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces Yami? –preguntó ese ente misterioso.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el ser oscuro con apariencia de mujer.

-¿No me recuerdas?, soy Genjitsu, el emblema de la Realidad.

-Realidad… -murmuró como si recordase algo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Hace mucho tiempo tú me salvaste la vida. En mi poder tengo parte de tus fuerzas y parte de las fuerzas de la Luz.

-Luz… -un gran caos empezó en su mente.

-Tú no eres mala Yami.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

El emblema de la Realidad extendió su mano para que ésta la tomara. Sólo bastó unos segundos para que ella lograra recordar unas cuantas cosas.

-Ustedes me están confundiendo. Soy un ser de oscuridad. En mi corazón no puede haber sentimientos buenos.

-¿Entonces aceptas que tienes un corazón? –infirió Akari.

Yami se mostró confundida.

-Han borrado tu memoria Yami, por eso no recuerdas casi nada. Pero con nuestra ayuda volverás a ser lo que eras antes.

-¿Lo que era?

-Un emblema.

Esa información desconcertó a Amai, pero no a Akari.

-Yo no puedo ser eso… los emblemas están en una simple etiqueta que cuelga por el cuello de un montón de niños que se creen héroes.

-Te equivocas, e incluso tienes un protector.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo. Yo soy la portadora del emblema de la Oscuridad. –con voz firme, Akari dio un paso al frente.

Amai estaba completamente atónita ante lo que ocurría, no entendía muchas cosas del comportamiento de la hermana de su novio.

-Entiendo que estés así de alterada. Pero lo que Akari dice es verdad. Ella posee dos emblemas.

-¿Es eso posible? –preguntó Hida.

-Claro Amai, tú también los tuviste. Hubo un tiempo hace tres años en el que tú fuiste portadora de la Nobleza y la Justicia.

Los niños también estaban empezando a alterarse.

-¿Y mamá? –preguntó Fuyu con ojitos desamparados.

-Tengo hambre. –gritó Tenshi mientras estiraba los brazos en señal de desesperación como buen Motomiya.

Las cosas estaban con demasiada tensión.

-Piensa muy bien las cosas. Aunque en ti todo sea oscuridad, y la representes… no quiere decir que debas ser mala con todos, en especial si tienes grandes motivos para ser feliz.

-Feliz. –Yami repitió esa palabra en un susurro, como si tratara de comprenderla.

Débilmente dio una sonrisa, como si recordara algo importante, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un fuerte y potente golpe la tiró al suelo.

-Te dije que siempre debías obedecerme.

Los presentes se tensaron al ver que alrededor de ellos había un pequeño ejército de digimons oscuros, con Dark al frente.

-Tú me perteneces, eres parte de mi grupo. –demandó el ente conocido como Dark.

-Vaya Waru… no has cambiado nada en tu manera de pensar.

-Ni tú tampoco Genjitsu… hacía cientos de años que no te veía. Aunque tal vez no estés enterada, pero ahora me llamo Dark.

-Puedes cambiar tu nombre y tu físico, como lo has hecho en este tiempo, pero no tu verdadera esencia.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A recuperar lo que te has llevado, lo que con tu ambición destruiste hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Hace miles de años yo los maté a todos ustedes, no entiendo cómo es que revivieron.

-Mataste a los representantes de las cualidades, no a éstas mismas. Nunca entenderás eso.

-Sabes que volveré a matarte, así que dime lo que quieras, que no me importa.

El emblema de la realidad lo miró desafiante.

-Tú eres el emblema de la Maldad. Pero aun así necesitas de un digivice para activar todo tu poder.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. –retó con malicia. –Si me hubieras dicho esto hace tres años te habría creído, pero sin siquiera planearlo, le di a una niña la mitad de mis datos oscuros, y residen en ella… mientras alguien más los tenga, seré inmortal. Yami, tráeme a la niña.

Oscuridad dudó un poco, a pesar de que seguía adolorida por el ataque que había recibido.

-Que la traigas, te ordeno.

-No lo hagas Yami, nosotros estamos seguros que tú no eres así. –dijo Akari con una mirada suplicante.

Por otra parte, Amai estaba resentida por la manera en la que ella le había arrebatado su emblema con el que se sentía tan identificada.

Yami estaba indecisa. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Si no me traes a la niña, yo mismo iré por ella.

La confundida caminó hasta el campo de fuerza en el que se encontraban los desesperados niños. Tomó a Tsuki, que seguía algo desconcertada por el arrebato de su cresta, y la cargó.

Se dirigió a Dark, pero en el último instante, tal como lo había planeado, le entregó la bebé a Akari.

-No.

-¿Qué dices? –cuestionó enojado.

-No, hasta que me digas qué soy yo y cómo es que tú eres una autoridad en mi vida.

Dark se enfadó grandemente, pero con su sonrisa cínica de siempre comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que decirte, tú eres de mi propiedad, gracias a mí estás viva y por lo tanto, debes obedecerme.

-No creas todo lo que él te dice, es mentira. –interrumpió Akari.

-Y tú cállate niña. Hace quince años pensé que te había matado, no fue así, pero ahora, podré usar a tu prima para los mismos fines que en su momento no pude lograr.

-Aunque me hubieras matado, mis amigos te habrían eliminado. La luz siempre encuentra la salida.

-Pero no es eterna. –objetó más enojado que nunca. –Tómenlas como prisioneras.

Dada la orden, el villano fue hasta la rubia e intentó arrebatarle a la pequeña Tsuki.

-No. –Akari luchaba para que no lo hicieran. –Sólo tiene dos años.

Dark estaba al límite de la paciencia, cuando de la nada sintió un gran golpe en su hombro. Se giró y vio una mirada penetrante y decidida que lo encaraba.

-Malvado. Eres lo peor que he conocido. Tsuki tiene sólo dos años, es una bebé. Tiene una familia que la está buscando desesperadamente, ¿por qué le diste la oscuridad a ella?

El emblema maligno rio ante la ironía de las cosas.

-¿Oscuridad?, ja, ¿a qué juegas niña?, a ser esa justiciera que practica artes marciales, ¿no? Por si no lo sabías, tú también tienes esa semilla de la oscuridad… no sé cómo ni por qué no germinó en ti, pero también la tienes e incluso la siento.

-No es verdad. –negó, no quería tener nada que ver con la oscuridad, nunca.

-Claro que sí. Tienes esa semilla, y no es copia como la de tu madre, sino original, del mismo Mar Oscuro que te eligió a ti para dártela hace tiempo. Pensé que cuando sufriste el accidente de automóvil habías muerto, incluso me acerqué para quitártela, fue lo que me ayudó a tener más fuerza. Pero a pesar de todo eso… no floreció. Tus sentimientos nobles reprimieron ese crecimiento.

-Y me alegró que lo haya hecho.

-Pues no, porque sólo haces que mis propósitos sean más complicados.

-Esto no tiene que ser así. –interrumpió el emblema de la realidad. –Cada quien puede ser feliz sin lastimar a otros. Olvida el pasado Dark. Yo olvidé el mal que me provocaste a mí y a los míos. Puedes ser diferente si tú quieres…

-Intenté ser diferente, pero soy un ser hecho de oscuridad, de maldad. Estoy destinado a ser así. –observando por última vez a las muchachas y a los emblemas que estaban allí. Levantó su brazo y, de la misma manera que un par de horas atrás cuando fue al hogar Yagami, atrajo a sí a la pequeña Tsuki.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Hida, ya sujetada por los digimons que estaban allí.

-Ella forma parte de mí. Cuando aún no nacía, sin planearlo le dejé la mitad de mi información a Mimi. Y como yo estoy destinado a ser el rey del mar oscuro… también lo está la mitad de mis datos.

-¿Qué le harás a Tsuki? –preguntó el emblema de la Realidad.

-Como aun es pequeña para ser reina, aceleraremos su proceso de crecimiento y la haremos la máxima autoridad de este lugar, claro… siendo manejada por mí. –admitió.

-Eso es algo atroz. No lo permitiré.

-Ja, me gustaría que lo intentaras. –retó desafiante. –La única manera de cambiarlo es que otra persona con tal grado de poder intercambie su lugar…. Y dudo que alguien quiera, o cumpla con los requisitos.

-Yo lo haré. –se ofreció Hida.

-No, lo haré yo. –estableció Akari, comenzando a brillar. Como consecuencia, los agarres de los digimons se disolvieron. –Quieres a alguien con el mismo grado de poder oscuro que de Tsuki. Mi emblema y mi poder son "superiores". Es la fusión del emblema de la luz, la esperanza y la oscuridad. Soy capaz de manejar los extremos del poder negativo y positivo… eso es mucho más valioso que tener a una niña que aún no ha activado su emblema.

Claro que omitió que Tsuki ya no poseía cresta alguna.

Dark meditó muy bien esa teoría. Era verdad cada una de las palabras de la muchacha, pero aun así no podía permitirlo.

-Demuéstralo.

Sin dejar de ser esa luz que emanaba de su ser, la rubia Ishida simplemente miró a Genjitsu; ésta sonrió como si leyera sus pensamientos y regresó a ser lo que era… una etiqueta sobre el pecho de Akari.

-Estoy brillando en medio de un mundo repleto de oscuridad. ¿No es suficiente prueba?

-No.

La muchacha vio a su amiga. La mirada expectante de ella le dio una idea. Tal vez Amai no le perdonaría lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Trató de focalizar toda su energía a la castaña, como si le diera cierta fuerza o cierta cualidad.

Cuando terminó con ella, se dirigió a Yami. Hizo lo mismo, aunque por su contrario, la redujo a lo que siempre debió ser… un emblema.

Algo agitada y cansada, Akari retornó su mirada a Dark.

-He reducido el errante ente de la oscuridad a una etiqueta. –dijo mostrándola. –Ya no puedes ejercer autoridad en ella ni tampoco robarle poder. Ahora ese poder es mío. Si quieres tener a la oscuridad, yo debo intercambiar el lugar de Tsuki.

El señor oscuro miró con recelo a la niña. Debió acabar con ella cuando nació. Sabía que ella truncaría sus planes en algún momento, y era ese momento.

-De acuerdo. Tomaras el lugar de la niña.

-Pero señor Dark, Akari no tiene la mitad de sus datos. –interrumpió Demidevimon.

-No los tiene, pero tenemos a los niños.

-¿Para qué ocupan a los niños? –preguntó Amai.

-Explícales Demidevimon… ya me cansé de hablar. –ordenó con una cínica sonrisa.

-Para que el poder de Tsuki logre pasar a Akari, es necesario que el poder positivo y negativo sea equiparable. Como Tsuki aún es pequeña, tiene todo el poder negativo del señor Dark, pero el positivo no le es suficiente. En realidad no nos importa porque podría morir, pero el poder se perdería. Así que para realizar ese cambio, es necesario unir a los emblemas más puros, porque son los que tienen más poder.

-Intentan realizar la fusión de los emblemas, ¿no es así? –Akari infirió, aun algo cansada por el esfuerzo tan grande que hizo.

-Así es, sólo que con algunos solamente.

-Eso es muy peligroso. –comentó.

-No me importa la vida de esos chiquillos mientras obtenga mi poder. Ya hiciste ese trato, y cuanto antes lo cumplas, mejor. –la miró con interés. –Demidevimon, trae a los chiquillos.

El murciélago obedeció y con ayuda de algunos digimos trajo a los niños. Amai estaba expectante a la situación, no dejaba de preguntarse sobre su hermano ni sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y lo que era peor, sentía a Kotaro como si estuviera a su lado.

Los niños fueron acomodados en un círculo, Tsuki y Akari en medio, para prepararse ante el próximo trueque de poderes.

-¿Dónde está el otro niño? –preguntó Dark al notar que un lugar estaba vacío.

-Mi señor, el poseedor de la Justicia no tiene un emblema con grado de poder.

-Pero es puro por pertenecer a un menor de cinco años, además no ha brillado.

El avecilla se puso nervioso, preparándose para recibir un golpe.

-No lo encontramos. No estaba en el mundo real. –confesó con temor.

-¡Tontos! –espetó, pero sin golpearlo, ya habría tiempo para eso. Volteó a ver a Hida. –Tú, eres su hermana… dime dónde está ese niño.

-No lo sé.

-Dímelo.

-Pensamos que los digimons que los atacaron lo tienen. No recuerdo bien, yo me desmayé. –nerviosa contestó.

Dark miró de nuevo a Demidevimon.

-Búsquenlo por todas partes, incluso por debajo de las piedras si es necesario… dije claramente que necesitábamos a ese niño para sustituir al emblema de la Vitud que ya liberó su poder el día de ayer. Realizaremos la fusión de emblemas hasta que encuentren a ese mocoso. Mientras tanto… enciérrenlos a todos.

Acorralaron de nuevo a los elegidos y elegidas. Kibou buscó refugio en los brazos de su hermana mayor. Y los demás también. Akari y Amai se vieron, tratando de buscar una respuesta. Pero sin previo aviso, Akari abrazó a Amai fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ante el extraño e inoportuno acto.

-Estás a punto de regresar al mundo real. Yo aunque también puedo irme, debo quedarme aquí a cuidar a los niños.

-Yo me quedo contigo. –murmuró para que ni Dark ni los digimons la escucharen.

-No, necesito que cuides de esto. –Akari tomó el digivice que estaba sin el emblema de la Nobleza e insertó la etiqueta de la Oscuridad. –Perdóname por esto, sé que no quieres un emblema diferente al de tu mamá, pero en este momento nadie más puede tenerlo. Es mío… y ahora te lo doy. Es la única manera en la que nuestro Digimundo puede salvarse.

-Akari… ¿qué dices?

-Ahora eres la portadora del Emblema de la Oscuridad… sé que a mi hermano no le gustará, pero lo entenderá, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, cuida del emblema, y del poder que te di hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué poder? –preguntó.

-Uno que ayer una mariposa del Digimundo me dio. A Kotaro también se lo dieron, estos poderes deben estar juntos, y nadie mejor que tú y Kotaro. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, y descuida, Shousha está en buenas manos.

Amai estaba verdaderamente confundida, más que nunca en su vida, y de repente, comenzó a desvanecerse… ya estaba de nuevo en el mundo real.

-¿A dónde ha ido Amai? –cuestionó Dark, furioso.

-Regresó a la Tierra. No pude evitarlo, ella no pertenece a aquí.

-Da igual, a ella ya no la necesitamos, aunque aún tiene algo de la semilla de la oscuridad. Mientras tú te quedes, al igual que esos mocosos y tengas el poder de la oscuridad de tu lado… mis planes seguirán igual.

Akari no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por los digimons quienes ya comenzaban a tratarla como su futura reina. Los niños lloraban por sentirse solos, pero la rubia, haciendo uso de sus buenos genes que tenía de su madre como maestra de preescolar, los tranquilizaba.

Si tan sólo Dark supiera que ella ya no tenía a la oscuridad de su lado.

Solo quedaba esperar.

.

.

-¿Estás segura de esto Miyu? –preguntó el digimon en los brazos de su compañera.

La mencionada suspiró de nueva cuenta. Llevaba rato parada frente a ese centro de ayuda a adolescentes. No estaba segura de hacer eso.

-Yo digo que es mejor irnos. Tus padres creen que estás en un campamento.

Ichijouji negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su abdomen.

-Entre más rápido me quite esto, será mejor Pouromon.

-Pero creo que es mejor que le digas a tus padres… ellos pueden ayudarte, o al menos a tu tía Momoe, ella te quiere mucho, Miyu.

-Lo sé, pero no dejaría de reprocharme lo que hice.

Se quedó parada un rato más, vio a una chica con una gran panza que también entraba allí. Vio a otra con unas inmensas ojeras, y aunque no fuese criticona, identificó ciertos rasguños en sus muñecas.

¿En serio quería entrar sola?

Tomó aire y entró por la puerta, pero un guardia la detuvo.

-Disculpa, pero no se permiten digimons aquí. Sólo personas.

-Pero eso es injusto… conozco a un gran abogado y al mismito embajador del Digimundo con el Mundo… le aseguro que esta discriminación que le hacen a nuestros compañeros digimons no quedará indemne.

El guardia se asustó por la reacción tan acertada que tuvo la adolescente, además del poder oral que causaba en todos.

-Lo que le iba a decir señorita es que puede dejar al digimon en el área que tenemos para ellos. Es por salubridad y…

-¿Sabe qué?, quédese con su clínica y con su área especial de digimons.

Sin decir nada más, Miyu dio media vuelta y retomó su camino.

-Creí que querías entrar para que te ayudaran.

-Sí, pero… nadie puede resolver mis problemas, sólo yo. –dijo tristemente.

-No estás sola Miyu, pero quieres estarlo.

Siguieron caminando un poco en esa mañana. Hasta que la guardiana de la Alegría comenzó a notar que a su alrededor muchos digimons comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Miyu… no me siento bien. Es como si me obligaran a dormir.

Comenzó a pensar lo peor al ver cómo es que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

-No, no Pouromon… sólo te tengo a ti. No quiero que nada te pase. –la chica comenzó a correr en busca de ayuda, pero el panorama que el resto del mundo vivía en esos momentos era exactamente el mismo.

-Tienes a muchos que te aman Miyu, no soy el único.

La pelinegra sabía a lo que el digimon rosáceo se refería.

-No…

-Se fuerte Miyu, regresa a tener esa alegría y confianza que hay en ti.

"_Confianza"_

A duras penas el digimon dejó de hablar y desapareció. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. Era difícil lo que ocurría y lo que pasaba. Eran muchas emociones. Dio una mirada lejana al centro al que iba a ir, y valientemente regresó a su casa. Algo andaba mal, no sabía que era, pero sí se sentía culpable.

.

.

Se sentía flotando. Trataba de caminar, pero no podía encontrar el piso con sus pies.

Entendió lo que pasaba: Estaba soñando.

Pero no era un sueño cualquiera, era como un Deja vú. Ya había estado allí.

Ami movió su cabeza y a lo lejos vio una agrupación de personas que brillaban.

Fue hacia ellas.

Prestó más atención e identificó a algunos de ellos. No eran personas, eran los emblemas que había visto en varias ocasiones.

- Waru ha matado a muchos emblemas… sólo quedamos nosotros. –informó el ente a quien Ami reconoció como el emblema del Valor.

-No podemos desproteger al digimundo. Se alimenta de nuestras fuerzas. –manifestó un emblema que sólo ella conocía, el emblema del Altruismo.

-No lo haremos. –comunicó el conocimiento, a lo que el resto prestó atención. –Este mundo aún es joven. Necesitará siempre de nuestro poder para estar en equilibrio. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y guardarlas en diferentes puntos de este mundo.

-Algún día, alguien las encontrará. ¿Y si hacen mal uso de ellas? –cuestionó el emblema de la Virtud.

-Pero serán personas con ciertas cualidades. Alguien a quien cada uno de ustedes elija para que sean protectores de esos poderes. –finalizó.

-Somos los emblemas que quedan. Debemos hacer un plan para que este mundo hecho de los pensamientos positivos, así como de las redes de comunicación de las personas no desaparezca. –empezó Hikaru, el emblema de la Luz. –Dividámonos por equipos con los que tenemos conexiones directas, formemos Piedras Sagradas para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

-Me parece arriesgado tener sólo las Piedras, quizá debemos formar en ellas nuestra esencia, pero nuestros poderes en algo más. –propuso Confianza.

-En algo que sea más difícil de conseguir, a menos que nuestras cualidades estén juntas. –opinó el emblema de la justicia.

De repente, el anteriormente conocido como Waru, apareció entre ellos.

-Tú no eres bienvenido. Formas parte del lado oscuro del Digimundo. –retó el emblema de la Libertad.

-Lo que no sabes es que a partir de ahora, el Mundo Digital me pertenecerá. Tengo el poder de los antiemblemas de mi lado, lo he liberado.

Empezó a matar a cada uno de ellos de manera dolorosa humillante. Absorbía la energía de ellos. Cada uno fue cayendo a pesar de intentar evitarlo.

Valor, Integridad, Conocimiento, Paz, Sueños… e incluso algunos emblemas que desconocía fueron desapareciendo.

Le llenó de ternura ver cómo la Amistad protegía al Amor. Le recordó a Sora y a Yamato, incluso sus emblemas estaban destinados.

-Ahora soy más fuerte que nunca.

Pensando que había terminado, se marchó.

Ami se acercó un poco para ver si ella era capaz de hacer algo.

Sin embargo, en medio de unas rocas… reapareció el emblema de la Luz.

La rubia lo ayudó.

-Gracias niña, no deberías estar aquí. –mencionó dolorosamente.

-Yo tampoco entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

Hikaru la miró atentamente.

-Esto en parte es por mi culpa. Me enamoré y descuidé mi función en el mundo. Waru se aprovechó de eso y realizó esta masacre. Y ahora incluso Yami está muerta…

-Oye, tú eres Luz, mi hermano dice que la esperanza es la Luz, y que gracias a ella todo puede renacer.

Hikaru meditó las palabras de esa niña a la que ni siquiera conocía, pero le despertaba una confianza profunda.

-Luz…

Ami sintió que las cosas desaparecían a su alrededor, como si ella ya no estuviera, o como si Hikaru dejara de mirarla. En cuestión de segundos vio el Sol salir y ponerse, para hacerlo de nuevo una gran cantidad de veces. Hikaru seguía con esa misma posición, sentado sobre una piedra.

De repente, aparecieron cuatro bestias, ella las conocía a la perfección, vivió tres años entre ellas.

Rodearon a Hikaru, para después verlo morir.

-La esperanza es la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros. La luz provoca oscuridad, la oscuridad no es buena ni mala, simplemente necesaria. –dijo uno de ellos.

Hikaru se dividió entre muchas partes. Formando muchas mariposas y también muchas mini esferas que se convirtieron en parte del cuerpo de los cuatro digimons.

Cuando ella empezaba a creer lo peor, una de esas mariposas empezó a transformarse y se convirtió en otro ente: La esperanza.

-Bienvenido Kibou. La luz está en ti, ustedes son uno mismo. –dijo el más grande de todos ellos.

-Confiamos en que tú sabrás qué hacer. –mencionó otro antes de desaparecer junto a sus compañeros.

Ami estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Eso era como una película.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere. –susurró, parafraseando a su hermano Takeru.

Kibou la volteó a ver y le sonrió, aunque no sabía si en verdad la miraba a ella.

Caminó un poco y vio algunas cenizas en sus pies, mandó una pequeña luz y poco a poco el ser de color rojo fue reconstruyéndose, el emblema del Amor.

-Con que el amor renace de las cenizas, igual que el fénix. –susurró divertida, y conmovida, porque de ese mismo emblema, se subdividió el emblema de la amistad.

Ami fue testigo de cómo algunos emblemas iban renaciendo. No eran tanto como los que había visto un poco antes, pero si los ocho que conocía a la perfección.

Crearon se subdividieron en más emblemas y éstos, a su vez, en las tan conocidas Piedras Sagradas. Cuatro emblemas a cada una de ellas. Y por primera vez, vio cómo se iban formando las digiesferas que les ayudaron en la última batalla que tuvieron.

La cabeza le empezó a doler. La vista se le nubló y de repente, estuvo en su cuarto otra vez.

-¿Estás bien, Ami? _Kalu kalu… _

La rubia se levantó de su cama y enfocó su mirada al digimon con ojos tiernos

-Sí Kalumon, estoy bien, es sólo que… -volteó a ver la taza que estaba en su mesita de noche. –No vuelvo a tomar café antes de dormir.

Bajó a desayunar con sus padres como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria.

Dialogaron un poco antes de que ambos fueran a trabajar.

Ella estaba de naciones, por lo que no era tan necesario vestirse ni arreglarse, en caso de que saliera con sus amigas o algún chico que casi siempre le invitaba a salir.

Se puso a ver un par de canales en la televisión, encontrando la mayoría de ellos como monótonos y aburridos, pero Kalumon estaba muy entretenida, así que decidió ocuparse con algo más, encontrando su distracción en su celular, que marcaba un mensaje no leído.

Sin ánimos se dedicó a leerlo, y se sorprendió cuando vio al remitente _"Shun Kido"_

No sabía si leerlo o borrarlo como lo había hecho con los últimos que éste le mandó durante los últimos meses. Justamente fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, que tenía mucho sin buscarla ni procurarla. Él y su hermano ya estaban en preparatoria por lo que había perdido cierto contacto con ellos, pero lo que si sabía es que salían a menudo con chicos que tenían una no muy agradable reputación.

_Pasé la noche en una discoteca, falsifiqué una credencial de mayoría de edad, fui a dar a la policía, me contuve de fumar, casi me arrestan si no es por mi tío Ken que interfirió para que ni a mí ni a Souta nos pasara algo._

_Y no sé por qué, pero en cada locura te tenía presente en mi mente, y sobre todo en mi corazón._

_Lamento todo lo que te hice, espero me perdones. Y aunque no volvamos a salir, al menos sí espero retomar esa amistad que tuvimos._

_Sé que no te gusta un amigo así de irresponsable, quiero cambiar, y quiero que seas parte de ese cambio._

Ese mensaje simple, pero lleno de Sinceridad le sacó varias sonrisas, verdaderamente extrañaba las loqueras con Shun, salir con él, inclusos sus besos, pero sobretodo, extrañaba las peleas que tenían hasta gritarse a más no poder… Era una relación extraña la que llevaron por un tiempo.

Estaba a punto de responder ese mensaje, cuando de repente, Kalumon dio un gran quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede Kalumon? –preguntó apurada y acercándose un poco más.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, a diferencia de los demás digimons del mundo que pasaban por lo mismo en esos momentos.

-¿Kalumon? –con leves lágrimas en sus ojos trató de pensar qué pudo haber pasado.

Trató de hablar con sus padres y hermanos, pero no funcionaban las líneas de teléfono ni de celular.

No entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero ver a Kalumon desvanecerse, le hizo recordar un día en el digimundo, de hace mucho tiempo cuando conoció una historia, la cual su memoria había borrado; misma que años después le contó a su prima Akari: la leyenda del origen de los emblemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así termina el capi que de momento me ha costado más escribir.

Vimos lo que pasó en el Mar oscuro, y cómo es que Amai y la pequeña Tsuki perdieron sus emblemas, así como el destino incierto y muy místico de Akari.

Respecto a la última escena… hay una idea rara en mi cabeza, que espero este año darle forma y sentido. Es un fic que hable sobre cómo Ami consiguió su emblema de la Unión y cómo es que es elegida, que de momento no he hablado sobre eso.

Los gemelos aun andan medio raros, pronto se dirá por qué andan así.

Aquí Miyu tuvo una breve participación, en el próximo capi habrá un reencuentro entre ella y Yori… jijiji

A partir de aquí, los más peques tendrán mayor participación, bueno, no los peques peques bebés, sino los medianos: entiéndase Juni, Kazuyo, el mini hombrecito Yuujou, Kenshi, Katashi, Yume…

Bueno que esa rara historia de los emblemas se me hizo algo raris jeje, pero bueno, espero que al menos se les haya hecho interesante.

Ha llegado el momento de… **Votaciones!**

**Los romances entre los hijos de los elegidos están de la siguiente manera.**

Kotaro x Amai: **21 puntos. **Los únicos que aguantaron las rupturas, aquellos que llevan juntos mucho tiempo, el príncipe que salvó a la princesa de ser ahogada… el MISTICO Takari de la nueva generación, los dos más tiernos. Portadores de La luz y la Oscuridad… podrán congeniar? **Primer lugar para ellos!**

Saki x Chikako: **20 puntos.** El rubio y la pelirroja. El terco y la cuidadosa… el sorato de la nueva generación va en el segundo lugar. Una historia con contada sobre unas galletas de un 1 de agosto de hace tiempo…

Yori x Miyu: **17 Puntos. **Un Motomiya y una Inoue… podría funcionar esta relación pese a que está muy deteriorada con gran falta de comunicación… vamos chicos, que hay muchos fans que los quieren juntos, no sólo por ese bebé que Yori ha confirmado… pero Miyu no todavía… Alguien me dijo por _**Facebook **_que son como la nueva pareja Michi, ustedes que creen? Bajaron al tercer lugar, pero aún puede mejorar…

Daichi x Aiko: **12 Puntos. **El Yagami y la Ishida. Una Ishida y un Tachikawa. Un Tachikawa y una Takenouchi. Una Takenouchi y un Yagami… esta rara mezcla de genes tenía que fusionarse con los herederos del Amor y el Valor… arreglaran sus problemas?, o Ai se quedará con la idea de una traición, o peor aún, Daichi sí jugaba con Ai?... cuarto puesto para el Daiko.

Kazuyo x Yuujou: **10 puntos. **Los inocentones del grupo aparecen en la quinta posición. Algún día Yuujou entenderá el significado de las galletas? _(Como publicidad subliminal… digo que está en proceso un fic donde Yuujou es el mero protagónico, y Kazuyo tiene una gran y bonita participación)_

Shun X Ami: **2 puntos. **El Kido estricto y correcto con la liberal… funcionará esta pareja que se parece a Joe y Momoe?, habrá que decidirlo en esta etapa difícil para Kido. En este capi hubo una pequeña participación entre ellos.

Souta X Akari: **2 puntos. **El otro Kido libre pensador con la tierna y mística Akari ahora tienen un puntito de más… en serio pegan o es mera loquera mía? Habrá que seguir viendo cómo se desarrolla esto.

Yume X Katashi: **1 punto. **Se agrega a la votación esta parejita. De momento Katashi es el único que tiene sentimientos por Yume, de Yume todavía no sabemos… Bienvenidos chicos, a partir de ahora tendrán nuevos fans.

Apoyen a su favorito!

Ya saben. Tres votos por review con tres razones.

**Y de los mayores van así: **

**May y Kou:** 14 votos. En pleno divorcio, pero cómo tendrán un bebé?... habrá que verlo y seguir votando.

**Hiromi y Iori:** 10 votos. Otro bebé que nazca en el Digimundo a la orden!. A Hiro no le ha ido bien en este fic, tal vez un niño es lo que necesita para tener un mejor consuelo.

**Hikari y Takeru:** 8 votos. Cuantos hijos llevan?, en serio ocupan otro? Cinco?... el público decidirá, además, los niños les salen súper bonitos y misticos…

**Momoe y Joe:** 3 votos. Tres adolescentes guerreros y rebeldes para agregarle otro más?

**Miyako y Ken - Mimi y Tai - Sora y Yamato:** 2 votos. Es probable que sean abuelos y ustedes queriendo otro bebé. Empatados estas tres parejitas…

**LES AVISO QUE ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA OCASIÓN EN LA QUE VAN A PODER VOTAR POR LOS MAYORES**

Lo que sucede es que tengo que ir dándole forma al fic, por lo que debo de definir quiénes serán los próximos papis y qué emblema y digimon tendrá ese futuro baby.

Así que… piensa bien tu **último **voto :D

.

Muchas más sorpresas y cosas raras en:

**Capítulo 11: **Cuando los sueños mueren

_-Momoe, aquí están los exámenes que solicitaste._

_-Hiromi despertó… al parecer está bien, pero sigue alterada._

_-La única manera de ir al Digimundo es pasando por otros mundos._

_-Yume, eres la única que puede abrir las puertas a ese mundo._

_-El cuerpo de Akari desapareció._

_-Parece que no todos podremos ir._

_-Debes recuperar los sueños que perdiste para entrar a ese mundo._

_-Miyu… hijita, recuerda que soy tu madre… te voy a apoyar en todo, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me cuentes lo que te pasa._

_-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que mi hermanito me venga a salvar… debemos encontrar la manera de ir a ese mundo, o de ir directo al Digimundo._

.

Ya por último, me gustaría saber qué Fic quieren que comience publicar de los nuevos proyectos para este año… por medio de una votación en **Facebook**, por si les interesa participar :D

Lo de siempre, gracias por todo, créanme que son demasiado importantes para mí, les deseo un buen año :D

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_19 -01 -13_


	11. Cuando los sueños mueren

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki.** (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**.**_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**.**_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Akari,****Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.**(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**.**_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**.**_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**.**_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami.** (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

_._

**Capítulo 11: **Cuando los sueños mueren

_"El Buen Combate es aquel entablado en nombre de nuestros sueños._

_Decimos que nuestros sueños eran infantiles, difíciles de realizar o fruto de nuestra ignorancia de las realidades de la vida._

_Matamos nuestros sueños porque tenemos miedo de entablar el Buen Combate"_

El Peregrino de Compostela. **– Paulo Coelho **

.

.

Observó una vez más el monitor cardiaco.

El pulso estaba normal, no necesitaba de un respirador, y aunque Hiromi había perdido mucha sangra a causa de la herida en la cabeza, se encontraba en recuperación gracias a Mayumi, quien donó algo de su sangre.

Hizo un par de anotaciones en el expediente de Hiro para realizar un último chequeo al moderno aparato que había allí.

-¿Se puede? –escuchó la voz de su esposo entrar al cuarto.

-Claro.

Hizo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con él.

-Había dicho que no vendría hoy al hospital, y mira nada más… como quiera estamos aquí. –dijo en tono de broma. -¿Ha habido algún cambio?

La doctora negó pesadamente.

-Creo que sólo debe despertar. Los golpes en la cabeza fueron muy fuertes.

-Me lo supongo. –resopló preocupado por su amiga, pero recordó a lo que había ido a buscar a su esposa. –Por cierto Momoe, aquí están los exámenes que solicitaste.

Esa información le sorprendió un poco.

-Creí que ya los habían mandado. Si no, no habría permitido que hicieran la transfusión de sangre a Hiromi. –se enojó un poco.

-Dije que yo te los iba a dar y se me olvidó porque fui a ver a Takeru y a Hikari. Disculpa… no vuelve a suceder.

-Agradece que conocemos a la donante y que sé que May no tiene ninguna enfermedad, pero a la próxima permite que estos análisis lleguen directo a la enfermería. –reprochó seria, lo que hizo a Joe sonreírle. Amaba ese compromiso y vocación que tenía a su profesión. -¿Qué?

Kido sonrió más, no sólo amaba cómo era… amaba todo de ella.

-Nada, es que me encanta como eres. –le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse. –Aún tenemos que hablar con los chicos… esto que viene con el Digimundo y que los digimons hayan desaparecido no me agrada.

-Sí.

-Además, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te pasa… es probable que dejes de trabajar.

-Joe. –interrumpió frustrada. –Dejemos esa plática para después, por favor.

El médico digital se resignó.

-Amai despertó, parece que en sueños visitó un lugar y tiene información sobre el digimundo. Iré con los demás.

-Mantenme al tanto, yo seguiré por aquí.

Después de que Kido se fue, Momoe se decidió a abrir esos análisis para terminar de llenar el expediente de su amiga.

Conforme iba leyendo el contenido, abría los ojos a manera de sorpresa.

-Nivel de compatibilidad… –se autopreguntó en un susurró.

Siguió leyendo, leyendo cada una de las secciones que describían tanto la salud de Hiromi como la de Mayumi.

-No puedo creerlo…

.

Amai ya había sido dada de alta. No tenía ninguna secuela, y ahora todo ese gran número de personas preocupadas estaba en la cafetería.

Mimi trataba de mantenerse fuerte apoyada por Sora, quien estaba un poco más callada, pero igual de preocupada, observando a su esposo, quien daba golpes en la pared en señal de impotencia.

Mayumi seguía manteniendo doblado el brazo izquierdo debido a la transfusión sanguínea que había dado, y se veía algo cansada; de vez en cuando daba algunas miradas a su aún esposo, pero éste tecleaba como loco tratando de abrir la puerta al Digimundo o de ver si Genai le enviaba algún mensaje explicándole la situación, pero al parecer es como si hubiera desaparecido, o mejor dicho, nunca hubiese existido.

El teléfono de Taichi sonaba cada dos segundos. Era el embajador y su deber era hablar en nombre del Mundo digital y de cualquier problema que se relacionara con él.

Ken Ichijouji y Daisuke Motomiya se veían con recelo. Aunque también preocupados por todo lo que pasaba. Yori sudaba frío; Kotaro trataba de animarlo, pero no había hablado para nada con Amai; ella sentía que ya la despreciaba por su nuevo emblema.

El ambiente era de tensión, para pequeños y grandes.

-Chicos. –llamó Momoe que entraba, captando la atención de todos. -Hiromi despertó… al parecer está bien, pero sigue alterada.

Al menos suspiraron un par de segundos.

-¿Puedo ir a verla? –preguntó Iori al levantarse de su asiento.

-Por supuesto, de hecho venía a decirte que Hiro preguntaba por ti y por Amai.

Ellos sonrieron y se encaminaron al dormitorio donde la antigua portadora de la Nobleza se encontraba.

Iori dejó a su hija mayor entrar antes que él, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa, decidió seguirla. No le dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó fuertemente y sólo dejó que una lágrima de tranquilidad saliera de sus ojos.

-Shousha. –Hiromi en un susurro después de que la soltasen del agarre. –Mi pequeño… lo tenía cargado, Iori, lo estaba cargando y de repente… desapareció igual que los digimons. Me lo quitaron, los malos lo tienen.

Incrédula hablaba despacio.

-Mi hermano está bien. –dijo Amai. –No sé dónde está, ni con quién. Pero sé que lo está. Akari me lo dijo, y yo también siento esa corazonada. ¿Ustedes no?

Los señores Hida se miraron entre sí, y después vieron a su hija, asintieron levemente. Ellos también sentían esa sensación de la que la muchachita hablaba.

Pese a su voluntad, Momoe interrumpió esa escena. Era como si viajara nuevamente tres años antes cuando su amiga despertó del coma.

-Es una suerte que despertaras en las primeras horas Hiro. Sólo fue un traumatismo por el golpe. Tuviste una herida superficial, pero no hay secuelas. Aunque perdiste mucha sangre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mi amor. Pero Mayumi donó sangre nuevamente y la aceptaste muy bien. ¿Verdad? –comentó, para finalizar y ver a Momoe.

-Emm… sí… sí, así fue. –respondió Momoe algo incómoda por no compartir la información que había descubierto.

.

.

-¿Has averiguado algo Koushiro? –preguntó Mimi.

El pelirrojo volteó a verla. Nada era sobre la niña caprichosa que había conocido tiempo atrás. Era una bella mujer, pero en ese momento, era una madre preocupada por el destino incierto de su hijita.

-No Mimi. No tengo nada. Suspiró fuertemente. -La única manera de ir al Digimundo es pasando por otros mundos… supongo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó Yamato, acercándose.

-Las puertas entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo están cerradas, pero no creo que también lo estén entre el Mar Oscuro o ese mundo de los sueños.

-¿Estás diciendo que debemos ir al Mar oscuro? –infirió Sora, aterrada.

-No precisamente, sólo es una opción.

-Pues busca otra… porque no permitiré que mis hijos vayan a ese lugar.-determinó Taichi, en tono amenazante.

-Pero si es la única manera de llegar allí, hay que hacerlo. Debemos arriesgar todo lo que sea posible. –indicó Yamato

Los mayores se vieron entre sí. Algunos faltaban porque estaban con sus respectivas familias, en cambio los menores, trataban de encontrar lógica a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido con sus digimons y hermanos menores.

Algo ajena a lo que ocurría, la más inocente de los elegidos estaba viendo el paisaje por la ventana de ese hospital. Desde el piso número doce se venían las cosas pequeñas, aunque también se podía observar las nubes más de cerca, lo cual le agradaba más. Sonrió al observarlas, recordó que hasta hace un par de años su máximo sueño era vivir entre ellas… y aunque lo negara algo, seguía siendo su más profunda ilusión.

Salió a ese balconcito para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

-Juni…

La mencionada volteó, creía que la iban a regañar, pero no ocurrió nada. No había nadie.

-Qué raro.

Volvió a ver las nubes. Por un momento le hubiera gustado que su hermanita Tsuki estuviera con ella, así que se acostó en el suelo y trató de dar alguna forma definida a las figuras abstractas de vapor que se veían a lo alto.

Quería ocupar su mente lejos de las discusiones que había en la sala con sus amigos, tíos y padres.

Su imaginación estaba algo desatendida, por lo que prestó atención en una mariposa que estaba justo allí.

-Qué bonita. –se enderezó a tratar de atraparla, y la logró capturar entre sus manos.

Sonrió complacida, sin embargo, al abrir sus manitas, la mariposa había desaparecido, y en su lugar había unas raras tarjetas de juego. Las observó con curiosidad. Había varios digimons en cada una de ellas, pero no entendió.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a oler algo extraño, algo parecido a lo que huelen los hospitales y cuando le ponen vacunas, aunque también sintió en su boca, ese sabor raro del respirador que usa cuando tenía problemas del asma.

No soltó esas tarjetas mágicas que provenían de la mariposa. Cerró sus ojos cuando le empezó a doler el pecho, y de repente, abrió sus ojos miel, encontrando que estaba en una camilla con Momoe y sus padres a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó. –Estaba en el balcón.

Mimi suspiró, tranquilizándose y abrazándola de inmediato.

-Juni, aquí no hay ningún balcón. –corrigió Momoe, verificando sus signos vitales.

-Te dio otro ataque de asma Juni. Han sido emociones muy fuertes para ti el día de hoy. De pronto te desmayaste y…

-No. –interrumpió decidida. –No me dio un ataque, hace mucho que no me da. Yo estaba viendo las nubes y atrapando mariposas.

Los padres de la niña se miraron preocupados, pero en seguida la abrazaron con suma dulzura.

-Mi princesa, aún hay niebla por toda la ciudad. –Taichi trató de que recapacitara, acariciando su castaña melena. –No hay nubes.

La inocente no dijo nada más, prefirió dejar que la evaluaran en su salud y siguieran con las cosas que los doctores hacían. No había entendido cómo había acabado allí, al igual que no sabía por qué tenía esas tarjetas de digimons.

.

.

-¿Hiromi ya está bien? –preguntó Mayumi al ver que su amiga salía del cuarto donde la señalada aún estaba con su familia.

-Sí, al parecer no hay secuelas ni nada por estilo… sólo fue el golpe.

-Menos mal.

Momoe la observó detenidamente. Estaba seria desde hace rato.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, no era normal verla así.

La doctora mordió su labio inferior en señal de inseguridad. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

A la pelinegra le tomó desprevenida esa pregunta, pero asintió.

-Claro.

La portadora de la Libertad volteó a ver si nadie más las escuchaba, quería que eso fuera muy personal. Por una parte le hubiera gustado ir a su mismo consultorio, pero por otro, tenía que seguir al pendiente en ese piso de hospital.

-¿Hay algo que le quieras comentar a tu doctora de cabecera?

-No. –respondió extrañada por la suspicacia que demostraba Kido.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. –empezaba a incomodarse, se sentía atrapada.

-Los exámenes que te realicé no los tuve a tiempo, sino no te habría dejado donar sangre a Hiromi… ni a ella ni a nadie.

-¿Me hiciste exámenes sin mi consentimiento? –reprochó.

-Son de rutina, tenemos que examinar la sangre antes de canalizarla a cualquier paciente. Así como comparar la compatibilidad entre ambos. La unidad de sangre que donaste fue analizada y no se encontró nada negativo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –se sentía hipócrita hablando así con una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Aún no lo sabes? –indagó curiosa.

Mayumi suspiró y empañó sus ojos con lágrimas... de la misma forma que todo el día y noche pasada.

-Ya te enteraste, ¿no es cierto? -susurró derrotada tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-Estás embarazada. –susurró de una forma tierna, pero a la vez, preocupante.

La florista agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Sí. Tengo como dos meses. No sé qué hacer… -sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sollozar.

Momoe sonrió, comprendiéndola a la perfección, la abrazó un poco.

-¿Koushiro lo sabe?

-No. –se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió a colocar esa mascara de seriedad que tenía portando durante ese tiempo. –Y no lo va a saber.

-Pero May, piensa bien las cosas. Es su hijo… ¿o no? –cuestionó al final con algo de duda. Sabía el trámite que llevaban de divorcio, y la verdad es que incluso ella desconocía las causas.

La compañera de Heiwamon se indignó un poco, pero comprendió la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que es de él. –afirmó orgullosamente, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre. –Siento que este bebé es como un milagro. Es el fruto de los últimos momentos que pasamos juntos… antes de que él se fuera de la casa.

-Oh, amiga. –le abrazó un poco más.

-Iba a decirle, pero hoy me vengo enterando que se va a ir a Estados Unidos por una oferta de trabajo… él ya tomó su decisión, no le diré nada.

-¿Estás segura?

Asintió nuevamente. –De momento sí. Además, mientras tengamos estos problemas con el Digimundo y no sepamos lo que pasa, será mejor no hacer ninguna clase de planes.

-Bueno… sea lo que pase te voy a apoyar. Lo sabes.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias. Y por favor te pido, que no digas nada. Sólo tú y Hiromi lo saben; a ella le dije el día de ayer cuando fuimos al Digimundo.

En cuanto Momoe escuchó ese nombre de nuevo, se volvió a poner seria.

-De hecho May, hay otra cosa que quería comentarte e investigar sobre ustedes. Lamento si soy indiscreta pero…

-¡Mo! –se escuchó el grito de Taichi, quien desesperado traía a su hija en brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Le dio un ataque de asma. Ayúdanos por favor.

Inoue asintió, indicando que la colocaran en una camilla cercana, en la que trató de dar los primeros auxilios frente a ese paro respiratorio.

.

.

Daichi estaba sentado, esperando a que le dieran noticias de su hermana. Callado, triste, preocupado…un Yagami tal cual al tratarse de hermanos menores.

Tapó sus ojos con sus manos al momento de encorvarse y poner los codos en sus rodillas. Estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su espalda.

Abrió los ojos en seguida y enfocó su mirada con la de su acompañante. Él sabía muy bien quien era, pero quería comprobarlo y creérselo.

-Descuida, Juni se pondrá bien.

-Gracias Aiko. –susurró, no creía que la rubia estaba allí con él.

Hacía un año que ellos ni si quiera se hablaban. Habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación. Se veían por obligación, se hablaban por deber (por sus padres principalmente). Ishida siempre lo miraba con resentimiento y dolor. Yagami lo hacía con vergüenza.

Pero en esos momentos, esas sensaciones eran historia. Ambos se veían con suma ternura y amor.

-Lo bueno es que estaba en el hospital. –comentó para romper cierto silencio.

-Sí… pero no es fácil. –resopló con impotencia. –Hace unas horas Tsuki fue raptada, después me entero que tiene la mitad de datos malignos de Dark, luego que mi prima se quedó en el Mar Oscuro y para terminar que Juni sigue con los problemas de asma… por mi culpa.

-¿Sigues torturándote por eso?

-Aiko… créeme que es uno de los traumas más grandes que tengo de mi infancia… lo sabes.

-Sí…

-No hay día en que no vea a Juni y no recuerde que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa mía.

Esa confesión le pareció a Aiko lo más tierno que hubiera escuchado de él.

-Dai. –Yagami sonrió un poco, hace mucho que ella no le decía así. –Tenías como ocho años, en edad de hombres… pues… bueno… eso es como tener cuatro o cinco. –dedujo, causándoles una inconsciente sonrisa a su compañero. –Eras un niño que sólo quería ayudar a su hermana a que jugara, porque creías que estaba mejor.

El moreno la escuchó atentamente el comentario de su ex.

-Han pasado seis años. Tú has crecido, y sé a la perfección que no permitirás que nada le vuelva a pasar. A nadie ni a las personas que quieres. Es algo de ti… siempre cuidas a quienes amas.

Esas palabras revivieron en Daichi ciertas esperanzas.

-Gracias por verlo. Lo más valioso que tengo son todos a quienes amo. –a cada palabra, el poseedor del valor mantenía más firme su mirada. –Haga lo que haga, siempre va a ser para cuidar a quienes me importan… en especial a ti Aiko. Tú eres lo más importante para mi… sabes bien que yo te a…

-Calla Daichi. –la rubia desvió la mirada, sabía por dónde iba esa conversación. –No es momento de hablar de eso.

-Tengo un año esperando un momento en el que estemos los dos y tú te muestres accesible para hablar. Quizá ese momento es ahorita para explicarte todo…

-Mira Daichi… no quiero hablar nada de eso. Estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que me usaste para obtener un puesto en tu equipo de futbol y claro que me duele mucho, sobre todo porque éramos… novios… pero bueno… ya… ahora hay cosas más importantes. –cortó de tajo la conversación. El castaño entendió que ella era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para acceder a una petición. Sólo esperaba que el momento adecuado volviera a aparecer.

.

.

Amai salió del cuarto donde sus padres se habían quedado.

Seguía aturdida por lo que había vivido su mente en ese Mar Oscuro. Cómo había sido posible que su mente se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo para ir a otro mundo, o lo que era peor, que su amiga se quedara en ese mundo y su cuerpo en éste.

Salió del sanitario y se dirigió con sus amigos para ver si habían encontrado alguna respuesta a las miles de preguntas.

Antes de llegar al punto de reunión, vio a su novio que mantenía la mirada por una de las ventanas al final del pasillo. Sonrió de medio lado y fue a buscarlo. Ella también quería demostrarle su apoyo.

-Kibou estaba bien. Y Akari no permitirá que nada le pase. –le susurró, haciendo gala de su nombre, mientras acariciaba su brazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazarla con la suya.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que él se soltaría de su agarre.

La llamada dulce no era ingenua. Conocía a Kotaro mejor que nadie en el mundo. Sabía sus secretos, gustos, miedos y pasatiempos. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él, mejor dicho, sabía que algo iba a andar mal con ellos.

-Oye… gracias por preocuparte por mí. Si no hubiera sido así, creo que el problema de mi mamá habría sido más grave. –se acercó para abrazarlo un poco. –Te quiero.

Cada vez que Hida decía eso, a los dos segundos Ishida le contestaba diciendo lo mismo, o al menos un _"Yo también". _Pero en ese momento, ni siquiera correspondió el gesto.

Amai se preparó interiormente. Casi nunca se equivocaba con sus corazonadas, y ésta era una de ellas.

-¿Qué pasó en el Mar de la Oscuridad? –preguntó fríamente.

La jovencita tragó un poco de saliva. Él sólo hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Ya les dije lo que sé.

-¿Cómo está eso de que ya no posees el emblema de la Nobleza?

-Una tal Yami me lo quitó. –confesó, incómoda por recordar esos sucesos que iban más allá de su entendimiento.

-¿Te quitó la cresta?

-No sé… absorbió los poderes y la destruyó. –habló con remordimiento. –Le hizo lo mismo a Tsuki, le quitó el emblema del esfuerzo.

-Pero tú tienes otro emblema.

Amai no sabía si decirle que Akari le dio ese emblema ni esos poderes.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que tengo una diferente…

-La oscuridad… ¿te parece que ese es un emblema?, ¿cómo harás que brille? –reprochó, alzando la voz.

-Kotaro no me hables así. No sé de esas cosas… sólo sé que Akari me lo dio para cuidarlo. No quiere decir que me quede con este.

-No metas a mi hermana en esto.

-Pues debes de saber que de no ser por ella yo ni siquiera habría ido a ese lugar.

-¿Ahora ella es la culpable?

-Pues si lo ves fríamente, sí. –alzó la voz decidida, de la única manera en la que un Hida sabe hacerlo. Pero en seguida suavizó su mirada, para después poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Kotaro. –Ella pidió que tu luz la iluminara en ese lugar oscuro… y llegué yo. Porque para ti soy tu luz, Kotaro. Cuando ella me dijo eso, créeme que me sentí lo más especial del mundo por significar eso para ti. –terminó de hablar con la voz entrecortada.

Kotaro cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa caricia que su novia le hacía.

Pero un sentimiento superior lo invadió.

Sentía que traicionaba sus creencias y sentimientos.

Adoraba a la chica con ojos de esmeralda y sentimientos nobles.

Pero odiaba lo que ella representaba.

La balanza se cargaba a una parte. No podía cambiarlo.

Tomó con brusquedad la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro y la apartó de sí.

-Amai… creo que después de esto, las cosas cambiaron… y van a seguir cambiando.

Cualquier chica sabe cuándo su novio está próximo a terminar una relación. Pero siempre hay una parte extraña y masoquista que las orilla a tapar sus ojos e ignorar sus oídos para aferrarse a una esperanza inexistente.

-Sí, lo bueno es que estamos juntos… y que siempre lo estaremos. –usó esa cómoda promesa que todas las parejas adolescentes se hacen. –Así podremos con lo que sea, sobretodo ahora con lo que pasa en el Digimundo.

Kotaro resopló y dejó de mantener esa dolorosa mirada que la chica le daba.

-Vamos mi amor… es como tú me dices… estando juntos todo es posible.

-Te equivocas Amai… luz y oscuridad no pueden estos juntos. –dijo con intransigencia.

-No, ya te dije que la Oscuridad…

-De cierta forma la Oscuridad te eligió a ti. Así como yo heredé el emblema de mi madre… No podemos seguir juntos.

Un agónico y fuerte latir en su pecho comenzó a apoderarse de Amai. ¿Para eso regresó a al mundo?, habría sido mejor quedarse en la oscuridad, a la que parecía pertenecer.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-No es eso… -a Ishida también le dolía.

-¿Entonces…?

Kotaro resopló varias veces hasta encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Tú eres la única persona a la que le he contado que prácticamente todas las noches desde que era niño soñaba con la oscuridad.

-Sí, pero… no era con la Oscuridad, era la maldad.

-Claro que sí Amai. Era esa sensación de no ver absolutamente nada y de no moverte. De crecer dibujando cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido para mí. De que tus padres te llevaran al psicólogo infantil porque esa sensación de miedo siempre estaba presente.

Amai trató de abrazarlo pero él se zafó bruscamente. Haciendo que ella se perdiera la más mínima esperanza de que recapacitara.

-La oscuridad me quitó a mi hermana… dos veces. Les provocó un horrible dolor a mis padres durante años por creer que habían perdido a su hija. Provocó un aborto en mi tía Sora. Me quitó a mis abuelos. Me quitó a mi tía Ami. Provocó mucho dolor a mi familia.

-Pero regresaron.

-¡No!, ¡la luz los protegió y los regresó!

-¿Y crees que a mí no me ha lastimado esa maldad? –preguntó incomprendida. –Estuve a punto de perder a mi madre en dos ocasiones.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¡¿Sólo eso?! ¿Te parece poco?

-Me parece muy poco si lo comparamos con lo que sintieron los demás. –finiquitó la conversación. –Yo no puedo tolerar nada que tenga que ver con la oscuridad, Amai. Lo sabes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hida lo sabía. Su corazón le dijo lo mismo desde que ella supo que ya no tenía el emblema de la Nobleza.

-Que yo no tolero la oscuridad, y no puedo estar al lado de la persona que la representa.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó con dolor, y más cuando él asintió.

-Lo siento, pero esto es superior.

-¿Superior a lo que sientes por mí? ¿Superior a lo que soy? ¿Superior a toda nuestra historia?

El castaño se inmutó ante la pregunta. No encontró respuesta.

-Llámalo como sea… orgullo si quieres.

Amai empezó a batallar para respirar. Parecía una pesadilla. Ni en sus miedos más profundos creía que un dolor así estaría en su corazón. Kotaro no la quería tal cual era. En ese momento odió con todas sus fuerzas ese emblema, pero su sentido noble que aún tenía sintió lastima por Yami. Había creído que por medio de su noviazgo, los emblemas estarían juntos, pero se equivocó, ahora estarían más separados que nunca.

No podía hacer nada. Era un chico que buscaba perfección, y ella simplemente no era perfecta. Creyó serlo, pero un emblema que le fue otorgado, sin pedirlo, opacó esa luz de amor que tenía en su vida.

Un chico orgulloso. Una chica soñadora. Un triste final para su cuento de hadas.

Miró muy bien a Kotaro. Lo veía mal, lo conocía bien y sabía que esa sensación le dolía. Pero a final de cuentas, él era un chico… igual que todos.

¿Qué más podía hacer si uno de ellos no la quería completamente?

La respuesta era sencilla.

-Correcto… será como tú lo decidas, pero no te creo… -sacó una serenidad que no supo bien cómo la obtuvo. Las lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron por arte de magia. Una coraza de indiferencia se apoderó de ella. –Me parece una decisión bastante sabia la que tomas. Si no puedes tolerar un "defecto" –si se le puede llamar así- en mí, creo que es mejor que terminemos con esta patética y utópica relación entre nosotros.

El portador de la luz se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que habló, ella también lo hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Habían arrojado al viento el sentimiento que le hacía tan feliz. Le cortaron de tajo esa sensación de alegría. Sabía que nunca se repondría de eso. Ya no tenía ganas de sonreír ni de luchar.

Le quitaron sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, su amor… y todo por un emblema que en realidad no era suyo.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección a Aiko, Chikako y sobretodo a Miyu.

Cuando el amor de tu vida se va, ya no tienes ganas de volver a sonreír.

Esa paradoja incomprensible de que la persona que te hizo soñar, es la misma que te arrebató el más maravilloso de los sueños.

-Ishida-san… gracias por darme una lección que nunca olvidaré. –dijo con tranquilidad. -Si en realidad quieres a alguien, la quieres con todo lo que es. No sólo por lo que te gusta.

Kotaro meditó sus palabras, pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

-Espero que tú y tu orgullo encuentren a la chica que esperan. –dio un paso hacia atrás. –Gracias, y adiós. –elegantemente hizo una reverencia. Dio media vuelta, y se fue a paso lento, pero decidido e irrevocable.

La practicante de kendo caminó. Quiso voltear, pero para qué, si después de todo él seguiría allí, y no podía permitirse sentir más dolor a su joven corazón.

Kotaro observó detenidamente su silueta, trató de detenerla, pero algo lo detuvo. En ese momento, y después de ser testigo de esa entereza que mostró, entendió que no quería a Amai… simplemente la amaba.

.

.

Los más chicos se encontraban tratando de distraerse con algo. Ellos ya no se creían ni conformaban con cualquier tipo de cuento sobre "todo está bien" o esas frases de "son cosas de grandes". Ahora tenían once años y eran perfectamente capaces de entender lo que pasaba: el Digimundo tenía problemas.

Haciendo brevemente al lado la situación digital, entre todos ellos las cosas también estaban tensas.

-Tranquila Kazuyo, verás que Juni va a estar bien. Ya escuchaste al tío Taichi, dijo que ella ya estaba consciente y que le daban medicinas para que se recuperara. –alentó Yuujou a su amiga, sentándose a su lado.

Izumi hizo a un lado esas sensaciones de preocupación por su amiga, en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero en su lugar llegó una sensación de paz que el pelirrojo le trajo.

-Gracias Yuu. –en seguida volvió a ponerse algo seria. Ishida lo notó.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que… es que yo creí que si mis papás se volvían a ver, iban a arreglar sus cosas y volveríamos a ser una familia. Pero me equivoqué… mi papá se va lejos… y yo no quiero eso.

Algo extraño apareció en el pelirrojo, nunca había sentido tal cosa, era algo totalmente diferente y bonito. Tal vez era la hora de darle a su amiga una de esas frases llenas de paz que ella siempre le regalaba de manera inconsciente, tanto a él como a todo el que hablara con ella.

-Tranquila Kazu… no ganas nada con ponerte así. Mientras tus papás se sigan dando esas miradas de iguales a las de todo este rato, no pierdas la esperanza ni te rindas.

La niña se llenó de esperanza.

-Son muy obvios, ¿verdad? –sonrió con complicidad.

-Huy, sí. Demasiado.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Yume alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la persona que la llamaba. Asintió levemente y le indicó con la mirada que se sentara a su lado. Tanto ella como Katashi se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio.

Observaron detenidamente las escenas a su alrededor en esa cafetería del hospital.

-Todo está muy loco, ¿no?

-Súper loco. –afirmó Yume, suspirando.

-¿Cómo iremos al Digimundo? –preguntó el chico de lentes.

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros con algo de indiferencia.

Kido conocía demasiado a su amiga. No era la primera vez que tenía esa mirada perdida, ni mucho que mostraba esa neutralidad a las cosas. Esa no era la Yume por la que suspiraba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás así por tu hermano?, ¿o por tu padre?

Motomiya abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

-Pues sí. –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. –No sé por qué, pero siento que si me hubiesen raptado a mí, mi padre no estaría tan preocupado como está por Tenshi.

-No, no digas eso… te aseguro que tu padre te ama. Los ama a los tres, y si está así es porque no sabe del paradero de tu hermano. No porque no te ame. –Katashi trató de decir la verdad, pero no lograba nada. –Mírame a mí. Mis hermanos mayores están locos, anoche se fueron de ilegales a una discoteca… mis papás ni saben qué hacer con ellos, y sí están más al pendiente, pero no significa que los amen más que a mí. Eso lo sé.

-¿Tus hermanos hicieron eso?

-Sí. –contestó divertido. –Ellos están locos.

-Tal vez, pero no más que Yori. –susurró más para sí que para su compañero.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada… déjalo así.

Katashi sonrió para sí. Al menos ahora ya pensaba en otra cosa, y de manera directa o indirecta, la había logrado pensar más fríamente.

-Vamos Yume, que posees los Sueños en tu emblema. Es de los más bonitos. Si algún día sucede algo, creo que puedes entrar al mundo en el que nuestros padres fueron en 2002.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó sorprendida, como si le hubiera respondido un paradigma.

-Ya escuchaste lo que pienso… Yume, eres la única que puede abrir las puertas a ese mundo. –repitió, sólo que está vez calculando un poco más sus palabras y analizando las posibilidades de consumarlas.

Los dos preadolescentes se miraron. Motomiya observó el emblema entre sus manos, mismo que sacó por debajo de su blusa.

-Si la puerta al Digimundo se cerró… -comenzó a deducir el inteligente Kido.

-Tenemos que buscar otra manera de entrar… aunque sea por otro mundo.

Ambos se comunicaron con miradas. Se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Koushiro Izumi para comunicar su posible teoría.

.

.

Hikari Yagami mostraba una entereza total.

Es cierto que estaba preocupada, pero seguía mostrando esa imagen altruista y sencilla.

Salió un momento al sanitario para lavarse la cara y evitar que sus ojos siguieran rojos.

Resopló fuertemente.

¿Por qué sus hijos siempre tenían que verse envueltos en cosas tan fuera de lo común?

Sus dos niñas estaban a merced de la oscuridad.

Observó detenidamente su rostro en el espejo.

Se veía cansada y agotada.

Si así era físicamente… en su interior se veía mucho peor.

No tenía a Akari, su rayo de luz; ni a Kibou, su chispa de esperanza.

No tenía a Gatomon con ella.

Mas sí tenía esperanza… tenía a Takeru.

Una calidez extraña llegó a ella con sólo pensar en él. Su esposo era su fuerza, lo que le motivaba a salir de cada problema que el destino le ponía.

Decidió ir a ver cómo seguían sus amigos o si habían encontrado alguna señal de los niños o digimons, aunque gracias a Amai sí lograron entender un poco más la situación.

Iba a dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, pero al hacerlo, vio salir a otra mujer de una de las letrinas.

Y se sorprendió por la palidez que presentaba.

-Miyako… -susurró y se acercó ella para ayudarla a sostenerse.

Con sumo cansancio se acercó al lavabo y enjabonó sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con preocupación.

La poseedora del emblema de la Alegría resopló y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-Estoy muy preocupada por mis hijos, Kari. No sé cómo está Isamu ni tampoco sé nada de Miyu… -estaba temblando mientras hablaba.

-¿No has hablado con ella?

-No… se supone que fue a un campamento. Llamamos para avisar que íbamos por ella, pero resulta que ni siquiera se inscribió. Tengo mucho miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

-No crees que decida hacer algo malo, ¿o sí?

-No lo sé Hikari. Pero creo que no puedo con lo que está pasando... la desaparición de Miyu, el secuestro de Isamu, el temperamento que Ken está demostrando, la relación totalmente destruida entre nosotros y la familia de Daisuke… el embarazo de mi hija…

-Miyako, te estás precipitando. Aún no conoces la verdad. No expandas un rumor que afecta a dos chicos maravillosos.

-Yori ya lo confirmó.

-Pero tú hija todavía no. Confía en ella, es una niña muy inteligente y sabrá qué hacer.

-Sí claro…

-Amiga, no es tu culpa.

-¿Entonces de quién?

Hikari estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta del sanitario volvió a abrirse para ver a Sora entrar algo agitada y con ojos impactados.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la primera portadora de la luz llevándose una mano al pecho… algo le decía que todo acababa de cambiar.

-Aquí estás Kari… Juni sufrió un ataque de asma… -empezó a decir con cautela. –Y… el cuerpo de Akari desapareció.

Las mujeres se miraron atónicas ante todo lo que ocurría.

Las tres estaban en sus últimas energías, pero no se imaginaban que las sorpresas de ese día no habían ni comenzado.

.

.

Chikako observó detenidamente al chico que estaba viendo por el cristal a su hermana.

Mantenía una distancia prudente, él aún no la había visto.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Una parte de ella quería ir, abrazarlo, y compartir uno de esos inocentes besos que se llegaron a dar en las pocas y secretas citas que tuvieron. Pero otra parte de ella se torturaba nuevamente en rechazar esos sentimientos que sabía eran recíprocos, o que al menos en algún momento lo fueron.

Se sentía indigna de él después de que su maestro…

Pensar en ese hombre le provocó náuseas.

El hombre nunca la tocó, pero sí hubo una ocasión en que él la obligó a darse un beso. Recordó con dolor que ella no supo qué hacer; sólo que sus ásperos y violentos labios tocaron los suyos con sumo descaro. Ese roce no duró más que unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Chikako cortara esa "relación", o comienzos de ésta, sin el más mínimo tacto a Saki.

Nadie sabía de ese maestro. Ni Aiko, ni Motimon, ni el rubio, ni sus padres… Era su secreto más pesado, pero también el más vergonzoso. Y para ella, era aún más abrumador, que el rubio Ishida pensara lo peor.

Esa mañana al despertar había decidió hablar con sus padres, pero no contó con que el Digimundo tuviera otros planes.

Siguió observando al rubio, hasta que éste hizo uso de su casi nulo sentido de la percepción, girando su mirada hasta los azabaches de Chikako. Ésta le brindó una triste sonrisa en señal de apoyo, pero Saki, interrumpió esa breve conexión visual, dando una mirada de reproche y enojo hacia ella.

¿Y aún tenía esperanzas de que él la escuchara?

La respuesta era obvia.

Con un dolor en su corazón, Chikako decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí. Caminó entre los pasillos y regresó al lugar al que estaban los demás.

Sin embargo, al pasar por uno de los pasillos aledaños a la cafetería del nosocomio, vio que Amai estaba sola en una mesita revolviendo tristemente un frío té.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Kotaro estaba muy lejos de allí, observando por una ventana, alternando su mirada con algo en su mano.

Ella era muy inteligente, sabía a la perfección cuando una persona quería y necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Así que más sigilosa que un gato, dio media vuelta y trató de marcharse.

-Tenías toda la razón, Chikako. –escuchó la voz de su amiga Amai.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por el tono que Hida empleó. Ya no se escuchaba su característica nobleza ni alegría.

-¿Razón? ¿Sobre qué? –volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en una silla, en frente de ella.

-Sobre tus análisis a las personas.

Chikako se extrañó, ella no recordaba ninguna situación en la que analizara a las personas, al menos no con ella.

-Todos los chicos son iguales. –murmuró con rencor y una profunda decepción.

Izumi se sorprendió por escucharla hablar así. Sobre todo porque ella consideraba que la relación que ella y Kotaro mantenían eran de las más estables en el mundo entero. Ella ya los veía casados y felices.

"_Todos los chicos son iguales"_

Chikako abrió los ojos sorprendida y temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Amai?

La mencionada sólo sonrió con amargura mezclada con ironía, burla y algo de cinismo. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por lo mismo sabría que le habrían roto el corazón.

-Lo que toda chica enamorada sufre cuando le hacen ver que no vale lo suficiente como le hacían creer.

Chikako quiso decir algo más, pero un gran alboroto empezó a hacerse en una de las mesas continuas.

.

.

La situación con Juni parecía que estaba controlada. La ventaja es que había ocurrido en un hospital.

Pero Mayumi ya no pudo terminar la conversación que tuvo con Momoe.

No sabía si decirle a Koushiro sobre su embarazo. Ni tampoco sabía si era bueno seguir ocultándolo.

Tal vez ese bebé era una segunda oportunidad, pero tal vez también era un estorbo a los verdaderos planes de Koushiro. Y ella no soportaría otro rechazo.

El pelirrojo tenía rato analizando cada uno de los archivos que habían sido analizados, también estaba revisando un promedio de cinco veces cada información sobre la entrada y salida de humanos y digimons a la Tierra y Digimundo.

Pero lo más difícil de todo es que… ya no había información.

Había desaparecido.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? –preguntó Daisuke, acercándose al pelirrojo y metiendo su cara entre el ingeniero y la computadora portátil.

Izzy carraspeó un poco, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba, en especial en ese momento.

-No Daisuke, nada.

May sólo escuchó de lejos esa información, sin embargo, siguió de pie recargada a la pared. Decidió cambiar de aires, por lo que caminó hacia otro punto en ese lugar. Vio a su alrededor. La impotencia estaba presente en todos los elegidos. No sabían cómo actuar ni qué decisiones tomar, pues ni siquiera sabían lo que ocurría, y para colmo, la puerta al Digimundo estaba cerrada.

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaron, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucedió Saki? –preguntó Yamato acercándose a su pálido sobrino.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-La vi ir al sanitario, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarla? –se ofreció Sora, preocupada por el hijo de sus cuñados.

Levente asintió. –Tengo que decirle que… el cuerpo de mi hermana desapareció. Ahora sí ya está completamente en el Mar Oscuro.

Esa información nueva, llenó a todos de más desolación.

La mayoría comenzó a hacer preguntas y tratar de entender lo que ocurría.

Miyako y Hikari regresaron y se mantuvieron al tanto de lo que había pasado.

La pelimorada a penas e iba a empezar a platicar cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Le pareció extraño, puesto que las redes de comunicación estaban afectadas, pero recordó en seguida que sólo una hora antes regresaron a la normalidad; no perdió tiempo pensando en eso, sino en la fotografía de quien aparecía en la pantalla del celular: su hija.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, se alejó un poco del lugar y contestó.

-Mamá… -en cuanto Miyako escuchó la voz de su hija, una extraña alegría la invadió.

-Miyu, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó desesperada.

Ichijouji hija informó su paradero a grandes rasgos, aunque su intención era hablar y preguntar el lugar donde estaban sus padres e ir con ellos.

-Qué bueno que estás en la casa. No te muevas, yo voy por ti ahora mismo.

Tomó sigilosamente las llaves del carro de su esposo. Ni siquiera se despidió de los demás y salió decidida.

Nadie se percató de la ausencia de Alegría, sólo un chico que estaba al pendiente de esa familia: Yori.

.

.

-Espera Katashi. –Yume detuvo a su amigo cuando él estaba a punto de llamarle a Koushiro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que si decimos nuestra suposición sobre el Mundo de los Sueños, nuestros padres empezaran a decirnos que no podemos ir y que ese lugar es engañoso y _bla bla bla… _ya los conocemos.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Primero hay que hablarlo con los demás.

-¿Hablar de qué? –cuestionó Kazuyo, quién estaba a sólo unos pasos.

Los preadolescentes se miraron, afirmando sus ideas.

-Debemos reunir a todos nuestros amigos en un lugar, pero nadie de los adultos puede enterarse. –empezó Kido.

-¿Para qué?

-Creo que encontramos la manera de ir al Digimundo.

.

.

Miyu estaba justo en la banqueta de su casa. Si por ella hubiera sido, se habría ido directo al hospital. Pero su madre se puso en un plan que para nada le gustaba, así que probablemente la regañaría por haberse salido del campamento; y debía aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa, aunque todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron de la misma forma que una lágrima se mezcla para siempre en el mar; justo cuando vio correr a un muchacho hasta ella.

-Miyu… tenía que hablar contigo antes de que tu madre llegara. –informo jadeante por haber corrido tanto.

-Yori.

La chica se incomodó por tenerlo allí. Era la última persona con quien le hubiera gustado platicar.

-Tenemos cerca de cuatro minutos antes de que tu madre llegue. Así que… por favor. Dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Yori sabía lo que pasaba. Pero quería que la chica fuera completamente sincera con él.

-No ocurre nada.

-Eso es lo que crees. Te sorprendería si te dijera de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

-¿Sobre los digimons?

-En parte. –suspiró derrotado, no la haría cambiar de opinión. –Secuestraron a tu hermano.

-¿A Kenshi?

-No al otro… a Isamu. También a Tenshi, Kibou, Shousha, Fuyu y Tsuki. Están en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Amai y Akari fueron a parar a un lugar del Mar Oscuro, encontraron a los niños, pero Akari se quedó con ellos y Amai regresó. No ha querido decir mucho, pero creo que ella y Kotaro pelearon, o eso creo porque nunca había visto a Kotaro así. También las puertas entre los mundos están cerradas y no tenemos idea de cómo abrirlas. Antes de venirme para acá, el cuerpo de Akari desapareció. –Motomiya colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Miyu… no somos los únicos que tenemos problemas. No eres la única que pasa por cosas difíciles, pero debes de contarme todo para que podamos salir adelante con esto. –la mirada de la chica que cristalizó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yori suspiró y resopló. –No me importa lo que pueda pasar. Quiero que sepas y tengas bien claro que te quiero. Y te quiero bien. No veo mi vida sin que tú y tus locuras estén presentes. Yo… yo… yo acepto la responsabilidad de todo.

-¿Responsabilidad?

-Miyu… por favor no me ocultes nada. Yo sé muchas cosas y cada vez hay más personas que se enteran de lo que pasa. Necesito que me digas qué ocurre.

La mencionada bajó la mirada avergonzada. No quería hablar.

Yori se rindió. No quería torturarla.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Escuché que tu madre te dijo que te quedar aquí. Quise llegar antes que ella. Tomé un taxi. –respondió con simpleza. –Pero la verdadera razón, es porque sé que hay muchas preguntas que me tienes que responder.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-La primera… -el chico portador de la confianza respiró hondo. -¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

-Ya lo hemos hablado.

-Claro que no. Nunca te dignaste a darme una explicación. No me esperaba que hicieras eso conmigo, mucho menos después de que…

-¿De que prometiéramos que estaríamos siempre juntos? –Miyu terminó de describir la dolorosa escena que ella también recordaba con sumo cariño

-Sí.

Un incómodo silencio se coló entre ellos.

-Yori… sólo, entiende que yo ya no quería estar contigo.

-Sí, me imagino. –se burló con ironía, pero después la volvió a tomar por los brazos. –Ya sé lo que has estado ocultando Miyu.

Ichijouji abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó temerosa. Había sido cuidadosa, y no había contado nada a nadie.

Motomiya estaba a punto de hablar y soltar lo que sabía, pero en ese momento llegó Miyako.

-¿Qué sucede?

Los adolescentes voltearon a verla y se separaron, pues en esa posición Yori parecía un chico violento que dominaba a Miyu.

Miyako vio con desconfianza al muchacho.

-Yori… debo hablar con mi hija. Si quieres espera en el carro. Te llevo de regreso al hospital.

-Sí. Gracias.

Obedientemente él se situó en parte de atrás del carro.

-Mamá… gracias por venir. Yori ya me puso al tanto de lo que ocurre en el Digimundo, así que será mejor ir. –la quinceañera trató de caminar, pero el brazo de su madre la detuvo.

-Un momento jovencita. Tú y yo tenemos qué hablar. –ordenó con una seriedad intransigente que heló a la mismísima generadora de la frase.

-¿Qué sucede?

Miyako no aguantó tanda rudeza y aspereza con la que trataba a su única. Notó ese miedo en su mirada. Y la abrazó.

-Miyu… hijita, recuerda que soy tu madre… te voy a apoyar en todo, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me cuentes lo que te pasa.

La adolescente abrazó también a su madre.

-Yo sé que me notas diferente. Te prometo que te diré todo mami, pero por favor, no me juzgues.

Sin decir nada más, los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital.

Aún había que hablar mucho, pero no era el momento de hacerlo.

.

.

-Según su teoría, si abrimos una puerta desde otro mundo lograremos entrar al Digimundo.

-Exacto Aiko. Las puertas entre el Digimundo y la Tierra están cerradas, pero no significa que lo estén entre el Digimundo y otros mundos.

-¿Pero cómo abriremos la puerta al Mundo de los Sueños? –preguntó Amai.

-Creo que Yume puede hacerlo. Después de todo ella tiene ese emblema.

Los hijos de los elegidos se miraron entre sí.

-Considero que sería bueno decirle esto a nuestros padres. –opinó Shun.

-¿De pronto vuelves a ser responsable? –interrumpió Ami. –Akari y los niños están en el Mar Oscuro. No tenemos idea de lo que pueda pasarles, debemos actuar rápido. Si decimos esto, sus padres no los dejaran y querrán manejarlo.

-No quiero dar más problemas a mis padres. –objetó.

-¿En serio?, ¿lo dice el chico que anoche entró a una discoteca?

Todos los presentes explanaron un sonido de sorpresa.

-Gracias Ami. No te vuelvo a considerar para contarte nada. –exclamó decepcionado. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero su hermano cuate lo detuvo.

-Si estamos enojados y seguimos con estos arranques de carácter no lograremos nada. Intentemos esto que propone nuestro hermano y si no funciona, ahora sí le decimos a nuestros padres.

Los chicos asintieron entre sí.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó una inocente voz.

-Juni, debes descansar. –ordenó Daichi caminando hasta su consanguínea. –Tuviste un ataque de asma.

-Hermano, no fue un ataque de asma… sólo me dormí. –respondió con inocencia.

-Te desmayaste por no poder respirar. –rectificó.

-Que no. Me quedé dormida viendo las nubes.

-Juni…

-Es la verdad hermano. –siguió. –Es más… miren lo que me dieron en sueños. –la castañita dejó en su boca la paleta que Momoe le dio después de salir de revisión, para tener oportunidad de enseñar las cartas con digimons. -¿Qué tal?

Todos las miraron con atención.

-¿Verdad que son bonitas?

-Juni… ¿de dónde las sacaste?

- Ya te dije, me las dieron cuando dormía. –respondió con inocencia.

Daichi tomó esas cartas con sigilo.

-El libro de mi papá menciona cartas. –comentó Saki.

-En la primera ocasión dice que en 1999 nuestros padres las utilizaron para abrir la puerta al Mundo desde el Digital World. –comentó Chikako.

-Y en el segundo, Oikawa colocó mal una de ellas y por erro llegó al Mundo de los Sueños. –añadió Amai.

Se quedaron analizando la información que tenían.

-Hay que intentarlo. –propuso el temerario Daichi.

Sigilosamente salieron fuera del hospital, en los jardines de descanso que había. Kenshi trazó en la tierra una tabla como la describía el libro de Takeru.

Seleccionaron a Chikako para poner y ordenar las cartas. Así lo hizo. Elecmon y Gazimon en la parte de una estrella, en las dos estrellas a Unimon, Drimogemon y Kuwagamon; finalmente como los de tres estrellas a Andromon, Digitamamon y ShogunGekomon.

-Falta una.

-¿Es Agumon? –cuestionó Yuujou, pues él sabía de memoria esas mágicas aventuras.

-Sí… ¿cómo conseguiremos esa carta? –indagó Kazuyo.

Daichi caminó hasta la tabla del suelo y colocó la tarjeta.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó Aiko, asombrada.

-El día que Botamon digievolicionó a Koromon mi padre me la dio. Él me la regaló para que nunca olvidara a mi compañero digimon. Él siempre la guardó en su cartera desde que regresaron del digimundo la primera vez… hasta que me la dio. –confesó con nostalgia.

Todos estaban expectantes.

Misteriosamente, las cartas se alinearon en esa tabla y comenzaron a levitar por sí solas. Y de la manera más mágica, una puerta se abrió ante ellos.

-Es el mundo de los Sueños. Debemos entrar. –sugirió Yume, emocionada.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos.

-No se olviden de su líder. –dijo Yori, seguido por Miyu, quienes venían llegando.

-Jamás lo haría. –estableció Kotaro.

-Cuando estemos allá me cuentan absolutamente todo. –pidió Miyu a Amai, quien le confirmó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Debemos irnos rápido. –propuso Ami. –La aventura nos aguarda.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el haz de luz.

-¡Ni piensen que irán ustedes solos! –se escuchó la intimidante voz de Yamato Ishida, provocando que los chicos se detuvieran. Miyako informó rápidamente a los adultos lo que pasaba en las afueras de la clínica, por lo que todos fueron a evitar otra desgracia más.

-Papá, ya pasamos por esto. Sí podemos. Somos sus hijos, y lo vamos a lograr. –reaccionó el pelirrojo, llenado de orgullo a sus progenitores.

-Es peligroso, ya encontraremos la manera de traer a Akari y a los niños. –intentó persuadir Mimi, quien no estaba dispuesta a que sus hijos se expusieran nuevamente. –Y tú, Juni… estas recuperándote de un ataque, puede ser peligroso.

-Ya estoy grande. Nosotros podemos. –gritó con decisión e inocencia, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la prominente luz.

-Espera Juni. –Kenshi fue tras ella, para que después todos los demás.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien. –prometió Daichi desde lejos.

Los chicos aún estaban algo retirados de sus padres, por lo que llevaban ventaja.

Empezaron a cruzar hasta que la puerta se cerró así de rápido como al abrirse.

-Siempre se salen con la suya. –maldijo por lo bajo el embajador.

-¿A quiénes se parecerán? –preguntó Sora con sarcasmo, pidiendo en su interior que nada les pasara a sus hijos ni a los de sus amigos.

Los mayores, a excepción de Iori que estaba con su esposa y no había alcanzado a ser notificado, se encaminaron hasta el lugar donde sus hijos habían sido vistos por última vez.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos ir. –opinó Joe.

-Aunque queramos hacerlo, no es nuestra lucha. Ni siquiera tenemos digimons. –contradijo el policía. -Confío en que regresaran pronto.

Los adultos asintieron confiados.

El curioso Izumi comenzó a rondar por el lugar donde la puerta del Digimundo se había abierto y miró la tabla con las tarjetas digimons.

-No fueron al Digimundo. Fueron al Mundo de los Sueños. –informó a los demás. –La puerta no se abrió a nuestro digimundo.

El pelirrojo aun no acababa de hablar cuando de repente la misma luz por la que sus hijas se fueron, apareció entre ellos, y misteriosamente, de ésta salieron algunos adolescentes.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó Yori al levantar su rostro, sin embargo, lo primero que enfocó fue la mirada furiosa de Ken. –Ay no, estamos en el Mar Oscuro… ¡nos equivocamos!

-Ni siquiera salimos de la Tierra, Yori. –corrigió Shun al ponerse de pie. –Habrá que intentarlo de otro modo.

-¿Dónde está Yuujou? –preguntó Aiko.

-Tampoco está mi hermana. –estableció Chikako, preocupada.

Souta miró a su alrededor, los mayores estaban, pero no los demás. –Era el mundo de los sueños. Parece que no todos podremos ir allí.

-Debes recuperar los sueños que perdiste para entrar a ese mundo. –dijo Koushiro, provocando que los demás voltearan verlo con escepticismo. –No me miren así… es lo que dice Gennai. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje. No entraron al Mundo de los Sueños porque dejaron que sus sueños murieran.

Los adolescentes se miraron con culpa. Habían echado a perder una aventura extraordinaria.

Entre los adultos hablaron y trataron de descifrar los mensajes que Gennai acababa de enviar.

Sin embargo, los chicos estaban muy aturdidos por haber no haber salido de su mundo.

-Algo salió mal. –obstinó Chikako.

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre, perdimos nuestros sueños. –simplificó Saki.

-No sé cuál es la verdad, pero sí sé que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que mi hermanito me venga a salvar… debemos encontrar la manera de ir a ese mundo, o de ir directo al Digimundo. –sentenció Aiko.

Ami, los hermanos Kido, Amai, Kotaro, Saki, Chikako y Daichi asintieron.

No entrar a ese mundo era el precio que debían pagar por dejar morir a sus sueños.

La pregunta era, ¿qué sueños eran los que habían muerto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Tras casi un mes, Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños vuelve a aparecer en la página principal de FF.

Gracias, gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia.

Este capi me ha quedad especialmente largo y rápido, pues estaba dejando de lado a muchos personajes y suceso importantes en la trama, lo cual la estaba retrasando.

Como dije, el capi pasado fue el último con el que se podía votar, así que sólo agregué las escenas de Mayumi a lo que tenía escrito del capi.

Vimos que Amai y Kotaro han terminado, y por fin hemos sido testigos de un mini encuentro entre Yori y Miyu.

Akari ya está "completamente" en el Mar Oscuro.

Los mayores no lograron entrar al Mundo de los Sueños. ¿Por qué?

Más dudas en….

**Capítulo 12:** Iceberg

_-Esto es lo que yo siempre soñé._

_-Necesitamos hablar del embarazo de Miyu._

_-Jamás creí que pensarás así._

_-Todos los sueños son hermosos, y todos pueden hacerse realidad, pero no todos los necesitamos en nuestras vidas._

_-Logué abrir la puerta Aiko… debemos irnos ya._

_-Creo que los chicos no fueron al Digimundo ni a al Mundo de los Sueños._

_-Aquí todo es posible, pero no todo es conveniente._

_¿Para qué seguir soñando?_

_-Por eso es que la Realidad es mucho más interesante y divertida que los mismos sueños._

_._

_._

Ahora, mi momento favorito:…

**Los romances entre los hijos de los elegidos están de la siguiente manera.**

**Kotaro x Amai:** _**28 puntos**_**. E**l MISTICO Takari de la nueva generación, los dos más tiernos, los más maduros, los más responsables... los que acaband e terminar una perfecta relación. Portadores de La luz y la Oscuridad… podrán congeniar? **Primer lugar para ellos!**

**Yori x Miyu: __****21 Puntos****. **Un Motomiya y una Inoue… podría funcionar esta relación pese a que está muy deteriorada con gran falta de comunicación… vamos chicos, que hay muchos fans que los quieren juntos, no sólo por ese bebé que Yori ha confirmado… pero Miyu no todavía… Alguien me dijo por Facebook que son como la nueva pareja Michi, ustedes que creen? En este capi se ha demostrado lo mucho que se siguen queriendo...

**Daichi x Aiko: __****16 Puntos**.El Yagami y la Ishida. Una Ishida y un Tachikawa. Un Tachikawa y una Takenouchi. Una Takenouchi y un Yagami… esta rara mezcla de genes tenía que fusionarse con los herederos del Amor y el Valor… arreglaran sus problemas?, o Ai se quedará con la idea de una traición, o peor aún, Daichi sí jugaba con Ai?... cuarto puesto para el Daiko. En este capi se ha demostrado mucho de su lindo amor... esperemos que haya más.

**Saki x Chikako:** _**11 puntos.**_ El rubio y la pelirroja. El terco y la cuidadosa… el sorato de la nueva generación va en el segundo lugar. Una historia con contada sobre unas galletas de un 1 de agosto de hace tiempo… Parece que la falta de comunicación es demasiado peso para ellos, ¿qué pasará?

**Kazuyo x Yuujou:** _**11 puntos**_**. **Los inocentones del grupo. Algún día Yuujou entenderá el significado de las galletas?_(Como publicidad subliminal… digo que está en proceso un fic donde Yuujou es el mero protagónico, y Kazuyo tiene una gran y bonita participación)_

**Shun X Ami:** _**5 puntos**_**. **El Kido estricto y correcto con la liberal… funcionará esta pareja que se parece a Joe y Momoe?, habrá que decidirlo en esta etapa difícil para Kido. En este capi hubo una pequeña participación entre ellos.

**Souta X Akari**: _**4 puntos**_**. **El otro Kido libre pensador con la tierna y mística Akari ahora tienen un puntito de más… en serio pegan o es mera loquera mía? Habrá que seguir viendo cómo se desarrolla esto.

**Yume X Katashi:** _**2 puntos**_**. **Parece que los hijos del medio comienzan a tener participación. ¿Cómo avanzará esta pausada relación?

**Juni x Kenshi, ****Tsuki x Fuyu, ****Isamu x Kibou: __****1 punto.** De los más peques ya con romance... habrá que ver cómo van esto chicos que reciben su primer voto.

Apoyen a su favorito!

Ya saben. Tres votos por review con tres razones.

.

**Aviso para MARIN-ISHIDA (no mi amiga Marin-Ishida, sino la mimaiora que me anda dejando reviews con el penname de ella) **

**Tus reviews me tiene sin cuidado, no me afectan y pese a tus insistencias en muchas de mis historias (por no decir tooodas) nunca jamás de los jamases voy a escribir Taioras ni mimatos. **

**Asi que no leas mis fics, y mejor lee y comenta historias que sí te gusten.**

**. **

Muchas gracias por tooodo su apoyo, a los que votan, a los que comentan a los que leen, este fic no sería lo que es si no fuera por ustedes.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

17 de febrero de 2013


	12. Iceberg

**Hola! **Buenoo, bueno… que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero a pesar de tener vacaciones, estuve súper ocupada haciendo otras cosas y no pude subir capis como me hubiera gustado

En este capi suceden muchas escenas al mismo tiempo, por lo que son muy cortas y pueden llegar a ser confusas.

La primera escena es un _Flasback_, para que no se confundan y está en _cursiva. _

A leer!

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki.** (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**.**_(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**.**_(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Akari,Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.**(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**.**_(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**.**_(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**.**_(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami.** (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

**Capítulo 12: **Iceberg

"_La mente del ser humano no es un océano, es un iceberg flotante en el mar._

_La puntita del iceberg, que sale a flote y no está bajo el océano, es lo consciente._

_Una pequeña parte de nosotros mismos, pero ¿Y todo lo demás?"._

MEMORIAS Borradas. **-CieloCriss**

.

.

_Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesar._

_Identificó que no estaba en su cuarto, no había rosa por ningún lado. _

_Vio a su derecha y en el buró estaba una foto de ella y Yori. _

_Sonrió inconscientemente, esa foto le traía muy buenos recuerdos, era de hace casi un año, cuando fue su aniversario de noviazgo. _

_Se giró en la cama, y un rubor inocente se apoderó de su rostro al ver que Yori seguía allí. Tenía la boca abierta, e incluso algo de saliva había caído de la comisura de sus labios en la almohada, sin embargo, le daba un toque inocente._

_Miyu le acarició la mejilla._

_Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Recordó lo que había pasado hace unas horas._

_Había salido con Yori en otra de sus miles de citas, de repente, empezó a llover, por lo que corrieron a la casa del muchacho a resguardarse del clima._

_Allí, pues… sus ropas estaban mojadas._

_No había nadie en casa._

_La situación era bastante sugerente._

_El cabello húmedo hacía que Miyu pareciera verdaderamente atractiva, con un toque seductor y esa inocencia tan característica de ella._

_Ni siquiera se percataron del momento en que empezaron a besarse._

_Con el paso de los minutos, los besos eran insuficientes. Ambos necesitaban de nuevas emociones y sensaciones. Conocer algo diferente en vez de sólo ese cosquilleo en los labios._

_Yori abandonó la boca de la muchacha para ocuparse de su mejilla y bajar lenta y cuidadosamente a su cuello._

_Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, se dirigieron a la cama del adolescente._

_Las caricias empezaron a aparecer y a tornarse suaves y delicadas._

_Se vieron a los ojos, pidiendo permiso uno al otro para seguir con lo que ambos sabían que pasaría. _

_Y en los ojos del otro sí lograron decodificar lo que querían… y también lo que pensaban._

_._

_._

Parecía que el punto de reunión volvía a ser la cafetería del hospital.

Los antiguos elegidos se veían entre sí, esperando a que Izzy terminara de decodificar el último mensaje que Gennai había mandado.

En cuanto a los mayores, todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus mentes, ¿por qué no habían podido ir al Mundo de los Sueños?

En uno de los asientos más alejados del resto, el antiguo portador de la semilla de la oscuridad trató estaba sentado y pensando en la situación por la que pasaban todos, especialmente por la que pasaba su hija.

-Necesitamos hablar del embarazo de Miyu. –susurró a su esposa mientras ella se acercaba.

-Ken, no sabemos si ella está embarazada. Deja de decir eso por favor, que me pones más nerviosa. Yo no creo que…

-¿Entonces de quién es la prueba de embarazo? Quedó muy claro que tuya no era, y ninguna amiga de Miyu ha ido a la casa en los últimos días, así que no empieces con eso porque no me lo creo.

-Aún así, debemos confiar en nuestra hija.

Hiromi ya había sido dada de alta, sólo tenía unas pequeñas puntadas en la herida de la cabeza y ciertos efectos secundarios después de los medicamentos que le habían subministrado, por lo que ya no tenía caso seguir allí.

-Considero que será mejor ir a la casa de alguno de nosotros y tratar de resolver los problemas, no es nada funcional que nos quedemos aquí. Hiro ya salió y el turno de Momoe y Joe está por terminar. –propuso el líder innato, Tai; que a pesar de no tener respiro por las llamadas que le hacían a cada minuto y de la situación de sus hijas, se mostraba sereno, aunque preocupado.

-Pienso lo mismo, además habrá menos tensión. –siguió Iori, quién estaba de pie, detrás de la silla en la que su esposa se encontraba.

-Nuestra casa es la más cercana. Podemos ir allí. –ofreció Yamato.

-Me parece bien, además es de las más espaciosas. –prosiguió Mimi. –Pero debemos darnos prisa.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse.

Los chicos fueron informados de las decisiones de sus padres, pero ellos ya tenían otros planes.

-Iremos a la casa de Aiko, desde allí intentaremos abrir la puerta de otra manera. –susurró Chikako.

-No debemos decirles nada a nuestros papás. –finalizó Yori.

Comenzaron a caminar, Amai se quedó un poco atrás debido a que tenía un caminar lento, lo que favoreció a que Kotaro hablara con ella.

El castaño la jaló del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Ve con Miyu. Ella te va a necesitar mucho. –dijo serio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hazme caso. Entiende que nuestros amigos nos necesitan. Miyu ha estado mal y…

-Y cuando no te guste cortarás la amistad que tienes con ella, ¿no?

-Amai… no empieces.

Hida se soltó de su agarre.

-Descuida, yo no le doy la espalda a las personas que necesitan de mí. Adelántense, como quiera iba a ir a buscarla, fue al sanitario.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Amai se marchó.

Kotaro resopló abatido y resignado. La amistad que tenían nunca volvería. Es lo que pasaba cuando la barrera de la amistad se rompe.

La nueva portadora de la oscuridad caminó rápido hasta el lugar donde su amiga se encontraba.

-Miyu… ya nos vamos a casa de Aiko. –avisó al entrar al cuarto de servicio, pero no la encontró. -¡Qué raro!, supongo que ya se habrá ido.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, escuchó claramente que alguien estaba vomitando. Fue cuando ella puso atención y vio la bolsa de Miyu en el suelo de una letrina.

Corrió hasta ese lugar y tocó la puerta. -¿Estás bien Miyu?

Recibió más nauseas como respuesta.

Se escuchó la cadena del baño y vio a su amiga salir. Estaba pálida y tenía ambas manos sobre su estómago.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó muy preocupada.

Ichijouji ya no pudo más. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que le pasaba. Sin pensarlo un segundo, se abrazó a su mejor amiga y comenzó a llorar.

Amai quedó en shock por la acción de su camarada, correspondió el abrazo e intentó consolarla, pero sólo logró que incrementara su llanto.

-Perdóname amiga… no debo atormentarte con mis cosas. Pero en serio que necesito a alguien, y sé que puedo contar contigo. Yo no quería que esto pasara… se me salió de las manos… y siento que mis padres se van a decepcionar de mí. –logró decir entre sollozos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Miyu tomó aire y rápidamente le explicó lo que pasaba, dejando a Hida completamente sorprendida.

-¿Me odias?

Amai la miró con algo de reproche. No esperaba eso de su mejor amiga.

-Odio que no me dijeras lo que pasaba contigo. La última vez que me quedé contigo en tu casa me dijiste que hablarías conmigo. Y yo me quedé esperando ese momento que no llegó… no hasta hoy. –habló con seriedad. –Pero sabes que tú eres mi hermana, y que siempre me tendrás para todo, amiga.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más. Debían irse, y tratar de encontrar una forma de llegar al Digimundo.

.

.

El estadio vitoreaba su nombre de la manera más pasional que pudiera existir.

Mientras caminaba al centro de campo veía pancartas con su nombre y fotografías, todas coincidían en tener escrita una de sus frases predilectas: "Nunca dejes de soñar"

Fue difícil llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba. Pero con paciencia, perseverancia y práctica el resultado se hizo más sencillo que el resto del camino.

Un gran silbatazo dio la señal para que el partido iniciara.

-No puedo creer... -Esto es lo que yo siempre soñé.

Yume comenzó a correr y divisó a sus amigos en un palco especial. Estaban todos, en especial… se encontraba Saki. Con unas flores y una sonrisa que la derretía, viéndola a lo lejos.

Lo miró atenta. Enfocó su mirada; y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era más que otro de los sueños que tenía al dormir… ni siquiera en sus sueños él la miraba con el brillo e ilusión con los que veía siempre a su amiga Chikako.

Sonrió con tristeza, volvió a ver a Saki y ahora sí la miraba con devoción, con ilusión… con amor.

La más hermosa de las sensaciones que una chica de trece años podía experimentar se apoderó de ella. Sin embargo, nada es eterno.

Giró su cabeza para asegurarse que era real, pero no era así. A su lado, se encontraba su amiga pelirroja, parte de su equipo de fútbol; viendo a Saki. Ambos mirándose con esos ojos de enamorados.

Esa efímera felicidad se fue, quedando como siempre esa vaga y diminuta esperanza sobre que algún día alguien la mirara así.

No quiso seguir como testigo en esa escena.

Cerró los ojos e ignoró sus oídos.

De repente nada estuvo como antes. Se escuchaba tranquilidad y paz. Se permitió ver la paz que había a su alrededor y sonrió con sólo ver ese espacio que reconoció de inmediato.

Un salón de clases.

Había mesitas para niños de preescolar.

Yume miró a su alrededor sonriendo de la manera más sincera que pudiera expresar, finalizando con su propio uniforme de maestra que decía "Señorita Motomiya".

Ese era su sueño.

Nadie nunca jamás se podría quitar.

_Debo estar soñando._

.

.

-Doctor Kido… la paciente está lista para la cirugía.

El hijo menor de Joe y Momoe volteó cuando escuchó que una enfermera lo llamaba.

-Ya voy. –aseguró con una sonrisa.

Observó su derredor. Era un quirófano. Katashi traía puesta una bata de médico, sus inseparables lentes, y por supuesto esos guantes de látex que desde niño le gustó robarle a sus padres para jugar y "operar" a los digimons.

-Espere doctor. –llamó una enfermera. –Su esposa mandó un recado para usted.

¿Esposa?, esa información era desconocida para Kido.

Tomó el mensaje que la enfermera le daba y lo leyó.

_Mucho éxito en la cirugía._

_Tus hijos y yo te esperamos en casa._

_Te amo. –Yume_

Cuando leyó esas palabras, casi se desmayó. No podía creer que fuera verdad.

¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso que ni cuenta se dio?

_Debo estas soñando._

.

.

Se estaba viendo frente al espejo.

No recordaba haber durado tanto frente uno.

No se reconocía. No parecía ser él.

El traje elegante y de buena calidad (justo como los que hace su madre) lo hacía parecer mayor.

No, no era el traje. Es que en realidad sí era mayor.

Se calculaba como unos dieciocho o veinte años.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, lo que ayudó a que despertara de su ensoñación y apartara la mirada de su reflejo. Prestó atención a su alrededor, y decifró que estaba en un camerino.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Demasiado lento para su gusto. Pero la espera e incertidumbre valió la pena. Era su amiga Kazuyo con un bonito regalo en sus manos y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De alguna extraña manera, le pareció tener un Deja vu.

-Yuu, te están esperando. El concierto está por empezar, pero antes… quería darte unas galletas, sé lo mucho que te gustan.

Ishida vio con cariño a su amiga, y le otorgó un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por estar conmigo siempre Kazuyo.

Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, pero al abrirlos nuevamente, apareció en un escenario muy refinado. Frente a él estaba un piano de cola negro con su respectivo banquito y un compendio de partituras situadas en el atril.

Por inercia se sentó. Escuchó el compás que el director de orquesta marcó y automáticamente comenzó a tocar en el piano.

Escuchó al resto de la orquesta sinfónica. Esa melodía que no había escuchado jamás, pero que sentía que conocía hasta la más mínima fusa que se atravesara en las armonías y contrapuntos de la sinfonía.

El pelirrojo se sintió tan bien consigo mismo, por fin se sentía parte de un mundo especial, de un mundo que él mismo había formado.

-Esto es genial. –susurró aprovechando un pequeño silencio del piano. –_Debo estar soñando._

.

.

Katashi, Yume, Kenshi, Fuyu, Kazuyo y Juni habían entrado en un trance al llegar al Mundo de los Sueños.

Los caprichos y deseos más íntimos se revelaron en forma de visiones para ellos.

Pero a pesar de su inocencia, su raciocinio fue mayor. Lograron salir de esas jugarretas que el iceberg de su inconsciente creó.

Kenshi fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Yuujou le siguió, después Katashi, Yume, Kazuyo, y por último Juni.

-¿Y mi hermano? –cuestionó Juni al ver que su consanguíneo no se encontraba allí.

-Sólo estamos nosotros. –concluyó Kenshi.

-¿Pero por qué? Todos entramos por la puerta. –preguntó Juni.

-Pero tal vez sólo nosotros llegamos. –infirió Izumi.

-En ese caso… ¿por qué nosotros sí logramos entrar? –siguió Yume.

-Es lo que debemos averiguar. –estableció Katashi, tomando el liderazgo del nuevo grupito.

.

.

Las familias de los primeros elegidos llegaron rápidamente a la casa de los Ishida.

Se instalaron en la sala y con suma tensión empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿A qué te referías con que es necesario que los chicos recuperen los sueños para entrar a ese mundo? –preguntó Taichi, impacientemente.

Koushiro tomó suficiente aire en sus pulmones, se relamió los labios, aclaró su garganta y decidió leer la información que Gennai les había hecho llegar.

-"Hola digidestinados. Se habrán dado cuenta que los digimons han desaparecido de la Tierra. Esto se debe a que las puertas entre su mundo y el digital se han debilitado grandemente ante la destrucción de las Piedras Sagradas, y el Digimundo se trata de autoproteger; cerrándose sí mismo, y reclamando lo que era suyo para poder restaurarse. No hay manera en que entren por medio de su mundo, sólo podrán hacerlo a través de otros, como el de los Sueños, o en su defecto, el Mar Oscuro."

-Ni hablar, ese lugar no lo pisan mis hijos. –exclamó Yamato.

-No me interrumpas. –pidió Koushiro. –Además tu hijo menor ya está allí. Creo que incluso sería mejor ir allí que es donde se encuentra Akari, que ir al Digimundo. –opinó, pero decidió seguir leyendo. –"Como notaron, solo algunos de sus hijos lograron entrar a ese mundo, pues quienes no lo hicieron es porque deben recuperar los sueños que perdieron. Las tarjetas que se le hicieron llegar a Juni por medio de un sueño los llevaron a ese lugar, aunque faltaba una."

-Yo les di la tarjeta faltante. –compartió el hijo de Yagami.

Koushiro se alteró por la nueva interrupción.

-Déjenme terminar. –pidió. –"Si quieren entrar a ese mundo, para poder ir al Digimundo y después entrar al Mar Oscuro y reestablecer la estabilidad de los mundos, es necesario que recuperen los sueños que perdieron. Al mundo de los sueños sólo pueden entrar los soñadores. Suerte, elegidos"

Todos escucharon con atención lo que Izumi leyó.

-Ese viejo siempre nos confunde más. –espetó Mimi.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer?, nuestros hijos están en manos de Dark, y Akari a punto de convertirse en la reina de ese lugar. –cuestionó la diseñadora de modas.

-Creo que esperar hasta que tengamos noticas de Katashi y los demás. –sugirió el mayor de los hijos de los elegidos, Shuun.

-No pienso que tengan problemas. –dijo Daisuke, teniendo confianza en su hija.

-¿Eso crees? –lo retó Ichijouji. –Ese lugar es engañoso. Pueden caer en una jugarreta de espejismos y perderse entre sus mismos deseos.

-No pienses así, son nuestros… nosotros pudimos con eso, y ellos se darán cuenta. Lo llevan en la sangre. –afirmó Motomiya.

-Eso lo dices porque tú fuiste el único que no cayó en la trampa.

-Pues quizá mi hija sea la única que no caiga en eso y le haga a los demás entrar en razón.

-La verdad no lo creo, porque al final es una Motomiya, y siempre van detrás de sus impulsos. –azuzó contra su amigo.

-¿Estás queriendo decir otra cosa entre tus palabras? –el segundo líder de los elegidos se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta donde el policía se encontraba.

-No lo sé… ¿entendiste algo más? –Ken también se levantó de su lugar y encaró a su contrincante.

Todos miraban la escena incrédulos. Nunca habían visto una pelea así, eran los mejores amigos. Aunque sí las habían visto entre los elegidos del valor y la amistad, pero nunca entre ellos.

-Chicos cálmense, es cómo sí tuvieran una rencilla que no arreglaron. –intervino Takeru, fue en vano, pero Noriko le hizo una señal con la mano para que no se metiera donde no había sido llamado.

Miyako también se puso de pie, veía venir una gran bomba sobre su familia.

Miyu y Yori eran los más alterados. Fue tanto, que el chico se acercó a su ex novia para apoyarla aunque ella no lo hubiera solicitado. El ex emperador de los digimons lo notó y se acercó decidido al asustado muchacho.

-Motomiya, aléjate de mi hija. Después de que terminen estos problemas del digimundo, no volverás a verla ni a causarle deshonor a mi familia. Yo mismo me encargaré. –habló con voz imponente e irrefutable.

-Ken, por favor tranquilízate y permite que lo arreglemos después entre nosotros.

-Cierra la boca Miyako.

Tanto los adolescentes, así como los grandes, no tenían idea de lo que ocurría.

-Papá, ¿qué es lo que pasa para qué hables así? –preguntó tímidamente la presunta embarazada.

Ken miró a su hija con decisión, aunque también con amor. La observó y notó que había bajado de peso, estaba pálida y con ojeras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba mal? ¿Había vivido tanto tiempo en la utopía de una vida hermosa y perfecta?

Le había echado la culpa al rompimiento de ella y Yori, por lo que había decidido no intervenir, pero esa falta de comunicación le había causado mucho mal.

-Nunca me habías decepcionado tanto Miyu Ichijouji. Tú también Yori Motomiya.

La adolescente agachó su cabeza y su mirada, avergonzada.

-Te permití salir con ella porque pensé que eras buen chico. Pero no, traicionaste la confianza que te dimos.

-No te permito que le hables así a mi hijo. –intervino Daisuke, por quinta vez ese día.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sora en un susurro.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Miyu, aterrada por ver a su padre en ese estado.

-¿Que de qué hablo? –preguntó con ironía y burla. – ¡Que nos has ocultado que estás embarazada!

Por fin dijo esas palabras.

Miyu se llevó las manos a la boca. Yori cerró los ojos decepcionado y con miedo. Amai se desconcertó. Kotaro permaneció igual. El resto de los chicos miró incrédulos a la parejita; y los adultos… los adultos entendieron el estado de Ken.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó rabiosa la chica en cuestión. -¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Miyu no está embarazada. –defendió Amai.

.

.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de ir al Digimundo. –opinó Kazuyo, con su computadora, tratando de averiguar algo.

-Y tratar de buscar por qué nuestros hermanos no entraron con nosotros. –siguió Yuujou. –Estoy preocupado por Aiko.

-Trataré de contactarme con mi padre.

Los demás asintieron a Izumi, en su interior, recordando lo que había pasado en sus sueños, principalmente Juni, que seguía sonriendo por haber visto un castillo entre las nubes, ella como la suprema princesa del reino.

.

.

-Jamás creí que pensarás así. ¡Qué vergüenza! –expresó Miyu. -¿De dónde sacaste que estaba embarazada?

Miyako se acercó a su hija. -¿No lo estás?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Yori suspiró de alivio, mientras que Miyako, Ken, Daisuke y Noriko se vieron entre sí; algo tranquilos, pero aún con muchas dudas.

-¿Por qué andas diciendo eso?

-Isamu encontró una prueba de embarazo hoy en la mañana, creímos que era tuya…

-¿No es de mamá?

-¡No!, yo no estoy embarazada. –repitió la señora Ichijouji.

-Pues sea de quién haya sido, eso no les daba derecho a adelantar las cosas antes que hablar conmigo.

-Pero si no es tuya ni de Miyako… ¿de quién es? –preguntó Daisuke.

Todos empezaron a indagar.

-No es tuya, ¿verdad, Amai? –preguntó el imprudente Saki, pues haciendo uso de su correlación a la amistad entre ella y Miyu, consideró que tal vez era suya. Haciendo que la mencionada se ruborizara e Iori se mantuviera alerta. Hida estaba a punto de hablar y defender su honor, pero su amiga se adelantó.

-¡Claro que no!, ella no ha ido a mi casa en mucho tiempo. –defendió, pero se volteó de inmediato con ella. -¿No es tuya verdad?

Amai sólo se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza de manera frenética para tranquilizar a todos.

-Nos estamos desviando demasiado del tema. Si ustedes deben arreglar algo, que sea en otro momento, además de ser algo exclusivamente entre sus familias. –dijo Chikako con voz dura. –Por ahora debemos tratar de solucionar esto.

Koushiro y Mayumi miraron a su hija orgullosos. El resto asintió, especialmente los involucrados en el malentendido.

-Sólo para quienes, tenían dudas. –comenzó una voz femenina. –La prueba de embarazo es mía. Mi bolsa cayó al suelo el día de ayer en casa de Miyako, y seguramente salió esa prueba sin darme cuenta. Lamento por haberles hecho pasar un mal momento. –terminó Momoe.

-¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Mayumi, asombrada porque su amiga no le dijo nada horas antes cuando platicaron.

-Nos enteramos hace dos días. Pero creíamos que no era momento para decirles aún. –siguió Joe, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Seremos hermanos otra vez. –susurraron al mismo tiempo los cuates Kido.

Pese a toda la mala vibra de las cosas del Digimundo, los elegidos se alegraron por el nuevo integrante. Mayumi quiso decir también sobre su estado y ser partícipe de esa alegría y gozo sobre la noticia de un bebé, pero se contuvo porque aún no hablaba con Koushiro… y no estaba segura de hacerlo antes de que firmaran el divorcio.

-Chicos, entiendo que hay cosas que algunos de ustedes deben hablar. Pero en serio es importante esto además… -el científico miró su laptop. –¡Kazuyo me ha enviado un mensaje!

Rápidamente lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo mientras que los demás prestaban atención.

Por un lado, Ken aún estaba algo confuso por todo lo ocurrido. Claro que le gustaba que su nena no estuviera embarazada, pero como quiera había algo que no le convencía del todo.

.

.

-¡Mi papá me respondió! –informó Chikako. –Dice que los mayores se quedaron en la Tierra. Y que nosotros debemos encontrar la manera de regresar al Digimundo.

-Pues al menos sabemos que están bien. –comentó Yuujou, aliviado por su hermana.

-¿Entonces cómo vamos al Digimundo?

De la nada, apareció Tanemon entre ellos.

-¡Juni! –saltó emocionada para ir a brazos de su camarada.

-¡Te extrañé mucho! –musitó la hija de Taichi.

Todos los demás fueron testigos del reencuentro entre las inocentes del grupo.

-Yo también quiero ver a Heiwanamon. –musitó la portadora de la paz con nostalgia.

De igual modo, el digimon solicitado apareció.

Los niños ya no dijeron más, simplemente tomaron su cresta-digivice, cerraron sus ojos y pidieron con tener a su compañero digimon a su lado.

Un haz de luz iluminó a los pequeños, permitiendo que los digimons de ellos aparecieran.

-¡Tsunomon! –sonrió Yuujou, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que un niño de once años podía ofrecer.

Fue un conmovedor reencuentro.

-Pensé que estarían en el digimundo. –comentó Katashi.

-Creo que sí. –dijo Tanemon. –Todos, incluso Shousha. Pero de repente nos vinimos para acá. ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Espera, espera… ¿Shousha está con ustedes? –preguntó Kazuyo, recordando que no sabían de él.

-Sí, él se fue junto con nosotros.

-¿Al Digimundo?

-No sabemos… sólo estábamos todos juntos. –respondió Heiwanamon. –Pero Gennai nos dijo que debíamos cuidar de Shousha, que mientras Dark no lo encontrara, teníamos más oportunidad de triunfar.

-Entonces _Sushi _está bien.

.

.

Se escuchó un pequeño sonido, proveniente de la D-terminal de Amai, por lo que muchos la observaron.

-Es un mensaje de Kazuyo. –murmuró para sí misma. Leyó rápidamente el contendió de dicho mensaje, y suspiró de alivio con una sonrisa. –Me dice que los digimons de ellos aparecieron en ese mundo y que le dijeron que Shousha se encuentra en el Digimundo con Armadillomon y los otros; está bien.

Hiromi respiró de tranquilidad, mientras que Iori sonrió al tener información del niño.

-Al menos sabemos que Dark aún no lo encuentra.

-Y que si no lo hace, no le hará daño a los niños. –estableció Amai, sin poder superar lo que había ocurrido en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

.

.

-¡Ya!, ¡Ya basta Juni! –gritó Kenshi, desesperado. -¡Deja de pensar en tantas cosas!

La castañita se ofendió y lo miró con enojo.

-¡No puedo controlarlo!, pero… para mí esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. –dijo al ver cómo ese lugar en el que estaban, comenzaba a llenarse nubes, de repente todos tenían disfraces de príncipes y princesas, y que un castillo aparecía de la nada.

-Juni, en serio controla lo que piensas. –pidió su mejor amiga. –Sé a la perfección que todo esto te gusta y que son tus sueños, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de andar con esto. Tenemos muchas cosas que resolver.

-Son unos aguafiestas. –musitó con un capricho. –No tiene nada de malo que mis sueños se cumplan.

-Todos los sueños son hermosos, y todos pueden hacerse realidad, pero no todos los necesitamos en nuestras vidas. –habló el mayor de todos, Katashi.

Después de que los digimons llegaran al Mundo de los Sueños, ellos empezaron a hablar de las alucinaciones que habían tenido antes de despertar.

Sin embargo, al empezar a relatarlo, debido a la magia del mundo, cada palabra que los niños decían se hacía verdad.

Por suerte –o quizá por mala- las únicas ilusiones que se materializaron fueron las de Juni, por lo que ahora todos trataban de controlarla.

-¡Juni! –le gritaron todos al verse rodeados de ponis rosas.

-¡No! –gritó decidida. –Yo me quiero quedar aquí. Es la primera vez que lo que quiero se cumple.

-Ay no seas mentirosa, tus padres te cumplen cada capricho que tienes. –reprendió Kenshi.

-Pero no un castillo rosa con ponis. Ustedes busquen la manera de ir al Digimundo, al rato los alcanzo.

Los demás, tanto como digimons y humanos, se vieron entre sí.

-Está bien. –accedieron. La castaña ni las gracias dio y se regresó a vivir la realidad que los sueños le permitían experimentar.

Kenshi dio un paso al frente.

-Yo me quedaré con ella. Mientras tanto ustedes sigan y traten de encontrar la manera de ir al Digimundo.

-Mejor me quedo yo. –se ofreció la mejor amiga de la chica en cuestión.

-No Kazuyo, si te quedas tú, Juni querrá seguir jugando, además tú sabes más sobre computadoras y puertas entre los mundos, por lo que creo que es conveniente que seas tú quien se quede en el grupo. –detuvo el hijo de Kido.

-Katashi tiene razón, además Kenshi tratará de hacerla entrar en razón. –comentó Tsunomon.

De esa manera, los chicos menores del grupo se separaron momentáneamente.

.

.

-Me siento tan impotente por no haber ido a ese lugar. –manifestó Daichi, dando un golpe contra la pared.

-Todos nos sentimos igual Yagami. –expresó Aiko, trayendo de tomar a sus amigos. –Pero no te desquites con los muros de mi casa.

-Lo siento.

Los únicos ausentes a todo eso eran Yori y Miyu, quienes fueron a hablar con sus respectivas familias y aclarar los malentendidos.

-¿De dónde sacaron que Miyu estaba embarazada? –cuestionó Ami.

-Y escuchaste, mis tíos confundieron una prueba de embarazo. –dijo Souta.

-Aún así, Miyako y Ken no debieron sacar conclusiones así de la nada y pensar mal sobre sus hijos.

-Le preguntaron a Yori, y el confirmó el embarazo. Fue por eso que se quedaron con esa idea, además de que Miyu no fue al campamento al que se enlistó para vacaciones. –informó Kotaro, recargado en la pared, con un aura raro y cautivador.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos se acostaron? –preguntó Saki, haciendo que los demás se ruborizaran, en especial las chicas.

-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. –regaño Chikako, ruborizada también. –Lo que importa ahora es tratar de ir y ayudar a nuestros hermanos. –trató de salir de ese tema incómodo.

-Da igual. Escuchaste lo que dijo ese viejo… "Necesitan recuperar los sueños que perdieron" –Shun imitó a Gennai, haciendo que los demás sonrieran un poco. Parecía que el antiguo Shun aparecía de nuevo.

-¿Qué querrá decir con los sueños? –preguntó Amai.

-Que no tenemos una motivación para soñar. –infirió su ex novio.

-¿Y nuestros hermanos sí? –indagó Souta.

-Es lo más probable. –Aiko desvió la mirada al hablar, como si le diera vergüenza comentar sobre eso.

-Yo no sé ustedes amigos, pero mi sueño de este momento es ir al Digimundo y ser un héroe otra vez. –se escuchó la animada voz dl portador de la confianza.

-Yori. –susurró su mejor amigo. -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. –habló tranquilo. –Y para que no malpiensen nada… nunca ocurrió nada entre Miyu y yo.

-¿Entonces por qué me dijiste lo contrario?

-Kotaro... ya se enterarán a su debido tiempo. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos con las cosas del Digimundo. A ver… según el señor Gennai dijo que "Al mundo de los sueños sólo pueden entrar los soñadores. Suerte, elegidos" –retomó Yori.

.

.

-Esto es lo que siempre quise. –susurró Juni, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Es en serio?

Al escuchar otra voz, la ojimiel se volteó.

-Kenshi, pensé que te habías marchado con los demás.

-Estuvimos a punto. –comentó su digimon.

-Pero nos quedamos para no dejarte sola.

-Excelente, entonces tú puedes ser mi príncipe. –ideó ilusionada mientras le daba una espada de caballeros.

-No, no, Juni… espera. –la detuvo antes de que le pusiera de nuevo ese vestuario que se acababa de quitar. –Esto no está bien.

-Claro que sí. Yo soy una princesa y tú un príncipe… es lo que le faltaba a mi sueño.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?

-Por supuesto. –asumió con seguridad, acomodándose su tiara.

-Yo creo que eres capaz de muchas cosas más, Juni.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues que puedes hacer algo mejor con tu vida que sólo portar una coronita.

-Se llama tiara.

-Pues como se llame. Tal vez sea una ilusión, y es bueno tener esos sueños, pero Juni… aquí todo es posible, pero no todo es conveniente. –comenzó a sermonear amigablemente. –Es un mundo que hará realidad hasta el más mínimo pensamiento, pero a la vez te ayudará a darte cuenta de las cosas que en realidad necesitas.

Juni escuchaba atentamente a su "príncipe".

-Ser princesa no es malo. –defendió la niña de nueve años.

-Claro que no, pero creo que puedes hacer mucho más con tu vida. Además, tú siempre serás nuestra princesa. –alentó. – ¿No quieres salvar a tu hermanita?, Tsuki y los demás esperan que los ayudemos, ¿no crees que sería egoísta de tu parte quedarte aquí sin hacer nada?

Yagami meditó sus palabras, su amigo tenía razón.

-Kenshi está en lo correcto. –apoyó Tanemon.

La niña respiró hondo. –Sí, vamos a buscar la puerta al Digimundo. Gracias Kenshi.

Juni le dio un beso a Ichijouji en la mejilla, y por primera vez es su vida, él sintió algo más en lugar de asco.

.

.

Chikako resopló por quinta vez.

-No se puede. Ni siquiera me permite ver el lugar donde siempre entramos y salimos del Digimundo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué no pudimos ir. –mencionó Souta.

-Ya sabes que es porque perdimos ciertos sueños… al menos es lo que el viejo dice. –respondió Aiko.

-Pues si esa es la forma de ir a ese lugar con nuestros hermanos, pues tratemos de volver a soñar. –propuso Yori. –No sé ustedes, pero para mí, es incómodo solo tener los brazos cruzados.

-Para empezar, ¿qué rayos es un sueño? –preguntó Saki con inocencia.

-Un sueño es un proyecto, deseo o esperanza sin probabilidad de realizarse. –dijo Miyu, quien recién entraba al círculo de conversación. –Es lo que dice el diccionario.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida con la mirada a Ichijouji.

-Sin probabilidad de realizarse… -repitió Amai. –No creo que sea verdad. A veces creer que pueden realizarse es lo que los vuelve sueños.

-De todas formas, si nosotros perdimos eso, es nuestro deber recuperarlo en los próximos diez minutos para ir con nuestros hermanos. –lideró Yagami.

Todos asintieron, y tomaron la decisión de reflexionar un par de momentos.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que uno de ellos iba a decir alguna idea de su mente. Un fuerte estruendo llegó desde la sala de la casa Ishida, seguido de un grito por parte de una de las mujeres.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí y corrieron hasta donde estaban sus progenitores para tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que preguntasen nada… las escenas hablaron por sí solas.

-¿Qué quieres? –retó Taichi, tratando de acorralar al mismísimo Dark, quien aparecía entre ellos.

Con una sonrisa burlona, emitió un chasquido de dedos y apareció a su lado la rubia Akari.

-Esta muchachita intentó burlarse de mí. Redujo a mi máxima fuente de poder a una cresta, diciéndome que ella la tenía… pero la mandó a otro lugar.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija! –enfureció Takeru, caminando un par de pasos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra retarme. –dijo cínicamente Dark, mandándolo muy lejos con sólo un movimiento de su mano, provocando que TK se estrellara contra la pared, golpeándose en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

-¡Takeru! –gritó Hikari al ir con él, seguida de su cuñado, Yamato.

Akari miró horrorizada el estado de su progenitor. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero decidió no hacerlo, después de todo, los niños seguían allá en el Mar Oscuro.

-Dime niña tonta, ¿a dónde mandaste el emblema de la oscuridad?

En cuanto Amai escuchó esto, no sabía si entregarse o persistir en ocultarse. La chica sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, eran las de su padre.

-Habla y di de una buena vez quién es la persona a quien le mandaste ese poder, o los destruiré a todos. –amenazó.

-Yo tengo ese poder. –Kotaro dijo, caminando hacia ellos. –Mi hermana me lo hizo llegar.

Amai miró horrorizada lo que su _amigo_ estaba a punto de hacer, no iba a permitirlo. Por un breve momento le ilusionó que el la ayudara, pero vio su mirada, no la defendía a ella, simplemente cuidaba de su hermana. Tomó aire para hablar con voz fuerte y decir la verdad, sin embargo, alguien más se adelantó.

-Yo lo tengo. –afirmó Ami.

-No es verdad, lo tengo yo. –expresó Miyu, casi con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Yo lo tengo. –ahora sí fue el turno de Amai.

Souta, Shun y Yori también mintieron al decir que tenían el emblema de la Oscuridad.

-Lo poseo yo. –manifestó, al último Amai, sintiéndose mal por ver que todos trataban de protegerla.

Saki estaba con su madre, tratando de ayudar a su papá a que despertara, por lo que no pudo contribuir al plan de sus hermanos.

-No me gusta que me traten como tonto.

-Huy, pues qué lástima porque ya lo eres. –retó Daichi, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe igual que su tío.

La hija de Yamato se asustó por ver a su amigo así. Miró con rabia al ser oscuro que invadía su casa.

-Eres un… -Aiko ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando iba a darle una buena patada, aunque su amiga Chikako la detuvo para que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Dark ya pensaba en el escarmiento.

-Insolente niña malcriada. –espetó, mandándole un golpe de fuerza que también la llevó varios metros atrás; y como su amiga Izumi estaba cerca de ella, el ataque también le causó efecto.

Al ver eso, Yamato se levantó del suelo donde auxiliaba a Takeru, para ir a darle unos buenos golpes a ese ente de oscuridad.

-Me da pena dejar esto así, pero tengo otros planes.

Dark observó detenidamente a quienes confesaron tener el emblema oscuro. –Presiento entre ustedes al portador de la Oscuridad, aunque también la fuerza negativa que emanan me cautiva. Me los llevaré, quizá me pueden ayudar, especialmente tú, poseedora de la Alegría, tu emblema es el más manipulable de todos.

No se dijo nada más, a todos los envolvió en una burbuja, y mágicamente los llevó al otro mundo… al mundo de la oscuridad.

Sólo quedaron los tres chicos inconscientes y Saki, que había pasado por desapercibido.

-Qué desgracia… primero los más pequeños, luego nos sabemos en qué parte del mundo de los sueños están los otros, y ahora los mayores. –expresó Miyako. –Esto es demasiado.

-Creo que está bien que mi hermano y los demás hayan ido. Podrán ayudar a Akari con los más chicos y quizá logren escapar.

Los adultos asintieron.

Aiko, Chikako y Daichi seguían inconscientes al igual que Takeru.

El resto no tenía a sus hijos, no tenía sus compañeros digimons, no tenía casi nada… excepto la misma y latente esperanza de que al final todo se resuelva.

.

.

-Este mundo es cada vez más engañoso. –musitó Yume.

-Sí… ni me di cuenta el momento en que entramos todos a este laberinto.

-No es un laberinto, Juni. –comentó Yuujou. –Es como un almacén de biblioteca.

-¿Y qué guardara? –cuestionó Kazuyo.

-¿No estaremos en otra de las fantasías de alguien? –preguntó Kenshi, quién junto con Yume se había reintegrado al grupo, sólo con desearlo.

Los niños observaron su alrededor. Tratando de buscar la salida a ese lugar, se habían topado con un pasillo largo, largo en el que había muchas puertecillas.

-¡Miren lo que dice allí!, es el nombre de Amai! –señaló Kazuyo.

-Amai Hida. Deben ser sus sueños y más profundos deseos, que ni siquiera ella misma debe saber que tiene. –observó Kenshi para verificar que la información era real. -¿Y si echamos un vistazo?

-No, eso es malo. Mi mamá dice que no debemos entrometernos en las vidas de otros. –reusó Juni.

-Pero Amai es nuestra amiga. Sólo vamos a ver sus sueños… ya saben, para conocerla mejor. Vamos… ¿no les da curiosidad saber lo que oculta su Iceberg? –preguntó Kenshi.

Los niños siguieron observando a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos identificaron las puertas de sus padres, hermanos y amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres con su Iceberg? –preguntó la inocente Juni.

-Los humanos sólo dan a conocer un poco de sí mismo. Pero en realidad, lo que verdaderamente eres, nunca la vas a mostrar a los demás… por eso es que quiero ver qué nos ocultan todos.

-A eso se le llama ser metiche. Nadie entrará a esas puertas ni nada. Seguiremos adelante y encontraremos la puerta al Digimundo. –ordenó el correcto Kido.

-Oigan… -Yume se detuvo. –Por qué no intentamos soñarlo.

-¿Soñarlo?

-Sí. Así como deseamos que los digimons estuvieran con nosotros, podemos desear que la puerta al Digimundo se abra.

Los digimons y niños se miraron entre sí.

-Podemos intentarlo.

Parecía que habían regresado tres años atrás, justo cuando el digihuevo de Yuujou estaba por romperse, todos los chicos alrededor, con su cresta-digivice en la mano, con un sueño en común.

Un rayo de luz iluminó ese mundo.

-Está funcionando. –se escuchó la voz de Tsunomon.

Un haz de luz blanca se abrió paso en medio de ellos.

Era la puerta del Digimundo.

-Es nuestro Digimundo. Entremos. –musitó Kenshi, motivando a los demás a seguirle.

.

.

Con algo de lentitud, Aiko fue abriendo sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a su preocupada madre. Sora respiró profundo en el momento en que ella la miró.

Con ayuda de ella se levantó de su cama, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

En cuanto vio a su padre al lado, dándole una mano a su mamá, supuso que él la había cargado y llevado hasta su habitación.

En un santiamén recordó lo que había pasado, y también sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza, el cuan había sido tratado con un poco de hielo.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué ocurrió con Dark?

Sora, trató de tranquilizarla, pero como la rubia era la mezcla exacta entre sus padres, su terquedad le impidió quedarse donde estaba.

-Dark atacó a Daichi, Chikako y tú. Sólo ustedes tres y Saki se quedaron aquí. Los demás se fueron al Mar de la Oscuridad.

La rubia Ishida trató de entender las cosas en su totalidad, estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando su padre se adelantó.

-Todos están bien, hija.

No hubo más que hablar. Lo que quedaba de la familia Ishida Takenouchi bajó a donde estaba el resto de los elegidos.

-Quiero ir al Mundo de la Oscuridad. –declaró Daichi.

Todos los oyentes le escucharon, quedando sorprendidos por tal comentario.

-Hijo, no digas eso. No sabes de qué se trata. –el embajador trató de persuadir.

-Claro que lo sé papá. Por eso es que no dejaré a mi hermana menor ni a mis amigos en ese lugar.

-No hay manera de ir, si ustedes no fueron llevados es por alguna razón. –dijo Koushiro, que estaba más tranquilo ahora que su niña pelirroja había despertado.

-No es justo que los demás estén en problemas y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada. –siguió el rubio.

-Si no se les manda llamar se quedarán aquí. No se hablará más de esto. –ordenó Yamato, quien junto con Sora, trataba de no perder a otro de sus hijos.

Los adolescentes sabían que sus progenitores no permitirían que corrieran otro riesgo.

Calladamente aceptaron lo que ellos tenían que decir y bajaron la cabeza en señal de obediencia; mas en su interior, prometieron hallar la manera de ir al Mar de la Oscuridad, o al Mundo de los Sueños.

.

.

-Este no es el Digimundo. –murmuró extrañada Yume.

Los niños habían logrado entrar al mundo digital a través del portal que se abrió en el mundo de los sueños.

Llegaron al inicio de todas las aventuras: La Isla File.

-Antes de venirnos aún estaba con más color. –informó Heiwanamon.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –cuestionó preocupada Tanemon.

El Digimundo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. No había vegetación viva ni tampoco color. Todo era color gris.

-Vinimos de un mundo que era todo color rosa, ¿para esto? Mejor me regreso y sigo soñando.

-Ay Juni… ¿no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Yume, quien a pesar de estar preocupada por su mundo digital, emanaba un gran sentido de aventura.

-No se trata de sólo soñar las cosas, no todo puede hacerse realidad.

-¿Entonces para qué seguir soñando? –cuestionó Kazuyo.

-Es que en lo sueños siempre ocurre sólo lo que tú quieres. –prosiguió Katashi, suponiendo el punto que su amiga-amor quería mencionar.

-Y en la realidad no tienes idea de lo que ocurra, y aún así tienes la oportunidad de que suceda lo que deseas. Por eso es que la Realidad es mucho más interesante y divertida que los mismos sueños.

Los chicos sonrieron con complicidad, a pesar de estar en una situación a la que no se habían enfrentado nunca.

-Tratemos de localizar a Gennai y a los digimons de nuestros padres. Hay que ver qué es lo que necesitan de nosotros. –lideró Katashi.

.

.

Hikari tomaba la mano de Takeru. Esperaba que él despertase y la volviera a ver con esos azules ojos que le daban esperanza y ganas de vivir.

-¿Sigue sin dar respuesta? –preguntó Momoe, acercándose al sillón donde descansaba el rubio.

La antigua elegida de la luz negó con la cabeza. –Sigue igual.

La doctora se acercó un poco para revisar ciertos signos vitales. Hikari le prestó atención.

-¿Cómo siguen los chicos?

-Los chicos ya despertaron. Están bien.

-¿Y por qué TK aún sigue inconsciente?

-Supongo que por el golpe que recibió.

Las mujeres quedaron sumergidas en un silencio muy melancólico.

Hikari observó a su amiga, y le provocó una sonrisa muy agradable ver su mirada.

-Yo ya sabía que estabas embarazada. –confesó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Emitías más luz. –dijo con simpleza.

Momoe sonrió. Su amiga seguí teniendo esa cualidad de detectar la luz en los demás.

-Por lo que he notado, una mujer cuando está embarazada irradia luz, incluso sin saber el estado en que se encuentra.

-Vaya, y yo soy la doctora.

La castaña se encogió de brazos. –Es algo que noto sin proponérmelo. Así como sé que tú no eres la única embarazada.

-¿Qué dices?

La ex Yagami notó que había hablado de más. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a la mujer en cuestión.

-Es increíble que lo notaras Hikari. –mencionó sorprendida.

Las mujeres sólo observaron a Mayumi, cómo conversaba con Hiromi y lo bien que ellas dos se llevaban.

-Me di cuenta de Mayumi hace rato que la vi. –comentó luz.

-Yo me di cuenta hoy también, con los estudios que se le hicieron al donar sangre… y no fue lo único que me enteré.

Hikari estaba a punto de preguntar qué era eso que había descubierto, pero su esposo abrió sus ojos, y nuevamente sólo se enfocó en ellos. Fue la luz que le regresó a su vida, a darle esperanzas sobre que todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

-Chikako… podrás abrir la puerta, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja no dejaba de teclear por debajo de la mesa para que sus padres no la vieran.

-Hago lo posible Daichi. Pero al parecer las puertas están cerradas. Probablemente pueda abrir la puerta al Mundo de los Sueños. Pero como escuchaste, hay que recuperar esas ilusiones que perdimos.

-Ya trabajamos en eso, sí podemos hacerlo. Sólo inténtalo.

Saki quedó embobado viendo la manera en que la pelirroja hacía su deber, despistando a la perfección para que los demás no se enteraran de lo que hacían.

-¿No será que tampoco podemos entrar a ese mundo a causa de los emblemas? –preguntó Izumi.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los emblemas? –cuestionó Aiko, tomando entre sus manos la cresta-digivice que colgaba de su cuello.

Chika dejó de teclear para enfocar a su amiga.

-Antes de que nuestros padres lograron abrir las puertas del mundo digital y la Tierra de forma permanente, la conexión entre los mundos se debilitó porque algunos de ellos negaron sus cualidades.

-Es cierto. –murmuró Saki, recordando las historias que sus padres le narraban antes de dormir durante toda su infancia.

-La verdad es que he llegado a creer que las puertas entre el Digimundo y el nuestro se han cerrado porque no se estaban alimentando de los emblemas.

-¿Quieres decir que somos culpables de lo que está sucediendo? –cuestionó Daichi.

-Tal vez no culpables, pero sí responsables.

Los cuatro adolescentes se sumergieron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras reflexionaban sobre la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

Aiko se levantó de lugar y caminó a su cuarto.

Cerró su puerta al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos.

Se recargó en ella e hizo su cabeza para atrás.

_Negar su emblema. _Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, negaba sus sentimientos y negaba todo aquello que tu viera que ver con el afecto a los demás.

Tenía claro que amaba sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos… hasta allí. La lista no podía ni debía continuar.

¿Qué negaba? ¿Lo que sentía por Daichi?

¿O acaso negaba alguna otra cosa?

Se dirigió al buro de al lado de su cama. Allí, en el segundo cajón, bajo una cajita musical que su padre le regaló estaban sus más apreciados tesoros.

Con sumo cuidado la abrió. Había un par de cosas, como la carta que su padre le dejó al _morir_ hace tres años, la cadenita de oro que sus padres le dieron al nacer (la cual volvió a ponerse debido a la nostalgia), un par de cartas de amistad entre ella y Chikako, así como una que otra tarjeta que Yagami hijo le dio en la relación secreta que mantuvieron.

Cada persona en el planeta oculta lo que en realidad es. Tiene un Iceberg propio.

En el caso de Aiko, ese Iceberg son sus sentimientos. Justo debajo de esas cartas y fotografías, yacía una pequeña bolsita. La rubia la tomó delicadamente y fue capaz de aguantar un par de lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos.

Guardó ese pequeño regalo y se prometió a sí misma, buscar la oportunidad de entregarlo a su dueño en el momento más oportuno.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Chikako.

-Logué abrir la puerta Aiko… debemos irnos ya. –declaró, en voz baja que sus padres las oyeran.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-De se abrió hacia el Mar Oscuro. Utilicé una función que mi padre estaba investigando… tal vez no sea segura, pero creo que es mejor que estar aquí con los brazos cruzados.

Ishida asintió, caminado con sus amigos.

-Necesito una computadora Ai, debo llevarme la mía.

-Claro, podemos usar la de la casa, está en el despacho de mi papá.

Una luz entre morada y negra salió del estudio de Yamato Ishida, la cual llamó la atención de todos, temiendo lo peor.

Cuando los adultos llegaron, era demasiado tarde. Los chicos ya no estaban.

Koushiro rápidamente observó las coordenadas y toda la información que había en la computadora

-Creo que los chicos no fueron al Digimundo ni a al Mundo de los Sueños.

-No debimos dejarlos solos. –respingó Taichi.

-¿Qué esperabas?, son peor que nosotros. –comentó Sora, arrugando una nota que su primogénita le dejó: _Descuida, iré a derretir mi Iceberg._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por haber leído el capi.

Bueno, que ya nos estamos enterando de muchas cosas.

Vimos que Miyu no está embarazada, (un hurra para **Marin** que siempre me estuvo dice y dice que ella no lo estaba), en el próximo capi se dirá lo que tiene y lo que le pasa.

Y Shousha está en el Digimundo como digimon… me gustaría leer lo que creen sobre esto.

Los mayores se separaron, unos fueron al Mar de la Oscuridad llevados por Dark, y otros… bueno, otros a ver si han ido allí.

Momoe está embarazada, a ellos les quería dar otro hijo desde D:EPE, pero se me hacían que ya eran muchos , así que esperaron. Creo que son todos los bebés que habrá, aunque ya saben… de repente se me ocurre algo.

En fin, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero en serio que mis estudios y el servicio social me absorben demasiado.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en todo.

**Los romances entre los hijos de los elegidos están de la siguiente manera.**

**Kotaro x Amai:** _**31 puntos**_**. E**l MISTICO Takari de la nueva generación, los dos más tiernos, los más maduros, los más responsables... los que acaban de terminar una perfecta relación. ¿Kotaro en realdiad ayudaba a Akari, o quería proteger a Amai diciendo que él poseía el emblema de la oscuridad? Portadores de La luz y la Oscuridad… **Primer lugar para ellos por tercer vez consecutiva!**

**Yori x Miyu: **_**23 Puntos. **_Un Motomiya y una Inoue… Ya se dijo que no serán papis… ¿ya no merecen estar juntos?, en el próximo capi se dirán muchas cosas sobre ellos. **Segundo puesto para ellos.**

**Daichi x Aiko: **_**21 Puntos**_.El Yagami y la Ishida. Una Ishida y un Tachikawa. Un Tachikawa y una Takenouchi. Una Takenouchi y un Yagami… esta rara mezcla de genes tenía que fusionarse con los herederos del Amor y el Valor… arreglaran sus problemas?, o Ai se quedará con la idea de una traición, o peor aún, Daichi sí jugaba con Ai?... **tercer puesto para el Daiko**.

**Saki x Chikako:** _**14 puntos.**_ El rubio y la pelirroja. El terco y la cuidadosa… el sorato de la nueva generación va en el segundo lugar. Una historia con contada sobre unas galletas de un 1 de agosto de hace tiempo… Parece que la falta de comunicación es demasiado peso para ellos, ¿qué pasará? Como _plus _te digo que próximamente estos chicos tendrán una escena especial.

**Kazuyo x Yuujou:** _**12 puntos**_**. **Los inocentones del grupo. Algún día Yuujou entenderá el significado de las galletas? Ahora se ha demostrado el "sueño" de Yuu, y parece que Kazu sí está en sus anhelos.

**Shun X Ami:** _**5 puntos**_**. **El Kido estricto y correcto con la liberal… funcionará esta pareja que se parece a Joe y Momoe?, habrá que decidirlo en esta etapa difícil para Kido. Se fueron juntos al Mar de la Oscuridad, ¿qué pasará allá?

**Souta X Akari**: _**4 puntos**_**. **El otro Kido libre pensador con la tierna y mística Akari ahora tienen un puntito de más? Se fueron al Mar de la Oscuridad, pasarán muchas cosas allá.

**Yume X Katashi:** _**2 puntos**_**. **La parejita inocente y mega tierna en la que Katashi ya hasta la imagina con hijos.

**Juni x Kenshi, 2 puntos **La princesa y el científico. Dos puntos, a ver si suben de puesto con la participación de este capi.

**Tsuki x Fuyu, Isamu x Kibou: **_**1 punto. **_Los más peques con sus romances... habrá que ver cómo van esto chicos que reciben su primer voto.

Apoyen a su favorito!

Ya saben. Tres votos por review con tres razones.

Voy a tardar en actualizar, así que ahora no hay adelanto, jijijiji, sorry…

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

14 de abril de 2013


	13. Momentos que cambian la vida

Lo de cada cuatro capítulos, una medio especie de _break _ en la trama, saltos raros en el tiempo que llegan a ser bastante confusos y una breve explicación de algunas de las decisiones de los niños no tan niños y también de los adultos.

**ADVERTENCIA**: En realidad no es una advertencia… sólo que si por acaso llega a haber alguien medio sensible, pues que se sepa que hay una escena no fuerte, nada (pero la hay) entre un maestro y una alumna, aun así sí es un tema bastante delicado.

**Hijos de los elegidos**

Daichi, Juni y Tsuki. (14, 9 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu.(14, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Matt y Sora_

Chikako y Kazuyo.(14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

Akari,Kotaro, Saki y Kibou.(15, 15, 14 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

Amai y Shousha.(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu_._(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Yolei y Ken_

Yori, Yume y Tenshi.(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

Shun, Souta y Katashi.(16, 16 y 13 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

*Ami. (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

.

.

**Capítulo 13: **Momentos que cambian la vida

"_Uno puede echarle la culpa de todo a su infancia, culpar indefinidamente a sus padres de todos los males que padece, _

_de las pruebas a las que lo somete la vida, de sus debilidades, de sus cobardías, _

_pero a fin de cuentas es responsable de su propia existencia; uno se convierte en quien decide ser"._

Las cosas que no nos dijimos. **–Mark Lévy**

.

.

.

_Yori abandonó la boca de la muchacha para ocuparse de su mejilla y bajar lenta y cuidadosamente a su cuello._

_Tenía miedo a lastimarla, pero también tenía mucha necesidad de experimentar cosas nuevas._

_Sin dejar de acariciarse, y como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, se dirigieron a la cama del adolescente._

_Las caricias empezaron a aparecer y a tornarse suaves y delicadas._

_Se vieron a los ojos, pidiendo permiso uno al otro para seguir con lo que ambos sabían que pasaría._

_Y en los ojos del otro sí lograron decodificar lo que querían… y también lo que pensaban._

Motomiya resopló.

Miyu desvió la mirada.

-No es correcto Miyu. –se apartó de su lado. –No puedo seguir… no me detendré. No voy a deshonrar así a tu familia; no después de que prometí a tu padre respetarte.

Abochornado e intranquilo por lo que ocurría él se movió.

Los dos se levantaron y se vieron de frente. Ambos estaban ruborizados y sofocados. La muchacha se abrochó con suma lentitud los dos botones que habían sido desacomodados.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes de qué disculparte.

-No, no es así… será mejor que me vaya y pues…

-Yori.

-Nos vemos mañana.

El adolescente dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de salir y marcharse.

-Esta es tu casa, en ese caso yo debo irme. –recordó, comenzando a tomar sus cosas.

Yori vio los movimientos de su novia.

-No, está lloviendo. Al menos espera a que el clima mejore.

Aunque fuera una situación incómoda, era la idea más madura en ese momento.

Se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

EL silencio era torturante, aunque no más que sus pensamientos.

Ichijouji empezó a estornudar, rompiendo la quietud y causando que Yori dejara de lado sus sentimientos de culpa para preocuparse por ella.

-Creo que deberías quitarte la ropa.

Miyu lo miró asombrada. Esa frase no había sonado nada caballerosa.

-Digo… cambiarte, estar así puede hacerte daño. –corrigió rápidamente, antes de que se malinterpretara la situación.

La adolescente, a pesar de ser orgullosa, accedió a la sugerencia de su novio.

-Ten, esta camisa está casi nueva, puedes ponértela mientras la ropa se seca. –comentó, ruborizado nuevamente, entregándole la prenda.

Miyu la tomó con una sonrisa a causa de la ternura que el chico le trasmitía. –Ahora vuelvo.

Se cambió en el baño de la casa, mientras que Yori también lo hacía en su habitación.

Cada uno de ellos, por separado, no paraba de revivir en sus mentes lo que hace unos minutos había ocurrido. Era imposible no ruborizarse ni asustarse por lo que les había pasado. Una gran parte de ellos quería que ocurriese lo que debía pasar, pero también era necesario controlarse, ambos tenían quince años, y aunque tuvieran cierta madurez física, les faltaba algo más para madurar en lo emocional.

.

.

El cubículo de estudio estaba en perfecto orden y silencio.

El maestro, con un doctorado en educación y un gran currículum académico se preparaba para empezar ese semestre. No era muy grande en edad para la cantidad de estudios que tenía, incluso le habían ofrecido trabajo en universidades, pero él, y su gran entusiasmo por mentes y talentos más jóvenes, decidió quedarse con los proyectos de alumnos sobresalientes en la zona escolar de Odaiba. Tendría a su cargo a cierta cantidad de alumnos con un promedio y capacidades fuera de lo ordinario.

Dentro de unas horas llegarían más de sus alumnos. De momento había conocido a dos pares de hermanos. Tenía a Miyu y Kenshi Ichijouji, y también a Chikako y Kazuyo Izumi. Esos cuatro chicos le parecían especiales, y averiguando más, se enteró que eran hijos de los elegidos. Cómo no ser especiales si en sus venas corría la sangre de soñadores.

El maestro Shiro comenzó a leer la situación de uno de sus próximos estudiantes, pero no tuvo tiempo de hondar en esos documentos, debido a la intromisión de alguien que llegó al pequeño cuarto.

Prestó atención a la persona que entraba, y verla, lo dejó hecho una piedra… literalmente.

-Mi venganza para los elegidos comenzará ahora… de la manera más sigilosa.

-¿Quién eres tú? –cuestionó Shiro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica por ver a un clon exacto suyo.

-El maestro del programa PAS.

-Esto es una locura. –susurró incrédulo.

-No es una locura… es la fuerza de la oscuridad. –informó para después darle un ataque y mandarlo a otro lugar… o a otro mundo.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesar.

Identificó que no estaba en su cuarto, no había rosa por ningún lado.

Vio a su derecha y en el buró estaba una foto de ella y Yori.

Sonrió inconscientemente, esa foto le traía muy buenos recuerdos, era de hace casi un año, cuando fue su aniversario de noviazgo.

Se giró en la cama, y un rubor inocente se apoderó de su rostro al ver que Yori seguía allí. Tenía la boca abierta, e incluso algo de saliva había caído de la comisura de sus labios en la almohada, sin embargo, le daba un toque inocente.

Miyu le acarició la mejilla.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Recordó lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Quedó inmóvil un par de minutos, suficientes para que Yori también se despertara.

-Nos quedamos dormidos. –susurró con simpleza. –Y ya ha dejado de llover.

-Sí. Ahora sí debo irme a casa. –dijo la adolescente, agobiada aún por los sucesos que habían ocurrido cerca de una hora antes.

-Te acompañaré.

-No es necesario, mi amor; puedo irme yo. Además pasaré a casa de Amai. Tenemos que acabar la tarea de mañana.

-Es verdad, yo debo ir a casa de Kotaro. Creo que hubiese sido mejor que ellos hicieran equipo y nosotros el nuestro…

Miyu sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Los chicos salieron de la casa para encaminarse a sus lugares correspondientes

-¡Espera! casi lo olvido. –el castaño se dio un golpe con la mano en la cabeza. –No te vayas a ir.

Regresó rápidamente al interior de su casa, y en un santiamén ya estaba afuera, aunque algo agitado.

-Ahora sí podemos irnos.

A Miyu le pareció algo extraña la actitud que su novio estaba tomando, pero no prestó mucha importancia, en realidad estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando llegaron al momento de tomar rutas separadas, Yori aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar. Tomó sus dos manos, las acarició con la dulzura más profunda que un Motomiya puede manifestar y se dedicó a confesar algo que quería decir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lamento mucho si te decepcioné hace un rato. No era mi intención presionarte ni nada por el estilo. Miyu… yo te amo. Te amo mucho desde hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera yo puedo recordar. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. En serio.

Durante esos casi tres años, era la primera vez que Miyu sentía una total y completa comunicación con Yori.

Nunca lo había sentido tan sincero.

-Yo también te amo. –correspondió con un beso.

Yori la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hace tiempo quería otorgarte esto. Es mi muñequera de suerte. –entusiasmado, el moreno entregó la parte esencial de su uniforme de futbol. –La tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando juego con ella, es como mi amuleto de la fortuna… pero pensándolo bien, tú eres mi amuleto. Por ti es que puedo decir que soy diferente.

-Yori… -a pesar de que la bandita estaba bastante sucia, ella se la puso con gran ánimo, pues ese gesto le pareció tierno.

En cuanto lo hizo, Motomiya le sonrió con sinceridad para después volverla a abrazar, sólo que está vez, con mayor seguridad.

-Prométeme que estaremos siempre juntos. –pidió con voz susurrante cerca de su oído.

-Por supuesto. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

.

.

Kotaro pasaba su tiempo libre como solía hacerlo. En realidad en esos momentos no tenía tiempo libre, debía estar estudiando, pero le gustaba más pasar un rato de tranquilidad, por lo que retomó un dibujo que días anteriores había iniciado.

Buscaba cierta perfección en cada trazo que daba.

La buscó tanto que perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; sin embargo, fue perfectamente capaz de sentir cuando su hermana llegó.

-¿Cómo te fue Akari? –preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Me escuchaste? –cuestionó la rubia.

-No… simplemente te sentí. –respondió, ahora sí, dejando de lado ese carboncillo para dibujar y ver a su consanguínea.

Akari desprendía una inocencia inconsciente. Por lo que también se batallaba en descifrar sus estados de ánimo, pues siempre daba la misma sonrisa, aunque aquellos allegados tenían la capacidad de entender e identificar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Hacía sólo unas semanas en las que la rubia había regresado del Digimundo. El mundo entero la creía muerta, incluso sus hermanos y primos ni siquiera sabían que en algún momento ella existió; sus padres se encargaron de guardar el secreto y el dolor en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

-Bien, fui con mi mamá a arreglar algunos trámites para la escuela y todo eso… creo que estaré contigo y tus amigos en el mismo salón. –informó, algo temerosa de la reacción de su hermano. -¿Te molesta?

Kotaro se extrañó de la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque hasta ahora tú estabas sólo en la clase, incluso tenías un cuarto para ti solo… y ahora mis papás han insistido en que tú y Saki estén juntos en la misma habitación para que yo me quede con la tuya. Siento que de alguna manera, te he desplazado de tu lugar. –comentó abatida.

El castaño se levantó de la silla del comedor y caminó hacia a ella para abrazarla sólo como los hermanos lo hacen.

-Akari… por favor no digas eso. Tú no has venido a desplazarme ni a quitarme absolutamente nada. Al contrario, hasta que te volví a ver sentí como si de alguna manera me regresaras algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido ¿Has visto a nuestros padres?, ellos están felices de tenerte de nuevo. Te creían muerta desde hace doce años… y yo… pues la verdad, siento que tú eras una parte de mí que me había sido arrebatada. Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Ko-chan… gracias hermano. Trataré de ser la mejor hermana.

El preadolescente sonrió.

-Yo también trataré de dar lo mejor de mí.

.

.

Se limpió la sangre del labio.

No podía permitir que un chico nerd le viniera a impedir disfrutar de su novia como él tenía planeado.

-Malditos infelices.

_-¿Tienes rencor?_ –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Mike se volteó para encarar a la persona que le hablaba. Pero no encontró a nadie.

_-Te pregunté si tienes rencor._

-Sí, sí tengo rencor.

_-¿A quién?_

-A todos… a los elegidos, a los digimons, yo no tengo digimon, a Mayumi… a Koushiro.

_-¿Puedo darte mi ayuda para que te desquites con alguien?_

Esa voz tenebrosa, pero también atrayente y seductora lo convencía.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?

_-Mírate, un hombre que no tiene padres, a punto de ser expulsado del colegio porque no valoran tu intelecto._

-Cállate. –se llevó sus manos a los oídos.

_-Es la verdad, ese es tu destino. Pero… pero si me dejas ayudarte, yo puedo hacer que cambies… que tengas un destino diferente._

_-¿_Un destino diferente?, ¿qué debo hacer?

_-Tú no eres un humano común y corriente. Eres alguien que nació de la oscuridad. Sólo déjame ser parte de ti. Seamos uno. Unámonos a favor de la oscuridad y acabemos con cualquier esperanza de esos digielegidos._

-¿Incluyendo a Mayumi?

_-Es ella quien encabeza la lista, ¿no?_

El muchacho intentó controlar sus emociones. ¿En serio quería a Mayumi?... quería la paz que ella emanaba.

Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una foto que hacía unas semanas se había tomado con ella. Y la rompió.

_-Bien hecho. A un amo le estorban los sentimientos._

Dejó que el viento se llevara los pedazos que quedaban.

-¿Qué debo hacer yo?

La voz interna sólo sonrió.

_-Aceptar la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti, y darme la oportunidad de tomar el control de tu vida_.

-¿Quién eres?

_-Puedes decirme maldad, oscuridad, o como los demás me conocen: Myotismon._

En seguida, un agudo dolor se apoderó del muchacho.

¿Había muerto, había cambia, o había aceptado su destino?

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a su nueva conciencia.

-Ahora soy parte de ti. Necesitas alimentarte de lo mismo que yo hacía.

-¿Qué?

-Sangre. Sangre de una persona pura, inocente…es de la sangre más valiosa.

-¿Dónde encuentro a alguien así?

-Conoces a muchos. Niños, bebés… pero de preferencia escoge a jóvenes, mujeres jóvenes.

No es que fuera un vampiro… era un digimon que necesitaba sangre para mantenerse fuerte.

.

.

Había terminado la tarea que había ido a realizar a casa de Amai. Entre cotilleo y cotilleo, Miyu no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que hacía unos minutos estuvo a punto de pasar entre ella y Yori.

Ese día, simplemente, jamás lo olvidaría.

Aún no anochecía, pero no significaba que podía tardarse. Las reglas de la casa decían que si ella no estaba a tal hora que hubiese sido asignada, su padre tenía el poder de llamar a cuanto policía quisiera hasta encontrarla.

Llegó a su casa, para darse cuenta que no había nadie. Recordó que era el día de hacer compras, por lo que su madre, seguramente, había ido al supermercado con sus hermanos.

Fue a su habitación para abrir la puerta al Digimundo desde su computadora y llamar a Pouromon, sin embargo, en vez de abrir la puerta, abrió un mensaje que le había llegado.

Algo dentro de sí le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero también tenía cierta curiosidad que la incitaba a hacerlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, debía descubrirlo.

Ojala nunca hubiese leído esas palabras de destrucción.

Algo salió de la computadora. Algo cambió en ella ese día. Y lo peor de todo… no podía recordar lo que ese mensaje decía, ni lo que había cambiado en sí, ni mucho menos el porqué de las decisiones que tomó.

Sólo recordaba que _algo_ superior a ella, la obligó a ir a su cuarto de aseo y empezar a provocarse un vomito.

Había _algo_ que su subconsciente rechazaba de su mismo cuerpo.

_Algo _que no iba acorde a su emblema de la alegría, que desde ese momento comenzó a apagarse y a permitir que la oscuridad tomara fuerza en su vida.

.

.

Para cualquier adolescente, pensar en el futuro es un dilema al que prefiere no entrar.

Una cosa es soñar, y otra es planear.

Los cuates Kido tenían ese problema. Soñaban mucho, trabajaban mucho, pero también, esperaban mucho.

Esa era una tarea que se les había asignado el día anterior, y en su inocencia, plasmaron en palabras lo que ellos querían y soñaban en unos cuantos años.

El maestro a cargo de ese grupo, leyó las tareas de sus alumnos.

Quedó impresionado por tal buen trabajo, pero también rio con burla e ironía.

-¿Nos mandó llamar profesor? –preguntó Shun después de abrir la puerta junto a su consanguíneo.

-Así es Kido. –accedió el docente. –Siéntense, quería hablar sobre sus trabajos.

-¿Hay algún problema? –cuestionaron a unísono después de tomar sus respectivos lugares dentro del cubículo.

-Están perfectamente bien redactados, pero carecen de una coherencia. Y les había dicho que este trabajo formaba parte de un cuarenta por ciento de su calificación final.

-¿Falta de coherencia?, disculpe profesor, pero… mi hermano y yo estamos en nuestros cinco sentidos. No veo porqué dice eso.

El maestro rio nuevamente.

-Hablan de volar aviones, tener el cura para el cáncer, casarse con chicas rubias y lindas que son místicas en otros mundos, de sacar calificaciones perfectas por el resto de sus vidas, derrotar la oscuridad de un Mar, ser héroes y lo mejor de todo… tener tiempo para escribir las aventuras que vivirán… eso no pasa en la vida real.

-¿Quiere decir que soñar es malo? –preguntó Souta, ofendido.

-Ustedes tienen mucha imaginación. No hay nada de malo que tener ciertas ilusiones, pero… hay que tener los pies en la Tierra chicos. Quiero que para mañana me traigan otro trabajo, con las mismas características al que me entregaron, pero ahora con una coherencia aceptable. No olviden que tienen quince años… están dentro del programa de tutores a alumnos rezagados y que la escuela espera mucho de ustedes. No desperdicien su tiempo soñando con cosas insignificantes como lo son "proteger al Digimundo". –indicó con cero gramos de humanidad.

-Sí profesor… cómo usted diga. –mencionó Shun entre dientes, al parecer él era el más afectado por las palabras del maestro.

-No se pongan así, sólo les digo que deben de focalizar sus metas a cosas reales y posibles.

Los chicos asintieron y accedieron a hacer la tarea que les había sido asignada.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había vuelto a ese mundo.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho a cómo las recordaba.

Para ella habían sido tres años de ausencia, pero para el mundo, doce años habían transcurrido desde que la creyeron muerta.

Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido ese día, muchas cosas le bloqueaban la memoria. Sólo recordaba que se topó con Akari cuando despertó en la casa de Genai.

Incuso tenía sospechas acerca de que su sobrina –a quién en realidad le decía prima –sabía muchas cosas más del mundo digital que no le había querido decir por algunas razones.

Dentro de esa actualización en su realidad, tenía que asistir a clases de regularización con tutores de su misma escuela.

Rio con ironía, porque su tutor era nada más y nada menos que el bebé que ella misma cargó cuando nació, pero ahora, hasta él resultaba mayor.

Tenía una extraña relación con Shun. Él era muy carismático y amable, pero también medio obsesivo y siempre terminaban peleando por la nada.

La mayoría de los chicos la escuela se le quedaban viendo. Le decían "la niña pérdida", e incluso la tachaban como una falla en el Mundo Digital, aunque en realidad todos los varones la seguían por su perfecto físico.

Sus padres seguían siendo la noticia del momento, especialmente cuando su hermano mayor Takeru le dijo sobre el nuevo libro que estaba pensando en escribir. "Es que es una historia digna de ser contada, es una historia completamente Digimon", había sido su excusa perfecta para empezar, aunque en realidad, Ami creía que era sólo por la presión que la editorial ejercía en él.

Cada día, desde que regresó a la Tierra, descubría algo nuevo, por lo que le gustaba mucho estar sola, o con su compañero digimon.

Recordó cuando conoció a Calumon. La verdad no lo recordaba bien, sólo que en algún momento de su infancia, cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años, apareció una persona que le entregó su emblema, y que le dijo "Cuida el poder de la Unión". Después de eso, Calumon apareció en su vida por arte de magia.

-¿Está lista para su clase de hoy señorita rubia? –preguntó el peliazul Shun mientras le cerraba los ojos con las manos, logrando que Ami se regresara del viaje de su mente al pasado.

-Me asustaste. Y sí… aunque no quiera, creo que debo ponerme al corriente de tantas cosas.

-Sí, es una suerte que te aceptaran en la secundaria, si yo hubiera sido maestro….

-Lo bueno es que no lo eres. –interrumpió con toda la coquetería que una chica de catorce años podía fingir.

Kido se quedó embelesado con esa actitud. En el fondo estaba enamorado completamente de ella, pero a su edad de quince años, aún no definía bien entre el amor, la admiración, la atracción, y un dolor de estómago.

Las tardes de estudio y apoyo académico se fueron dando poco a poco. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, empezaron a salir, (sí, porque no eran _citas_, sólo… "citas de amigos que se ayudan").

Incluso llegó el día en que Shun, su hermano Souta, Akari y Ami salieron en una cita doble. Pero de la misma manera en que Daichi y Saki apostaron una buena comida, esas salidas no duraron mucho. Sin embargo, Akari conservó una buena amistad con Souta, en cambio, Ami y Shun… no podían ni verse.

Ni siquiera sus confidentes Akari y Souta se enteraron de las cosas entre ellos ni las razones por las que "citas de amigos que se ayudan" no se dieron más.

.

.

Era de noche, muy noche. Ese día había intentado obtener la sangre pura de una muchacha, de una digielegida, pero no lo había logrado.

Mike no había logrado saciar esa sed de sangre que Myotismon había despertado en él.

_-Mike, necesitas sangre, urge que consumas algo de sangre para que seas capaz de tener más poder._ –dijo su interior.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó, con sofoco.

-Vamos al Mar Oscuro… estaremos allí por un largo tiempo, pensaremos en la venganza, y lograremos ser tan poderosos, que cada digielegido sufrirá. Serás el único dueño de los mundos, y lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

De la nada apareció una puerta oscura frente a él.

-_En un par de años regresaremos, te aseguro que no serán muchos… y cuando volvamos, la mismísima Mayumi suplicará por que tengas piedad de ella._

Las palabras de su interior sonaban verdaderamente atractivas. No pensó más de una vez y entró a ese extraño mundo, un mundo tan oscuro y desagradable que traería desdicha a muchas personas, sobre todo a los digielegidos.

_-Sólo te pido que reserves la venganza contra la elegida de la luz a mí._

.

.

Shun había pasado por todos los tonos rojizos que estaban permitidos para cualquier adolescente.

El maestro aceptó su trabajo, pero no le convenció, volvió a ponerlo como evidencia ante el resto del grupo.

Leyó su trabajo, no cambió nada de él. Le gustaba como estaba escrito, porque había sido escrito con el corazón.

Las burlas sobre sus compañeros empezaron a caer.

Su hermano estaba indiferente, pero no bastaba para que él se sintiera basura.

¿Que tu mismo docente no te apoye en la construcción de tu futuro? ¿Era posible eso? ¿Había docentes así?

Lamentablemente, ese momento fue decisivo para el resto del año.

-Hola. –saludó Ami, llegando con Shun.

Tenían una relación "de ayuda mutua", pero incluía besos, salidas, y abrazos.

-¿Qué quieres rubia? –preguntó con mucha frsutración.

-Huy, parece que alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy. –provocó con coquetería.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Ante ese comentario, Ami se puso seria. -¿Qué sucedió Shun?

El adolescente resopló.

-No ocurre nada, sólo déjame en paz. No quiero tratar con gente insoportable.

-¿Insoportable?

-Sí. Te pasas diciendo… "cuando estaba en el Digimundo…" o cosas que hablas sobre colores y formas que en realidad me fastidian. –sinceró de mala manera. –Ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

-¿Entonces por qué sí lo hacías antes?

-Porque quería salir contigo. Quería que los demás chicos vieran que podía ser popular al salir con la chica rubia perdida del Digimundo… nada más.

-Eres un asco Kido. –espetó, herida en lo más profundo de su corazón. -¿Tú crees que no tienes defectos? Yo también te he tenido que soportar muchas cosas, y no porque yo quiera, sino porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quería.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Siguieron gritándose un par de cosas más. Se dijeron las verdades que tanto duelen.

Y lo peor de todo… no se pidieron perdón.

Después de eso, nada fue igual.

.

.

Chikako se sentía algo presionada por las miradas del maestro.

No podía resolver todas las operaciones de grado universitario que le habían sido asignados ante esa presión.

-Es suficiente por hoy. –dijo en voz baja, pero tranquilizadora.

La pelirroja suspiró. –Gracias… me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Descuida, en unos momentos se te pasa. –le acarició su rostro con sumo descaro. La adolescente abrió sus ojos negros ante la sorpresa de esa acción. Es cierto que llevaba una buena relación maestro-alumno con su profesor, pero no nunca había pasado la barrera, por así decirlo, del respeto.

-Maestro Shiro… -musitó incómoda.

-¿Qué? –no dejó de hacerlo.

Izumi estaba muy sorprendida. Nunca había pasado eso.

-Eres muy bonita Chikako. –susurró casi sobre sus labios.

La muchachita se volteó al sentir el aire muy cerca de su boca. Si así se comportaba con ella, ¿cómo se portaría con su hermana de sólo 10 años?

-Maestro basta. –detuvo con voz asustada, pero decidida. -¿Qué hace?

-¿Qué crees? –se acercó más. –Me gustas Chikako.

Izumi abrió nuevamente sus ojos, era la primera vez que le decía Chikako, y también la primera ocasión que alguna persona le decía que le gustaba.

Recordó las clases anteriores, cómo le incomodaba que él se le quedara viendo, la manera en que él le preguntaba sobre su madre y sobre su hermana (a quién también tenía como alumna), las veces que "por accidente" tocó su rodilla por debajo del escritorio, y las ocasiones en que él también se quedaba viendo su pecho cuando un botón se llegaba a desabrochar después de la práctica de futbol.

Izumi se levantó rápidamente, de manera brusca recogió algunas pertenencias y se dignó a salir. –Esto lo sabrán todos. No se haga el loco. –amenazó con seguridad. Tal vez le diría a Ken y por supuesto a Iori, pero sobretodo a sus padres, aunque últimamente discutieran por todo.

El maestro se alteró, caminó rápido a la puerta para evitar que ella saliera. –Si dices algo… a Kazuyo le puede ir muy mal, Chikako. No te olvides que ella también es mi alumna. –provocó, nuevamente cerca de sus labios.

Habían tocado una de las debilidades de la pelirroja: su hermana. Siempre sentía que debía cuidarla, que debía protegerla, que no podía permitir que la historia del nacimiento de ella se repitiera cuando la vida de su hermanita y la de su madre corrieran peligro por su culpa.

Era una de las cargas y responsabilidades que creería toda la vida, aunque en el fondo supiera que no eran ciertas.

-A ella no le haga nada o no respondo. –advirtió con furia y miedo.

-Entonces. –colocó una mano sobre la pared para evitar que la chica se moviera. –Lo único que debes hacer es ser obediente conmigo.

Poco a poco el hombre acercó su rostro al de ella. Chikako no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte le daba asco que el maestro la tuviera así, en ese concepto, pero por otra, necesitaba cuidar a su hermana.

-¿Qué dirían los demás?

Esos segundos se hicieron eternos, hasta que sintió algo desagradable sobre sus labios.

El maestro Shiro la estaba besando.

Ella no movió sus labios. Se quedó en shock por la acción cometida. Sólo sentía los labios húmedos moverse sobre los suyos con desesperación. Después sintió una mano sobre su cintura.

Chikako tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero no veía nada en realidad. El miedo se apoderó de sus acciones y la dejó en estado vegetal.

¿Ese era su primer beso?, ¿A los trece años? ¿Con esa persona? ¿En ese lugar? ¿De esa forma tan grotesca?

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su primer beso se lo diera Saki. Era su sueño profundo, que fuera él. Pero su destino había cambiado.

Sentía asco, dolor, inseguridad, sufrimiento, pero en especial, cobardía.

Pensó en el rubio del que era dueño su corazón y soltó una lágrima. Ahora se sentía indigna de ser incluso su amiga.

El "docente" disminuyó la caricia labial y se separó de ella. Pegó su frente para que se vieran a los ojos. Con sumo descaro levantó la camisa y el chaleco del uniforme y le acarició la piel de su cintura.

-Ba… basta… por favor.

Oírla suplicar sólo los encendió más. Había esperado mucho por un momento como ese.

Le dio otro corto beso en la mejilla y acercó su boca a su oíido.

-Estás advertida Chikako. Más te vale no decir nada. –amenazó en su susurro, dejando libre el paso. –Te espero la siguiente semana para tu próxima clase. No vayas a faltar.

La pelirroja asintió sólo por asentir. Obviamente no se despidió y salió rápidamente de esa área de cubículos.

Fue al sanitario, se lavó su boca e incluso parte de su cintura. Aún sentía en su piel la mano de aquel hombre.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Le llegó un mensaje a su D-terminal. Era Aiko, había olvidado que ella y las demás chicas habían quedado para ir al Digimundo y pasear un rato.

"_Ahora voy, acabo de salir de la tutoría"_

Respondió rápidamente, creyendo que esa pesadilla no duraría mucho.

.

.

Esos días andaba como zombi. Sólo trabajaba, comía y dormía. Había ocasiones en las que incluso se olvidaba de comer, hasta que Mayumi o Tentomon le decían que lo hiciera.

Los dedos llegaron a entumirse por tanto teclear.

Pero algo le impedía detenerse. Parecía que nada en su vida importaba más que su trabajo, que sus investigaciones, que el Digimundo.

-Kou, ya está la cena ¿No vienes? –preguntó amorosamente May mientras entraba a su despacho de estudio y ponía una mano sobre su hombro como muestra de afecto.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó ni movió, es como si nada ni nadie hubiera entrado.

-¿Amor? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Mayumi deja de molestar. –exigió autoritariamente con voz fría.

En toda su vida, Koushiro nunca le había hablado tan feo, y lo peor de todo es que él ni siquiera se percató del trato que le dio.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿tienes mucho trabajo? –cuestionó, tratando de mostrar entereza y comprensión.

-Sí, y tendré más si no dejas de hostigar.

La elegida de la paz decidió dejarlo tranquilo unos momentos. Algo dentro de sí misma le decía que él no era Koushiro, al menos no el hombre de quien seguía enamorada.

Es como si de la noche a la mañana su esposo se hubiese sumergido en la oscuridad y en el afán.

Y lo que era peor, dentro de un par de meses, su familia estaría a punto de ser destruida por culpa de la oscuridad.

.

.

Tenía días sintiéndose miserable.

El mundo que conocía había conspirado para que olvidase sus sueños e ilusiones.

Ya ni las recordaba.

La chica de sus sueños se había ido de su lado.

Las calificaciones habían decaído de su nivel al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas.

Se había convencido que no había problema en tener uno que otro error en el examen, que podría superarlo y recuperarse en los próximos si estudiaba un poco más.

Pero desde hacía unos días, Shuun se consideraba como un estudiante más.

Aplicaba un examen y reprobaba. Intentaba y fallaba… igual que su hermano.

Curiosamente, como si lo llamara con la mente, su consanguíneo llegó a la banca de la misma escuela.

No traía corbata en su uniforme, hasta se veía arrugado y los zapatos, ni hablar, estaban muy sucios.

-Piensas igual que yo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Souta, quitado de la pena. –Que ya nada importa.

-Que nada va a ser igual.

-Que de nada sirve esforzarte si vas a terminar peor. –dijeron al unísono. Por lo regular tenían una buena relación de hermanos. Los dos hacían todo juntos, incluso pensar.

-Un compañero de la clase me dijo que debíamos probar algo diferente. Que sólo a través de esto podríamos liberarlos un poco. –comentó sugerente.

-¿Qué es?

-No me especificó. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sólo que nos invitó a una fiesta… ya sabes… de esas a las que pocas veces vamos.

-Souta… ¿quieres ir?

-Quiero que me dejen de decir cosas por ser como soy. Si yendo a esa fiesta lo consigo, iré. Aunque tú no vayas.

Shun lo pensó detenidamente. Debía cambiar, y debía hacerlo ya.

Su maestro tenía razón. De nada servía soñar si los sueños seguirían siendo eso… sueños.

Sonrió de una manera no muy convincente, pero accedió.

-Esos chicos siempre van a esas fiestas y apenas pasan el semestre.

-Lo sé, pero a final de cuentas les va bien. Tienen novias, son populares, dicen mentiras y nunca los descubren… son todo lo contrario a lo que nosotros somos. Incluso les va mejor…

Ni siquiera se iba a imaginar que cada vez, su falta de motivación estaría más lejana a él. Y que su emblema se debilitaría al grado de apagarse por completo.

Parecía que la cresta de la Responsabilidad no volvería a brillar, al menos no en un buen tiempo.

.

.

No había ruido en el Mar de la Oscuridad. Las tenebrosas olas golpeaban la orilla de la playa. El viento soplaba y el ambiente de miedo y odio incrementaba cada segundo.

Dentro de una cueva, parecía haber una junta.

La precedía un ser que había sido visto en otras ocasiones.

-¡Qué bien se siente renacer! –expresó uno de ellos.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas. Tú has renacido gracias al debilitamiento de un emblema. –aclaró el conocido Demidevimon.

-Por eso mismo, me encargaré de hacer que ese emblema sea más débil cada día, al grado de consumir su energía y la del digimon correspondiente.

-Si logras absorber el poder de uno de ellos, seremos casi indestructibles. –estableció Dark.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer para lograrlo? –preguntó otro de ellos.

-Aprovecharnos de su condición. –propuso Dark. –Como hace años lo hicimos al utilizar a Oikawa, usar a Ichijouji, usar los sentimientos oscuros de los elegidos.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? –preguntó uno de los digimons que vivían allí.

Como respuesta, Dark manipuló su cuerpo a través de su mente.

-Hace dos años, creímos que eliminando los emblemas más fuertes, podríamos acabar con la luz. Pero se volvieron más poderosos. Si los destruimos desde afuera, su fuerza interior se hará más grande cada vez… debemos comenzar a destruirlos desde adentro, desde sus sentimientos, desde lo que verdaderamente son.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Entrando en sus vidas. Esos mocosos están en un momento clave… la adolescencia. Si destruimos a los mayores, no habrá problema con los más chicos.

-A final de cuentas importan los más pequeños, ellos tienen los emblemas puros, fuertes… y lo mejor, es que están inactivos.

-Y la mitad de mis datos. –finalizó el ser oscuro. -De momento los más chicos son intocables… al menos hasta que puedan controlar el poder de sus emblemas. Mientras tanto, pueden divertirse con los mayores. Destruyan cada sentimiento y esperanza que tengan. Quiero que dejen de creer en los sueños. Cuando lo hagan, sus emblemas se debilitarán, negaran sus cualidades y podremos aprovechar la oportunidad para entrar al Digimundo, traer a más digimons, transportar al menos una Piedra sagrada y permitir la conexión de los tres mundos.

.

.

Habían recorrido una buena parte del mundo digital.

-Esto no se parece en nada. ¿Están seguros que este es nuestro Digimundo? –preguntó Juni.

Los demás hubiesen querido responder una negativa, pero la respuesta era una afirmación.

-Sí Juni. Este es el Digimundo, pero no es nuestro Digimundo. –respondió Yuujou, que aunque intentaba demostrar ser valiente, abrazaba fuertemente a Tsunomon.

-Creo que es una fuerza mucho más oscura que la última vez, ¿no lo creen? –musitó Yume.

Katashi llevaba el "mando", no había un Yagami ni un Motomiya varón, estaban las chicas, pero él es un papel responsable, se convenció que eran delicadas para llevar esa carga.

-Caminemos un poco más, por allá está la guarida de nosotros. –informó Tanemon.

Los chicos obedecieron. Traspasaron las frías ramas de los árboles secos y el ambiente gris.

Daba escalofríos. Ni siquiera, tres años atrás o en las imágenes que Takeru describía en sus libros, pudieron imaginarse tal escena.

Lo que parecía ser el tronco de un simple árbol donde no cabía nadie era en realidad, la guarida de los digimons.

-Etto… no es que sea comparable, pero la verdad es que yo esperaba algo así como la tienda de _Harry Potter _en la que aunque es chiquita por fuera, dentro parece un palacio. –manifestó Kenshi, inconforme por estar apretado con sus amigos y digimons en un tronco grueso, que parecía de un Cherrymon.

-Espera un poco. –pidió el compañero del niño. Se aclaró la garganta y habló. –La luz que puede contra la oscuridad.

La voz clara, así como las palabras dichas, despertaron en los niños un sentido de curiosidad y aventura.

Frente a ellos se abrió una puerta.

-¡Yo primero! –se aventuró Juni, lanzándose sin saber lo que le esperaba, los demás la siguieron.

Fue algo así como una larga resbaladilla, que los llevó hacia una especie de sótano.

-¡Yuujou! ¡Tsunomon! –gritó una avecilla rosa.

-¡Biyomon! –el pelirrojo corrió a saludarla, así como a los digimons que estaba allí, los compañeros de los miembros de su familia.

-Nos asustamos al ver que habían desaparecido. –musitó Gabumon, preocupado por Tsunomon.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –preguntó Tentomon a la hija de su compañero.

Los de la segunda generación respiraron y compartieron lo que habían vivido ese día.

-Me parece increíble eso de las cartas Juni. ¿En serio te las dieron en sueños?

-Sí Palmon. –afirmó orgullosa.

-Sabía que mi foto serviría algún día. –anexó Agumon.

El clima era algo relajado ya con la presencia de los niños, incluso estaba el menor Hida, pero a pesar de querer ver las cosas con un lente de felicidad, había que regresar a lo real.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó Yume, extrañada de que no estuvieran tratando de luchar por su mundo digital.

Los seres digitales se miraron entre sí.

-No podemos digievolucionar. No si no están todas las Piedras Sagradas. No si los representantes de la Luz y la Esperanza no están aquí. –informó Gatomon.

-Además, hay que cuidar de Shousha. –comunicó Armadillomon sobre el espadachín, quien jugaba un poco con los digimons.

-¿Por qué llegó él aquí? –cuestionó Katashi.

-Cada vez que el Digimundo corre peligro, éste se autoprotege de la manera que pueda. En esta ocasión, como se cerraron las puertas entre él y la Tierra, el mundo digital reclamó todo lo que era suyo… debido a que Shousha nació aquí, el digimundo lo reconoce como parte de él. –dedujo Tentommon.

-¿O sea que _Sushi_ es un digimon? –preguntó la nena Yagami asombrada. -¡Yo quiero ser un digimon que vuele por las nubes!

-No es que sea un digimon, simplemente parte de la información del DigiWorld lo reconoce como parte de él. Por eso es que vino con nosotros.

-¿Y crees que pueda regresar? –preguntó Kazuyo, preocupada por el pequeño y su familia. Sin conocer el verdadero por qué, tenía mucho aprecio y cariño por él.

-Cuando esto se solucione. Él pertenece a la Tierra. En realidad… pertenece a los dos.

En ese lugar, que a pesar de estar por debajo de la tierra digital era bastante espacioso, estaban todos los digimons. Al menos estaban bien, la incógnita sobre la desaparición de los digimons había sido resuelta, y Katashi ya había tomado un lugar inimaginable para un Kido, la de líder. A esto, se le sumaba que los demás chicos estaban unidos y en perfecta condición para iniciar con una nueva aventura.

Para ellos, todo indicaba bien, pero no podían decir lo mismo de los chicos que estaban en el mar de la Oscuridad.

Los tres varones mayores prestaron atención a las explicaciones de Tentomon, quien se había podido comunicar con Gennai para que le explicara alguna de las situaciones del DigitalWorld.

Yuujou también estaba interesado con las noticias sobre Piedras Sagradas, puertas interdimensionales, planes de la oscuridad y las galletas… galletas… ¿galletas?

En medio de ese barullo, el rubio Ishida fue capaz de distinguir un aroma muy familiar. Lo reconocería entre muchos más. Era el olor de las galletas que Kazuyo le hacía en cada Navidad y en cada día del amor y la amistad desde os últimos tres años. Se las regalaba porque era su amigo, ¿o no?

-Toma Shousha, me imagino que debes tener hambre. Estas galletas las hice ayer cuando fuimos al Digimundo, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Sí Kazu! –afirmó contento por comer algo. –Estaban ricas.

Yuujou sintió algo muy extraño en su estómago. Hambre no era. Dolor tampoco. ¿Entonces?

Sólo confirmó una cosa: no le gustó para nada que la castaña Izumi le regalara a alguien más algo de las galletas que hasta ese entonces eran sólo para él.

.

.

Era injusto lo que su padre le había hecho a su madre.

Él había dicho que las amaba. Lo había dicho, aunque sus acciones expresasen cosas diferentes.

No quería que regresara, pero sí quería que respondiese por ellas.

Hiromi tenía nueve años, pero no era ignorante.

Un día ella lo vio y lo siguió hasta su nuevo hogar.

Vivía con una mujer joven, y bastante atractiva; aunque para su gusto, su mamá era más bonita.

Ese día había decidido hablar con su progenitor.

Lo siguió hasta que lograron hablar.

"_No quiero nada de ustedes dos"._

Recordó las palabras que tanto le hicieron llorar de camino a su casa.

"_Ahora estoy bien. Pronto tendré un hijo, un hijo varón. No será otra decepción como la que tuve contigo"._

Esas palabras taladraron el noble corazón de la pequeña, que sin decirle adiós, se fue corriendo.

Sentía que nadie la quería.

No tenía amigos en la escuela.

Lo único para lo que se creía "buena" era para el Kendo.

Pero no tenía nadie con quien compartirlo.

Le gustaría ser perfecta, ser perfecta para que su madre estuviese orgullosa.

Si tan solo hubiera algo mágico y poderoso que la convirtiera en una niña especial y única.

Un par de meses después lo encontró gracias a una mujer de pelo blanco: la semilla de la oscuridad.

.

.

Estaba en un gran dilema.

Había pensado varios días antes su posible estado, pero no había querido hacer caso a las señales que su mismo cuerpo le daba.

Aún tenía la prueba de embarazo en sus manos.

Ya le había quitado la parte en la que se ponía el líquido urinario, para que quedara de recuerdo, así como la mayoría de las madres guardaban.

Guardaba la de Kazuyo junto a las cosas que tenía de ella de bebé. Con Chikako no necesitó prueba, porque el mismo doctor le dijo sobre su estado, y ahora… ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada. Tendría otro hijo de Koushiro.

Los efímeros momentos que habían pasado juntos se habían convertido el fruto de amor que ahora llevaba en su vientre.

Se acarició el abdomen y sin que ella lo notara, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Lágrimas de felicidad, de amor, de esperanza…

Tal vez ese bebé era la oportunidad que buscaba y necesitaba para hablar con su esposo y tratar de que las cosas se solucionaran.

Ese bebé era una especie de milagro.

Sonrió como no lo había hecho en muchas semanas.

Ese momento fue clave para muchas cosas… ese momento volvió a cambiar su vida.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Dije que el capi era una especie de break, pero la verdad es que me pareció algo revelador, ustedes qué creen?

Bueno, la verdad es que antes de empezar a escribir el fic, muchas de estas escenas rondaban en mi cabeza y las escribí, por eso es probable que la coherencia y secuencia en mis palabras cambie de escena a escena.

Espero que les haya gustado/entretenido/revelado algo que esperaban.

Pasamos a la parte del fic que tanto me gusta: **Las votaciones!**

**Kotaro x Amai:** _**36 puntos**_**. **El según Takari de la nueva generación, los más tiernos, maduros, lindos, místicos... los que acaban de terminar una perfecta relación y están en el mar de la oscuridad… **ORO para ellos por cuarta vez consecutiva!**

**Yori x Miyu: **_**27 Puntos. **_Un Motomiya y una Inoue… vimos un par de revelaciones con ellos…como seguirá está historia adolescente? **PLATA puesto para ellos.**

**Daichi x Aiko: **_**27 Puntos**_.El Yagami y la Ishida. Una Ishida y un Tachikawa. Un Tachikawa y una Takenouchi. Una Takenouchi y un Yagami… esta rara mezcla de genes tenía que fusionarse con los herederos del Amor y el Valor… arreglaran sus problemas? o Ai se quedará con la idea de una traición, o peor aún, Daichi sí jugaba con Ai? Como adelanto, el próximo saldrán ellos con parte de sus aventuras... **PLATA para el Daiko**.(Empate con YoYu)

**Saki x Chikako:** _**19 puntos.**_ El rubio y la pelirroja. El terco y la cuidadosa… el sorato de la nueva generación va en el segundo lugar. Una historia con contada sobre unas galletas de un 1 de agosto de hace tiempo… Parece que la falta de comunicación es demasiado peso para ellos, ¿qué pasará? Como _plus _te digo que próximamente estos chicos tendrán una escena especial. **BRONCE para el Chikaki!**

**Kazuyo x Yuujou:** _**17 puntos**_**. **Los inocentones del grupo. Algún día Yuujou entenderá el significado de las galletas? Y le dieron celos ahora.

**Shun X Ami:** _**5 puntos**_**. **El Kido estricto y correcto con la liberal… funcionará esta pareja que se parece a Joe y Momoe?, habrá que decidirlo en esta etapa difícil para Kido. Los conocimos un poco más, así como esas "citas de amigos que se ayudan"

**Souta X Akari**: _**4 puntos**_**. **El otro Kido libre pensador con la tierna y mística Akari? Voten para saber más de su historia.

**Yume X Katashi:** 3_** puntos**_**. **La única pareja que no se ha correspondido. Voten para que Yume entienda a Katashi.

**Juni x Kenshi, 3 puntos **La princesa y el científico. Se quedaron iguales, pero en el próximo a ver qué sucede.

**Tsuki x Fuyu, Isamu x Kibou: **_**1 punto. **_Los más peques con sus romances.

Apoyen a su favorito!

Ya saben. Tres votos por review con tres razones.

.

Muchas más intrigas, dudas y cosas oscuras en:

**Capítulo 14: **Oscuridad

_-Absorberemos sus energías negativas y seremos indestructibles._

_-El portador de la Justicia está en el Digimundo._

_-Eres una tonta… ¿no te has dado cuenta que fingí?_

_-Yo le pedí que lo hiciera… no había otra manera._

_-No fingías, te conozco._

_-El pelirrojo ya no nos sirve, ayer activó su emblema. Lo comeré en unos momentos como aperitivo antes del intercambio de poderes. Será parte de mi venganza._

_-¿Por qué no funcionó el intercambio?, ya trajimos al portador de la justicia._

_-Es probable que Shousha haya activado su emblema._

_-No, quiere decir que hay otro elegido con más pureza… un elegido que aún no nace. _

_-Quiero a ese nuevo bebé. No importa cómo, pero tráelo. _

_-Este es el momento para escapar._

_._

**Aviso **Sé que había mencionado que el 29 de mayo iba a subir un fic nuevo "El poder de la luz", que pertenece a esta saga, pero… la verdad es que prefiero terminar este fic, o al menos avanzar más para que sea comprensible. Anexo mis disculpas por prometer algo que no voy a cumplir.

Ahora que terminé con **Tobira**, puedo dedicarme mejor a este fic.

Espero que les guste tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirlo.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

5 de junio de 2013


End file.
